Pasado, Presente e Incertidumbre
by SBM-AnGiE
Summary: Un pasdado confuso con recuerdos dolorosos, una presente lleno oportunidades si uno esta dispuesto a tomarlas y un futuro incierto. Epilogo. Al Fin termine. Muchas Gracias por leerlo. Hasta la proxima.
1. Prologo

**Presente, Pasado e Incertidumbre.**

**Prologo. **

**(Recuerdos)**

_Una niña de diez años corrió con todas sus fuerzas, tiro sus libros sin darse cuenta, tropezó un par de veces pero aun con rasguños siguió corriendo, no permitiría que la alcanzaran por nada del mundo, no muy lejos de ella podía oír los rápidos pasos de su perseguidor, el callejón estaba oscuro solo unas pequeñas luces lograban iluminar el lugar dándole algún tipo de dirección de hacia donde ir ¿por qué? Era la pregunta que resonaba en su mente ¿por qué tuvo que elegir ese callejón entre todos los demás? ¿por qué no había seguido su ruta normal? ¿por qué siempre se tenia que quedar hasta altas horas de la noche? ¿por qué no había aceptado la oferta de su amiga de llevarla hasta su casa? ¿por qué a ella? ¿por qué? Sus lagrimas recorrieron su rostro por cada paso que daba, un tropiezo de entre todos marco la diferencia un tropiezo que termino lastimándole el tobillo pero que no le impidió tratar de arrastrarse, una mano tomo uno de sus pies mientras trataba de huir, su llanto mas fuerte, sus gritos intensos, su respiración entrecortada, la ropa arrancada de manera brusca y sin compasión pese a las suplicas, aquel hombre no se inmuto, no dijo nada, no le importo, en su cabeza no había cabida para la compasión para el raciocinio, no pensó, no lucho contra si mismo, no pensó en el daño irreparable que causaría a aquella criatura que no tenia la culpa de lo que era su vida, aquel ser humano que apenas comenzaba a convertirse en mujer, aquella niña que sintió el dolor agudo al perder su virginidad, su inocencia, su vida y niñez, aquella niña que no iba a volver a ser la misma chica social y alegre pero estudiosa aquella niña llena de vida y bondadosa._

_Ni el llanto ni grito permitieron que el parara y no le despojara de algo muy preciado en aquellos momentos para esa niña. Terminado su propósito se retiro del lugar dando un ultimo vistazo al cuerpo de la pequeña sin remordimiento alguno de lo que había hecho._

_El sonido de las sirenas y voces cercanas la mantenía aun confundida con un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo, trato de enfocar algo pero apenas lograba ver algunas cosas borrosas, trato de hablar, no podía._

_Tranquila, toda estará bien preciosa ya veras, no te muevas te vamos a ayudar- la voz de una mujer eso era pero ¿que había pasado? ¿dónde estaba? De pronto el dolor de su cuerpo le hizo recordar lo sucedió lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, luego todo se volvió borroso quedando inconsciente._

Como si hubiera recibido un balde de agua fría Hermione se despertó sobresaltada por ese sueño ¿no?, no era un sueño y lo sabia perfectamente deseo que lo fuera, pero no era así. ¿por qué ahora lo tenia que recordar? ¿por qué cuado parecía haberlo olvidado todo? ¿por qué? Reviso su reloj eran las ocho decidió que ya era hora de levantarse, generalmente se levantaba mas temprano pero no le dio importancia. Salió de la cama sus pies tocaron el frió piso, se dio cuenta de que sus piernas temblaban y no era por frió sino por aquel recuerdo que la invadía ahora, se dirigió a la ducha, una ducha fría muy fría la ayudaría.

Al salir vio a sus compañeras que apenas se levantaban con mucha pereza, esa mañana no espero a sus amigos bajo directamente al gran comedor solo algunos cuantos alumnos estaban en el lugar y la mayor parte de los profesores se encontraban ahí.

Harry y Ron se unieron a ella momentos después el desayuno transcurrió entre risas y pequeñas peleas entre los amigos, Hermione aun se encontraba algo perturbada pero cualquier pensamiento que le hiciera daño se esfumo, las lechuzas empezaron a llegar entregando las respectivas cartas, el sonido de una copa se oyó en el gran salón, no hubiera sido nada de interés si la copa hubiera pertenecido a algún alumno descuidado en cambio pertenecía al director que tenia la cara llena de angustia.

Albus se dirigió a minerva que puso la misma cara pálida de el y Snape se encontraba casi en el mismo estado pero nadie lo noto. El directo salió del gran comedor seguido por las miradas atentas de todos, Minerva se dirigió a la mesa de los leones parándose donde estaba el trío que se le quedo mirando.

-Señorita Granger haga el favor de acompañarme.

-Pasa algo profesora- pregunto la chica.

-Solo sígame- fue su respuesta y se dirigió a la salida del gran comedor, Hermione quien no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada mas salió tras la profesora despidiéndose de sus amigos y asegurándose de que no era nada grave al ver sus caras de preocupación.

Realmente esperaba que no fuera nada grave, pero algo en ella le decía que algo no estaba bien había tenido ese extraño presentimiento desde que despertó.

Llegaron a la gárgola.

-Chispas de chocolate- dijo la bruja mayor, Hermione la siguió el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien se hacia mas intenso, el despacho del director era un lugar muy interesante según Hermione y lo hubiera admirado mas si no estuviera tan intrigada por la razón por la que se encontraba ahí. Los ojos del director azules y llenas de vida se encontraban con un deje de tristeza, lo que preocupo mas a la chica.

-Director...- tanteo.

-Hermione siéntate- "Hermione"-pensó la chica el no me llama así solo a Harry lo llama por su nombre- Minerva tu también- ella negó con la cabeza, Albus no insistió.

-¿qué sucede?

-Veras esta mañana recibí una carta que te involucra.

-A mi- dijo sorprendida.

-Si, a ti.

-¿qué...?

-Escucha Hermione- dijo interrumpiéndola, en esa carta me informan que ayer por la noche tus padres fueron atacados.

-Por vol..de..

-No, no fue el sino por un asaltante muggle.

-Ellos están bien ¿verdad?- las lagrimas empezaban a recorrer su rostro.

-Me temo que...

-No!- grito- no profesor ellos están bien, si están bien díganme que están bien- no pudo mas las lagrimas le impidieron decir algo mas sabia que no estaban bien lo podía ver en los ojos del director, ni siquiera el cálido abrazo de su maestra hizo que se calmara, poco a poco las lagrimas cesaron dejándola dormida.

-¿Qué haremos ahora Albus?- dijo minerva después de haber transformado una silla en una cama improvisada.

-Terminar de contarle Minerva, ella no esta sola estoy seguro de que sus amigos la ayudaran mucho y la señora Weasley la aceptara en su casa a ella y a la otra chica, la pobre a sufrido tanto y cuando creí que todo su sufrimiento se iba sucede esto.

-¿a que te refiere?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Lo que paso es que...

-No lo puedo creer- dijo la profesora una vez que Albus termino el relato.

-Pues así es.

-¿Cómo es posible? Es una muchacha estudiosa alegre no puedo creer que algo así le pasara.

-A llevado ese peso toda este tiempo y es como si nunca hubiera sucedido, es muy fuerte sin duda alguna mas fuerte que Harry me atrevo a decir.

-¿pero eso no le ayuda?

-Le ayuda Minerva pero no como ella quisiera, las cosas van a ser difíciles muy difíciles para ella.

-Yo la ayudare Albus.

-Lo se, cualquiera que la conozca aunque sea un poco la va a querer ayudar, pero no será fácil según lo que me contaron sus padres les fue muy difícil recuperarla.

-Ya veras, que todo saldrá bien.

-Si, si- dijo con voz cansada- ahora queda el otro asunto de la muchacha.

-No la podemos tener aquí en Hogwarts Albus.

-Donde mas Minerva.

-Con la señora Weasley.

-No creo que sea muy seguro Minerva, el verano es un buen lugar para que la pase con ella pero no en este momento, además espero que ayude a Hermione, es su familia.

-Si lo se, tienes razón- la vista que tenia fija la profesora hacia donde estaba Hermione se dirigió al director.

-¡Albus! ¿podrá terminar la escuela?

-Si Minerva no te preocupes, sus padres no la dejaron desamparada tiene una pequeña fortuna en Gringotts desde que es bruja y además del dinero muggle que sus padres le dejaron, la ayudara a mantenerse además solo le queda este y otro año aquí- un suspiro fue la respuesta que recibió por parte de su colega- si se que eso no parece servir de mucho pero en ese tiempo haremos que las cosas no sean tan pesadas para ella.

**Continuara......**

Bien espero que les guste trate de poner todo lo mas serio posible en cuanto al tema de la violación y espero que me haya quedado bien.

Atte:

**AngieSBM.**

****


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Capitulo 1._**

_-Hija por favor...- suplico su madre._

_-No déjame sola._

_-Pero hija._

_-¡QUE NO!- grito cerrando la puerta de golpe, se dirigió hacia el espejo y inspecciono su rostro, un golpe en su mejilla y unos pequeños rasguños y un labio partido cubrían su rostro, miro mas detenidamente su cuerpo su cabello cubierto de delicados bucles estaba agarrado por una coleta, volteo a la mesa que estaba al lado de su cama, tiro el contenido de la charola, abrió una gaveta saco las pinzas con que su mama solía hacerle los bucles naturales mas remarcados, conecto el aparato y con dureza empezó a pasárselo sobre su cabello, llorando en silencio terminando arrojo el aparato por la ventana y tomo unas tijeras y empezó a cortar pequeños mechones y hasta sus pestañas sin delicadeza alguna._

_-Eres hermosa, muy hermosa- recordó la voz del hombre que tocaba sus cabellos y la tenia arrinconada._

_El coraje volvió a ella, la impotencia, no pudo mas lloro era lo único que podía hacer llorar._

Hermione fue transportada hacia la enfermería aun dormida, sus amigos habían sido informados por el director de la muerte de los padres de esta, la chica aun seguía dormida, sus amigos no se habían apartado de la cama de esta desde que fueron avisados.

-No... no...- decía dormida con una pequeña lagrima en el rostro.

-¿qué estará soñando Harry?

-No se Ron.

-¿crees que debamos despertarla?

-No creo dejémosla descansar le hace falta.

-Si.

Hermione despertó en la madrugada, el director fue avisado y bajo hasta donde estaba la chica.

-Hermione- intento.

-No hubo respuesta.

-Hermione...- probo nuevamente.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué paso?- los eventos de hace un momento regresaron a su mente, por un momento Albus temió que la chica volviera a llorar y no pudiera consolarla pero en cambio- ¿No fue un sueño verdad?

-No – dijo con tristeza- Hermione se volvió a recostar con los ojos abiertos y viendo fijamente al techo.

-¿Qué sucederá ahora?

-Eso lo decides tu aun queda la cuestión de tu pequeña hermana- dijo con suavidad, la chica se sentó ante la mención.

-¿usted sabe de ella?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Todo? Es decir ¿Todo?

-Todo- confirmo- tus padres le contaron todo a las personas que fueron para confirmar tu ingreso a Hogwarts.

-Oh... ¿Qué are?

-Por lo que se no tienes familiares.

-No, ¿Dónde esta?

-Perdón.

-¿Dónde esta Keith? Si mis padres no están ¿dónde esta ella?- pregunto con angustia.

-Con tus vecinos, ahora que hablamos de ella, por las circunstancias no creo que haya problema de que ella viva en Hogwarts por lo menos hasta que te gradúes, tampoco dudo que la señora Weasley se niegue a acogerla en su casa pero no creo que sea prudente, el verano sin duda lo podrás pasar en el cuartel.

-¿Cuándo la recogeré?

-Si quieres puedo enviar a alguien por ella, eso no es problema.

-No, necesito hablar con ella sobre todo esto.

-En ese caso puedes ir mañana mismo.

-Profesor... mis padres ¿qué pasara con sus cuerpos?

-Ya me encargue de eso serán enterrados cuando tu digas, en cuanto a tu sustento tus padres te dejaron una buena suma de dinero,

-Si eso no lo dudo.

-Tus amigos estuvieron aquí toda la tarde hasta que poppy los corrió- Hermione se permitió una sonrisa.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Eso creo.

-¿quieres volver a tu sala común?

-No, quiero estar aquí por lo menos si no es problema.

-Claro que no, ahora duerme mañana te acompañara un profesor.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que.

En la mañana Albus hablaba con el que seria el acompañante de la muchacha.

-Realmente me gustaría saber porque yo de entre todo el personal.

-Simplemente porque eres el mas capacitado para protegerla.

-No veo porque Minerva, esta tan capacitada como yo para el trabajo.

-Si pero Minerva tiene otros asuntos que resolver aquí.

-Yo también.

-Lo se, lo se y creerme si hubiera otra manera...

-Manda a alguien mas.

-Severus no voy a discutir mas contigo. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer además solo serán 3 días, sobrevivirás.

-Ya quisiera ver.

-Y lo veras, no pasara nada malo en tu ausencia.

-No crees que ahora correrá mas peligro ya que fui descubierto.

-Tu sabes cuidarte, y nadie mas que nosotros esta enterado te lo aseguro.

-Pero...- Albus suspiro.

-Por favor Severus en verdad necesito tu ayuda ahora- dijo.

-Esta bien- respondió sin muchos ánimos.

-Gracias, ahora tendrán que recoger a la niña y sus pertenecías en la casa de los vecinos de la señorita Granger, llegaran el día de hoy pueden quedarse en la casa que perteneció a ella si esta de acuerdo sino aquí hay dinero para hospedarse en algún hotel muggle- dijo poniendo una billetera en su escritorio.

-Y esto.

-Es una billetera contiene dinero muggle si tienes alguna duda la señorita Granger te ayudara.

-Es todo.

-Así es.

-Bien, dile que la espero dentro de una hora en la puerta principal.

-Con gusto, ya sabes todo lo demás. ¿No?

-Si ya me lo explicaste muchas veces- dijo antes de salir.

Hermione estaba en su sala común empacando las cosas necesarias para el viaje.

-Hermione- dijo Pavarati.

-¿Si?

-Harry y Ron te buscan abajo.

-Diles que en un momento bajo- dijo en su voz se notaba la tristeza y la chica no quiso insistir mas y bajo a informar a sus amigos.

Los chicos se encontraban sentados esperando a su amiga.

-Lo siento, no, no ehh... lamento mucho tu perdida- decía Ron.

-Estamos contigo- sugirió Harry.

-Ash.. Harry no soy bueno para esto me pone de nervios.

-Ron ella y tu me ayudaron mucho a superar la muerte de Sirius aun no se cumple el año pero me siento mejor teniendo su apoyo eso es lo que debemos darle no tratar de inventar frases.

-Ahí viene- dijo Ron al verla bajar con una pequeña maleta.

-Hermione- dijeron cuando se acerco a ellos, cualquier frase positiva o de aliento qué tuvieran planeada se esfumo de sus bocas lo único que hicieron fue abrazarla con fuerza pero sin lastimarla dándole a entender lo que no podían expresar para consolarla, para ella ese abrazo significo mucho mas de lo que hubiera pensado sabia que estarían ahí para ella siempre que los necesitara y eso le basto para no comenzar a llorar, se mantuvieron así por unos momentos, al separarse Hermione vio a varios e sus compañeros a su lado que también la abrazaron.

Ahora lo sabia no estaba sola tenia amigos que siempre estarían con ella, con esos pensamientos se dirigió a la entrada del castillo donde ya aguardaba su profesor de pociones.

-Esta lista señorita Granger.

-Si.

-En marcha.

Junto con la muchacha Severus abordo el carruaje y luego el tren admirando el paisaje pero sin decir ni una palabra solo de vez en cuando dirigiendo una que otra mirada a su alumna.

**Continuara….. **

**E****rica **:Chica lista te diste cuenta muy rápido de la trama, pero todavía falta ver como se desenvuelven las cosas y no te preocupes lo seguire publicando.

**Marissa****:** que bueno que te gusto el capitulo como pediste aquí esta y espero que este también te haya gustado.

**Adriana H.:** No desesperes aquí tienes lo que pediste, espero y te guste este capitulo.

**Edysev****:** Gracias me alegro que te guste como quedaron los recuerdos esa eran una de mis principales preocupaciones, y s se va a quedar con Sev, aunque lo preferiría para mi (Quien no) Las cosa no van a ser fáciles como dices pero se las arreglaran.


	3. Capitulo 2

_Capitulo 2_

_-¡No!,! no!- Casi gritaba de la desesperación._

_-Por favor hija._

_-No mama, no puede ser, dime que no es cierto- suplicaba la chica después de casi tres meses del acontecimiento de su violación._

_-Hija, lo siento pero es verdad- decía su madre con lagrimas en los ojos, tratando de que su hija entendiera y que ella misma lo hiciera._

_¿Por qué a hora que todo parecía mejorar?- se pregunto la madre al ver a su hija derramar lagrimas, ¿Por qué a hora que se recuperaba? ¿qué ya lo había aceptado? ¿por qué? _

-Señorita Granger- probo al ver a la chica gritar en sueños.

-¡NO!- grito despertándose, por unos momentos la chica miro confundida el lugar luego a su profesor y comprendió todo- lo siento...- tartamudeo aun sentía muy viva la imagen.

--Teniendo pesadillas- dijo con sarcasmo lo que hizo que la chica bajara la cabeza- perdón- dijo al ver la reacción de la muchacha, como se le ocurría al director mandarlo en una situación como esa sabiendo que el no era el mejor para consolar a las personas.

Descuide- dijo casi en un susurro- falta mucho para llegar.

Una hora aproximadamente- no hubo respuesta así siguieron todo el trayecto hasta llegar a Londres.

La estación era casi igual de cómo la recordaba Severus en sus tiempos de estudiante alejando esos pensamientos se abrió paso entre la gente hasta llegar a la salida del lugar, se acerco hasta un taxi pidiendo que los llevara subió en la parte de enfrente y la muchacha se sentó atrás.

-¿a dónde?- pregunto el hombre.

Hermione dio la dirección de su casa, cuarenta minutos después aproximadamente el taxi se detuvo en una casa blanca con un portón negro, una fuente pequeña y una mesa con cuatro sillas decoraban el Jarrín además del gran roble que ahí se encontraba. Severus contemplo el lugar definitivamente esa muchacha no vivía nada mal.

-¿por aquí?- dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿esta es su casa?- pregunto no aparentando sorpresa.

-Así es pero Keith esta en esa casa, vamos.

La otro casa era casi igual a la de Hermione pero con un estilo mas rustico.

Toco la puerta, una joven de 25 años aproximadamente los recibió invitándolos a pasar, los guió hasta la sala.

Enseguida le aviso a la señora esta arreglando a la niña- dijo antes de retirarse.

-¿profesor?

-¿si?

-¿qué fue lo que le dijo el profesor Dumbledor exactamente sobre Keith.

-Que lo único que necesitaba saber era que era su hermana y si usted decidía decirme algo mas corría por su cuenta pero que eso por el momento no era de mi incumbencia.

-¿eso le dijo?- pregunto la muchacha sorprendida, por aquellos comentarios.

-No con esas palabras pero si, algo así me dio a entender.

-Creo que necesita saber algo de suma importancia, y espero que no se lo cuente a nadie.

-¿qué podría ser?

-Pues...- sus palabras fueron calladas por los pasos bajando de la escalera a toda prisa.

Una niña de aproximadamente seis bestia un hermoso vestido verde claro su cabello negro recogido por una cinta del mismo color que el vestido se paro en el marco de la puerta, en su piel clara se notaban las manchas de lo que habían sido lagrimas, corrió hacia Hermione y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas ella correspondió el abrazo de la misma forma, Severus contemplo esta escena sin mucho interés, pero no dijo nada poco después entro una mujer mayor vestida elegantemente, se acomodo los lentes y entro a la sala sentándose en un sillón quedando enfrente de el.

-Buenos días- dijo con la vista fija en el profesor.

-Buenos días- contesto este apartando su vista de aquella escena.

-¿Usted es...?- antes de que Severus contestara Hermione se le adelanto.

-El es mi profesor de pociones en el colegio de Hogwarts señora Mahein- respondió como restándole importancia aun tenia a la niña abrazada.

-Mucho gusto soy la señora Adelaida Mahein.

-Severus Snape.

-Pues mucho gusto en conocerlo- dijo extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo, Snape hizo lo mismo ante la atenta mirada de Hermione quien había roto el abrazo y ahora tenia a la niña sentado en las rodillas de esta miraba al profesor con mucha curiosidad, sus ojos aules lo miraban fijamente.

-Hola- dijo la niña parándose enfrente del hombre y extendiendo su mano mi nombre es Keith Granger, es cierto que usted es el profesor de mi mama...

El salón se quedo en silencio, la niña no comprendió la razón hasta poco después se tapo la boca y se fue diciendo que aun no terminaba de empacar.

-Iré a ayudarla- dijo la dueña de la casa con un suspiro antes de retirarse dejando al profesor y alumna solos.

-¿mama?- dijo sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Mama...- repitió la muchacha antes de encararlo.

-¿ahí algo que desee decirme señorita Granger?- pregunto en cierto tono molesto.

-Keith... es mi hija- dijo casi susurrando pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el la escuchara.

-¿el director lo sabe?

-Si.

-¿planeaba decírmelo?  
-no veo porque, eso solo lo sabes muy pocos ni Harry ni Ron tiene idea- dijo molesta y en un tono nada común en ella.

-Cuidado con ese tono Granger- dijo.

-Lo siento- respondió al darse cuenta.

-¿piensa contarme algo mas?

-¿cómo que?

-¿usted decide?

-Por el momento no.. por favor aun no...- dijo en tono melancólico, Severus no respondió pero decidió dejar su tono sarcástico por el momento y concentrarse en otras cosas.

-Como quiera, ahora el director me dijo que el sepelio de sus padres se realizara mañana a si que si usted gusta podremos pasar la noche en su casa o en un hotel, por el dinero no se preocupe el director me proporciono lo suficiente.

-En mi casa si no es mucha molestia, tengo que recoger algunas cosas.

-Esta bien.

La comida en la casa de la señora Meither resulto ser muy agradable incluso la señora logro sacarle una conversación decente a Severus cosa nunca antes vista por la muchacha quien también oía con fascinación los relatos del profesor, Severus desapareció por la tarde alegando que tenia cosas que hacer dejando a las dos Granger en aquella casa llego justo a la hora de la cena, donde ya se encontraba el señor de la casa que resulto ser casi del mismo carácter del profesor, ahí fue donde se entero de la razón de porque el su alumna e hija de esta no podían quedarse en aquel lugar siendo que la mujer adoraba a ambas por lo visto el señor no tenia el mismo cariño por las jovencitas y menos por la magia, no era ningún secreto para los vecinos que la chica fuera una bruja la conocían desde recién nacida y también sabían todo sobre la vida de esta.

-Esta es su habitación profesor- dijo Hermione una vez que llegaron a su casa- si necesita algo avíseme estare en la habitación a la derecha donde principian las escalera del segundo piso, la cocina esta abajo- dijo saliendo del lugar.

Hermione se dirigió al cuarto de su hija la baño y acostó no sin antes hablar con ella sobre todo lo que les deparaba un destino incierto.

-Mami- dijo mientras se ponía la pijama.

-Si.

-¿estas enojada conmigo?- pregunto con la mirada baja.

-¿por qué dices eso?- pregunto acerándose y ayudándola a vestirse.

-Por decir enfrente de ese señor que eras mi mama- Hermione la contemplo por un momento y le respondió calmadamente.

-No, se iba a enterar de todas formas, solo te pido que en Hogwarts no menciones que eres mi hija ¿si?

-¿estas avergonzada de mi?- pregunto tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas.

-No, es solo que harían muchas preguntas y realmente no quiero tener que contestarlas, entiendes ¿si?

-Si...- dijo quedamente.

-Bien ahora duerme mañana tenemos un día muy largo por delante.

Severus se recostó en el cómodo sillón el cuarto no era muy grande pero lo suficientemente amplio, entro al baño para ducharse y luego terminar acostándose quedando dormido al instante.

** Continuara……**

**Amsp14:** Hola, me alegra tener una nueva integrante a esta historia, espero que la sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Edysev:** calmada, espero que no te hayas acabado tus uñas por lo menos en este capitulo podrás comprobar tus teorías.

**Marissa** me alegro que te guste el rumbo que toma porque aun queda mucho por descubrir.

**Adriana H.:** Hola, lo de los fics mas largos voy a ver porque necesito que mi mente trabaje así que por el momento tendrás que esperar, pero no será mucho.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

_-Mirla hija es tu niña- decía con cariño su madre._

_-¡No! Mama aléjala no quiero verla, aléjala- rogaba entre sollozos_

_días__ después la muchacha regresaba a su casa en compañía de sus padres y su actual hija._

_-¿qué vamos a hacer querido?- decía la madre de Hermione a su esposo._

_-No se, talvez debimos comprender a Hermione cuando nos dijo que no quería a ese niño._

_-No digas eso- dijo enojada._

_-Lo siento, pero ahora que nuestra hija esta peor que antes ya se estaba recuperando de todo cuando surgió esto._

_-¿qué sugieres?_

_-Esperar, veamos que sucede ahora, vamos a tener que llevarla nuevamente con el psicólogo._

_-¿pero si la hemos llevado todo este tiempo y no parece dar resultado?- dijo con angustia._

_-Pero... ¿qué otra solución tenemos?_

_-No se..._

_-Es misma noche el llanto de la niña despertó a Hermione._

_-¡Por favor que se calle!- decía internamente tapándose los oídos._

_-¡Mama!- grito levantándose de la cama- ¡Mama!- volvió a intentar pero nadie le respondía, bajo hasta la cocina asomándose por la ventana el carro no estaba y la bebe seguía llorando nadie acudía._

_-¿qué hago?- se dijo subió las escaleras nuevamente entrando al cuarto de la bebe era la segunda vez que entraba en aquel lugar desde que sus padres lo habían arreglado, un cuarto amplio sin duda de un bebe habia una cuna blanca a un lado de la ventana cerrada, se acerco aun temerosa, una recien nacida mecía sus manitas y pies exigiendo atención a pesar de su edad se podía notar el cabello negro tenia los ojos cerrados y con lagrimas escurriendo de ellos, aun con miedo tomo a la bebe por debajo de los brazos de una manera nada delicada y muy incomoda para la bebe quien lloro mas fuerte ante esto Hermione casi la suelta del susto._

_-¿qué hago contigo?- dijo con los nervios quebrados y apunto de imitar a la niña._

_-¿qué hace mama?- pensó por un momento- no se nunca la he visto. "vamos Hermione piensa"- una imagen se vino a su mente su vecinos las Reigors tenían un bebe de un año ella lo había cargado en varias ocasiones la madre del pequeño le había indicado como, si mal no recordaba ¿cómo era? ¡a si!_

_Lo mas delicadamente que pudo acuno a la pequeña entre sus brazos y empezó a mecerla, pareció calmarla un poco-" ¿Ahora?"_

_Se paseo por la casa de un lado a otro hasta llegar al cuarto de sus padres la niña ya parecía dormida con delicadeza la deposito en la cama de sus padres la contemplo por un momento si la veía bien era mas blanca que ella pero tenia algunas de sus facciones, bien podía pasar desapercibida como su hermana menor como su madre había sugerido excepto por el cabello negro, con esos pensamientos se durmió junto a la bebe._

_Apurarte querido no debimos salir si avisarle a Hermione y si algo le pasa a la bebe y ella no sabe que hacer._

_-Calmate, la alimentaste cambiaste y bañaste antes de salir no se tiene que despertar antes de dos horas mas- dijo mientras entraba al cuarto de la bebe._

_-¡No esta!- dijo muy angustiada y corriendo al cuarto de su hija- tampoco Hermione- eso si preocupo mas al padre voy a llamar a la policía- dijo mientras corría hacia su cuarto, quedándose parado en la entrada de este._

_-¿qué haces?- dijo llena de desesperación._

_-Mira- dijo en un susurro- la mujer entro al cuarto viendo la escena y casi llora de la emoción._

_Creo que las cosas si pueden mejorar- el solo asintió. _

Hermione despertó con los primeros rayos del sol el reloj marcaba las 6:05 se levanto de la cama contemplando el cuarto era posiblemente la ultima vez que veía el cuarto de sus padres, muy a su pesar regreso a su cuarto y guardo lo que mas necesitaba de lo demás se encargaría su vecina, se ducho aprisa volvió a ver el reloj las siete dentro de pocas horas le daría el ultimo adiós a sus padres bajo hasta la cocina encontrándose a su profesor ya sentado con una taza de lo que sin duda seria café.

-Buenos días- dijo Hermione, Severus que no se había dado cuanta de la presencia de la joven solo saludo y se mantuvo serio como era su costumbre esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta que si lo había sorprendido.

-¿Muy temprano para levantarse no cree señorita Granger?- Hermione que ya conocía su estilo sarcástico a través de los años y como ya se sentía mejor no le dio importancia.

-¿usted cree?

-Si...

-Profesor no tuve tiempo de hablar con el director pero... ¿qué haré con Keith en Hogwarts?

-Me dijo que la chica vivirá con la señora pomfrey o se le puede asignar un cuarto para las dos eso depende de usted- Hermione se sentó enfrente de Snape como si estuviera pensando que era mejor.

-No se...- ante esto Snape dejo su taza y miro a la chica de forma muy seria, cosa que asusto a Hermione un poco.

-¿qué fue lo que paso?- dijo, Hermione sabia a que se refería no contesto esperando que se le olvidara jugo con sus manos nerviosamente pero Snape no parecía desistir de la pregunta.

-Yo... no quiero... no puedo... no se como decirlo...

-¿cuándo quiera hablar de ello avísame?- dijo en el mismo tono pero sin sarcasmo, burla o reproche.

-Tenia...- comenzó- 10 años cuando todo sucedió, me había quedado en la escuela hasta tarde una amiga me ofreció llevarme su mama también insistió pero yo quería estar un momento sola, en esa ocasión me fui por otro lugar que no era el acostumbrado había pasado por ahí en otras dos ocasiones quizás, no pensé en que algo pudiera ocurrirme todo iba bien hasta que de momento oí unos pasos, me asuste comese a caminar mas rápido y entre mas rápido corría mas rápidos y mas cerca se escuchaban esos pasos, tropecé tirando mis libros me levante y en ese momento no supe como alguien me mantenía contra la pared me beso con rudeza, me dijo cosas que talvez en otra ocasión y con otro chico hubiera pensado que eran hermosas- su voz se volvió entrecortada y pequeñas lagrimas se empezaron a asomar, Snape no hizo nada por consolarla- no supe como logre zafarme pero lo hice cuando entre tropiezos corrí todo lo que pude pero no lo suficiente me volví a tropezar y eso... en ese momento...- ya no eran lagrimas sino llanto, un amargo y doloroso llanto.

-Mama, ¿por qué lloras?- dijo la niña desde el marco de la puerta y acercándose a ella, Hermione se seco las lagrimas lo mejor que pudo y le dedico una calida sonrisa.

-Por nada, solo recordaba algunas cosas,- dijo-ya te arreglaste- la niña le dedico una traviesa sonrisa y salio del lugar.

-Perdón...- dijo una vez que se encontraron solos.

-¿por qué?

-Por parecer una tonta llorando.

-No creo que lo parezca, además creo que debí mantener mi curiosidad alejada de este tema, mas si usted desde un principio no quería decírmelo.

-Tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer y es mejor que algunos de los profesores lo sepan.

-¿y sus amigos?

-No- dijo tajantemente y con una rudeza que sorprendió a la misma chica- no aun no...- dijo nuevamente pero con un tono mas delicado.

**Continuara……**

**Ana María**: Bueno como viste, aquí Hermione le contó mas o menos como estuvo la cosa, en cuanto a atormentarla no creo que Severus sea tan mal, solo trata así a Harry y es por el odio que le tenia a su padre, pero ya veras lo que sucede.

**Ali:** en ese caso ¡Bienvenida! Y muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala te siga gustando.

**meluchi1:** Pues gracias por el comentario si ya se que es un poco triste pero así es la vida y no lo digo por ser gacha en cuanto a las comas solo te puedo decir una cosa ¡Lo siento! Es que para eso no soy muy buena sino pregúntale a mi maestra, pero te prometo que tratare de mejorar un poco.

**Meilin2:** si el fic no va por ese camino o ¿tal vez si? No, no soy tan mala y no podría poner a mi adorado sev así.

**DrakeMalfoy:** Pues muchas gracias y siento ya no haberlo subido en la orden pero se me a pasado espero que estos capítulos hayan compensado tu espera y otra vez siento haberte hecho esperar.

**edysev:** Je, je, espero que por lo menos todavía te quede una, espero no ser la culpable de que te quedes sin ellas una pregunta también ya te desapareciste las de los pies espero que no.

**Marissa** y todavía te falta mucho por descubrir, solo espero que para ese entonces no te haya dado un infarto de verdad.

**sayakaf1;** Me alegra que sea algo diferente a lo que lees y creeme mientras yo siga recibiendo reviews seguiré publicando así que no te preocupes y disfruta la historia.

**Arise** pues ya no esperes mas aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo ojala y te haya gustado y te siga sorprendiendo porque aun quedan muchas cosas por averiguar.


	5. Capitulo 4

**_Capitulo 4._**

_El sol iluminaba varias de las casas aquella mañana de julio, pero entre todas ellas solo en una se escuchaba el llanto matutino desde hacia tres semanas. la joven madre dio tres vueltas mas en la cama antes de levantarse definitivamente, desde que había asimilado el hecho de que ese pequeño bulto que lloraba sin parar en su cuna, sus padres habían decidido que ya era momento de arreglar las cosas en todo sentido y una de ellas era que su hija saliera de su encierro y si era necesario dejarla a cargo de su propia hija a pesar de no tener la suficiente experiencia lo harían, con los ojos aun medio cerrados bajo hasta la cocina con la niña en brazos._

_-Buenos días- dijo al ver con reproche a sus padres que ya se encontraban despiertos._

_-Buenos días hija- saludo su madre con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba a la niña que aun lloraba y introducía el biberón en su boca, por fin el llanto ceso. Hermione tomo su lugar en la mesa como era su costumbre en cuanto poso sus brazos en ella y luego la cabeza se quedo dormida._

_-No creo que haya sido tan buena idea dejarle a cargo de la niña, a pasado por mucho y esta muy cansada- dijo su padre después de dejar el periódico._

_-Puede que tengas razón, pero creo que es mejor así, entre mas se entretenga posiblemente mas rápidamente olvidaría todo esto._

_-Tu crees, recuerda que Keith no se parece mucho a nosotros._

_-Si es lo único malo, pero solo nos queda esperar._

_-Si- dijo mientras observaba a su hija con un cariño no mostrado anterior mente solo el futuro decidiría que le pasaría._

El trayecto hasta la funeraria fue demasiado corto según Hermione, en el transcurso no hablo en lo absoluto a diferencia de su hija que comentaba cualquier cosa, la historia se volvería a escribir si algún alumno aparte del ahí presente veía a una niña de apenas unos seis años hablarle al temido profesor de pociones como si le hablara a su mejor amigo, seguramente traería como consecuencia mas de un infarto.

La limosina por fin se detuvo Hermione dio un pequeño salto en su asiento.

-Vamos querida- le dijo con cariño su vecina apretando su mano con cariño para después bajar. El lugar era amplio, varia gente estaba reunida en el lugar todos vestidos de negro, amigos, socios y algunos pacientes eran los presentes, a Severus no le cupo duda que los padres de la muchacha eran muy aceptados y apreciados.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo un hombre mayor a su alumna para luego abrazarla.

-Gracias señor Roses.

-Y aquí la pequeña Keith- dijo agachándose a la altura de la niña y dándole un abrazo, ella no puso objeción parecía conocer al señor- lo siento pequeña- dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, ella solo callo hasta que el hombre la soltó para luego despedirse de ellas. Después de varios pésames presentados por los presentes, Hermione se sentó en la butaca mas alejada de los féretros, el sacerdote entro al lugar una hora después de que ella llegara para decir unas palabras para después marcharse, el profesor noto que por primera vez veía a su alumna con una mirada tan ida sin prestar atención a nada ni siquiera a la pequeña que ahora lloraba en sus brazos desde que la conoció. La señora Mehein había alejado no poder hacerse cargo de la pequeña que lloraba porque debía atender a los presentes ¿En que? Realmente el no lo sabia, el caso era que ahora se encontraba sosteniéndola torpemente mientras la pequeña empapaba su recién adquirida ropa muggle.

La noche callo y los presentes fueron desapareciendo uno a uno hasta dejar el recinto solo, al fin sin nadie mas presente que sus ya conocidos Hermione dio el primer paso fuera de la butaca que no había abandonado desde que se sentó en ella, sus pies la condujeron hasta los ataúdes abiertos obligándose a si misma a acercarse a ellos, silenciosas lagrimas recorrían su rostro obligándose a si misma a no caer en el llanto no en aquel lugar, no frente a ellos, no en esa situación. Pero como todo los sentimientos gana a la razón y no pudiendo aguantar mas sus piernas no la pueden sostener lo suficiente, cae al suelo aun tratando de contener el llanto que acaba de surgir sin éxito, la miraba de su profesor se posa en ella sin saber que hacer o que decir, su cabeza le dice que vaya y diga cualquier cosa pero esa misma cabeza le dice que es mejor callar sino se tiene nada sabio que decir, haciendo caso a este ultimo razonamiento lo obligan a sentarse en el lugar que antes ocupaba su alumna aun sosteniendo a la pequeña que ya dormía con su carita mojada y sus manitas aferrándose a su camisa como si fuera su vida, soltó un bufido estaba exhausto tantas cosas confundían su cabeza. Finalmente la señora aristócrata como la catalogaba Severus se dirigió hasta su alumna para llevarla nuevamente a su casa, con trabajo y con ayuda del chofer logro introducirla a la limosina, era de noche cuando llegaron a la casa las luces de los faroles eran los que le daban iluminación a la calle que en esa noche no parecía tener ni luna ni estrellas dando un panorama lúgubre y triste igual que el de la joven.

Hermione fue depositada en su cama ya dormida. Severus se aventuro hasta el cuarto de la pequeña, la señora Mehin se despidió con una sonrisa antes de que pidiera pedirle su ayuda, prendió la luz de la habitación, muy ordenada para una niña tan pequeña, con cuidado la deposito en su cama solo un problema se le presento, la pequeña a pesar de estar dormían no parecía querer soltarse de su camisa. Sus ojos se abrieron aun se notaban rojos y lagañosos, la recostó en su cama dispuesto a marcharse.

-No- dijo casi en un susurro pero sus años de maestro le habían dado una ventaja de poder escuchar a sus alumnos en clase.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido, dándose la vuelta.

-No quiero dormir sola, quédate conmigo- dijo, Severus se quedo un poco desconcertado ante la petición aquella niña apenas si lo conocía, el no estaba acostumbrado a mostrar ningún tipo de afecto y menos con desconocidos, pensó en despertar a su alumna pero lo mas probable era que ella volviera a llorar y no sabría que hacer, así que contra todo pronostico decidió recostarse hasta que la niña se durmiera y así poder ir a su habitación.

El sonido de algo chocando con el suelo fue lo primero que distinguió pero no le dio importancia, era común que en las mazmorras habitara uno que otro animal, nuevamente se volvió a escuchar el ruido por fin decidió levantarse, se sorprendió al no encontrarse en sus aposentes, inspecciono el lugar con la mirada y por fin recordó lo sucedido, a su lado en cuerpo de una niña descansaba placidamente ajena a todas las preocupaciones del día anterior. Bajo las escaleras con varita en mano, todo parecía normal y silencioso, el ruido se volvió a escuchar proveniente de la cocina, varias tazas se encontraban tiradas en el piso dos de ellas rotas, su alumna recogía aun en pijama el desastre.

-Señorita Granger- la llama mientras guardaba su varita, la joven se exalto pero pronto recupero la compostura.

-Buenos días profesor- dijo levantándose.

-Me puede decir que sucedió.

-Yo.. ehh.. bueno… se me cayeron unas tazas- dijo recogiendo los trozos.

-¿segura?- pregunto al ver el nerviosismo que mostraba la chica.

-Si, fue solo un accidente- dijo depositando los trozos en el cesto, el profesor no insistió mas y dio por hecho las cosas sabiendo que la muchacha no quería hablar.

Aquel día iba a ser igual de difícil que el anterior para las dos Grangers, el entierro se iba a efectuar a las tres en punto y no creía que ninguna de las dos muchachas estuviera preparado para aquello, se mantuvo lo mas alejado posible de ellas decidido a darles su espacio, pero resulto mas que imposible con las mas pequeña de ellas quien paso prácticamente todo el día con el, parecía que olvidarse de lo que le pasaba en ese momento hacia mas fácil su vida y acostumbrado como estaba a escuchar las platicas del director no tuvo muchos problemas para hacer lo mismo con la niña.

Hermione quien se habría pasado prácticamente todo el día dándole la vuelta a la casa, envolvió las cosas de valor en viejos periódicos abandonados, sus prendas y las de su hija las coloco en maletas, demasiadas cosas que quería preservar y había tan poco espacio, cansada observo por la ventana que era lo que podía haber, su hija corría alegre, tranquila sin preocupación aparente, sonrió ante esa imagen sabia que era inteligente pero que le afectaban mucho las cosas sucedidas al igual que a ella, cualquier cosa, reír, jugar, cantar cualquier cosa con tal de alegar el ambiente que la perturbaba. Dan el hijo de los vecinos que mas o menos tenia su edad jugaba con ella sin inhibición alguna como todo niño con inocencia y alegría, su profesor estaba afuera, le pareció muy raro esa actitud por parte de el pero después de todo venia a protegerlas y era necesario tenerlas vigiladas, continuo con su labor tratando de olvidar lo sucedido como lo hizo en la mañana. La hora se acercaba con esfuerzo logro vestirse, se dio una ultima miraba en el espejo, bajo apresuradamente aunque sus deseos realmente eran otros, la limosina de la señora Mehin aguardaba, hecho llave a la casa y con paso firme se dirigió al vehículo, con la decisión con la que había empezado se derrumbo al llegar al cementerio, varias personas ya estaban ahí, la ceremonia empezó en cuando el padre llego seguido por algunas palabras de compañeros y amigos, amigos en ese momento Hermione deseo que ellos estuvieran ahí para darle algún tipo de apoyo pero no era así, sabia que los chicos habían querido ir pero ella se negó y así se lo hizo saber al director, Keith dio a revelar su identidad ante su profesor por un accidente quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado si hubieran sido sus amigos los que oyeran aquello, no podría soportarlo solo esperaba que Snape no dijera mas de lo necesario a sus alumnos era su principal preocupación después de lo ocurrido con Lupin, la lluvia empezó a caer por el lugar mostrando el interior de la joven, los ataúdes fueron bajando uno a uno mientras esto sucedía un pedazo de la chica se perdía en lo mas profundo de ella, todos los momentos que conservaba con sus padres fueron sellados en una caja dentro de su mente, todo era silencio lo único que podía escuchar eran las gotas leganas de agua que en realidad estaban cubriendo todo su cuerpo, fue sacada del lugar sin darse cuenta cuando su mente regreso al mundo real se encontró en la limosina empapada con una manta encima de ella, su hija descansaba placidamente en los brazos de su profesor quien volteaba hacia la ventana solo le dirigió una mirada rápida cuando despertó, la señora Mehein la observaba con cariño desde su asiento, prefirió ignorar todo aquello y al igual que su profesor dirigió su vista hacia fuera, todo parecía tan irreal un sueño del que pronto despertaría, pero no era así y eso era lo que mas le dolía, era bruja y no podía hacer nada por sus padres, entones fue cuando le resulto tan falsa su infancia especialmente cuando escuchaba con atención cuentos de brujas poderosas que podían hacer todo incluso revivir a los muertos, pero no era así. ¿porque se creaban cuentos tan falsos que hacían ver la vida color de rosa a una edad tan temprana?, ¿porque que tenia que sufrir cuando crecía, porque no podía quedarse en ese cuento de hadas que prometía tanto?, ¿Por qué?

** Continuara…..**

Hola, si ya se que prometí tratar de hacer los capítulos mas largos pero por alguna extraña razón no me salen, pero seguiré intentando, pero me parecio correcto terminarlo aquí por cierto tengo un puntos que aclarar porque seguramente mas de una tiene estas ideas en la cabeza.

**Severus no es, no fue y no será el violador de Hermione.**

**DrakeMalfoy:** bien esto es lo mas rápido que pude actualizar, y desafortunadamente lo mas largo que e podido hacer hasta ahora y eso de confesor de penas mm.. ya lo veremos por el momento disfruta del capitulo.

**Marissa:** eso lo sabrás al finalizar el capitulo esta marcado con negritas y subrayado.

**Meilin2:** pregunta por curioso, admitámoslo los hombres también son igual de curiosos y mi adorado sev no es la excepción.

**Ana María:** lo de interactuar con la niña lo pudiste ver en este capitulo pero habrá mas lo aseguro.

**Misscrazy:** que bueno que te siga gustando espero que así siga siendo.

**edysev:** pues realmente no estoy segura si decir quien es pero lo he pensado ya veré si me animo a revelar al culpable.

**CLOE:** pues espero que sea una de tus favoritas muy pronto y gracias por el comentario, me alegro que te guste.


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Capitulo 5**_

_La maña era como cualquier otra Hermione ya se encontraba recuperada tanto de sus heridas físicas como sicologías, el sol brillaba en su esplendor y la joven se encontraba ansiosa revisando la lista de útiles para su nueva escuela, pronto la secundaria, luego la preparatoria y en menos de lo que se imaginaba la universidad, pero como es bien sabido las cosas no son siempre como las planeamos._

_El timbre de la casa sonó, Hermione dejando su quehacer a un lado bajo apresuradamente las escaleras para abrir la puerta antes que su madre._

_-Te gane- le digo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el picaporte y lo giraba, delante de ella se encontraba un señor extrañamente vestido._

_-Buenos días- saludo este cortésmente con una sonrisa._

_-Buenos días- dijo tímidamente sin estar segura de que mas responder._

_-Buenos días- dijo la madre de Hermione al no reconocer al señor con cierto tono de advertencia, después del incidente no estaba dispuesta a que ningún extraño o conocido se acercara a su hija y le hablara con tanta naturalidad, el señor dirigió su mirada a la madre de la joven y pregunto._

_-¿Se encuentra la señorita Granger?- esa pregunta puso en alerta a su madre quien alejo a su hija de la puerta, y le pidió a su hija que fuera a llamar a su padre, ella hizo caso sabiendo que cuando su madre ponía esa cara no se trataba de nada bueno._

_-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?- dijo con reproche cuando su hija se hubiera marchado._

_-¿Es usted la madre de la señorita Granger?_

_-¿Quien pregunta?_

_-Hendry fant- dijo mientras los pasos apresurados de alguien se oían por el corredor de arriba._

_-Y viene a...- dijo mientras veía a su esposo bajar las escalaras._

_-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto su esposo con tono serio como si el visitante no existirá._

_-Este señor- remarco con desconfianza- busca a Hermione._

_-Y se puede saber para que- dijo el hombre con tono enojado y levantando la voz, el señor saco de uno de sus bolsillos una carta que entrego a los señores y antes de que ellos pudieran decir algo agrego._

_-Vengo de parte de Albus dumbledore director del colegio de howgarts el colegio de magia y hechicería, vengo para decirles que su hija tiene un puesto vacante desde el día en que nació- ambos padres se quedaron con la boca abierta tratando de asimilar la información._

_-¿es esto una broma?- pregunto el señor Granger._

_-¿No, me permiten hablar con ustedes?- pregunto, los esposos intercambiaron miradas entre desconcertados, desconfiados y curioso. Al ver que ninguno de los dos se veía dispuesto a ceder se apresuro a agregar._

_-Dígame su hija a hecho algo extraño desde que nació hasta ahora, levitar objetos, hacer explotar cosas cuando esta enojada, encender objetos como lámparas o el televisor sin siquiera tocarlos- pregunto, los padre intercambiaron miradas de frustración ¿Qué hacer? Era cierto que su hija había hecho cosas extrañas mediante crecía pero era normal a su edad ¿No? Bien en realidad no lo era pero ningún padre que ama a su hija admitiría que su hijo tenia algún problema así hubiera nacido con tres cabeza y pudiera volar, pero es no era el punto o talvez si, ese hombre tenia las posibles respuestas que se habían formulado todos estos años así que haciéndose a un lado dejaron entrar al señor depuse de todo el teléfono no estaba lejos y su hija estaba encerrada en el cuarto hasta que la mandaran llamar y si oía algo extraño llamaría a la policía, por lo menos ellos creía que estaba en su cuarto._

_-Supongo que quedaran explicaciones- dijo una vez sentado y con una taza de te en sus manos._

_-Si- fue la simple respuesta de ambos._

_-Verán ciertos niños nacen con ciertas habilidades denominadas magia, por ejemplo yo soy un mago que nació de una bruja y un brujo, a los hijos de magos que nacen sin magia se les llama squibs a los que no tiene magia como ustedes los llámanos muggles su hija sin embargo a nacido con magia y en ese mismo instante su nombre esta escrito en un libro en howgarts la escuela a la que ira su hija si lo permiten._

_-¿Cómo que nuestra hija nació con magia si ninguno de nosotros es brujo?- pregunto el señor Granger, no estaba seguro de cómo asimilar esto._

_-Vera en realidad no se sabe como la magia se transmite a hijos de muggles simplemente sucede y su hija a sido una de esas elegidas- el señor continuo con la explicación, diciendo que volvería dentro de una semana para saber su decisión y si ellos habían aceptado lo sucedido y sobretodo si la chica iría a howgarts. Los señores Granger hablaron con su hija de lo sucedido entregándole la carta correspondiente la chica no dijo nada solo se fue a su cama alejando que se sentía cansada, pero una sonrisa inconsciente se formo en sus labios al cerrar los ojos._

_Lo sabia, lo sabia ella no era una chiflada, lo que hacia no era de locos era una bruja una verdadera bruja, con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida a pesar de ser apenas las dos de la tarde._

_La siguiente semana como la había prometido el señor volvió a tocar la puerta de esa casa, Hermione se asomo por la ventana y alegremente pudo comprobar que era el, bajo corriendo las escaleras con un alegría incontrolable, le abrió la puerta invitándolo a pasar pero el amablemente se negó hasta que llegaran su padres, no quería perder la poca credibilidad que hasta ahora había adquirido con los padres de la pequeña. La madre de Hermione apareció momentos depuse de haber escuchado el timbre e invito al señor a pasar, su padre se encontraba en la sala, sabiendo de antemano quien era el visitante se apresuro a servirle te._

_-Gracias- dijo recibiendo la taza._

_-Ha venido por nuestra respuesta- dijo bebiendo un sorbo de te el asintió haciendo lo mismo, la mirada de Hermione se quedo expectante, esperando que la respuesta de su padres fuera un si._

_-Pero antes hay algo que es necesario que sepa- dijo en un tono demasiado serio el señor solio asintió, esperando que no fuera nada grave, a Hermione se le vino en cielo encima sabia a o que sus padres se referían, la alegría antes contenida se esfumo._

**_Ojala la respuesta de mis padre hubiera sido no_**- se dijo antes de abrir los ojos.

No supo como había llegado ahí exactamente pero en realidad no le importo, tomo su ropa y se metió a bañar, un baño de agua fría puede hacer maravillas solía decirle su madre, así que comenzó con la tarea de enjabonarse de pies a cabeza con algo de pereza al finalizar se seco y cambio con lo primero que encontró un conjunto azul compuesto de una falda que llegaba hasta las rodillas y una blusa del mismo color de manga larga, bajo a preparase el desayuno como era su costumbre cuando sus padres no estaban, de ahora en adelante ese seria su trabajo. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando encontró todo preparado y a su hija comiendo ya vestida y a su profesor leyendo un ejemplar muggle del periódico, tenia que avisar que ya no era requerido ese servicio.

-Buenos días- logro decir aun sorprendida por la escena, su profesor correspondió el saludo y solo bajo su periódico para eso y volvió a su lectura, Keith comía en silencio y eso era raro en ella pero sin duda los acontecimientos reciente ya no los podía ocultar con una sonrisa o sus juegos infantiles ahora tenia que volver a la realidad por mas que quisiera quedarse e otro lugar.

Hermione tomo asiento en realidad no tenia apetito así que lo único que hizo fue jugar con la comida como si fuera una niña.

-Hoy volvemos a Howgarts- pregunto su voz denotaba cierto temor.

-Si.

-En ese caso iré a despedirme de la señora Mehin.

-Yo voy- grito Keith para dejar lo que quedaba de su desayuno a un lado y seguir a su madre, Hermione no digo nada a su hija solo salio del lugar seguida de la niña, Severus la observo hasta que la puerta se cerro no estaba seguro pero sus años de experiencia le decían que la chica no se encontraba en buenas condiciones para volver al colegio.

El reloj marco las tres, Severus se levanto de su asiento era hora de marcharse el tren partiría en una hora y media y todavía tenían que llegar allá, se asomo por la ventana, la señora aristócrata hablaba con la niña en su jardín y se veía a punto de llorar, se le hizo raro no ver a su alumna ahí, pero aun tenia que llamarla y gritando desde ese lugar no parecía lo mas conveniente así que bajo hasta encontrarse en medio del jardín, por primera vez desde que había llegado pudo apreciar el lugar como era debido, grandes residencias decoraban la avenida con elegancia, olvidándose del paisaje busco a su alumna hasta divisarla al otro lado del jardín, un joven de dieciocho años aproximadamente la abrazaba y ella no parecía oponer resistencia mas bien parecía acercarse mas a el, no teniendo intenciones de fastidiar gente en aquellos momentos se dirigió hasta la señora mehin.

-Buenas tardes señor Snape.

-Buenas tardes contesto este- la niña al verlo sonrió contenta y sin que Severus se lo espera le tomo la mano conduciéndolo hasta su madre.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- pregunto mientras se acercaban a donde ella se encontraba.

-Si- pudo decir aun demasiado sorprendido por la naturalidad con que la niña lo trataba.

-Hermana, ya nos vamos- dijo al escuchar su voz Hermione se separo de el chico, quien dedico una mirada nada agradable a Snape quien la devolvió aun peor, Hermione noto que su hija tenia agarrado a Snape, quien aun no había mostrado su inconformidad seguramente para no armar una escena así que previniendo sucesos, tomo la mano de su hija atrayéndola hacia ella quien sabiendo las intenciones de su madre, agarro con mas fuerza la mano del profesor quedando en un perfecto cuadro de una familia, levemente Hermione se sonrojo y soltó a su hija sabiendo que cuando la chica se encaprichaba en algo era difícil hacer que desistiera, era una de las cosas que lamentaba que hubiera heredado de ella.

-Esta bien, Richard, nos veremos- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa- hasta pronto, despídete Keith.

-Adiós- dijo, Snape se sorprendió un poco por la repuesta de la niña que en unos momento le había recordado a el con esa voz fría y ácida que el utilizaba cuando quería ser descortés y a la vez parecer educado, su alumna vio a la niña con enojo mientras ella se encogía los hombros y jalaba de la mano al profesor para partir lo antes posible. Hermione entro a la casa para llamar a un taxi y asegurarse que nada le faltara mientras que Keith lo soltaba e iba en busca de su madre, Severus se quedo parado en medio del patio sin saber que hacer, cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Cuídalas mucho- dijo una voz detrás de el, la señora mehin – son unas maravillosas muchachas- dijo tratando contener las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Bien- contesto este, sin voltearse.

-Vaya ese mocoso sigue aquí- dijo mirando a la casa vecina donde un muchacho volvía sus labores de cortar el césped. Tal vez fue la curiosidad o ese café que tenia el presentimiento que ya había caducado hace un buen rato lo que le hizo preguntar:

-¿Quién es?- pregunto tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

-Es un chico que se mudo aquí hace tres años junto con sus padre, parece que no puede quita los ojos de encima de Hermione, estoy segura que si supiera quien es Keith en realidad le quitaría los ojos de encima- dijo molesta.

-Granger no parece ser indiferente con el- dijo sin darse cuenta, la señora solo resoplo.

-Eso me temo, parece que le agrada mucho el chico y se hicieron amigos rápidamente, como lo detesto, un chico sin irrespetuoso, solo Hermione no parece darse cuanta- dijo antes de que la niña volviera a salir.

En la despedida fue difícil decidir a que quien afectaba mas, si a ellas o a la señora, talvez por igual después de todo, ella las conocía prácticamente desde que nacieron, era comprensible que las quisiera como a sus propias hijas si ella no tenia una, el transcurso en el taxi fue silencioso, Hermione se asomo por la ventana contemplando el paisaje, Severus noto que se veía nerviosa, e cambio la niña parecía emocionada y no dejaba de preguntar por cosas de la escuela a pesar de que su madre ya le había contado anteriormente como era, pero Severus no hablo para responder y menos habiendo un conductor muggle la niña capto la situación y decidió callar por lo menos en aquel momento, no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente ese no era su estilo.

La estación esta prácticamente abarrotada a pesar de que no era temporada de vacaciones no de clases, Severus se encargo de comprar los boletos y Keith por primera vez en su vida descubrió que se sentía atravesar esa barrera y escuchar el sonido del tren, era tal y como su madre le había contado.

Subió al tren y se instalo en el primer compartimiento que alcanzo a divisar, Hermione la encontró en el cuarto vagón de la derecha, a pesar de que el mas cercano era el primero la vista de la chica no era muy amplia tomando en cuenta su excitación.

Severus entro detrás de su alumna, no tenia tantos ánimos para sentarse ahí pero no tenia opción se suponía que tenia que cuidarlas, pronto lamento haberlo hecho porque en cuanto se sentó Keith lo asalto con un montón de preguntas, que renuentemente tuvo que contestar sabiendo que la chiquilla no se iba a callar, conteniéndose de vez en cuando para no gritarle que se callara, era raro posiblemente con cualquier otro niño lo hubiera callado de inmediato pero con la situación reciente y debido a que principalmente ella no parecía temerle acepto contestar sus preguntas.

Los ojos de Keith se abrieron con intensidad cuando pudieron divisar el castillo al bajar de los carruajes, un brillo inusual se presento en sus ojos, la emoción era demasiado grande para esconderla, a Hermione en cambio se le contrajo el estomago no estaba segura de que iba a suceder ahora, y realmente no quería saberlo, todo absolutamente todo se podría descubrir en cualquier momento solo esperaba que no fuera pronto, el dolor volvió a embargar su cuerpo pero no u dolor físico si no un dolor que afectaba el alma en cierta forma tristeza de saber que atravesando esas inmensas puertas el hecho de que sus padres ya no estaban se haría mas evidente en s conciencia y el miedo indudable de que su verdad se descubriera.

**Continuara....**

**¡Hola! Me creerán por primera vez he escrito un capitulo mas largo de lo normal este es de cinco hojas y siempre lo había hecho de tres, no puedo creer que me haya salido, para quien me lo pedía mas largo pues aquí esta, pasando a otro punto aunque no tenga nada que ver para quien sea mexicano o mexicana solo puedo decir.**

**¡VIVA MEXICO!**

**ATTE: **

**ANGIE-SBM. **

**MEXICANA CON ORGULLO Y DE CORAZON.**

**Edysev** si, me gustaría que sev, tratara a la niña como a una hija pero para eso aun falta mientras tanto la pequeña tratara de ganarse el corazón del temido profesor y como va posiblemente no tarde mucho.

**Marissastack** por mi sígueme escribiéndome hasta que tus dedos n puedan mas siempre me gusta resivir de vesen cuando aunque sea un comentario bueno o malo.

**Sayakaf1** las cosas son difíciles siempre y mas para Hermione ahora que perdio a sus padres, en cuanto a la opinión de Severus te iras dando cuenta de lo que el piensa en realidad.

**Ana Maria:** ¡Hola! si el capitulo anterior te gusto estoy segura que este te va a gustar mas, en cuanto a Hermione y sus amigos ¡OH...! Eso es sorpresa asi que no te puedo decir mucho, solamente dire que Ron necesitara una maquina de oxigeno muggle y Harry un resucitador, je, je.

**Meridiana** lo que me gusta mas es que te hayas tomado la molestia de escribir en cada capitulo, en cuanto a si Keith va a interactuar con los compañeros de Hermione, solo diré que a esa niña ni en un millón de años se lo podrá mantener encerrada menos teniendo seis años, posiblemente sea la nueva bromista de la escuela, je, je. Lo de deprimida mm.. es difícil decirlo pero te podras dar cuenta un poco mas en este capitulo.

**Hitomi Felton** ¡Bienvenida! je deberías tomar adivinación seguro y te iría muy bien, ya veras que pasara próximamente y espero te siga gustando.

**DrakeMalfoy** espero que este te haya parecido igual de interesante, y creedme las cosas se pondrán mucho mas interesantes y talvez hasta misteriosas.

**Malu Snape Rickman** ¡Hola! Gracias por añadirme espero no decepcionarte, se que es difícil imaginarse a Hermione en esa situación pero yo digo que las cosas siempre suceden por algún motivo, haber que opinas de este capitulo.


	7. Capitulo 6

_**Pasado, Presente e Incertidumbre.**_

_**Capitulo 5.**_

_La ansiedad era incontrolable, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía llena de vida y sus padres estuvieron felices de haber tomado aquella decisión, recogió todo su equipaje que mas bien era un baúl bien proporcionado de una cantidad de libros suficientes para abrir un negocio propio, pero no le importaba, hoy justamente hoy comenzaba su nueva vida, bajo saltando los escalones con un entusiasmo desbordante, abajo ya se encontraban desayunando sus padres y la pequeña Keith era alimentada por su madre, una bebe de cuatro meses, bastante activa para su corta edad, trataba de sostener su biberón de una forma muy torpe, en cierta forma le dolía dejarla después de todo era su hija, pero necesitaba ese cambio de vida por lo menos un tiempo se lo merecía, ya bastante había sufrido, comió su desayuno como si nunca la hubieran alimentado, su padre solo sonrió, en otra ocasión la hubiera regañado por aborazarse de esa forma, pero hoy no todo tenia que ser perfecto._

_Hermione apresuraba a su padre cada cinco minutos a pesar de que tenían todavía una hora de plazo para llegar, pero en ella la impuntualidad no era una palabra que existiera en su vocabulario, su padre conducía, su madre era copiloto y ella iba en el asiento trasero, con su hija en un asiento especial para bebes sonreía y estiraba su manos tratando de alcanzar en vano el pequeño listón rojo que sostenía su madre, manteniéndolo lejos de su alcance. La chica sonreía feliz, todo parecía mejorar y no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar esa oportunidad, nueva vida, nuevos amigos, estaría una temporada fuera de casa y lejos de los seres que quería pero no seria por mucho tiempo._

_Al fin llegaron a la estación y atravesaron el muro del anden 9 y ¾toda la familia se quedo muda al ver el lugar lleno de gente magos y muggles todo parecía un sueño, Hermione se despidió apresuradamente de sus padres pero se tardo un poco mas con su hija, la iba a extrañar y mucho, subió apresuradamente al tren cogiendo un compartimiento vació cerca de la ventana para poder darles el adiós a sus padres._

_El silbido del tren la sobresalto un poco porque fue repentino pero la emoción no la abandono, asomo su cabeza por la ventanilla su madre le entrego un pañuelo y el tren partió, la chica agito su mano con unas lagrimas en los ojos una vez que ya no los diviso metió su cabeza al compartimiento y observo con detenimiento el pañuelo tenia bordado su nombre era de un color lila con letras rojas. El viaje había sido interesante había conocido al famoso Harry Potter del que había escuchado hablar en los libros a un pecoso pelirrojo y a un chico que tenia un sapo, un semi- gigante los recibió y los condujo a unas balsas cuando el castillo se diviso Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ningún libro que había leído hasta ahora de hechicería resaltaban la belleza de aquella magnifica construcción que ahora seria su colegio._

Hermione apretó el pañuelo cuando por fin vagaron del carruaje, recordaba haber tenido esa misma mirada cuando vio por primera vez aquella construcción, sin darse cuenta respiraba agitadamente cuando entro al castillo, sentía una presión intolerable y la falta de oxigeno se le hacia palpable.

-Señorita Granger.

-Si- logro decir.

-Vaya a la enfermería.

-Pero estoy bien.

-Mejor vaya, la esperare en la oficina del director, la contraseña es bombones rellenos- digo con algo de fastidio y adelantándose a su siguiente pregunta agrego- su hermana me acompañara- digo retomando el rumbo, Keith no puso objeción y siguió al profesor, mientras Hermione trataba se resolver lo que acababa de suceder, recuperada se dirigió a la enfermería un calmante haría en esos momentos maravillas.

Una vez pronunciada la contraseña subió seguido de la pequeña que no dejaba de admirar todo lo que veía y preguntar todo lo que atravesaba por su mente una vez que llegaron a la oficina no pudo ocultar su exclamación de sorpresa ante lo que veía sus ojos.

-Buenos noches Severus, señorita Granger.

-Buenos noches director- digo, a pesar de ser considerada una chica osada, las personas desconocidas no eran merecedoras de su confianza fácilmente.

-Buenas noches- contesto esta, ocultándose detrás de la capa de Severus quien callo con resignación mientras el director mostraba una sonrisa honesta.

-Perdona, no me e presentado, soy Albus Dumbledore, el director de esta escuela.

-En verdad es tan viejo como dicen los libros- por primera vez en mucho tiempo la cara de Severus se descompuso al escuchar aquello, el director solo sonrió ante el comentario.

-Pues eso dicen, tu que opinas, en verdad me veo tan viejo.

-No se nunca e conocido a alguien tan viejo, pero se parece a esos personajes de cuentos- la carcajada del director se oyó en el recinto, mientras Severus trataba de no reír cosa que no le costo mucho trabajo.

-Me lo imagino y dime tu mami- Keith se quedo callada sin saber que decir, acaso aquel hombre barbon conocía que Hermione era su madre, no lo sabia pero tampoco quería arriesgarse, su madre se enojaría con ella si se enteraba que había revelado su verdadera identidad y ella no la quería ver enojada.

-Murió- dijo secamente, sus ojos llenos de vida perdieron la luz por un momento al igual que los de Dumbledore, pero con una sonrisa, volvió a dirigirse a ella.

-Tu abuelita fue la que falleció, no te preocupes lo se todo- dijo en tono conciliador.

-En la enfermería- se aventuro a contestar.

-¿Le sucede algo?

-La vi algo cansada y la mande a la enfermería no ha de tardar- dijo Severus sin darle importancia.

-¿Quieres un dulce de Limón?- pregunto dirigiéndose a la niña a quien desde el momento que hizo esa pregunta le empezó a agradar.

Hermione caminaba apresuradamente hacia el despacho del director, sabia que el conocía todo lo referente a su hija pero aun así tenia un miedo que no creyó posible, parecía que volaba con cada paso, pronuncio la contraseña mostrando su desesperación en la voz, no le tomo mas de unos segundos llegar hasta el despacho y olvidando todo su modales entro sin siquiera tocar la puerta con la respiración agitada.

-Señorita Granger- dijo el profesor Dumbledore al verla- pase, pase- Hermione examino con detenimiento el lugar, encontró a su hija con lo que parecía ser una bolsa con dulces alimentando al fénix con los mismos.

-Mama, mira al pajarito le gustan los dulces- dijo emocionada, sin apartarse del animal, Hermione le lanzo una media sonrisa y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el director quedando justamente detrás del profesor de pociones y del otro lado el director.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto el director.

-Si, gracias señor- a pesar de ser considerada una bruja inteligente en todos los aspectos de la palabra en ese momento su inteligencia racional se encontraba fuera de servicio y solo era capaz de decir una que otra palabra que fuera en realidad necesaria.

-Supongo que tendremos que discutir el estado actual de su estancia- ella asintió- como sabrá howgarts es un castillo lo suficientemente grande para permitir hospedaje hasta el doble de estudiantes- volvió a asentir- desea seguir en su sala común o quiere una propia para usted y Keith- Hermione contuvo la respiración y por un momento su mente no se encontró en ese lugar, solo cuando sintió que el aire le faltaba volvió a la realidad, miro a su hija, luego al director y sin saber exactamente porque a su profesor que no la miro pero sintió su mirada.

-Una propia- era difícil y lo seria mas cuando se los digiera a Harry y Ron pero no podía arriesgarse y dejar a su hija en su sala común, sus ¨amigas¨ harian preguntas de mas y Keith a pesar de ser reservada con personas que no conocía seguía siendo una niña demasiado alegre y que no se quedaba callada fácilmente así que tarde o temprano terminaría contando todo, pero no quería que ese momento llegara, llegaría pero lo retrasaría lo mas que pudiera y por el momento era su única salida.

-Entonces así será- dijo el director, la sala ya esta acondicionada, su hija comerá en el gran comedor, supongo que querrá mantener la identidad de la niña en secreto si no yo puedo...

-No- contesto tajantemente- no por favor- el director asintió- Severus la acompañara a su nueva habitación quedara cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor por si desea reunirse con sus amigos.

-Es todo.

-Así es, Severus podrías acompañarlas- dijo el director mientras el aludido se paraba sin expresión alguna de su asiento.

-Sígame- dijo mientras salía del lugar, Keith se despidió del director con su mano llevando consigo sus caramelos, al igual que su madre iba cabizbaja, ella había alimentado al animal que soltaba pequeños sonidos de alegría pero no lo suficientemente fuertes para no poder escuchar lo que habían hablado, ¿acaso su madre se avergonzaba de ella?

_No imposible, ella la quería._

_Pero...._

_Era mejor no pensar_.

El lugar resulto ser bastante amplio para los ojos de Hermione casi del mismo tamaño que el cuarto que compartía con sus compañeras, una sala de estar, tres habitaciones y la puerta con contraseña.

-La contraseña la puede cambiar a su parecer señorita Granger, ahora con su permiso- dijo dándose la vuelta, la chica dudo un momento si agradecerle o no, pero prefirió no hacerlo después de todo no tenia los suficientes ánimos para decir algo.

-Severus, Severus- dijo Keith mientras se bajaba de uno de los sillones que estaban junto a la ventana donde se podía admirar el inmenso paisaje. El profesor no se digno a moverse de su lugar solamente se quedo quieto y Hermione temió lo peor después de todo ya se encontraban en Hogwarts y aunque no habían llevado una magnifica relación el y su hija no era necesario ser genio para saber que a Snape no le agradaban los niños- No te vas a quedar con nosotras- ahí fue cuando la chica sintió que el suelo se le movía, no deseaba tentar a su profesor para que le fuera quien la dejara sin hija.

-No- como siempre su voz se oyó pausada y tajante pero esta vez sin llegar a ser brusca, lo que desconcertó hasta cierto punto a Hermione- tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-¿Mañana te puedo ver?- pregunto.

-Talvez- y sin mas que decir salio.

-Keith- se aventuro Hermione- porque le hablas con tanta familiaridad- la niña solo levanto los hombros dando a entender que no sabia.

-Me cae bien- realmente no supo si reír o gritar, ¿A su hija le caía bien el temido profesor? Quería ver la cara de Ron y Harry cuando escucharan esto, sintió una punzada al recordar a sus amigos, mañana los vería y solo esperaba que nada saliera mal.

Continuara.....

!Hola!, vuelvo por aqui despues de haberme tardado una eternidad, haber que les parece el capitulo, nos vemos, espero que pronto.

**Ana Maria:** Si, Keith es una chica muy linda y creo que Snape y ella concordaran en muchas cosas, Severus ayudara pero desafortunadamente a su manera, pero ya veremos que tanto tacto tiene.

**Poly Morgana R**: paciencia para el acercamiento así drástico se va a tardar pero de a poquito en poquito se llevan las cosas.

**Meilin2:** No, para nada, y si este review vale por dos o los que quieras con tal de que lo leas ojala y te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Erica** : Pues si a nadie le gustaría estar en su lugar es muy difícil vivir eso o por lo menos lo supongo, en fin, espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

**Hitomi Felton:** Se lo importante que es la escuela y mas en el ultimo año aunque también resulta bonito, espero que te este yendo bien, además los fic por lo general los publico los fines de semana así que podrás leerlos sin contratiempos.

**Meridiana:** Bueno Richard…… te dejare con el suspenso, no te creas no quiero que me golpeen, bien Richard nomás es un vecino al que le gusta Hermione, nada mas además como ya no ca a volver por ahí no creo que lo vuelva a ver, o quien sabe todo depende de mi cabeza, Y que bueno que traduces fics de Draco y Mione y soy feliz de ser la responsable.

**Malu Snape Rickman:** Je, je, si Keith le esta tomando mucho cariño a su nuevo papi, digo a Snape.

**fairygranger:** Bien, bien, no quiero dejar a nadie traumado porque si lo hago ahorita me voy a quedar sin trabajo antes de terminar siquiera la carrera, pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado y que aun conserves tu salud mental.

**DrakeMalfoy:** Espero que este te haya gustado pero creo que te gustara mas el siguiente donde Keith ya conocerá a Harry y Ron.

**strega-in-progress:** SI se que no los hago muy largo pero como que me quedo trabada gusto cuando termino la tercera hoja y mejor cortarle ahí. Por cierto Gracias por tu review del fic solo un beso, y creeme a mi me encanta como escribes, tu y si estamos igual de enferma je,je, nos vemos.


	8. Capitulo 7

_**Capitulo 7**_

_Esa noche Hermione casi no pudo dormir de la emoción, era una bruja y ahora dormía con sus nuevas compañeras, todo parecía un sueño del que no quería despertar, todo lo que era tenia sentido, los sucesos extraños todo, así dieron cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando por fin se pudo dormir._

El sol topo con sus ojos, cubriéndose con la colcha trato de repelerlo cuado lo consiguió algo mas o mas bien alguien mas la despertó.

-Keith, ya levántate.

Son las cinco de la mañana.

-Son las siete, no seas floja.

-Ya ves, déjame dormir, cinco minutos.

-En cinco minutos, te quiero en la regadera o te arrastro hasta ella- con un gruñido Keith se volvió a cubrir con las sabanas mientras Hermione salía.

La joven madre se tiro sobre el sofá, suspiro y cerro los ojos, la hora de la verdad o por lo menos algo parecida se acercaba solo esperaba que todo saliera bien. Abriendo los ojos recogió su mochila y inspecciono su horario, se lo sabia de memoria pero ahora parecía que se había esfumado, primera clase encantamientos, guardando el pergamino y sin darse cuenta volvía a quedarse dormida.

Keith abrió los ojos con pesar no había podido dormir mucho esos cinco minutos, pero era mejor no hacer enojar a su madre y menos cuando se trataba de asuntos escolares, después de todo ella también quería conocer a los demás estudiantes, ver y descubrir cosas que le servirían cuando ella entrara a esa escuela, con cuidado se bajo de la cama el piso estaba frió pero no le importo, en la sal encontró a su madre dormida placidamente y decidió no despertarla e irse a duchar, el agua callo por su pequeño cuerpo, con su corta edad era capaz de realizar actividades que otros niños no realizaban y una de esas era bañarse sola. Al salir su madre la esperaba con una toalla extendida, la tomo luego se dispuso a vestirse, dieron las ocho cuando ambas se encaminaron al comedor, las miradas no se hubieran posado en ella sino fuera porque la acompañaba una pequeña niña que había entrado muy emocionada pero bastante incomoda ante las miradas que se fijaban en ella. Hermione se sentó en su lugar acostumbrada y Keith a su derecha nadie se atreví a preguntar por la niña pero sin duda la curiosidad era palpable, Hermione sirvió primero a Keith y luego a ella. La mas pequeña fijo su vista en el plato tantas miradas la ponían incomoda.

-¡Hermione!- el grito de Ron casi pudo escucharse en todo el comedor, ella solo volteo y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de voltearse su plato pero sin intenciones de probar bocado, Harry y Ron se le acercaron y ocuparon sus lugares de costumbre ambos se le quedaron viendo pidiendo silenciosamente una explicación.

-Verán- pero antes de que pudiera seguir el director llamo su atención.

-Queridos alumnos tengo una noticia para ustedes y seguramente es algo que se estarán preguntando, bien a partir de ahora tendremos con nosotros la presencia de la joven Keith Granger, la hermana menor de la señorita Granger, así que espero que la traten muy bien y la hagan sentir en casa después de la perdida resiente de esta familia, ahora por favor continúen con su desayuno- el comedor volvió a quedar callado pero pasando la primera impresión todos empezaron a murmurar. Hermione respiro profundamente antes de que las preguntas le llegaran e golpe.

-¿Tu hermana?

-¿Por qué no nos contaste?

-Oye Hermione vas a estar en la sala común.

-Yo no quiero que toquen mis cosas- Hermione escucho esto pacientemente mientras Keith no probaba bocado, estaba acostumbrada a que la atención se centrara en ella en ocasiones, su maestra siempre la ponía de buen ejemplo lo que a veces ocasionaba conflictos con sus compañeros pero aquello era demasiado.

La niña salio corriendo antes de que Hermione se percatara y pudiera detenerla, nuevamente las miradas se posaron en la niña pero en cuento salio fue olvidada, antes de que Ron y Harry pudieran decir algo Hermione salio tras su hija y ambos chicos tras de ella, corrió un poco hasta que estuvo consiente que así no llegaría a ningún lado.

-Hermione- comenzó Ron.

-Chicos por favor, no, ayúdenme a encontrarla y luego comentaremos lo que quieran- dijo sin verlos y continuo buscando, aun algo confundidos la siguieron.

En algún lugar del inmenso castillo una niña intentaba no llorar a toda costa, pero parecía que sus intentos eran en vano, finalmente rendida se sentó en el suelo y con la cabeza sobre sus piernas comenzó a llorar un llanto lastimero talvez sin razón pero detrás de toda mentira se encuentra la verdad y esa niña solo hizo lo que hace tiempo no hacia, llorar pero llorar por no sentirse querida, por no ser digna de pertenecer a su madre y a la gente a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué lloras?- una voz potente se escucho sobre sus llantos, tratando de secarse las lagrimas levanto la cara, miro fijamente aquellos ojos que le parecieron hermosos.

-Por.. por.. -realmente no sabia como decirlo- Lloro porque mi mama no me quiere, porque se avergüenza de mi, porque no se que hago aquí, llevo solo un día y me siento fuera de lugar- quería decir, quería gritar pero esas palabras no salían de su garganta, por mas que quisiera.

¿Quieres que te lleve con alguien?- pregunto acercándose lentamente a ella hasta quedar cara a cara, ella asintió- ¿con tu mama?- pregunto ella negó con la cabeza, sabia a donde quería ir y no era con ella, no le importo quien era aquel joven que le resulto bastante conocido mas que todo por sus facciones, que supiera de su madre, solo no quería sentirse sola, por lo menos en esa ocasión- ¿Con quien?-volvió a preguntar mientras la levantaba sin ningún problema, acunándola en sus brazos.

-Con Severus- dijo quedamente aun sollozante, el asintió tomando un rumbo hacia las mazmorras mientras que la niña dormía en sus brazos, sonrió mientras sus ojos grises tenían un brillo inusual.

Hermione recorría el castillo y Harry y Ron apenas podían seguirle el paso.

-Hermione detente- suplico Ron.

-Tengo prisa.

-Si te detuvieras....

-Ron, tengo que encontrar a Keith.

-Y nos puedes explicar quien es Keith.

-Me hermana.

-¿Tu hermana?- preguntaron los dos dudosos.

-Si mi hermana, ¿Algún problema?- dijo dándose la vuelta bastante molesta por una parte porque no podía encontrar a Keith y por otra parte porque sus amigos habían empezado con el interrogatorio, ambos chicos se miraron por la actitud de esta, ello observo sus miradas y agarrando una bocanada de aire dijo:

-Miren, Keith es mi hermana menor tiene 6 años y estoy desesperadamente buscándola-dijo, mientras había otro intercambio de miradas por parte de los chicos.

-Eh... Hermione porque nunca nos hablaste de ella- en este momento sintió mucho aquel dicho ¨entre la espada y la pared¨

-Si no recuerdo que la hayas mencionado en ninguna ocasión y eso que yo no tengo tan mala memoria como Ron- dijo mientras que sus amigo lo miraba con cara de indignación pero por una parte era cierto así que se concentro mas en la respuesta de su amiga que en el comentario de Harry.

-Estoy segura que se los había comentado alguna vez.

-Te puedo asegurar que no.

-Bueno, simplemente se me olvido.

-¿Se te olvido?- preguntaron con asombro.

-Si se me olvido.

-Pero, eso no es posible.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto molesta.

-Pues. Pues... simplemente no se puede.

-Ya ven que si, ahora vamos- dijo, Harry y Ron se volvieron a mirar, ambos pensaban lo mismo no es posible olvidar mencionar a un hermano a tu amigo simplemente no tenia lógica por lo menos lo mencionas para quejarte de el pero aquélla chica no lo había hecho ni una sola vez.

Miren chicos, prometo contarles todo algún día, la razón de porque no la he mencionado y todo lo demás pero por favor ayúdenme a encontrarla.

Ya vez no la había mencionado, no soy tan olvidadizo como dicen- dijo con una sonrisa para cortar ahí el tema, Hermione se los diría pero por lo visto en estos momentos había otras prioridades.

Toc, Toc........

Adelante- dijo la voz proveniente desde adentro, pero nadie entro.

¡Hola! y antes que comiencen con que lo hago muy corto voy a decir, este es realmente corto lo admito pero el próximo fin no podré actualizar porque me voy de viaje talvez sean dos fines, así que lo hice lo mas rápido que pude.

P.D. **Feliz día de muertos.**

**Hitomi Felton :Hola**, si, si ya se que hago los capítulos muy, pero muy cortos pero mi mente se ensaño en hacerlos así, y hasta ahorita no he podido hacer mucho por eso(suspiro) en fin, bien la relación de Sev y Hermione se dará pero no quiero adelantar las cosas tan rápido quiero darle su espacio a cada quien y que asimilen las cosas.

**Meilin2**Bien ya sabes una parte mas de lo que esta pasando y estoy casi segura que ahora si deje a varia gente intrigada al ver con quien se encontró Keith, y claro qu estoy de acuerdo con quien no se alumno de Snape le cae bien, nosotros somos la prueba viviente de ello.

**Wolfgang-Snape** Gracias, Bueno caer en depresión es fácil salir es lo difícil pero estoy segura de que Severus ayudara y una que otra persona también.

**Cloe:** SIPI Severus se ve tierno con una niña en brazos y estoy segura que seria un excelente papa, en cuanto a los padres de Herms, mm... pues en realidad no se que decir yo no mas e leído uno o dos donde se los matan o talvez mas pero realmente no me acuerdo pero creo que de algún lado se tiene que empezar para comenzar o terminar una historia.

**Miss-Andreina-Snape** Me alegra que te guste la historia y por lo visto Keith si le tiene mucho cariño algo vi en el que le agrado bastante. Y para ser honesta quien no encontraría algo que le agradara de Snape, ah.... Yo si encontre muchas cosas de ese misterioso maestro de pociones.

**strega-in-progress** Bien la otra enferma responde: Harry y Ron todavía no saben toda la verdad de Keith y quien sabe hasta cuando Hermione se atreva a revelar la identidad de su hija. Posiblemente suceda mas pronto que te enteres de cómo reaccionan ante el trato que tiene Keith con el maestro. P.D. esta enferma ya desquiciada te pide que no la dejes comiéndose las uñas Ahhh.... Quiero ver la reacción de Severus al ver como reacciona después del beso que le dio Hermione, si releí el capitulo y ahora estoy segura de que fue ella quien se lo dio y no al revés.

**Megumi Gabbiani** con que padre eh... ¿Tu que crees? Lo pondré así hay un 50 a 50 de que si y de que no todo depende que tan orgullosos (Conociendo el carácter de ambos) sean y de quien este dispuesto a aceptar su relación, así que échale cuentas. Por lo menos a su favor ya tienen a Keith que seria la primera que tendría que aceptar.

**fairygranger** Bien perdón por la tardanza, y todavía no has visto todo lo linda de esa niña y mas cuando se Trata de Severus, Hay como quisiera ser ella para que por lo menos así me pele snifff... (ya ves ahora mi se me están zafando los tornillo, pero que importa)

**Ana María:** Pues si la hija es tan lista como la madre y como cualquier niño percibe las cosa cuando no están bien,ya veremos como es frente a los demás cuando esta con el porque así será y quien sabe como Severus lo vaya a tomar, je,je.

**Pupi-chan:** Primero que nada gracias por ponerme en tus favorititos, en cuanto a la reacción de aquello chicos aqui se vio una parte pero cuando sepan toda la verdad...... te dejara en suspenso eso lo veras mas adelante.


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

_La primera semana no fue como ella esperaba, parecía que a los únicos que les agradaba su muestra de entusiasmo era a algunos de sus profesores, porque lo que eran sus compañeros no parecía agradarle en nada la facilidad que tenia para responder preguntas aunque ganara puntos, suspiro para luego tumbarse en el sillón de su sala común, varios alumnos entraron pero sobre todos ellos solo dos le llamaron la atención y chico de pelo negro revuelto y otro de color rojizo, algo en ellos le había llamado la atención, olvidando esos pensamientos decidió empezar con sus deberes, había venido a estudiar para ser la mejor bruja de todas y eso haría._

-Adelante- dijo nuevamente al ver que nadie entraba pasaron unos segundos y su rápida impaciencia iba creciendo.

-¿Qué...?- pero su pregunta fue acallada por otra voz.

-Profesor, podría ayudarme- Severus alzo una ceja esa sin duda era la voz de Draco Malfoy y de alguna forma sonaba cansada, levantándose con pesar se dirigió a la puerta tumbado a sus pasos algunos de los trabajos que revisaba maldiciendo por lo bajo abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una imagen bastante extraña.

Draco Malfoy alumno de la casa de slytherin futuro mortifago para su desgracia y uno de sus alumnos favoritos cargaba a la hija en su caso la hermana de Hermione Granger y estaba seguro que el conocía eso, esa era la principal cuestión por la que no sabia que hacia con esa chiquilla en sus brazos.

-¿profesor me podría ayudar?- pregunto el muchacho apenas pudiendo sostener a la niña que tenia en brazos, Severus apenas pudo reaccionar tomando a la niña en sus brazos mas que todo por un reflejo que por otra cosa. Malfoy suspiro aliviado dejando caer sus brazos dándoles la libertad que tanto deseaban, Severus deposito a la chiquilla en un sillón de piel negro que tenia en su oficina mientras que Draco entraba cerrando la puerta tras de el.

Las lagrimas derramadas por Keith habían dejado una ligera huella en sus ojos pero ahora ya respiraba pausadamente como si se encontrara en un sueño apaciguador. Al ser depositada instintivamente se acomodo en el sillón tomando una posición mas cómoda. Severus volvió a su silla recogiendo en el camino unos cuantos pergaminos tirados, Draco ayudo un poco para luego sentarse en la silla quedando enfrente de su profesor.

-Y bien señor Malfoy me podría decir que hace esta niña en mi oficina- pregunto.

-Vera, la encontré llorando en el pasillo así que le pregunte con quien quería ir y aquí estoy.

-Me quiere decir que ella quería venir conmigo.

-Pues si, eso fue lo que dijo- contesto Draco echando un vistazo rápido a el despacho quedándose enfrascado en un envase que contenía algún pedazo de algún amical mágico.

-¿Dígame señor Malfoy que hacia usted cargando a la hi... hermana de Granger?- pregunto sintiéndose molesto una cosa era que fuera su alumno favorito y otra muy diferente que no supiera que pasos andaba tomando.

-creí que ya lo había dicho- dijo sin darse cuenta que había metido la pata-perdón, ehh.. yo....

Hermione checo u reloj por quinta vez y parecía desesperada llevaban cerca de 45 minutos buscando a su hija y ni rastro de ella de pronto se paro en seco como si lo mas obvio hubiera llegado a su cabeza como un relámpago, apretó los dientes regañándose a si misma por no haber pensado en eso antes, se volteo a sus compañeros ahora lo que necesitaba es desaparécelos.

-Chicos- llamo ambos se voltearon a verla entre extrañados y confundidos.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?

-Saben creo saber donde esta porque no se van a clase.

-Pero, mejor vamos contigo.

-¡No!- dijo enérgicamente- vayan a clases yo me las arreglare mas tarde no se preocupen en serio vayan- dijo cambiado a una actitud mas apaciguadora.

-Estas segura.

-Si.

-Vamonos Harry- dijo Ron algo molesto por la actitud de su compañera, Harry solo asintió sabiendo que si no se marchaban pronto una pelea entre esos dos se iba a hacer presente. Hermione los vio marcharse suspiro con resignación mas tarde arreglaría eso lo importante ahora era encontrara a Keith así que con paso decidió se encamino hacia las mazmorras mas bien a un lugar especifico de ellas el despacho de Severus Snape, resultaba un poco tonto sabiendo que su hija no conocía el camino pero conociéndola de alguna forma estaba segura que allí la encontraría.

-Mama...- dijo en un susurro derramando algunas lagrimas aun dormida, ambos hombres la observaron con cuidado sin decir nada esperando que no se despertara pero como suele suceder no fue así. Keith abrió sus ojos e instintivamente se llevo las manos a sus ojos para limpiarse las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir, de pronto tomo conciencia que no estaba en un lugar conocido y el pánico la acecho mas cuando vio varios frascos con cosas totalmente desconocidas que en otros momentos hubieran sembrado una curiosidad en la niña pero en esos momentos no tenia idea donde se encontraba hasta que sus ojos se toparon con otros grises y de pronto recordó aquel chico, seria posible que la hubiera llevado a donde ella quería, movió un poco mas su cabeza para toparse ahora con unos negros como la misma oscuridad y se permitió sonreír un poco.

-Hola Severus- saludo con su voz infantil pero llena de felicidad, el solo asintió no quería parecer demasiado cordial ni tampoco quería ser demasiado brusco con una niña como esa pero se encontraba frente a uno de los posibles seguidores del señor oscuro mas cercanos.

-Hola Keith- saludo el rubio regalándole un sonrisa.

-Hola- respondió esta regresando la sonrisa mientras intentaba bajar del sillón, se acerco hasta el profesor de pociones y pasear de que el se encontraba sentado y ella parada la rebasaba por mucho.

-Señor Snape- dijo en un susurro- Severus no dijo nada pero posiblemente era la segunda vez que se dirigía a el con esa formalidad- yo... quería saber si usted pues...ehh... yo..- realmente no sabia como proponer aquello pero lo veía sumamente necesario por lo menos por un tiempo para dar una lección a su madre o eso creía ella.

La puerta sonó interrumpiendo sus palabras, de cierto modo le trago alivio pero por otro sabia que tendría que volver a empezar y eso resultaba mas difícil. Sin esperar respuesta Hermione abrió la puerta encontrándose con una cabellera rubia que le daba la espalda y un profesor que la mirada de frente.

-Disculpe- Dijo sintiéndose sumamente tonta como pensó que ella se iba a encontrar ahí, Keith al escuchar su voz cerro sus ojos fuertemente y se aferro a la túnica de Severus sin emitir ningún sonido, esto no paso desapercibido por el, algo realmente malo debió haber sucedido entre ellas, como Keith casi no se veía debido al escritorio y al rubio que obstruía la vista, supuso que ahí no se encontraba y decidió retirarse.

-Espere se...

-Hermione, aquí esta- dijo rápidamente Draco sin darse la vuelta ante esta confesión ella entro al despacho sin pedir permiso, Severus observo a sus alumnos desde cuando había tanta cordialidad en las palabras de Malfoy para con la señorita Granger, eso iba a averiguar. Keith no pronuncio palabra cuando su madre la llamo siguió aferrada a la túnica de Severus sin intenciones de retirarse.

-Creo que esta molesta- dijo Draco aun sin voltear a verla pero sin duda pudo sentir la mirada molesta de Hermione en su nuca.

-Disculpe las molestias profesor- dijo- Keith, vamonos.

-¡No!- dijo firmemente aferrándose con mayor fuerza, Severus ya no sabia que hacer por un lado quería salir de esa situación incomoda lo antes posible, por otro lado, después de todo era una niña y aunque el nunca había tenido problemas en gritarle a alguien que fuera niño o no algo le impedía gritarle a esa pequeña que ahora se aferraba a le como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Creo que yo me retiro- dijo Draco, no teniendo ganas de esperar los gritos de su profesor- yo que tu no seria muy duro, creo que esta molesta contigo- le dijo en un susurro cuando se encontró cerca de ella quien solo asintió con la cabeza, cuando por fin se cerro la puerta Hermione se acerco hasta el escritorio pero sin atreverse a sobrepasarlo.

-Keith.

-No, no, no- casi grito comenzando a llorar y tomando por sorpresa al profesor de pociones que solo sintió como era rodeado por unos pequeños brazos- no quiero, no quiero, no quiero estar contigo- grito parando en seco a Hermione quien ya se había artado de la situación y se dirigía a sacarla por la fuerza si era necesario. El lugar quedo en completo silencio solo pequeños sollozos interrumpían la tranquilidad del lugar, ninguno dijo nada, Hermione sintio un gran dolor en el pecho pero no fue capaz de decir nada, Severus continuo callado con los ojos ligeramente abiertos mas de lo normal que si Hermione no se encontrara en esa situación lo hubiera notado pero ese no fue el caso.

-Severus- llamaron desde afuera haciendo que el profesor recobrara un poco de su compostura, dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada, sabiendo de quien se trataba y que iba a entrar sin ser invitado.

-Pasa- dijo sin ánimos de verlo pero posiblemente el lo sacara de esta situación, el director entro con actitud seria el encuentro con el señor Malfoy y los gritos que había alcanzado a escuchar no presagiaban nada bueno.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Granger.

-Buee..nas.. tardes...- logro tartamudear, el dolor aun era latente y de su posición no se había movido.

-Señorita Granger, podría hablar a solas con su hija- dijo, en eso momento Hermione lo miro sin comprender muy bien las cosas, el director volvió a hacer la petición y apenas pudiéndose mover y sin saber exactamente como atravesó la puerta quedando a solas con ella y Severus, en cuanto estuvo afuera se recargo en la pared tomando una bocanada de aire como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, finalmente sus rodillas se rindieron y no la sostuvieron mas y las lagrimas contenidas empezaron a brotar convirtiéndose en un llanto amargo que se pudo escuchar por todo el pasillo pero que fue atribuido por lo que pasaban cerca como algo que no merecía la pena molestarse en averiguar.

-Severus, podrías...- el no necesito mas palabras para zafase con cuidado y cruzar la puerta que estaba detrás de su despacho, quedando solos el director y ella, tomándola con cuidado la deposito en el sillón donde antes dormía el tomo una silla para quedar a su altura.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con voz conciliadora asiéndola sentir lo suficientemente segura para abrazarse a el y poder desahogarse.

-¡No, no y no!- dijo al borde de la furia una vez que director y profesor quedaron solos.

-No veo el problema.

-¡Problema! No Albus no hay ningún problema- dijo sarcásticamente a lo que el director solo pudo contestar con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Severus, no es tan malo.

-Malo es que me hayas mandado a mi a acompañar a Granger por su hija, malo es que no me la pueda quitar de enzima, malo es que sigamos teniendo esta conversación que no nos va a llevar a ningún lado.- dijo ya bastante molesto.

-Tienes razón- dijo el director, haciendo que el enojo del profesor disminuyera un poco- Keith permanecerá contigo por el tiempo necesario- dijo antes de salir sin dar oportunidad a que el dijera nada, y cuando intento alcanzarlo el director ya no estaba.

**Continuara..........**

¡Hola! Perdonen mi tardanza pero necesitaba ponerme al corriente en la escuela después de mis dizque vacaciones donde termine con el cuello y la espalda echos garras durante 14 horas de ida y vuelta grrr…. Bien dejemos mis quejas para otro momento o no termino. Tambien queria agradecerles a:

Wolfgang-Snape, marissastack, fairygranger, pupi-chan, tercy-S-Scloe, Hitomi Felton, Meilin2, strega-in-progress, amsp14, Miss-Andreina-Snape, RowenaMalfoy  .

Por seguir o empezar a leer esta historia y que perdonen por no contestar los reviews pero ando algo apurada. Gracias y hasta la próxima.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Pasado, presente e Incertidumbre.**

**Capitulo 9.**

_Las clases del quinto año comenzaron nuevamente con la constante presión de los profesores y mas aun que ahora se acercaban los exámenes mas importantes para el inicio de su carrera de magos, las clases de oclumacia de harry eran mas estresantes para el chico que a veces se recluía de sus compañeros, Ron estaba mas que contento por su nueva posición de guardián pero triste por lo evidente que era su mala actuación en un partido y ella hermione granger solo podía estudiar, dar ánimos a sus compañeros callando sus propias penas cuando las de los demás se les hacia mas grande, pero de todas mas graves o gratas que le pudieron pasar una permanecía grabada en su mente mas que todas incluso mas que la muerte de sirius._

_Una tarde de finales de noviembre la chica había sido castigada por la profesora Spourt debido a un pequeño accidente ocurrido en los pasillos cuando se cruzo con Draco Malfoy, acostumbrados a sus saludos a base de insultos ambos continuaron con la rutina solo que esa vez las cosas se salieron un poco de control cuando hermione lanzo un hechizo a su compañero por insultar a sus amigos y este enojado respondió con otro similar siendo captados en el acto por la profesora de herbólogia, castigándolos a ambos, aquel castigo había resultado ser bastante raro, en donde tuvieron que trabajar juntos para no echar a perder las plantas con las que trabajaban. Fue raro no lo negó sucedió algo parecido como lo que les sucedió con harry y Ron, su amistad comenzó de la nada aunque en realidad comenzó con un poco de respetó mutuo y a pesar de los acontecimientos posteriores no se dejaron de hablar y aunque hermione sabia mejor que nadie cual seria el destino de el, no le importo darle una oportunidad, ella confeso algo que muy pocas personas sabían, la existencia de su hija y el algo que mas adelante a ella le serviría. Dicen que a un amigo hay que tenerlo cerca pero a un enemigo mucho mas y mas peligroso es que un amigo divulgue un secreto que lo haga tu enemigo._

Keith corría a todo lo que sus pequeños pies daban con una enorme sonrisa plantada e el rostro, la alegría la amargaba y no era para menos aquel viejo barbon le había concedido el permiso de vivir con severus Snape un tiempo hasta que se reconciliara con su madre.

_Madre…._

Pensó por unos momentos, la había lastimado estaba segura pero ella también lo había echo y mucho peor, pero como toda niña pequeña que esta mas interesada en su propio beneficio olvidando todo lo demás comenzó a empacar sus cosas en su mochila púrpura que tenia estampado al frente la figura de un gato blanco con grandes ojos azules. Verificando que no le faltara nada tomo su mochila y se dirigió al despacho del que ahora seria su nuevo tutor ¿Y porque no? Padre. Esa palabra era tan desconocida para ella, desde que entro al Kinder le encanto, tenia todo, y como todas sus compañeras presumía de lo que tenia como esa mochila que ahora portaba fue la envidia de sus compañeras por una semana hasta que Amanda Hilen trajo a la escuela su nueva caja para los colores, pero eso no importaba lo que ella siempre había envidiado era el padre de sus compañeras, y ahora de cierta forma tendría uno.

Toco con entusiasmo a la puerta de donde surgió la figura de Severus Snape quien la vio con cara de pocos amigos, después de todo verse obligado a realizar una labor que en primer lugar no era suya y a la que lo habían obligado prácticamente sin darse cuenta le hacia hervir la sangre, pero que mas daba de esta no podía salvarse pero ya se vengaría del susodicho director estaba seguro, haciéndose a un lado dejo entrar a la niña y suspiro con cansancio, pensando que en cuanto los alumnos se enterasen, que lo iban a hacer, Howgarts podría ser el lugar mas seguro del mundo pero en el que mas rápido corrían los chismes, en ese momento iba a empezar a descontar mas puntos que nunca así fueran los de su propia casa quienes pagaran las consecuencias.

A la clase de encantamientos ni harry y ni Ron entraron, les había preocupado que hermione no hubiera llegado a clases así que saltándose la clase de encantamiento a pesar de su gran dolor por no poder asistir se encaminaron en la búsqueda de la chica. Llevaban media hora buscándola y que Flinch estuviera husmeando por ahí no ayudaba a la causa después de todo que excusa tonta podrían inventar para no encontrarse en clase.

su primera parada había sido la cocina, después de todo necesitaban alimentarse correctamente, aunque pasteles y dulces seguramente no entraban en la recomendación de un nutriologo como algo saludable. La segunda parada había sido en el ultimo lugar donde la habían visto… nada. El comedor, donde casi los pillaba Flinch… nada. La enfermería, posiblemente Keith se encontraba lastimada después de su rápida huida, ahí solo encontraron a la enfermera, donde Ron tuvo que inventar un fuerte dolor de estomago ganándose una poción nada sabrosa. En el jardín nada. Para la hora de la comida ya habían recorrido todo o casi todo el colegio pero nada.

-¡Harry!- exclamo Ron deteniéndose de pronto, al escucharlo harry dio un salto por lo sorpresivo que había sido el llamado de su amigo.

-¿Qué sucede Ron?- pregunto molesto al haber recibido tal susto.

-El mapa- dijo ignorando el tono de su amigo, harry se golpeo la frente por resultar las cosas tan obvias y sencillas, así que sin decir palabra se encaminaron hacia la sala común.

Pero no tuvieron que ir ni al baúl cuando atravesaron la puerta de su dormitorio, una sollozante joven se encontraba tumbada en la cama de harry echa un ovillo y los chicos no tuvieron que ser genios para adivinar de quien se trataba con cautela se dirigieron hasta su compañera cada uno sentándose al lado uno a cada lado de la cama.

-Hermione- susurro harry acercándose a ella para que lo pudiera oír. Al escuchar la voz de su amigo para sus sollozos y levanto su cara para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que la observaban tiernamente, volteo su cara y se encontró con otros azules, sonrió antes de lanzarse a los brazos de harry y volver a llorar, el chico a lo único que atino fue a abrazarla con fuerza mientras su compañera lloraba.

Esa noche ni hermione granger, harry potter, Ron Weasley se presentaron a la cena.

Severus apenas si había probado bocado de su comida y ni halar de su cena que ya estaba mas fría que un asiber, nunca, pero nunca creyó enfrentarse a algo peor que no fuera el señor oscuro ahora veía que se había equivocado y se lo había demostrado una niña de solo 6 años con unos deseos de conocimiento que ni en la propia madre había visto. Keith se había dedicado a investigar un poco la habitación de Severus mientras este la había dejado sola pensando que no haría ningún daño estando en su cuarto, dos horas sin supervisión no harían ningún dalo seguramente, lamentaría mucho haber pensado eso y lo comprobó al llegar a su cuarto y encontrarse con un hermoso tapizado de tareas que ahora eran adornadas por dibujos infantiles con lo que eran crayones según le explico la niña, si hubiera podido hubiera dicho mas de una cosa nada agradable si pudiera pero tomando en consideración que solo era un niña se limito a meterse al baño abrir la regadera poner un hechizo silenciador en la puerta, entrar de lleno a el agua fría sin siquiera quitarse la ropa y gritar sin ser escuchado, Keith solo observo su comportamiento sin mucho interés y decidió que a ese pino que dibujaba le hacia falta unos cuantos regalos alrededor. Quince minutos después severus por fin salio con un atuendo negro que era s pijama y se lamento sinceramente haber gritado de ese modo porque ahora su garganta reclamaba alivio, estando dispuesto a no ir a la enfermería pensando que el dolor pasaría se hecho en el sillón de la sala, Keith aun seguía acostada en el suelo haciendo dibujos en los trabajos de sus alumnos, de ahora en adelante tendría que esconder todo lo que pudiera estar al alcance de esa niña, resignado se dejo caer en el sofá. Aproximadamente a las diez y media Keith aun seguía muy interesada en su trabajo artístico, severus se pregunto ¿A que hora se tendría que dormir? ¿La tenia que bañar? ¿Contarle un cuento? Realmente no la sabia pero esperaba no tener que hacerlo, el temido profesor de pociones leyendo un cuento Nunca…..

-Es hora de que vayas a dormir- dijo finalmente cansando no tener que entrar en discusiones.

-Pero aun es temprano- dijo soltando el color y volteándolo a ver.

-Es tarde.

-Temprano.

-Tarde.

-Temprano.

-Tarde- dijo ya cansado del jueguito.

-Pero…

A dormir- y su tono indicaba claramente que era mejor no insistir además se había prometido portarse lo mejor que pudiera para que severus quisiera ser su padre, se lo iba a pedir ya lo había decidió ahora solo tenia que esperar el momento indicado para decírselo, dejo sus colores regados y se dirigió al baño donde se cambio para luego acostarse sin muchas ganas en la cama improvisionada que había en la salita, no tardo ni un minuto en quedar dormida después de todo haberse salido de la habitación de severus sin permiso y haber recorrido parte de las mazmorras la había cansado. Severus suspiro aliviado no había tenido que leer un cuento por lo menos ahora el podría dormir a gusto.

En la sala común de Gryffindor era una historia completamente diferente, harry y Ron dormían en una sola cama que afortunadamente era muy grande mientras su amiga reposaba en la cama de harry dormida.

-Harry….

-mmm….- el chico tenia los ojos cerrados pero no estaba dormido.

-¿Crees que esto mejore?- pregunto observando como sus otros compañeros jugaban ajedrez mágico.

-Jaque- grito neville emocionado.

-No lo se Ron, las cosas parecen ir de mal en peor- dijo ignorando el grito de su compañero.

-Lo se. ¿Esto va a continuar verdad?

-Si te refieres a que nuestra vida seguirá siendo de luchas y sufrimiento mientras Voldemort siga vivo.

-Si-contesto pero esta vez sintiendo solo un pequeño piquete en la espalda ante la mención del mago tenebroso.

-Pues si, lamento haberlos metido en todo esto.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto dándose la vuelta.

-Pues todo esto, es mi batalla y ustedes terminaron en medio.

-Sabes harry, te voy a decir algo que hermione diría, somos amigos y para eso estamos en las buenas y en las malas.

-Ya te oyes como hermione- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Dije que lo diría en su nombre.

-Si.

-Estoy preocupado- dijo de repente haciendo a un lado el tema del señor oscuro.

-Lo se.

-Puedes creer que su hija se haya quedado con Snape.

-Por supuesto que no, solo espero que ese no le haga nada- dijo con enojo.

-Dumbledore la dejo a su cargo.

-Eso no quiere decir que este en lo correcto.

Sorprendentemente la clase de tercero reciñeron calificaciones pasables tomando en cuenta que se encontraban en la clase de Snape solo que estaba vez no hubo ni rastro de sus trabajos que no le fueron devueltos.

**Continuara……**

**Wolfgang-Snape** Gracias, y como ya se me hizo costumbre perdón por la tardanza, ahora que estos dos vana a estar juntos como les ira, je, je, veamos si puede con el cargo de semi- papa.

**Meilin2** Si, era Draco y en este capitulo veras un poquito del porque y de severus, en su nuevo papel.

**marissastack** ¡GRACIAS! Me halagas no creí ser tan buena espero que sigas teniendo ese concepto de mi para cuando finalice que aun falta para ello.

**TercySScloe :** Lo de Draco ya se aclaro un poquito y para lo de Severus y hermione aun falta mejor no te digo cuanto porque te da el infarto, de ahora en adelante veras a mi querido Snape a cargo de la pequeña, ¡Que tierno! Para mi pobre de el je, je.

**strega-in-progress** no lo hice tan pronto pero lo hice, y como tu dijiste no es fácil cuidar de un niño, necesitan de mucho atención, pero ya se recuperara, te lo aseguro, por cierto me encanto el capitulo, pero Ron cada dia va peor.

**gatita10** ¡Que bueno que te guste! Se que es algo triste pero todo tiene que mejorara tarde pero mejorara.

**pupi-chan** algo me dice que si te quedaras con severus no seria con intensiones de tenerlo como papa ¿Me equivoco? Je, je, lo de la familiaridad de esos dos se aclara un poquito, mas adelante posiblemente ponga algo mas.

**Meridiana** entiendo lo del trabajo me hallo en las mismas, pero si puse a mi queridísimo Draco, por cierto tu cuando actualizas aunque sea hazte un tiempecito porque me dejas con la intriga.

**amsp14** La historia la voy a continuar no te preocupes pero como todo siempre hay percances si no es la universidad es mi falta de inspiración o algún curso en fin lo importante es que dejo el capitulo para que lo sigan disfrutando.

**Miss-Andreina-Snape** Pues no fue mi querido Draquito Albus también tendrá su papel y su momento de importancia pero por el momento prefiero al rubio, Keith y Severus apenas empezaran a conocerse, paso a paso, luego la madre……ja, ja, ja…eh…. Debo dejar de tomar coca cola, ya me esta haciendo daño.

**Hitomi Felton** Gracias, haber que te pareció este.

**fairygranger** un pequeño percance en su relación pero habeces las peleas son las que la refuerzan cuando viene la reconciliación.


	11. Capitulo 10

_**Capitulo 10**_

La recuperación de ánimos de Hermione había mejorado un poco desde que se había vuelto a mudar a la torre de Gryffindor, Harry y Ron procuraban estar con ella pero a la vez darle su espacio, por otro lado el maestro de pociones tenia dificultades para adaptarse a su nueva tarea y aunque Keith hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no causarle problemas no tardo mucho en construirlos desde el segundo día, donde accidentalmente había comentado con una chica llamada Lavander donde se encontraba ahora y la muchacha al recibir una negativa por parte de su compañera para contestar la pregunta tomo su silencio como un si.

Desde entonces el escándalo era difícil de callar e inclusive la casa de las serpientes llevaba varios puntos menos gracias mayormente a las chicas, Hermione en cambio no hacia ni un solo comentario al respecto, Harry y Ron habían decidido apoyarla pero no sabia por donde empezar en ocasiones parecía estar tan bien y en otras era como si se derrumbaba.

Keith en cambio disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba con el huraño profesor aunque reconocía que no era lo mismo que estar con su abuelos que siempre que podían jugaban con ella o le leían un cuento, Severus era un poco mas parecido a su madre que siempre quería que estudiara y prestara atención pero ella si jugaba o le leía uno que otro cuento en cambio con Severus era obvio que apenas si sabia tratar con niños y a pesar de todo no pudo evitar aprovecharse de ese hecho en primer lugar había extendido su horario de dormir de las 8 hasta las diez de la noche, se haba desecho de de unos cuantos vegetales con la excusa de que era alérgica y otras pequeñas cosillas solo esperaba que no se llegase a enterar o ahora si se metería en problemas muy grandes.

La semana transcurrió sin mayores peripecias, hermione un poco mas animada aunque en ningún momento había ido a visitar a su hija o dirigirle la palabra a su profesor quien no la había humillado como era su costumbre desde aquel acontecimiento, y por mas que sus amigos intentaron convencerla de que ellos irían a decirle a Snape todas su verdades ella se les opuso y por su tono de voz ellos sabían que debían obedecer si no querían mayores problemas que un castigo.

-Oye entonces la mejor casa es Slytherin- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Por supuesto la mejor- dijo convencido y con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero mama, dijo que era la casa de Gryffindor y que de la slytherin habían salido puros magos malos.

-Eso no es cierto, no todos los magos de ahí son malos- dijo, Keith lo medito un momento Draco llevaba media hora contándole acerca de la selección, el castillo y las clases y a pesar de que ya había escuchado la historia del castillo no se cansaba de oírla y mas ahora que veia otro punto de vista.

-Esta bien, te voy a creer- dijo viéndolo a los ojos- pero con una condición- Draco alzo la ceja dudando de la petición de la niña.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto dudoso.

-Una rana de chocolate- dijo con alegría.

-Bien- dijo sacando una de la caja y entregándosela, había ido con la intención de ayudar a su profesor con la pequeña y para mantenerla a raya había pensado utilizar las ranas para sobornarle, lo que no había planeado era que la niña había resultado mas astuta que ella.

Horas mas tarde la puerta del despacho del profesor de pociones fue golpeada suavemente.

-Adelante- dijo, ahora se encontraba arreglando su despacho, Keith y Draco hacia buen tiempo que se habían marchado y se juro a si mismo que recompensaría a su alumno por sacarlo de aquel aprieto aunque sea por unos momentos. La puerta se abrió como no queriendo, el cuerpo de su estudiante entro por el umbral de la puerta y la cerro tras de si.

-Señorita granger que milagro- dijo con ironía, la verdad le resultaba molesto verla ahí parada como si nada después de que el estuvo encargado de su hija y ella ni señales de vida dio.

-Profesor- dijo sin hacerle caso realmente solamente venia para decir una cuantas cosas.

-A que se debe su visita si se puede saber- dijo sentándose.

-Creo que esta claro a que vengo- ella tomo lugar para quedar frente a frente.

-Si ambos sabemos a que vino ilumíneme.

-Como le va con Keith.

-Directa y al grano, ¿como cree?

-Puedo suponer que bien, la e visto muy feliz mas de lo que es conmigo mas alegre y sobretodo porque no me dirige la palabra desde que esta con usted- todas y cada una de las palabras fueron dichas con un profundo rencor, algo que definitivamente Severus no se esperaba, pero al igual que ella era mas terco que la mula.

-Pues yo no se quien de sus amiguitos le fue con el chisme de que todo estaba bien, porque desde que usted se desentendió de su hija yo me e tenido que encargar de ella y no por voluntad propia.

-Entonces no debió aceptar.

-Pues no tuve mucha opción.

-Claro, ahora me va a decir que usted no piensa por si mismo.

-Cuidado con ese lenguaje Granger- dijo con su ya conocido tono de advertencia.

-Quiero que le diga que no la quiere con usted- dijo ignorándolo.

-Y como se supone que haga eso.

-Usted a de saber, háblele como lo hace con Neville, grítele, insúltela yo que se haga que lo odie- dijo apretando con fuerza el brazo del sillón y elevando el tono de voz.

-Creo que eso ya se lo deje muy claro a su hija pero como la madre parece no entender o acaso será la herencia del padre- lo ultimo que pudo oír antes de darse cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras fue el azote de la puerta y un fuerte dolor de cabeza que empezaba a palpitarle en la frente, con furia lanzo lo primero que encontró preguntándose como era que le llegaban a pasar esas a el.

No soltó ni una lagrima hasta llegar a su cuarto y luego al baño, maldijo a su profesor al mismo director y a su vida, parecía que nunca podría tener una vida levemente normal y feliz, se pregunto si alguien mas viviría de una manera parecida a ella pero no hallo respuesta, todo esto había empezado con un hombre un solo a quien odiaba con toda su alma no tenia palabras para describirlo, realmente ya no sabia que hacer, necesitaba ayuda, pero recurrir a quien quería le resultaba tan aterrador que prefirió borrarlo de su mente.

Keith repaso lo que había leído una y otra vez, por lo que decía la poción no resultaba nada fácil y hasta parecía prohibida pero también estaba segura de que serviría, con un poco de ayuda lo conseguiría y no se iba a detener hasta lograrlo y ya sabia quien le ayudaría, con una sonrisa guardo el libro debajo de su improvisada cama cuando escucho que la puerta se abría solo esperaba que severus no se diera cuenta muy pronto de la desaparición del libro.

-Hola severus- dijo la niña con voz inocente levantándose del piso- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al ver la cara de enojo que traía.

-Nada, ya es hora que te vayas a dormir.

-Si- contesto aunque el reloj marcaba las siete pero ere mejor no tentar a la suerte cuando tenia esa cara- viendo que la niña se dirigía al baño el se dirigió a su cuarto, deseaba encerrarse y dormir sin interrupción alguna.

Hermione salio del baño, se había lavado la cara intentando borrar cualquier huella de aquel dolor y sabia que uno mayor se le presentaría cuando realizara lo que traía en mente, pero no veía otra solución, eran sus amigos depuse de todo y la entenderían, por lo menos eso esperaba, ya no sabia ni que pensar así que mejor acabar de una vez con todo y si su mundo se iba a derrumbar que se derrumbara por completo, conteniendo la reparación bajo las escaleras para luego subir por otras hasta llegar a una puerta de madera que decía.

_Alumnos de sexto curso._

Inhalo y exhalo antes de tocar, una cabeza redonda se asomo por la puerta y le sonrió al verla.

-Hola hermione.

-Hola neville, esta harry y Ron.

-Si- dijo este haciéndose aun lado para permitirle la entrada.

-Hola chicos-dijo al verlos jugar.

-¿Qué hacen?- era mas que obvio lo que hacían pero quería retrasar de alguna forma todo eso.

-Jugando- dijo Ron moviendo una pieza de ajedrez, Hermione sonrió no era comun ver a sus amigos tan concentrados de aquella manera, ojala los pudiera ver así en los estudios.

-¿Quien va ganando?

-Yo- dijo sin verla- harry solo le dirigió una mirada frustrada era obvio que su amigo le seguía ganado.

-Chicos- su voz sonó tan triste que los dos la miraron en el instante que los llamo.

-¿Qué sucede Hermione?- pregunto Ron.

-Puedo hablar con ustedes.

-Dinos.

-Aquí no, en un lugar mas privado- dijo casi convirtiendo su voz en un susurro haciendo que ambos chicos se agacharan para poderla escuchar mejor.

-Entonces donde.

-En el salón de menester- dijo.

-Bien vamos- dijo Harry preocupado Por su amiga pero también ansioso por no terminar el juego que sin duda estaba perdiendo.

-Jaque- dijo Ron antes de bajarse de la cama de un salto.

-Vamos- volvió a decir Harry desilusionado.

Hermione los guió iba mas aprisa que de costumbre y entre mas se acercaban a su destino mas nerviosa se notaba pero ellos no dijeron nada, solo la siguieron en silencio, hasta llegar a su destino que ahora era una sala amplia con tres sillas una mesa llena de bocadillos que distrajo a Ron hasta que la voz de Hermione se oyó en el cuarto.

Chicos tengo algo muy importante que confesarle- dijo tan seriamente que Ron no mordió la galleta que ya tenia en la boca y harry involuntariamente había tirado los lentes cuando se deponía a limpiarlos.

-Vamos Hermione que tan grave puede ser- dijo tratando de no darle mucha importancia.

-Lo es………

**Continuara……**

Hola, Gracias a Todas y Todos los que siguen leyendo este fic, solo quería agradecerles por sus comentarios y decirles que posiblemente no actualice hasta enero, pero quiero mis vacaciones aunque solo sean dos semanas, así que con su perdón, pero vacaciones son vacaciones, así que leeré algunos Fics pero no publicare nada y como posiblemente no los vea les deseo una:

_**¡FELIZ NAVIADA Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**_

DE TODO CORAZON Y QUE LA PASEN MUY, MUY BIEN CON SUS SERES QUERIDOS, HASTA PRONTO.

**Ana M:** Hermione esta en proceso de recuperación claro que a su modo. Y Severus ah… bueno haciendo de padre sin saberlo.

**Wolfgang-Snape** Gracias por las correcciones no me había dado cuenta, y en cuanto a lo demas paciencia, paciencia ya vendrá.

**Hitomi Felton** AQUÍ ESTA…..

**TercySScloe** : Entiendo eso de que son unos demonios yo una vez ayude en una escuela casi por 4 meses con niños de seis años y regresaba todos los días con dolor de cabeza imagina 40 niños. Ya veremos como se las arregla severus.

**Miss-Andreina-Snape** creo que ya me llego vaya si lo escucharon hasta los vecinos y para colmo en media noche eso me pasa por tardarme lo se, lo admito pero ya esta aquí.

**strega-in-progress** Que bueno que te haya gustado lo de Draco, yo ya quiero que tu actualices y mas ahora que nunca.

**fairygranger** Pues Gracias nunca pensé que mis palabras fueran tan ciertas, y en cuanto a la pesadilla de mi querido profesor creo que ahora se va a convertir en doble.

**marissastack:** Albus, Albus, para mi que se parece a Santa CLaus, viejo, barbon, y con el conocimiento absoluto, te prometo que lo leeré en estas vacaciones.

**Bea-Lokiya** Gracias, me alegro que te guste no actualice muy pronto pero por lo menos ahora si.

**dany black** No, te niego que la niña se haya pasado, pero sigue siendo una niña que también sufre y no es que la justifique pero bueno, gracias por el review, espero que te hay gustado.

**Elaine;** Me alegro que te gusto y no te niego que resulta algo crudo pero desafortunadamente a veces resulta real.


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

Desahogarse fue como si en ese momento todo lo que existiera se desvaneciera y la angustia y el dolor que llevaba por dentro se esfumara, pero mientras una parte de ella se liberaba otra iba asumiendo lo que se avecinaba, cada palabra, respiración o suspiro que contuvo al final se derramo en forma de lagrimas que ni siquiera Harry o Ron pudieron parar y cada vez que ella intentaba calmarse resultaba mucho peor, pero aun así sus amigos no dijeron nada, ni palabras de aliento ni palabras de odio solo su presencia basto para calmar lo que la estaba derrumbado, una verdad tan cruel que no se olvidaría pero que tarde o temprano alguien pagaría haberla realizado.

La noche callo sobre ellos, tranquila y serena, el cielo despegado dejando ver a la luna que con su manto cubría a tres jóvenes que habían pasado por tantas cosas y esa era una de las tantas que vendría un tropiezo para una vida de porvenires después de todo ninguno mas que ellos merecía aquellos momentos de felicidad y tranquilidad como ningún otro.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron sintiendo la calidez en su cuerpo fue como renacer ante ella esta la imagen mas tonto o mas bella que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, harry y Ron la tomaban de la mano y ambos estaban recostados en el suelo uno encima del otro, Hermione se desprendió del agarre y los observo por un momento con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de llamarlos.

-Harry, Ron- dijo suavemente la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un ronquido por parte de ellos pero ninguna intención de abrir los ojos- chicos- los zarandeo suavemente una palabras incoherentes salieron de la boca de harry pero nada mas, rendida de que no la escucharan, se sentó aun lado de ellos esperando que pronto despertaran del sueño tan profundo, se volvió a recostar al darse cuenta que eso llevaría tiempo. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente desde el momento que había ido a reclamarle al profesor, ella quería a su hija no lo negaba a nadie pero también era como llevar una doble carga por un lado era su niña algo que ella creo por otro lado era la prueba viviente de su sufrimiento un pasado tan tormentoso, sabia que ella no tenia la culpa pero era tan difícil borrar aquello, era algo que no había contando a nadie ni siquiera al psicólogo que visito en varias ocasiones, era algo que aun se guardaba para ella mismo, posiblemente por el temor de que alguien le recriminara ante tales pensamientos o verse así misma como un moustro que culpa de sus penas a otro ser que llevo en sus entrañas, fuera cual fuera la razón para ello aun no tenia respuesta, pero ansiaba encontrarla pronto, el siguiente recuerdo fue el relato que había contado a sus amigos mientras en sus ojos se mostraba un temor que nadie había visto un temor peor que el miedo el rechazo. Pero la esperanza de la comprensión seguía en su pecho como una llama y esa llama no se extinguió en vez de encontrar odio, rechazo o compasión en la mirada de sus amigos en cambio encontró furia pero no dirigida a ella sino al causante de todo aquello, del sufrimiento y la desesperación que paso y por la que pasaba en esos momentos, no la interrumpieron lo que hizo mas fácil la confesión por llamarla de algún modo, mas razonable.

Talvez debería pedir perdón por haber gritado así a un profesor, después de todo no era culpa que Keith prefiriera estar con el que con ella, sabia que su hija se había dado cuenta de un cierto tipo de rechazo de su parte hacia ella pero aun así no dijo nada ni hizo el intento por desmentir sus ideas, era verdad que ella era culpable de que su hija no deseara estar con ella pero su testarudez no la hacia entender la razón de porque habiendo tantas personas en el planeta hubiera escogido al temido profesor para que fuera su guardián y mas que todo porque aun seguía con el nadie en su sano juicio quedaría vivir con el era casi comprobable con muy pocas personas se le había visto comportarse de una forma amable o algo parecido, entonces ¿Por qué? Prefirió dejar ese tema por un lado ahora debía pensar en una forma de recuperarla, según Draco le había contado ella se encontraba estupendamente bien el que se encontraba con los nervios crispados era el profesor así que no dudaba que faltara poco para que el desistiera de su tarea así fuera el mismo director quien se la había encomendado. El sonido de algo golpeando el suelo la devolvió a la realidad rápidamente se volteo al lugar de donde provenía aquel ruido, Harry se encontraba sentado tosiendo y Ron estaba en el suelo tratando de focalizar.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto al ver aquella escena.

-Ron, metió su puño en mi boca- contesto molesto el chico con anteojos, había olvidado quitárselo por consiguiente traía marcado el armazón en la cara.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto el pelirrojo limpiándose los ojos mientras bostezaba.

-En el salón de menesters- respondió, fue entonces que lo sucedido volvió a la mente de los dos chicos.

-Eh…- Ron se disponía a hablar pero fue acallado por hermione.

-Espera, chicos creo que yo debo hablar primero- dijo- se que esto debí habérselos dicho desde hace tanto tiempo pero entiendan tenia miedo, a su rechazo de por si me costo mucho obtener su amistad y yo.. yo…

-Hermione- dijo Harry al ver que su amiga no podía continuar además que no los había mirado a la cara desde que empezó- nosotros- dijo viendo a Ron quien asintió- no te echamos en cara nada tu tienes tus razones para no habernos contado como nosotros a veces no te contamos cosas por miedo a tu reacción pero eso no quiere decir que nuestro concepto de ti vaya a cambiar eres nuestra amiga, lo hemos sido desde hace tiempo y nuestra amistad no fue casualidad estábamos destinados a conocernos, por algo el troll ataco aquella noche, por algo Ron abrió su bocota y te hirió- su compañero lo miro con mala cara pero prefirió no prestarle atención- eres nuestro amiga lo sabes, pero sobre todo tu no tienes la culpa de que todo esto te haya sucedido, créeme cuanto hablo por los dos y te digo que no me importa lo que la gente llegue a pensar de ti tu no eres responsable, sabes- dijo ya mas vagito y mirando al suelo- aunque no lo creas nosotros te tenemos en un pedestal, porque, porque……

-Porque eres la mejor amiga, buena, inteligente y nos ayudas en todo lo que puedes aun así no estés de acuerdo en casi todo- termino Ron con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- fue lo que dijo antes de abrazar a cada uno y plantar un beso en la mejilla.

-Oigan ya se nos hace tarde para el desayuno.

-Si además necesito una ducha, Ron me babeo.

-Eso no es cierto- se defendió el pelirrojo.

-Mira- dijo mostrando la mancha de saliva.

-Es agua.

-De donde- la discusión continuo hasta llegar a los dormitorios, el ambiente se sentía tan armonioso que hermione no pensó en decir o hacer nada solamente ver y disfrutar de lo que eran sus amigos en realidad, los mejores amigos que pudiera tener, un remordimiento llego a su cabeza al recordar que no fueron a ellos a los primeros que le contó pero viendo aquello olvido todo y se dirigió a tomarse una ducha, aun tenia los ojos algo rojos y un leve dolor de cabeza pero nada de eso parecía importante después de aquello.

Severus se levanto temprano como era su costumbre y como ritual desde hacia unas semanas se dirigió hacia la cama de la pequeña, un bulto arropado una respiración constante le indicaron que todo estaba en orden, después de la ducha y de cambiarse se dirigió al gran comedor, el bulto seguía en su lugar, de lo que no se percato al salir fue de que en vez de encontrarse una pequeña niña debajo de las mantas un pelaje color canela sobresalía, el gato dio una vuelta quedando al descubierto pero ya no había nadie en la habitación que se percatara de ello, el gato abrió los ojos se estiro y de un salto bajo de la cama para ir a parar a un sillón enfrente de la chimenea.

Desde hacia tiempo que el joven de cabello rubio no iba a desayunar con sus compañeros, una costumbre que realizaba de vez en cuando y hasta le agradaba ahora entendía a Hermione la tranquilidad de la biblioteca no se comparaba con todo lo demás, cerro el libro que estaba leyendo el desayuno ya iba a empezar y ya llevaba dos semanas faltando a este y no quería levantar sospechas.

-Pss…- oyó volteo a ver quien era el responsable pero no diviso a nadie mas que a la bibliotecaria- pss… aquí- por fin volteo a los estantes donde una pequeña mano le hacia señas para que se acercara, sonrió antes de pararse pero asegurándose que nadie lo viera se dirigió a los estantes perdiéndose entre ellos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto una vez que se encontraron solos, ella se había sentado en un rincón y tenia un libro grueso en las manos, el la imito y se sentó a su lado.

-Mira- dijo pasándole el libro que estaba cerrado, Draco no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al ver el nombre.

**_Pociones amorosas y sus efectos_**.

Vio a Keith luego al libro y luego nuevamente a Keith y al fin pudo articular palabra.

-Keith, yo….- y al ver los ojos de la niña trago saliva pero continuo- Keith tu eres muy buena niña pero yo soy mucho mayor que tu y…- se detuvo cuando volvió sus ojos a ella donde mostraba una cara de no entender nada y de pronto se sintió tan tonto- ¿Por qué tienes este libro?- pregunto tratando de salir de la vergüenza que se el mismo había iniciado.

-Veras- comenzó con una sonrisa, realmente no sabia que había querido decir su amigo con todo eso, pero no le importaba necesitaba ayuda para llevar a cabo su plan esperaba que el chico no le fallara- aquí- dijo tomando el libro y abriéndolo en una pagina amarillenta por el tiempo pero no maltratada era obvio que ese libro no había sido tocado en mucho tiempo y si no fuera porque no traía envoltura hubiera jurado que era la primera vez que era abierto.

-Keith ¿de donde sacaste esto?- pregunto con curiosidad sin dejarla continuar pero observando la receta.

-Je, del despacho de severus- dijo bajando la vista esperando una reprimenda.--¿Bromeas?- pregunto asombrado, ella asintió curiosa de la reacción.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No por nada- dijo contenido la risa, quien hubiera imaginado que su profesor tuviera un libro como ese, pero sus pensamientos se transportaron a la realidad ¿Qué hacia una niña de 6 años con un libro como aquel?

-Draco, podrías conseguirme todo esto- pregunto con voz inocente.

-No- dijo sin dar opciones a reproches.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto tristemente, en verdad contaba con el para todo eso.

-¿para que quieres hacer esta poción?- pregunto alzando la ceja.

-Quiero que mi mama se enamore de Severus- dijo con firmeza, Draco se conmovió por la forma tan decidida que lo dijo pero eso no evito que soltara la carcajada ante aquella revelación.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- pregunto con reproche y alzando la ceja como solía hacerlo su profesor, provocando que riera mas y a pesar de que intento tapar su risa con la mano no pudo por mucho tiempo, Keith al ver que no era tomada en cuenta se levanto molesta con el libro en la mano, y se marcho con dirección hacia las cocinas, posiblemente ese chistoso elfo Dobby podría darle de desayunar, ya empezaba a sentir hambre además el gato de su madre seguramente estaba hambriento, Draco Malfoy fue encontrado por la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria en un rincón al final de la estantería, riendo a carcajada suelta, temiendo que se pudiera tratar de un hechizo fue llevado a la enfermería y se llamo a su jefe de casa, al verlo Draco recordó cada palabra no paro de reír ante la mirada de preocupación de los presentes, entre risas y algunas lagrimas, logro hacerlos entender que no se encontraba bajo ningún hechizo, se marcho hacia su sala común seguro de que no podría atender en ninguna clase, cuando logro calmarse y controlar su respiración ya e había perdido las dos primeras clases lo que no le preocupo, se tumbo en su cama pensando en lo sucedido, el rugido de su estomago le recordó que no había comido así que se dirigió a las cocinas otras de las grandes ventajas de conocer a Hermione Granger, hizo cosquillas a la pera y bajo a la cocina donde varios elfos aparecieron al instante.

-Señor, en que podemos servirle- dijo uno de ello.

-Tengo hambre- fue su respuesta y en el instante aparecieron varios elfos con bandejas de comida.

-El señor quiere comer aquí con la señorita o quiere llevárselo- dijo otro, Draco tomo una galleta y observo al elfo quien retrocedió.

-¿De que hablas?

-La señorita Granger esta aquí- dijo con su voz chillona.

-¿Hermione esta aquí?- pregunto escéptico, no era común que ella perdiera una clase.

-No, la señorita Keith- dijo.

-Llévame con ella- acto seguido el elfo lo condijo ahí en una mesa que se conectaba al gran salón Keith jugaba con unas galletas formando una torre.

No te han dicho que no debes jugar con comida- Keith levanto la vista sorprendida por un momento pero al darse cuenta quien era le miro enojada y dirigió su atención hacia la torre- no piensas hablarme.

-No- dijo, Draco pudo ver el libro aun lado de la mesa pidió una silla no de buen modo pero funciono y se coloco enfrente de ella.

Quieres que habemos como adultos- pregunto en un tono serio captando la atención de la niña, después de todo Draco había descubierto algo muy importante le gustaba que la trataran como aun adulto por supuesto de vez en cuando, pero ella se sentía muy orgullosa cuando era tomada de esa forma.

-Dime- dijo sentándose correctamente y volteándolo a ver.

-Keith, la razón por la que no puedo ayudarte es que ese tipo de poción esta prohibida.

-Pero leí que no todas lo están.

-Lo se, pero mira tu no puedes obligar a la gente que se quiere.

-No los estoy obligando.

-Pero darles ese tipo de poción es como si lo hicieras, tu mama va a querer a alguien por voluntad propia no porque haya tomado una poción.

-Pero….

-Entiende, no puedes obligarlos.

Entonces que puedo hacer.

-Ayudarlos a que se lleven mejor, por ahí puedes empezar.

-Tu me puedes ayudar- dijo sonriente, Draco trago saliva, por nada el mundo aria algo así en primera porque se enfrentaba a dos personas demasiado necias y a las cuales había aprendido a respetar a su manera claro.

-No creo que eso sea conveniente- dijo pero a ver la cara que ponía agrego- a mi no me harían caso, pero a ti….- dejo las palabras a la imaginación de la niña quien le sonrió y ofreció una de sus galletas ahí fue cuando recordó que no había desayunado.

**Continuara……..**

**¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí de vuelta, espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien y hayan disfrutado mucho estas fiestas. Yo recibí el año nuevo muy bien y gracias a ustedes he alcanzado los 100 review algo ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero seguir contando con el mas adelante. Sin mas que decir las contestaciones a sus review que me hacen tan feliz.**

**Elaine :** Gracias, crudo pero puede pasar me temo.

**Meilin2** Bien supongo que en este capitulo se aclaran las dos preguntas y espero haberlo echo correctamente, también espero que te la allas pasado muy bien en estas fiestas.

**pupi-chan** ya puse lo de la poción ahora la palabra demonio yo digo que si engloba todo lo referente a esa niña.

**Hitomi Felton** me alegro que por alguna de nosotras te allas enganchado con esta adorable pareja, ya me lei tu fic y me a gustado mucho, estaré pendiente de el.

**Bea-Lokiya** ¡Hola! Aquí tiene un capitulo para que puedas disfrutar de el.

**Miss-Andreina-Snape** Gracias por tus buenos deseo, yo espero que tu también te la hayas pasado muy bien, se que dijiste que el primero pero se me fue el avión y se me olvido subirlo, perdona, pero ya estoy aquí.

**strega-in-progress** ¡Si! Por fin se decidió, ya era hora y eso que lo digo yo je, je, bueno cambiando un poquito de tema y ¡Actualiza! Me dejaste mordiéndome las uñas y mira que sale muy caro arreglárselas y para que me crezcan uf!!! No me dejes asi.

**dany black** Pues hoy podrás ver su reacción, debo decir que los chicos resultaron muy comprensivos y mas les valía porque soy yo quien lo decide, pobres ya les quite su poder de decisión pero nimodo.

**Meridiana** eso de muy slytherin me gusto fíjate que no había pensado de esa forma pero bueno, Keith tiene mucho planes para sus dos adoradas serpientes que veremos mas adelante y no te preocupes si no me dejas review se que seguirás leyendo.

**amsp14** si les soltó todo o casi todo, lo de la reconciliación con la niña se acerca y en cuanto a Draco que bueno que t guste su relación pero que yo no puedo ponerlo de malo me morirá yo se que el no es tan malo como parece o eso espero, Gracias por el comentario y te espero pronto por aquí.

**Taeko** Mmm.. puede ser es que siempre tenemos que iniciar por alguna parte y francamente matar a sus padres se me hizo lo mas fácil, tal vez de todo si es una fijación, pero en fin, Como veras ya les soltó toda la sopa ósea que les contó todo, una cosa mas créeme y tu lo has de saber al igual que yo ningún review resulta aburrido para los ojos de una escritor (a) o me equivoco, bien te veré pronto ya sea aquí o tu me veras en tu próxima actualización. Bye.


	13. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12.**

Desayuno con mas animo que de costumbre ese día, no levanto la vista hacia la mesa de los profesores ya fuera por enojo o por vergüenza, se centro en las conversaciones triviales de sus amigos y por primera vez participo en una referente al quittich un deporte al que no le prestaba mas atención que la necesaria, como si fuera su primer año participo en cada una de las clases, fue la primera en terminar y ayudo a sus compañeros como era su costumbre.

Vamos chicos que tengo hambre- apuro feliz tomando a Harry de la mano.

-Calma hermione- dijo este feliz de ver a su amiga con esa actitud- tu no eres la que siempre quiere ir a comer ese es Ron.

-Oye- dijo este haciéndose el ofendido.

-Es que hoy trabaje mucho y por eso tengo mucha hambre- dijo apurándolos, la comida fue bastante agradable.

-Bueno hermione nos vemos- dijo Ron al final del pasillo.

-Que les vaya bien- dijo sabia que les tocaba adivinación así que se despidió dándoles animo.

-Si- dijeron, cuando ya no la vieron tomaron otro camino que no era el de la clase de adivinación, legaron hasta un aula vacía y sacaron el mapa, buscaron un nombre en especial.

_Keith Granger_

Decía con letras negras y un punto que señalaba los jardines de la escuela.

Vamos Ron- dijo decidió guardando el mapa en sus pantalones y tomando el camino hacia los jardines.

Keith había dejado por la paz el asunto de la poción, tenia que idear otra forma de arreglar las cosas, se recostó en el pasto un nuevo gusto que había adquirido, era cierto que en su casa ella tenia un hermoso patio pero era mucho mejor ver otro mas extenso, cerro los ojos sintiendo el calido sol en su rostro, hasta que ello uno pasos, se paro rápidamente para ver quien era, un chico pelirrojo y otro de cabello negro con lentes aparecieron, tenia ganas de correr sabia quienes eran pero no los conocía lo suficiente como para confiar en ellos.

-Keith, espera solo queremos hablar.-Dijo harry viendo las intenciones de la niña de escapar.

-Díganme- dijo tratando de aparentar serenidad.

.Es de tu madre de quien queremos hablar- Keith contuvo la respiración ante aquella mención, su madre no le había contado a nadie de su escuela con excepción de Draco y de los profesores su parentesco.

,¿Cómo saben de mi mama?- pregunto dudosa.

-Ella nos contó todo- dijo Ron acercándose a ella.

-De que quieren hablar.

-Queremos que vuelvas con ella- dijo recordando la cara de angustia de su amiga.

-No- dijo volteando la cara no quería admitirlo pero ella también la extrañaba.

-Ella te extraña.

-No les creo ella ya no me quiere- dijo mientras sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas.

-Porque dices eso, ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Fue Snape?- pregunto empezando a enojarse.

-No, yo me di cuenta, ella no quería que yo viniera aquí, ¡Ella me odia! ¡Nunca quiso que naciera!- grito llena de enojo y dolor mientras se marchaba corriendo rumbo a la escuela, Harry y Ron se quedaron estáticos, la conversación se les había salido de control, posiblemente habían empeorado las cosas sin querer, no pensaron que una niña tan pequeña llegaría a pensar eso.

-Harry- dijo Ron aun sin moverse de su lugar.

-Si.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-No tengo idea- contesto observando el vació, la cuestión ahora era explicarle a Hermione lo que habían hecho y rogar porque las cosas no empeoraran o que su amiga volviera a caer en depresión.

Lo había dicho, lo había dicho y no precisamente a la persona que ella hubiera querido, pero se sentía tan a gusto con ella misma que no le importo, el único problema en ese momento era poder divisar por donde iba corriendo ya que las lagrimas que rodaban por sus ojos y cara le impedían ver adecuadamente aun así logro llegar al lugar que quería entre balbuceos logro decir la contraseña, estaba segura que en esos momentos la habitación se encontraría vacía, Severus posiblemente estaría en s despacho pero no le importaba, quería cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos, dormir y despertar de la pesadilla, pero se equivoco en el sillón que estaba enfrente de la chimenea se encontraba ocupadas por un señor de vestimenta negra y cabello hasta los hombros del mismo color, que al verla no le sorprendió mucho hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba llorando y sin querer unas palabras salieron de su boca que fueron mas que consuelo en esos momentos.

-¿Qué sucede?- ante esa simple pregunta se echo a correr a sus brazos, para llorar largamente hasta quedar dormida, en unos brazos que se preocuparon por ella, aunque solo fuera en el momento que hizo la pregunta, así se quedo dormida, y el profesor sin darse cuenta cerro el abrazo de la niña dándole pequeñas palmadas, era como si surgiera un reflejo involuntario que no había usado en mucho tiempo.

Cuando su respiración se normalizo la llevo hasta su cama, dormida se veía tan inocente quien fuera a pensar que era mas tremenda de lo que aparentaba, pero eso no importaba ahora, el hecho de ver a la niña en ese estado hizo preguntarse la causa de su llanto, había muchas posibilidades, haberse caído, no obtener algo, pero sabia que eso no era posible ese tipo de llanto lleno de amargura no debía ser propio de alguien tan pequeño, sino de alguien como el con una vida realizada y sin destino aparente, tomando la iniciativa de la pequeña se fue a recostar por alguna razón no tenia ganas de presentarse en el comedor, no creyó que sus alumnos pudieran causar problemas en una noche que el no fuera a vigilarlos.

De lo sucedido esa tarde no se hizo ningún comentario ya fuera porque no quería perturbarla o por miedo a no saber como reaccionar, Harry y Ron no comentaron nada de lo sucedido con Hermione, temiendo que la chica se llegara a enojar con ellos, los días transcurrieron sin mas que hacer para los jóvenes que estudiar y empezar a comprar regalos para la navidad, la relación de Hermione con su hija no había avanzado mucho, la niña acepto hablar con su madre a base de regaños pero lo único que consiguieron es que la frustración de Hermione junto con las clases aumentara y que Keith, no le dirigiera la palabra a nadie mas de lo necesario inclusive a Severus o Draco, estaba molesta y ni que decir de la madre, Harry y Ron procuraban no decir algo que la molestara y Severus no había extrañado los largos monólogos de la niña por lo menos los dos primeros días, sin darse cuenta aquello se había convertido en algo necesario de su vida para quitarle la monotonía que vivía diariamente.

La nievo cubrió el patio y el frió se hizo mas presente en las mazmorras, Keith tenia encima varias mantas y no por gusto propio a ella le gustaba dormir solamente con una sabana a pesar de que hiciera frió pero Severus bajo la insistencia de Dumbledore le proporciono otras mantas pero no se dio cuenta que había exagerado, apenas si podía moverse lo que por un lado le resultaba agradable al profesor.

Pero lo agradable no dura para siempre o eso pensó el profesor al encontrar a la mañana siguiente a una niña con solo una sabana encima y con calentura, fue como si el alma viajara a los pies en menos de segundos, toca su frente como tratando de comprobar que se equivocaba pero no era así además de que el rojo de la cara no era normal, lo primero que se le ocurrió, bueno lo que hizo fue absolutamente nada no supo que hacer miles de ideas pasaron por su cerebro pero ninguna se quedo ahí, así que hizo lo primero que surgió y fue cubrir a la niña con las demás mantas e ir a buscar una poción, después de todo el era el maestro de pociones prácticamente arraso con todo el armario sin llegar a dar con una condenada pócima la siguiente solución llego a su mente como lo mas obvio del mundo la señora Pomfrey era la mas indicada para aquellos casos así que tomando a la niña en brazos la llevo directamente a la enfermería sin hacer paradas y dejando a varios alumno por el suelo y con puntos menos.

-¡Poppy!- casi grito al entrar a la enfermería.

-¿Qué sucede Severus?- pregunto esta saliendo de su despacho, conocía la voz de sus profesores y mas lo que casi siempre terminaban heridos en las vacaciones.

-¿Tienes alguna poción para la calentura o gripe?-pregunta con un tono muy diferente al común algo que a la enfermera le sonó a preocupación pero que olvido al notar la respiración entrecortada de la pequeña, apurándose indico al profesor que la dejara sobre una cama, fue por lo que en el mundo muggle seria un termómetro y lo coloco en la boca de Keith quien no protesto, alarmada la enfermera al ver la temperatura que traía fue por una pócima que le dio de beber y espero por unos minutos hasta que su respiración empezo a regularizarse, la expresión de la enfermera se suavizo al ver que ya no corria peligro alguno y se l comunico al profesor con una sonrisa y sin saber porque esa noticia fue como si le devolvieran la vida, soltó la bocanada de aire que sin darse cuenta había retenido, pidió prestada la chimenea del director para comunicarle lo sucedido y para que el fuera el encargado de comunicárselo a la señorita Granger, quien al enterarse de lo sucedido no tardo mas de lo necesario en plantarse en la enfermería y como hizo su profesor llevándose a unos cuantos compañeros por el camino, llego con la respiración agitada y con la figura de su profesor plantada al lado de una cama se acerco temerosa de que encontrara algo que no le agradaría pero en vez de eso encontró a una niña que dormitaba como si nada le hubiera pasado, ausente de otro mundo que no fuera el de sus sueños, sus mejillas mostraban un hermosos color rosado dándole la apariencia de un ángel dormitando, Snape sintió la presencia de alguien mas y se volteo para encararlo encontrándose con la madre de la niña que mostraba una mirada de alivio con algo de preocupación, paso aun lado suyo sin prestarle atención a su profesor, se sentó aun lado y paso su mano por la frente quitándole el mechón que se posaba en su rostro.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto sin quitar la vista de su hija pero la pregunta estaba dirigida a alguien mas.

**Continuara……**

**Taeko:** pues en primera déjame decirte que me la he pasado bastante bien a pesar de que e vuelto a la escuela, las clases se han puesto mas interesantes, y si quien se imaginaria a Draco riendo a carcajadas, en cuanto a lo de Keith pues es una niña muy ingeniosa ya veras que mas se le ocurre por eso a mi también me cae tan bien.

**Meilin2** Gracias por los deseos para este año, bueno debemos admitir que a veces la imaginación de Draco vuela demasiado como lo comprobamos en este caso, mas aventuras de este par en los próximos capítulos (Ya parezco anuncio de televisión je,je)

**Wolfgang-Snape** Gracias por tus deseos lo mismo digo, pos adelantándote un poco Draco es de los buenos, me cae muy bien el muchacho y no podría dejarlo con los malos, será que hasta cierto punto me recuerda a Sev, no se. ¿Tu que crees?

**Miss-Andreina-Snape**: pues no te dejo con deseos porque aquí esta el capitulo, pero seguro te vas a enojar conmigo por lo cortito ¿Cierto? Es que es una mala costumbre que aun no me quito como te habrás dado cuenta.

**pupi-chan** Claro que tiene buenas ideas mira quien es su madre je,je y no te preocupes Keith se va a encargar de que Snape no la descuide ni a ella ni a su madre,

**TercySScloe:** tienes razón sabiendo quien es su madre hay que tener cuidado y también contacto con quien vive y convive, veras a esos tres con un acercamiento aprox. Dentro de 3 o 4 cap mas se que es mucho pero veré si puedo adelantar las cosas.

**zuykotzu** Hola, los comentarios de ortografía en vez de desalentarme me dan pie a tratar de mejorar mas en mi ortografía, me alegro que te guste el fic, en cuanto a las ordenes me temo que no son mías pero ya puse la dirección de estas en mi perfil donde dice Home page y también la puse al lado de los nombres de las ordenes, yo soy solo participante en estas excelentes ordenes si te quieres unir ¡Adelante! No te arrepentirás. Si hoy no aparecen las direcciones te las enviare por correo mas tarde ok. Nos vemos.

**strega-in-progress** aquí tienes la actualización, como sabrás me da tristeza que ya solo falte un solo capitulo para tu historia pero si es tu decisión así será, yo estaré al pendiente de ella.

**amsp14** Je, je, tienes razón le volarían la cabeza y el ni loco se echa a la cueva del lobo solo, y por supuesto esa niña es la clave de todo para que esos dos puedan estar juntos. Y en cuanto a los amigos para eso son para apoyarse en la buenas y en las malas como un matrimonio se podría decir.

**Malu Snape Rickman** Gracias, Feliz año y Navidad ojala te la hayas pasado muy bien, y que ya estés mucho mejor de salud y que no haya sido nada demasiado grave, en cuanto a tu pese lo siento yo misma se que es que deje de funcionar por una causa u otra pero lo bueno que ya estés aquí con PC y con salud, ojala te guste el capitulo, en cuanto al padre biológico de Keith pues me e puesto a pensar desde hace tiempo en si ponerlo o no pero con que una sola persona lo pida se sabrá pero mas adelante. Nos vemos.


	14. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

Se quedo callado sin saber exactamente que decir de cierta forma se sentía culpable de lo sucedido pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo tan fácilmente, en primer lugar en ningún momento había aceptado por voluntad propia hacerse cargo de esa niña.

-Se durmió con una sola manta en la noche, hacia demasiado frió- y antes de que la madre comenzara a armarle una escena agrego- yo la deje bien cubierta, puedo asegurarlo- sus palabras eran firmes pero sinceras y por alguna razón ella le creyó.

-La fiebre ha bajado- dijo tranquila- por lo visto no fue mas que un susto- el profesor asintió- profesor- comenzó sin quitar la vista de su pequeña, yo siento haberme comportado de esa forma, he tenido el suficiente tiempo para reflexionar lo sucedido y se que esto no es su culpa sino mía, e dejado que Keith cargue con un peso que no le corresponde y a pesar de que me di cuenta de ello no quise quitárselo de encima sin darme cuenta que la hería mas y que mi pena no disminuía, hice las cosas mal pero.. mi madre era mejor para esto de cuidar y comprender a los niños, yo solo sirvo para estudiar- dijo con un tono de amargura y dio gracias no estar frente a su profesor porque gotas saladas se formaban en sus ojos, al ver que s alumna no tenia intención alguna de continuar el agrego.

-Entiendo, creo que es mejor a partir de ahora que usted se haga cargo de ella.

-Por supuesto- fueron su palabras mientras besaba la frente de su hija y se sentaba en el suelo y la figura del profesor se desvanecía.

Después de la visita de harry y Ron, Keith abrió lentamente los ojos balbuceando unas palabras.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto angustiada al no entender lo que decía.

-Agua- dijo y una sonrisa de tranquilidad se formo en sus labios antes de servirle un vaso de agua y ayudarla a beberla, sostuvo su cabeza hasta que la ultima gota desapareció del vaso.

Mama- dijo una vez que su madre la volvió a recostar.

-Si- contesto esta sin preocuparse que alguien la pudiera oir.

-Abrázame- dijo en un susurro temerosa de se rechazada- hermione percibió este y se acerco a ella para abrazarla con todas sus fuerza.

-Que conmovedor- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-Ah.. eres tu- dijo la madre viéndolo desafiante, el hizo lo mismo pero sus miradas se suavizaron.

-Y como esta la enferma- pregunto acercándose mas.

-Bien supongo, lista para estudiar- dijo con un tono de malicia.

-No es cierto, estoy muy mal- repuso ella ante la mención de su madre.

-En ese caso no podré darle esta caja de ranas de chocolate que le compre, será mejor que me las coma yo- dijo abriendo el paquete de la caja y después el de la rana para meterlo en su boca, mientras Keith lo observaba con los ojos abiertos.

-No ya me siento mejor- dijo cuando de la rana no quedo ni rastro.

-Vaya, vaya. Ahora ya me habla, que sorpresa.

Keith resoplo incorporándose a la cama y cruzándose de brazos.

-Si, ahora me vas a dar mis ranas- pregunto molesta y con una mirada nada amistosa.

-Si tanto insistes- dijo acercándose para entregarle el paquete, al tenerlo en sus manos sonrió.

-Gracias Draco- dijo desenvolviéndola con gran destreza. Hermione se alejo un poco, lo suficiente para que su hija no pudiera oírla y Draco la siguió a ella.

-¿Draco alguien te podría ver- dijo de alguna forma angustiada.

-No creo, y si es así simplemente viene a molestar.

-¿Qué me dices de tus visitas a Keith?

-Que hay de eso- dijo con indiferencia.

-Sabes que quiero decir.

-De esas tu ya estabas enterada.

-Lo se pero te das cuenta de que alguien mas puede darse cuenta y ahora si estaríamos en problemas mas tu que yo.

-No te preocupes tanto nada pasara, por el momento el señor oscuro no tiene planes futuros.

-Yo no estaría tan segura.

-Bueno madre no me a dicho nada así que no tengo por que preocuparme.

-Si tu dices.

-Vamos, quien se podría enterar, además estar un rato con Keith me hace sentirme un niño nuevamente-dijo con cierto tono de alegría.

-Lo suficiente para encerar a Pevees en el cuarto de Flinch o tirar a la gata de Flinch desde u metro de altura.

-Y tu como sabes eso- dijo sorprendido.

-No hay que ser genio para enterarse.

-De todos modos el mugroso de Pevees se lo merecía y lo de la gata solo probaba la teoría de que los gatos caen siempre de pies.

-Pues prueba mejor no vaya a ser que los descubran.

-Vamos si a ustedes no los han descubierto en travesuras mas grandes porque a nosotros si- dijo, Hermione suspiro con resignación negando con la cabeza y se dirigió nuevamente a la cama de su hija mientras draco se marchaba.

-Keith- dijo suavemente apartando la mirada de la de ella- ¿Quieres regresar conmigo?- pregunto temerosa.

-¿puedo seguir viendo a Severus?- su mirada se planto en la determinada mirada que le dirigía su hija y asintió con la cabeza todo con tal de volverla a tener junto a ella- Si, mamita- dijo abalanzándose hacia ella para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Ahora descansa Keith- le dijo recostándola y cubriéndola con las mantas, espero hasta que se quedara dormida y se marcho rumbo al despacho de su profesor.

El golpeteo de la puerta saco a severus de sus pensamientos, al autorizar la entrada no se imagino que fuera precisamente ella.

-Profesor, puedo hablar con usted- pregunto una vez dentro y con la puerta cerrada.

-Sin reproches- dijo este dejando la pluma a un lado y con una mirada de temer.

-Sin reproches- dijo esta.

-En ese caso siéntese- así lo hizo se quedo quieta sentada sin saber por donde comenzar.

Bien..- le animo este.

Keith acepto volver conmigo- dijo simplemente- le agradezco el tiempo que la cuido y perdone las molestia.

-Algo mas.

-No es todo- contesto.

-En ese caso puede retirarse.

Hermione salio del recinto sintiéndose tranquila, talvez debió comunicarle al profesor que su hija quería seguir conviviendo con el pero posiblemente eso no era lo mejor por el momento, se notaba que estaba molesto o posiblemente era su imaginación, si eso debía ser, solo que había adoptado la misma actitud arrogante y de superioridad que tanto lo caracterizaba así que no le tomo importancia ahora tenia otros asuntos que arreglar por ejemplo su estancia en la sala común, solo esperaba que el director le autorizara volver a la antigua sala, la otra cuestión era ¿Dónde pasarían las vacaciones de navidad? Bueno talvez eso no era mucho problema podría pasarlas en el castillo o con los Weasley lo que realmente le preocupaba era su futura estancia al terminar las clases, seguramente los Weasley estarían encantados de recibirlas pero no quería ser una carga mas, ahora se arrepentía de haber vendido la casa, suspiro con cansancio ya pensaría en otra cosa.

Como esperaba el director le permitió ocupar otra vez la habitación, lo único que lamentaba era separarse de sus amigos nuevamente, por alguna razón desconocida para ella su hija no los veía con buena cara y ellos parecían temerle y solo se limitaban a saludarla o preguntarle como se encontraba mientras esta respondía de una manera contarte que ella nunca le había oído definitivamente estar tanto tiempo con Snape la había afectado, cuando confronto a sus amigos y a su hija acerca de esto evadieron e tema por competo, Ginny fue un gran apoyo al enterarse de todo se ofreció para lo que fuera y hasta había entablado un tipo de relación amistosa con Keith quien de vez en cuando o mejor dicho cada vez que podía se escapaba de su madre para ir a visitar a Severus quien a pesar de la continuas visitas de la niña y su cara de pocos amigos le agradaban sus visitas y sus relatos infantiles a veces demasiados exagerados, quien iba creer que a Ronald Weasley casi le da un infarto debido a una araña plantada misteriosamente en su desayuno, había escuchado algo parecido pero no le presto atención era imposible que un alumno se asustara por algo así, aunque si lo pensaba bien ese día Weasley parecía mas distraído de lo normal y hasta podría decir que aturdido.

Keith había disfrutado mas sus estancias con Severus ahora que no vivía con el ya que la dejaba observar mientras el realizaba pociones que poco a poco ella se empezó a memorizar sin ninguna dificultad incluso realizo su primera poción bajo la estricta vigilancia de este, en ocasiones sin querer llegaba a hablarle de un modo bastante cruel pero pese a lo que sucedía con sus otros alumnos o con su madre ella no le mostraba miedo, tal vez fuera porque se fue acostumbrando mientras vivía con el pero la niña definitivamente no le mostraba el miedo que la gente acostumbraba a mostrar cuando estaban en su presencia, no sabia si agradecer aquello o darle temor, saber que no tenia el control de la situación no era algo que le agradara del todo.

Keith tenia en mente mas que una simple visita y a sabiendas de que su madre se enojaría y de la posible negativa del profesor que draco le aseguraba, jugo nerviosamente con un frasquito verde haciéndolo girar de un lado a otro, Severus noto mientras continuaba preparando la poción.

-¿Qué sucede? Pregunto sin darle importancia al asunto- keith levanto la vista sin saber como comenzar.

-Eh.. yo… me….- pero callo, no creyó que aquello le resultara tan difícil- Severus puedo pedirte algo- dijo volviendo a bajar la vista.

-Dime- Dijo dejando de preparar la poción y viéndola suspicazmente, no se imaginaba que aquella petición y respondida de la manera correcta cambiaria su vida para siempre.

-¿Podemos pasar mi mama y yo las vacaciones de navidad contigo?- pregunto cerrando los ojos y apretando el frasco que traía muy fuertemente, Severus se quedo callado y con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, agradeció que la niña hubiera cerrado los ojos, no quería que lo viera así.

**Continuara….**

**sarah-keyko** por supuesto todo para que sigas leyendo la historia, ojala te haya gustado el capitulo.

**TercySScloe**: tu sigue diciéndolo chance en una de estas se te hace, je, je que malo soy, sorry pero a veces mi mente se le van las ideas y de aquí a que vuelvan mejor no te digo porque se tardaría… ¿Segura que quieres ser Keith? Para mi que preferirías ser Hermione claro que en unos capítulos mas adelante ¿O no?

**Marissastack:** ¡Hola! Me alegro que te siga gustando la historia y ojala no cambies de opinian y sobre todo que sea diferente a a las otras.

**Hitomi Felton**Hola! bueno ahora podrás leer un capitulo mas que espero sea de tu agrado por cierto no se si ya te lo dije pero tu fic de sev y her me a gustado mucho.

**Wolfgang-Snape**Si nos vamos acercando ¿Que emociónate hasta ami me dan ganas de saltar de la emoción, perdón demasiada adrenalina. Respecto a mi draquito, me alegro que por lo menos te agrade aunque sea poquito en los fics.

**pupi-chan****: ¿**Verdad¿ que niños en verdad tiene falta de tacto. Pero no los podemos culpar el tacto siempre lo poseyó Hermione así que no se les puede acusar de mucho.

**Miss-Andreina-Snape**: que bueno que te gusto, afortunadamente estoy muy lejos de ti para que me puedas hacer daño por lo cortito del capitulo verdad, je, je las ventajas de la internet.

**Taeko : **No creo que aquellos sean tan tontos para irles con el chisme pero como de costumbre la boca de Ron los pede meter en problema así que no puedo asegurar nada.

**Elaine: **Que bueno que te gusto, a decir verdad tierno es na palabra que no escucho muy a menudo por lo general es que triste pero que bueno que te haya gustado.

**zuykotzu**Me alegro que te haya servido la información te recomiendo que te unas a esas ordenes que son de lo mejor. Me consta.

**Meilin2: **Je con que cuidando a sus niños eh… tienes razón que poco tacto tienen pero ni modo ya veré que hago con ellos.

**amsp14**Hermione sabe hasta que punto culpar a la gente y creo que a tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello, como veras las cosas van mejorando.

**dany black**Gracias y aunque no continué pronto pues aquí esta el capitulo.

**Malu Snape Rickman**Pues digamos que no son acercamientos sino un medio entendimiento de ellos como pudiste ver su relación no es que digamos maravillosa pero por ahí van.

**Skuldangel: **Gracias ojala te haya gustado el capitulo.


	15. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14**

Hermione disfrutaba de una agradable conversación con sus amigos, despreocupada de cualquier cosa, Keith seguramente estaba con su profesor, realmente no entendía la obsesión de esa niña por pasar tiempo con el pero sin con eso la mantenía contenta, por ella perfecto.

-¿Hermione vas a pasar las navidades con nosotros verdad?- pregunto Ron.

-Si eso creo, tengo que pedirle permiso a Dumbledore y a tu madre.

-Ella estará encantada y por el director ni te preocupes.

-¿Y tu Harry?- pregunto Hermione.

-Supongo o no se- dijo tristemente.

-Porque dices eso harry.

-Seguramente pasaremos las navidades en Grin…- no pudo continuar la garganta se le cerro ante el solo pensamiento de volver a donde había pasado la ultima navidad con la persona que mas lo quería como si fuera un hijo.

-No- se apresuro a decir Ron, Dumbledore dice que ese lugar ya no es seguro desde que ese traidor de Kro..gr..- Ron trataba de pronunciar el nombre de aquel elfo traidor y una ganas inmensas de tenerlo enfrente y asesinarlo se le vinieron a la mente, respiro profundo para poder continuar- como sea la madriguera es un lugar muy seguro y hay no te pasara nada, lo pasaremos bien, los tres como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Ron para darles ánimos estirando la mano.

-Como en los viejos tiempos- dijeron ambos colocando la mano encima del otro.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba recostado en su cama, pensando en que seria mejor, quedarse en casa o en el colegio, sabia que su madre estaría desecha por la captura de su padre y a pesar de que el también lo estaba sentía que era lo mejor, por lo menos eso le daría mas tiempo para no ser entregado a manos del señor tenebroso apenas terminara sus estudios de magia, si se iba a casa pasaría los días en Francia o Alemania lugares que a su madre le encantaban, agradecía que ella no se hubiera involucrado mas de lo necesario con todo eso del inmemorable por su bien y el de ella, quien sabe que planes tuviera en mente ese loco para con ellos ahora que su padre se encontraba en Azkaban, sabia que su estadía ahí no duraría mucho tiempo se lo había dicho a potter el año pasado y mas que todo como advertencia para que no se tomara las cosas a juego y a Hermione también se lo había advertido mas directamente, parecía imposible que ahora entablara cierto tipo de amistad si así podía llamarse con ella y su hija, el peligro las rondaba a ellas y a sus amigos pero sabia que el profesor Snape no dejaría que nada les pasara, ahora que lo pensaba la idea de Keith no sonaba tan alocado como en un principio, su profesor ya había sido descubierto para ser sinceros desde un principio, desde que ese collon profesor de defensas ingreso con voldemort sobre su cabeza, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al solo pensar en su nombre, debía hacer algo para quitarse ese miedo de encima. Soltando una bocanada de aire se levanto, la fastidiosa de Parkinson lo estaría esperando ahora en la biblioteca, a veces deseaba que alguien le cerrara la bocota, el solo se metía en ese tipo de problemas nunca la hubiera invitado al baile en primer lugar, pero después de todo no había tenido muchas opciones de todas las de su año era la mas pasable e invitar a alguien menor o mayor que el y de otra casa no estaba en sus planes, bajo las escaleras cansadamente para enfrentar a su ejecutora.

Aun no había dicho nada, tampoco sabia como decirlo, ya había sido un gran avance que la dejara quedarse a pesar de estar en contra en sus habitaciones, seguir permitiendo verlo cuando media o toda la escuela pensaba que algo sospechoso había en que la hermana menor de hermione Granger la alumna mas inteligente y a la que el mas fastidiaba junto con sus amiguitos estuviera viviendo con el por un tiempo y que ahora lo visitara, la había captado a pesar de todo pero de eso a que ellas pasaran las vacaciones junto con el no era lo mas lógico ni seguro y por decir sano. Planes para las vacaciones no tenia, bien tal vez si ahora que tampoco el era muy útil para la orden mas que para preparar pociones no tenia muchas opciones mas que hacerlas. Keith sin darse cuenta había apretado tanto el frasco que se había roto en su mano y ahora el color claro de la poción se mezclaba con el rojo de su sangre, Severus al notarlo la tomo rápidamente de la muñeca y con un hechizo desapareció lo que había de dicha poción donde solamente quedo la sangre escurriendo.

-Sostente la muñeca- dijo mientras la soltaba e iba por una pócima y una venda, en el instante que la poción toco la parte herida comenzó a cicatrizar para que luego Severus le colocara el vendaje, aun con los ojos llorosos por el dolor de la cortada, Keith levanto su vista a Snape aun sin olvidar lo que le había pedido.

-Yo….

-Sea mejor que vayas a descansar ya es tarde, puedes quitarte el vendaje mañana- dijo mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta, ella no dijo nada solo salio del lugar con la cabeza gacha, Severus cero la puerta y se recargo en ella robándose la sien, esto ya se había salido de control, esa niña le estaba tomando un cariño que el no podía permitir, era hora de hablar con el primer causante de todo esto.

-Mazapán- dijo mientras la estatua de la gárgola le daba el paso, mientras subía se pregunto que rayos seria un mazapán seguramente otro de esos dulces muggles que tanto le gustaban al director, apartando esos pensamientos tontos de su mente toco la puerta, desde adentro le cedieron el paso.

-Pasa severus- dijo alegremente como casi todos los salones el despacho del director estaba decorado de motivos navideños- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Es sobre la señorita Granger.

La madre o la hija.

-La hija.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?

-Supongo que sabrás que desde que regreso con su madre a estado visitándome.

-Severus a estas fechas quien no lo sepa es que no vive en Howgarts- dijo sonriente, haciendo caso omiso del comentario prosiguió.

-Bien, ya que todos están tan bien enterados- dijo con su peculiar tono sarcástico- sabrás que esta tarde me pidió que ella y su madre pasaran Navidades conmigo- por poco el director y se atraganta con el caramelo de limón ante esa confesión, para luego soltar una carcajada que lleno el recinto lo que no puso de mejor humor al profesor.

-Me alegro que mi situación te cause tanta gracia- dijo molesto.

-Lo siento Severus, pero me sorprende que se haya tardado tanto- ante esta confesión el profesor se quedo sorprendido sin estar seguro que decir.

-Me puedes explicar- dijo, mientras el director volvía a respirar normalmente.

-Se nota a leguas que la pequeña te tiene un gran cariño hasta pensé que si no se reconciliaba con Hermione antes de Navidad las pasaría contigo.

-Por favor Albus.

-Es cierto….

-Mira, acepte que se quedara conmigo incluso que me siguiera visitando pero pedirme algo como para la navidad con ella…..

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Tu sabes Albus que en mis prioridades no están en hacerme cargo de una niña de seis años y de su madre.

-Vamos, un poco de alegría que le brindes.

-Ya te dije, y creo que tu debes hablar con ella, estas visitas creo que la van a afectar mas de por si mi reputación se ha ido por los suelos estos últimos meses para empeorarla mas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto sorprendió.

-Algunos de mis alumnos que estaban listos para formar parte de las filas del señor oscuro, me ven con mala cara y en estas fechas e quitado mas puntos a Slytherin que en todos mis años como profesor, y el miedo que infundía a las otras casa parece esfumarse mas rápido de lo que quito puntos y todo gracias a ti- dijo ya alzando su tono de voz y bastante molesto.

-Y eso no te alegra- dijo sin quitar su expresión sonriente.

-Claro que me alegra- dijo con tono sarcástico- me encanta, que mis alumnos en vez de respetarme o temerme- agrego al ver la cara que le ponía el director- me vean ahora mas que como un traidor y niñera.

-No creo que sea para tanto- ante el comentario solo aumento su enojo y el director trato de calmarlo- mira Severus sabes que nada volverá a ser como antes mas ahora que se descubrió tu identidad, agradece que Voldemort no haya decidió liquidarte desde un principio, y en cuanto a la pequeña Keith, no veo el problema que pase contigo las vacaciones, te hará bien, le hará bien a ella y a su madre un cambio.

-Dudo que Granger quiera pasar las vacaciones en mi casa tanto como yo quisiera pasarlas con ella.

-La señorita Granger Severus, y porque no le das una oportunidad a que opine ella- dijo con una sonrisa- estoy seguro que se la pasaran muy bien, amenos que tu quieras pasarla con los Weasley y el señor Potter, porque dudo que esa pequeña se vaya a quedar tranquila sin verte.

-Pero yo me voy a quedar en el colegio, tengo que vigilarlos- dijo jugando su ultima carta.

-De eso no te preocupes, por lo que me entere no muchos se can a quedar estas vacaciones, en estas fechas son cuando la familia desea estar mas unida y las navidades son una estupenda fecha.

-La señorita Granger seguramente querrá pasar la Navidad con sus amigos.

-No veo el problema, talvez también yo los visite, la casa de Sirius ya no es segura como sabes, además te ara bien cambiar de ambiente por un tiempo, -¿Qué dices?- su cara lo decía todo, no estaba nada de acuerdo con eso, pero también noto que lo estaba meditando una chispa de esperanza surgió dentro del director- ¿Y bien?

-Lo pensare- dijo levantándose dispuesto a marcharse.

-En ese caso, te veo luego.

Draco intentaba sin mucho esfuerzo poner atención a la conversación de su compañera y se estaba cayendo del sueño que provocaba todo su parloteo, volteo los ojos tratando de encontrar algo que lo mantuviera despierto, una figura los observaba tratando de esconderse tres un estante.

-Ahora vengo voy por un libro- dijo cortando la conversación de golpe, Pansy no dice nada solo lo mira molesta y fija su mirada en el libro que traía consigo.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto al estar fuera de la vista de chismosos-¿Por qué traes la mano vendad?- pregunta sorprendido y agachándose para examinarla.

-Me e cortado con un frasco Severus me curo.

-Ya le pediste que pasara contigo la navidad- pregunta sin soltarla.

-Si.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que no- dice triste.

-No te preocupes yo hablare con el.

-En serio- dice mientras su cara se ilumina.

-Por supuesto, solo hazme un favor.

-¿Cuál?

-Veras…

-Regrese- dice Draco mientras Pansy cierra el libro y le sonríe dispuesta a continuar con la conversación que había dejado o mejor dicho monologo.

-Señor Malfoy- dice Keith acercándose a la mesa.

-¿Y tu que quieres?- dice Pansy de mal modo.

-El profesor Snape lo requiere en su despacho- dice ignorándola por completo.

-Ya voy, lo siento Pansy será en otra ocasión- dice yéndose.

-Gracias- dice una vez fuera de la biblioteca.

-Ahora te toca a ti.

-Lo se.

**Continuara….**

**Poly Morgana R** cumpliendo ordenes me la pase muy bien, je,je, gracias por el consejo espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y el acercamiento se acerca.

**Meilin2** No me había acordado de Remus pero es muy cierto aunque yo también me incluyo en la categoría de fanática de los chocolates. Ya viste la decisión de severus pero claro que no es la definitiva.

**TercySScloe:** Gracias, con todo lo que me has dicho a través de los capítulos no dejo de querer que sigas mandando un review aunque sea nomas diciendo hola, espero que el cap. Te haya gustado.

**Taeko** Hola, la respuesta de mi querido Sev aun no es definitiva, lo sera el el siguiente capitulo y gracias por los halagos.

**Miss-Andreina-Snape** Si viva los que inventaron las alarmas así se si alguien quiere entrar a mi casa, je, je, como es mi costumbre te vuelvo a dejar con la intriga hasta el siguiente capitulo.

**pupi-chan** adelantas las vacaciones en familia aunque no son todavía aunque no le faltan mucho para serlo una familia un poco rara pero que se le va a hacer.

**Malu Snape Rickman** si esos dos juntos pueden ser como los gemelos Weasley, y lo demuestra la travesura que le hicieron a Ron, con respecto a Hermione no podría decir que un infarto pero esta muy cerca, cuando se entere no quisiera estar en el lugar del que este cerca de ella.

**Hitomi Felton** ¿Los gatos caen de pie? Mmm.. la respuesta es si e probado la teoría mi pobre gato es prueba viviente de ello, no te alarmes no le hecho nada malo, por cierto estaré esperando tu actualizacion.

**Lilian Malfoy** si yo también le tome cariño por eso me anime a escribir este fic, me alegro que ya haya mas fics de esta pareja, y claro que le va a corresponder de eso me encargo yo.

**amsp14** OHH.. el acercamiento se acerca (que repetitiva soy, lo siento peo no se me ocurrieron otras palabras) la navidad es una muy buena epoca, tu me entiendes, es cierto Harry y Ron van a tener que hacer milagros para que la niña los acepte pero eso es trabajo de ellos y mio uf… yo sola me meto en embrollos, bien te dejo espero y hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

**sarah-keyko** continuare lo juro, y aunque sea la primera vez que leas de esta pareja te quede un buen sabor de boca (Por así decirlo porque no creo que suene bien un buen sabor de ojos ¿osi?)y claro que te seguiré avisando. Hasta luego.


	16. Capitulo 15

**Pasado, Presente e Incertidumbre**

**Capitulo 15**

Draco ni siquiera llego a cruzar palabra con su profesor pero Keith no tardo en darle la magnifica noticia según ella ya que cuando su madre se enterara seguramente no le parecería tan bella como a ella, pero ese ya no entraba en su problema, un poco de relajación seguramente no le vendría mal a la chica cuando se enterase pero seguramente no vería su reacción así que prefirió marcharse a su sala común hasta que le dieran la noticia, tenia la ligera idea que podría escuchar el grito de Hermione Granger hasta en su cuarto.

Keith espero pacientemente a su madre en el cuarto que ellas compartían, tarareaba una canción que había aprendido en la escuela, tenia ganas de volver a ella, extrañaba a su maestra que era muy buena con ella pero aun así no cambiara lo que ahora estaba viviendo.

Hermione apareció después de la comida para encontrarse con una niña demasiado alegre para su gusto, dejo sus libros y se fue a sentar junto a ella sabiendo que no tardaría en contarlo el porque de su felicidad.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al ver que la niña no iba hablar y entendiendo que quería que fuera ella la que cuestionara.

Adivina- hermione la miro con cierto tono molesto, pero por el contrario se alegraba de que la niña comenzara a tener cierto sentido del humor.

No se por eso te pregunto.

No, mama adivina- pero ella no estaba a darse por vencida de esa manera, así que hizo a un lado el cabello que le caía en la frente para luego dirigir sus manos hacia su barriga y comenzar hacerle cosquilla, entre suplicas y sollozos Keith se dio por vencida.

Dime.

n…o…..

dime.

Navi..dad.. cacha… Sev…- logro articular no muy entendible pero para Hermione si lo fue y paro de hacerle cosquilla de golpe.

¿Qué?- pregunto espantada, una cosa era que hubiera aceptado la relación por así decirlo de su hija con sus profesor pero que pasar las vacaciones de navidad con el ni loca- ¿Keith que dijiste?- volvió a preguntar pensando que se había equivocado.

Que pasaremos las vacaciones de Navidad con Severus- ¨Pasaremoes¨ fue la segunda señal que le indico que no había escuchado mal.

¿Quién te dijo eso?- pregunto angustiada.

Se lo pedí a Severus.

¿Y que te dijo?.

Que no- contesto pero sin perder la sonrisa lo que no le dio tiempo a Hermione de formular la siguiente pregunta antes de que su hija agregara…- pero luego dijo que si- ahí fue donde la cara de la chica paso de desconcierto a enojo.

¿Por qué andas pidiendo cosas como esas Keith?- cuestiono aun molesta- las vacaciones las pasaremos con los Weasley y Harry.

Yo no quiero- dijo también molesta ante la mención de eso muchacho.

Keith no molestaremos a Snape con nuestra presencia donde no es requerida, entendiste y no cambiare de opinión.

Pues yo iré con Severus.

e dicho que no.

Pues no me importa- grito saliendo del lugar hecha una furia y con las lagrimas brotando de sus ojos. Mientras tanto su madre se encontraba en un situación bastante parecida.

No quería pasar la vacaciones con su profesor, quería que su vida comenzar a ser lo mas normal posible si alguna vez en realidad lo fue, pero porque si su profesor había dicho claramente que no, había cambiado de opinión. Además ya estaba decidido no pasaría su vacaciones con el ni ella ni Keith aunque tuviera que meter a su hija en el Baúl a fuerzas.

El que se encontraba en otro dilema bastante parecido era el profesor de pociones quien trata de asimilar lo que el mismo había aceptado¿Por qué las cosas se volvían tan complicadas? Y ¿Por qué precisamente a el? Bueno a esa ultima pregunta podría encontrar una respuesta pero hubiera esperado algo mas…. Algo que implicara algún maleficio, pero no tenia que ser su alumna y no cualquiera sino una que tenia una hija precisamente obsesionada con el, soltó una carcajada amarga al meditar lo ultimo que le sonaba tan tonto, cerro los ojos nuevamente, no le apetecía cenar, ni ver la cara de Dumbledore cuando se enterara de la noticia y menos la de Granger que seguramente le quería echar un maleficio. ¿Granger? Claro aun tenia una salvación todo dependía de ella y conociéndola seguramente no aceptaría por nada pasar sus navidades con el.

Talvez las cosas no estaban tan fuera de su realidad pero las cosas nunca salen como uno los quisiera.

Harry y Ron escuchaban calladamente las quejas de Hermione, ellos también se molestaron al escuchar la noticia pero la chica no les dio ni oportunidad de decir algo, ya que desde que había llegado no había parado de decir cosas contra su profesor de pociones que a ellos no les había ni permitido pensar.

Una ves terminado el monologo hermione trataba de recuperar la respiración que había dejado aun lado mientras hablaba.

Hermione ¿Qué vas a hacer?- la mirada que le dio a su amigo era de temer.

No se- dijo finalmente cansada y cerrando los ojos.

¿Cómo que no sabes?- pregunto Harry sorprendido, viendo a su alcance la mas fácil solución.

No estarás pensando……..- Ron dejo la frase al aire, temiendo saber el final.

Si- dijo cansadamente sentándose en la banca y mirando al cielo.

Hermione pero habíamos quedado- argumento Harry entendiendo todo.

Lo se pero no puedo dejarla sola chicos y menos ahora que vuelve a tener confianza en mi- dijo cansada y con un naciente dolor de cabeza.

Hermione en verdad no lo estarás pensando.

Me temo que si- Harry y Ron se quedaron observándola mientras se marchaba sin decir palabra y luego se miraron sin encontrar una solución lo suficientemente satisfactoria para ambas partes.

La prefecta fue a parar sin darse cuenta en el despecho de su profesor golpeo desganadamente la puerta sin querer ser escuchada realmente, rogando que no se encontrara y tratando de aplazar aquella conversación lo mas posible. La puerta se abrió unos profundos ojos negros se quedaron observando los suyos.

Pase- dijo finalmente, sabia que era ella quien mas podía ser y prefiriendo acabar de una vez con aquella posible discusión, aunque tentado estuvo a no abrir ni contestar, la joven se sentó y luego el profesor, ninguno digo nada por un largo rato, tratándose de aquella situación severus decidió tomar la palabra.

Usted gana- dijo la vos desganada de su alumna y dejando su posición recta aun lado como si de un bulto se tratara aun sentada se dejo caer mas cubriéndose la cara con las manos, Severus la observo minuciosamente ante de continuar.

No cero que nadie gane en esta situación- dice finalmente.

Por primera vez profesor estamos de acuerdo- dice destapándose la cara.

¿Qué opina señorita Granger?

Me temo que usted sabe la respuesta nada agradable para los dos si no me equivoco.

En ese caso no tenemos nada mas de que hablar señorita Granger que tenga buen día.

Buen día profesor- Dice mientras sale del despacho.

La muchedumbre conformada principalmente por alumnos se despedían unos a otros mientras los profesores trataban de apresurarlos, Harry y Ron se despedían de su amiga aun tratando de hacerla cambiar de opinión por supuesto sin resultad alguno, vencidos la abrazaron prometiendo y haciéndole prometer que le escribirían y asegurándoles que en el castillo estaría a salvo y si no ellos mismo se encargarían de Snape con una sonrisa la chica los despidió asegurándoles que nada le iba a pasar.

Los carruaje desaparecieron de su vista, cansadamente se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio en el cual afuera de este la esperaba su profesor, sorprendida de aquella visita se quedo parada delante de el esperando que hablara.

Esta usted lista.

¿Lista?- pregunto confundida.

Así es Keith esta haciendo su maleta.

¿Maleta¿Para que?- aquello no encajaba y el rumbo de esa conversación no le gustaba.

Si mal no recuerdo su hija…- dijo asegurándose que no hubiera nadie-y usted pasaran estas vacaciones conmigo.

Si, en el castillo.

Señorita Granger, no creerá que por haber sido descubierto y tenga que cuidar de usted pasare mis vacaciones en el castillo- dijo algo molesto.

Pues…

Espero que tenga todo hecho en una hora- dijo sin darle tiempo a refutar, Hermione entro a su dormitorio molesta por aquella actitud, se encontró con su hija quien intentaba hacer su maleta sin mucho éxito.

Deja Keith, lo hago yo- dijo y con su varita fue metiendo sus cosas en el baúl y en algunas otras maletas, listas fueron sacando las cosas y como lo había prometido su profesor apareció exactamente una hora después en la entrada y las ayudo a cargar todo, las chicas se despidieron del director y de Draco que por su propia seguridad permanecería en el colegio hasta que todo se normalizara.

Como todos los estudiantes subió al carruaje tirado por bestias invisibles para ellas pero bastante visibles para el profesor.

El viaje en el tren resulto bastante incomodo para profesor y alumna que estaban sumidos en el silencio y sin muchas intenciones de salir de el. Keith se paso la mayor parte de el tiempo hablando y preguntando cualquier cosa siendo contestadas sus preguntas por su madre y cuando ella no tenia la respuesta era Severus quien se aventuraba a responder. La noche cayo y un momento de tranquilidad cuando la pequeña al fin callo rendida en brazos de su madre, pronto el sueño también empezó a caer en la joven madre, hasta cerrar los ojos completamente.

Los primeros rayos del sol, golpearon sus parpados interno en vano cubrirse con la colcha que tenia encima, fue en ese momento que sintió la manta sobre su cabeza que la alerta se despertó en su conciencia, ya no estaba en Howgarts sino en un tren y la noche anterior se había dormido con su hija en brazos, se levanto de golpe angustiada se dio cuenta que había estado dormida en el sillón del tren ocupándolo completamente, y aun tenia en su mano una manta de color crema que no recordaba que fuera suya, levanto su vista para encontrarse que su profesor tenia la cabeza gacha con el pelo cayéndole en el rostro, mientras la figura de su hija reposaba en los brazos de este cubierta por otra manta, aquella imagen combinada con los rayos del sol que se hacían mas presentes dando indicios que pronto amanecería por completo, se quedaría gravada por completo en su mente. Sin saber exactamente porque un leve color rosado tiño sus mejilla, fue en ese momento que los ojos de su profesor se abrieron por completo sin quitarse de su posición, al notar esto y que la mirada penetrante de el estaba sobre ella, volteo la cabeza rápidamente, tratando de no se vista susurro un leve….

.Buenos días, ahora vuelvo- y salio rumbo al baño, se lavo la cara y volvió a recoger el cabello sin mucho éxito, observándose en el espejo un largo rato tardándose mas de lo necesario. Cuando regreso al compartimiento su hija ya estaba despierta auque todavía bostezando.

Falta mucho- pregunto asomándose por la ventana y viendo un paisaje con varias casas, dejando atrás la naturaleza.

Ya casi llegamos- contesto Severus para fijar su vista en alguien que no hizo lo mismo sino que observo el paisaje, perdida en sus pensamientos, y como el había dicho treinta minutos después el tren se detuvo por fin, dispuesta a salir de ese lugar tan sofocante se paro tomando a Keith de la mano y tomando una de las pocas cosas que si podía cargar, abrió la puerta y espero a que algunos pasajeros salieran, cuando por fin los pasillos se hicieron mas libres avanzo sin darle importancia a que su profesor las seguía o no, cuando por fin estuvo fuera del tren respirando profundamente y aspirando el aire que a pesar de ser una estación no olía como tal solo la fresca brisa se sentía. Hermione espero pacientemente a que su profesor sacara todo el equipaje, esperando su llamado para por fin salir del lugar, tomaron un carruaje, tirado esta vez por caballos completamente visibles, contemplando una de las pocas ciudades completamente mágicas, estaba deseosa de poder decirle al conductor de que se parara y poder salir a explorar pero se contuvo, por fin después de un largo trayecto el carruaje se detuvo y el profesor se bajo seguido de Keith y finalmente ella. Entre Severus y el conductor bajaron el equipaje, Hermione contemplo la casa con un pequeño jardín al frente, la construcción era antigua pero hasta cierto punto acogedora, Severus las condujo hasta dentro de la casa, el lugar se veía amplio unas escaleras un poco adelante delataban que la casa era de dos plantas como en un principio la había sospechado.

Les mostrare su cuarto- dijo dejando el equipaje a la entrada y subiendo las escaleras Keith inmediatamente lo siguió, Hermione lo hacia pero mas lentamente.

La segunda planta se parecía mucho a la primera irónicamente de color rojo a la derecha dos puertas a su izquierda tres puertas mas y por supuesto el barandal de madera color blanco.

El baño- dijo señalando la primera puerta del lado izquierdo- tu cuarto Keith- dijo abriéndolo, una habitación bastante amplia con una ventana, el cuarto pintado completamente de blanco y una cama individual en el centro y todo el piso alfombrado y con un circulo en medio- señorita granger- dijo dejando abierta la puerta y dirigiéndose a la otra habitación, dejando a la niña contemplar su habitación temporal, su habitación era bastante parecía pero con diferencia que el color de las paredes era de un verde opaco, alfombrada de un color beich y un amplio librero con varios ejemplares.

La comida estará lista dentro de un rato- y sin as se marcho dejando la puerta abierta y ella no hizo intento de cerrarla solo se tumbo boca arriba sobre la cama, Keith no tardo en llegar a su cuarto pidiendo comida, diciendo que no tardaría en estar lista bajo por su equipaje y lo hizo levitar, por lo menos agradecía que el ministerio no les prohibiera todo los hechizos o estaría perdida y hubiera tenido que cargar todo a mano algo nada agradable, no quiso fijarse en nada mas solo se dedico a acomodar las cosas, Keith la ayudo un poco pero aburrido de ello se marcho a la planta baja, rato después la niña subió a avisarle a su madre que el desayuno estaba listo y luego bajo corriendo las escaleras siendo reprendida en el acto, el desayuno transcurrió sin ninguna queja.

Te gusto mama yo ayude a prepararlo- dijo emocionada.

Eh… si estuvo delicioso- dijo sin levantar la vista de su plato a pesar de haber argumentado que estaba delicioso la mayor parte de el desayuno estaba intacto.

Se levanto disputa a lavar los platos no pretendía darle de que hablar a su profesor diciendo que era una molestia, suponiendo donde estaba la cocina se aventuro encontrándola para su fortuna, Keith se perdió de vista y salio al jardín trasero estando a la vista de Hermione desde la ventana de la cocina, abrió el grifo dejando el agua correr justo cuando apareció su profesor y se sentó en la mesa a leer el profeta.

Profesor¿Dónde puedo encontrar una lechuza necesito mandar una carta?- pregunto cuando finalmente termino de lavar los platos.

Avísame cuando la haya escrito, le prestare mi lechuza- dijo, la energía con la que había iniciado Keith se desvaneció para mediodía cuando cayo rendía, Hermione la acostó y permaneció escribiendo una carta a sus amigos dándoles noticias de su paradero. Cuando finalmente termino bajo esperando encontrar a su profesor y rastro de el no había ni en la sal ni cocina, prefiriendo no arriesgarse a ser reprendida si tocaba la puerta del que creía su cuarto se fue a acostar con Keith, la hora de la comida se les paso despertaron aproximadamente hasta la hora de la cena cuando finalmente pudo encontrar al profesor quien le presto una lechuza café, bastante simpática según Hermione aunque su gato tenia una opinión contraria, para la cena unas simples tostadas llenaran el estomago y una llamada por parte del director fue el único evento fuera de lo normal.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó hasta las nueve, mas bien la despertaron….

Mama, mama- grito entrando como un remolino a su cuarto y saltando sobre su cama pegándole un gran susto.

¡Keith!- la reprendió molesta- no hagas eso- la cara de la niña se ensombreció antes de volverse a iluminar- vamos, vamos, Severus nos va a llevar al pueblo- a pesar de estar cansada la idea no le pareció nada mala y se dispuso a ducharse. Una vez vestida bajo para encontrarse a su profesor curiosamente con una túnica azul.

¿Piensa ir vestida así?- pregunto cuando la vio, Hermione alzo la ceja y observo su atuendo, traía el pelo recogido en una coleta, vestía un suéter rojo y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

Si- contesto segura de si misma.

Vamos a un pueblo completamente mágico.

No creo que todo muñeco vaya vestido de mago.

No, pero es preferible solevantar sospechas.

Pues lo siento no tengo nada mas- rodando los ojos el profesor se dio por vencido y se encamino a la salida, Keith iba vestida al igual que su madre a lo muggle, sabiendo exactamente cual seria la primera parada se encamino a la salida.

El camino hacia el pueblo fue largo y mas tomando en cuenta que iban a pie y para no perder la costumbre en silencio, recorrieron varios puestos sin detenerse en ninguno en particular, por lo que supuso hermione su profesor ya tenia en mente a donde llegar, pararon en un local de ropa, aquello no le dio buena espina a la muchacha pero aun así entro.

Buenos días en que puedo ayudarlos- dijo una señora cuarentona, Hermione se quedo callada, no sabia realmente que hacían ahí.

Quería ver que tiene para ellas- dijo señalando con los ojos a sus acompañantes.

Claro, claro haber- dijo acercándose primero a Hermione y observándola minuciosamente cosa que no le gusto para nada- tengo lo perfecto para ti- y antes que pudiera hacer algo fue jalada hacia los vestidores, demasiado desconcertada para reaccionar fue probándose diferentes conjuntos, hasta donde recordaba era una de las pocas veces que se paraba en una tienda de ropa mágica, ella y Ginny habían hecho lo mismo varias veces pero solo por diversión pero aquello no se le acercaba n remotamente al significado de la palabra.

Cuando finalmente la señora termino con ella se había probado mas de veinte conjuntos y para que negarlo varios de ellos hermosos, Lugo fue el turno de Keith quien no opuso resistencia, esto le dio oportunidad para ir a quejarse con su profesor.

¿Se puede saber que es lo que pretende?- pregunto molesta y hastiada de tanto cambio.

Creo que es obvio, quiero que busque algún tipo de ropa apropiada- dijo viéndola directamente- apenas iba argumentar cuando Snape hablo- estamos en un pueblo completamente mágico y aunque hay una que otra cosa muggle tiene que integrarse mas a este pueblo- ya cansada por lo que acababa de pasar y no con ganas de discutir con su profesor dándole hasta cierto punto la razón, no sin antes maldecir a Snape por no vivir en un lugar menos complicado se sentó aun lado.

¿Dónde hay un banco?- pregunto con los ojos cerrados.

A unas cuantas calles.

Bien recogeré algo de dinero, solo espero que esta ropa no sea muy cara. Keith salio bastante contenta de los vestidores, la dependiente la acompañaba.

Y bien que van a llevar.

Pues…

Señorita Granger espéreme afuera- dijo, ella se encogió de hombros y salio si mas con Keith detrás de ella, su profesor no tardo en salir, la condujo hasta un pequeño banco donde pudo sacar unos cuantos galeones.

El recorrido del pueblo fue bastante prometedor, los lugares ahí eran bastante parecidos a los del callejón Diagon, pero a la vez tan diferentes, estar en una comunidad por decirlo mas mágica era nuevo pero a la vez mas emocionante, la parada en la librería fue prácticamente obligatoria, cuando la chica se imponía lo hacia muy bien.

Regresaron a la casa ya entrada la noche y cada quien se fue directamente a su cuarto para encontrarse con la sorpresa de varias cajas, al abrirlas hermione se encontró con varios de los conjuntos que esa tarde se había probado y otros tantos pertenecientes a Keith.

Se durmió sin decir nada solo dejando los vestidos aun lado, el día siguiente ante la pregunta del porque de esos paquetes como respuesta solo encontró que había sido cubierto por el dinero que le había dado el director para su manutención, también recibió noticias de sus amigos asegurándole que tenían todo planeado para que pasara las vacaciones con ellos, respondió la carta diciendo lo ansiosa que estaba con verlos y saber el plan auque realmente ya sabia que eso no iba a ser muy posible, los siguientes días transcurrieron en una indiscutible paz, había ocasiones en que su profesor se desaparecía sin dar razón, no le tomo mayor importancia alfil y al cabo no era nadie para cuestionar sus actos, recorrió varias veces en pueblo en ocasiones acompañada por keith otras simplemente ella.

El día de navidad se acercaba y ella estaba ansiosa de pasarlo con sus amigos, dentro de si había guardado la esperanza de poder verlos, aun no sabia que iban a hacer el día de navidad, estaba acostumbrada a pasarlo en familia y tenia el leve presentimiento que eso no iba a hacer posible o eso pensaba.

Mama…- llamo Keith un día a la hora de la comida-Que vamos a hacer mañana, es Navidad y no hemos preparado nada- Hermione se mantuvo callado, le diría la verdad que por primera vez no celebrarían Navidad, suspiro cansada.

Na…

Iremos a comer- contesto su profesor por ella, te parece.

¡Si!- grito con emoción, hermione dirigió una mirada interrogante hacia su profesor, que no fue contestada, siguieron cenada sin mas, hasta la noche siguiente, amabas jóvenes estaban listas para salir, Keith bestia un hermoso vestido ginda que tenia una capa con una capucha adornada por plumitas con el mismo color, junto con los guantes, se encontraba en la sala ansiosa por salir, Severus también se encontraba ahí vestido con una túnica de color verde, miraba el reloj con impaciencia, era la primera vez en varios años que no pasaría las Navidades en el colegio y el cambio tan brusco de rutina no le agradaba en nada.

Busca a tu madre- dijo finalmente impaciente, Keith quien jugaba a bailar en círculos volteo a las escaleras y sonrió.

Ya llego- dijo mientras se dirigía junto a ella, el profesor finalmente levanto la vista, su alumna bestia con un hermoso vestido azul y de mangas larga con una pequeña linea dorada desde el inicio del hombro hasta terminar en la manga y la túnica del mismo color que el vestido. Traía el cabello completamente liso, ahora comprendía porque le había pedido prestado su laboratorio.

Cuado finalmente termino de bajar las escaleras Keith la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia la entrada, Severus las siguió, abordaron un carruaje hasta llegar a un restaurante que Hermione había visto en uno de sus tantos recorridos, un lugar bastante lujoso, su mesa ya estaba reservado, pudo observar que había bastantes parejas tanto de adultos como de jóvenes y algunas familias, se sintió de cierto modo incomoda, el mesero le acerco su silla y les entrego la carta, no estaba acostumbrada a celebrar fechas tan importantes en lugares así, al contrario de su hija que se encontraba maravillada con la decoración, en ocasiones caían copos de nieve que desaparecían al tocar su cara o la mesa al contrario de los copos de afuera estos se sentían tibios y no fríos, grandes adornos cubrían el lugar.

Es un bello lugar- se atrevió a comentar.

Eso creo, espero que le guste.

Si, por supuesto, ya había pasado por aquí una vez pero no me atreví a entrar.

¿Por qué?

No se, supongo que no me pareció correcto, no venia vestida adecuadamente.

Ya veo.

Viene aquí seguido.

A decir verdad es la primera vez que estoy aquí.

En serio- para sorpresa de ambos, su conversación trivial cambio a asuntos mas científicos, pociones, artes oscuras, a cada palabra Hermione se sentía mas emocionada al menos alguien trataba temas de sumo interés y era mas interesante debatir con su profesor que con sus amigos que por lo general le daban la razón para no hacerla enojar, en ningún momento tocaron temas que seguramente harían que la paz se esfumara, la cena fue deliciosas para los tres cuando terminaron una música bastante tranquila comenzó a sonar.

Creo que podríamos irnos- comento Severus.

Si.

No- dijo Keith quien estaba atenta a la conversación- Quiero que Severus baile conmigo.

Keith- reprendió su madre, sabia que su profesor tenia sus limites y aquel los sobrepasaba

Por favor, si……..- dijo con mirada suplicante.

Keith- dijo cansadamente.

Esta bien, vamos Keith- dijo levantando a la chica en brazos y dirigiéndose a la pista donde varias parejas bailaban, Hermione lo observo quedándose sin palabras, pero Severus tenia sus propias razones, que seguramente la chiquilla no iba dejar de molestar hasta que se el cumpliera su capricho y que su alumna no comentara eso a nadie, en primera porque nadie le creería, la canción era lenta pero se movía con agilidad, a pesar de que su padre le dio los peores años de su vida seguido de los merodeadores, lo había educado en varias artes y no solo mágicas sino de refinamiento y educación y una de ellas era el baile, a mitad de la segunda pieza, los gritos se comenzaron a escuchar en el salón, Severus quien tenia los ojos entrecerrados mientras cargaba a Keith los abrió por completo y saco su varita, para encontrarse con la sorpresa que dos mesas se estaban incendiando y en menos de lo que se dio cuenta otras dos mesas y la gente comenzó a correr, aferro a la chica que se encontraba bastante asustada sin saber que pasaba a su pecho y trato de localizar a su alumna entre la multitud no la veía por ningún lado hasta que algo lo golpeo.

Keith- dijo con desesperación la voz de Hermione, sosteniendo el rostro de la niña entre sus brazos, manteniéndose demasiado cerca de su profesor que al tener su presencia tan cerca lo alerto y sin dar tiempo a nada la tomo del brazo y se dirigieron hacia la salida, por ningún lado se encontraba su carruaje, la gente se empujaba una a otra tratando de salir y amontonándose afuera, a varios metros del lugar, se podía ver como el lugar ardía en llamas mientras que algunos trataban sin mucho éxito apagar el incendio, sus ojos contemplaban las llamas aun sosteniendo a Keith con un brazo y el otro que no sabia como había llegado a parara ahí abrazaba a hermione desde la cintura quien a su vez se aferraba con desesperación al pecho de su profesor, al darse cuente se separo avergonzada y en un intento de remediar las cosas tratando de tomar a Keith.

Yo la llevo, es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo caminando seguido por ella, el trayecto sin coche resultaba cansado pero talvez era mejor que estar sentados unos frente a otro.

Deposito a Keith sobre su cama, Hermione la cubrió mientras su profesor salía, lo observo por el rabillo del ojo, se cambio de ropa, aun con el pelo liso se lo recogió con una trenza, que le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura, bajo las escaleras dispuesta a tomarse algo para los nervios y no precisamente a causa del incendio.

Yo la hacia dormida- la profunda voz de su profesor la sobresalto cuando entro a la cocina.

Lo siento, no creí…- no supo que decir y se dio la vuelta.

Espere, no le dije que se fuera.

Lo siento- dijo mientras se dirigía a servirse un vaso de agua.

Extraña noche- comento.

Si, no me imaginaba algo así.

Yo tampoco- el silencio volvió a ellos.

Profesor, yo quería agradecerle.

¿Por qué?

Por ser tan amable con Keith se que yo no soy…. Bueno no estoy en su lista de alumnos eh… preferidos, y menos con todos los problemas que le he causado, pero gracias por todo- desvió la mirada esperando una contestación, en cambio solo oyó como la silla hacia ruido siendo obvio que su profesor se levantaba, y salía, escucho algo pero no le presto atención aun con la vista clavada en el suelo, volvió a escuchar como la puerta se abría supuso que a su profesor se le había olvidado algo, al sentir una presencia cerca de ella levanto la vista para encontrarse a un hombre conocido como su profesor con la mano extendida.

¿Quieres bailar?- sin saber porque tomo la mano sin pensarlo y se dirigieron hacia el salón donde sonaba una melodía que no recordaba haber escuchado y colocando una mano en su cintura y la otra en su mano comenzó a bailar sin comentar nada, como por inercia se fue acercando hasta depositar su rostro en el pecho de el, su semblante no cambio sin embargo el palpitar de su corazón se acelero, al finalizar la pieza continuo con otra de mismo ritmo, el calor que irradiaban ambos cuerpos era tranquilizante para ambos, Hermione no se permitió pensar, solo bailar sabia que al volver a la realidad aquella paz tan hermosa se desvanecería, no sabia porque la había invitado a bailar tampoco le importaba, en cambio su profesor tenia sus propias razones, desde que había sacado a Keith a bailar pensó en hacer lo mismo con la madre, después de todo que mal haría lo único que podría era recibir una negativa, pero después de esa noche de susto sin saber porque por un momento sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba al no encontrarla pero como buen solitario lo atribuyo a lo que el director le haría si algo le pasaba, pero como dicen la conciencia nunca mienta por ello se dedico a ignorarla.

Finalmente la melodía termino definitivamente, se mantuvieron juntos por unos minutos hasta que Severus se separo delicadamente para quedar enfrente de ella esperando alguna reacción, Hermione quien tenia la vista en el pecho de este ya que no estaba de la misma estatura la levanto hasta verle a los ojos esperando alguna burla, pero encontró lo mismo que sus ojos reflejaban, duda…

Puso un pie seguido de otro se paro de puntillas, planto un beso en su mejilla.

Gracias por la velada, me divertí- dijo antes de salir corriendo y llegar hasta su cuarto cerrar la puerta y meterse en la cama dispuesta a no salir de allí por lo menos en dos semanas.

Severus que aun seguía parado en la sala se toco la mejilla, cerro lo ojos y murmuro… tonto… para dirigirse a su propio cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente o mas bien la madrugada, Severus y Hermione se despertaron al oír un grito por parte de Keith en la planta baja, se pararon rápidamente encontrándose en medio del pasillo al escuchar el segundo grito corrieron hacia abajo con varita en mano para encontrarse con una niña mas que emocionada con una hermosa muñeca en mano, una varita de juguete en otra y desenvuelta a un lado una pequeña escoba. Hermione parpadeo carias veces tratando de entender que sucedía.

Mama, mama, mira todos los regalos que me trajeron- dijo con emoción mostrando cada uno de ellos, Hermione respiro con tranquilidad, bajando la varita sonrió acercándose a los presentes.

¿Quién te los trajo?

Santa Claus ¡Hay Mama!- reprocho viendo lo obvio- aunque sola la muñeca y la varita- dijo pensativa.

Y lo demás.

No se, no vi- el corazón de hermione comenzó a palpitar, ella no había dejado mas que dos presentes, se acerco presurosa a inspeccionar, pero su profesor se adelanto tomando la escoba, Hermione inspecciono e envoltorio y suspiro aliviada.

Es de Harry- dijo con alegría.

De tu amigo- dijo algo disgustada para luego sonreír y agarrar la escoba que severus le tendía- Dile que gracias.

Mira aquí hay mas presentes que tiene tu nombre.

En Serio- grito emocionada acercándose a los que su madre le tendía, eran otros cinco y desenvolviendo sin ver de quien era, Severus al contemplar que eso se iba a tarda tomo asiento en uno de los sillones que quedaban enfrente del árbol y contemplo la escena, nunca en su casa había habido tanto movimiento por lo menos un uno que ameritaba una celebración.

Un suerte con un K dorada plantada en el centro indicaba sin duda alguna que era un regalo de la familia Weasley, por parte de Ron recibió unas ranas de chochocolote, del director sorprendentemente una caja de dulces de limón, de Draco además de una dotación de dulces bastante grande para disgusto de Hermione recibió un juego de pociones y varios libros infantiles y finalmente por parte de Severus uniforme con el logo de la casa de gryffindor se lo puso inmediatamente sobre la pijama que traía y tomando su pequeña escoba varita y muñeca salio afuera a estrenarla.

¡Keith hace frió ponte algo!- grito pero no consiguió gran cosa. Se sentó en el suelo resignada con la sola presencia de su profesor, cuando se dio cuenta un tenue color rojo rodeo sus mejillas.

No piensa abrir sus obsequios- cuestiono el profesor.

Si, si- dijo, tomado los de sus amigos- profesor esos son suyos dijo al inspeccionar la tarjeta, algo sorprendida pero disimulándolo bastante bien.

Lo se- Hermione desenvolvió sus obsequios tratando de no parecer ansiosa, finalmente se puso el suéter que la señora Weasley le mando y los hermosos aretes que draco le había obsequiado.

¿Por qué el señor Malfoy le mando Obsequios a usted y a su hija?- no respondió, mas bien no sabia como hacerlo, decirle a su profesor que había depositado su confianza en quien menos debía seria peligroso, pero después de todo el no tenia palabra en el asunto.

Eso es algo que no me creería.

Puso su confianza en draco Malfoy o hay algo mas- Hermione se sonrojo ante el comentario.

Por supuesto que no es solo un amigo…

Difícil de creer, después de tantos años.

Puede ser pero confió en el- dijo bajando la cabeza, preparada para un reproche, al atreverse a confiar en el hijo de un presidiario.

Entiendo- contesto, Hermione agradeció silenciosamente su aceptación y precipitadamente salio rumbo hacia su cuarto y regreso con la misma velocidad junto con un paquete, se paro al lado de su profesor extendiendo lo que traía en las manos.

¿Y esto?- pregunto alzando la ceja y con clara desconfianza.

Feliz Navidad- dijo simplemente extendiendo el paquete par aunque el lo tomara, cuando finalmente lo hizo y desenvolvió el paquete se encontró con un libro de pastas negras con el escudo de Slytherin incrustado y con sus nombre en letras plateadas, abrió el libro para encontrarse que en realidad era un cuaderno.

Pensé que le agradaría, puedo usarlo para anotar cualquier cosa, solo usted puede leer lo que escribió, es un regalo por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros aunque fuera a la fuerza- dijo sin tratar de sonar demasiado decepcionada.

Gracias- dijo dejando el cuaderno aun lado y sacando algo del cajón, un pequeño paquete.

Feliz Navidad- dijo ahora el entregando el paquete, el corazón de la chica se acelero al igual que el del profesor cuando recibió el presente, lo desenvolvió con cuidado bajo la atenta mirada de su profesor. Un prendedor en forma de una paloma adornada por pequeños diamantes.

Prof…- no pudo terminar la frase al ver la belleza del prendedor- yo… gracias- pudo decir- Muchas gracias, es bellísimo.

De nada- es mejor ir a vigilar a Keith.

Por supuesto- y aun en pijama salieron a vigilarla aunque cada quien estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos.

**Continuara…..**

**por cierto nose porque no puedo poner guiones asi que lo siento mucho.**

**¡Hola, Yo de nuevo por aquí! Se preguntaran ¿Dónde rayos estaba esta …(Dejémoslo ahí)? Pues para ser honesta flojeando, je, je, no mas bien estaba con una falta de ideas terribles, hubo partes que no me gustaron (Cuando no tenia inspiración) y otras que si (Cuando volvía la muy….) pero al fin lo termine y que creen ¡11 paginas de Word, Arial 12! Esto hay que celebrarlo es la primera vez que hago algo así. Espero que la espera haya valido la penas muchas gracias a Todas y todos por leerlo. Seguramente todavía ahí muchas preguntas.**

**¿Cómo los regalos aparecieron misteriosamente?**

**¿Dónde se a metido el gato de Hermione?**

**¿Por qué no pasaron Navidad con los Weasley?**

**¿Cuál era el dichosos plan de Ron y Harry?**

**Y mas preguntas que ahora no me acuerdo pero ustedes díganme y vere que invento je, je. Nos vemos! **

**Dany Black: **Gracias, que bueno que te guste y ojala así siga.

**AnyT Grandchester** Gracias espero que este también te haya gustado.

**Hitomi Felton** Pues ya la sabes y hasta mas.

**amsp14** No me tientes a cambiar la pareja porque HG y DM también es de mis parejas favoritas, por cierto me encanto tu fic nuevo, pero eso ya te lo dije, je, je.

**pupi-chan** Pues no fue tan pronto pero ya actualice, espero y te hayan gustado las vacaciones.

**TercySScloe:** Es la primera vez que puedo decir que un capitulo fue realmente largo o no, espero que haya valido la tardanza.

**MeilinSnape** Pues porque es muy terco pero por algún lado tengo que iniciar no podía decir que si a la primera, no seria su estilo.

**strega-in-progress** siento lo del boicoteo cuando las maquinas se alien… (Creo que ya estoy delirando) en fin, no me hagas caso.

**Miss-Andreina-Snape** Pues ya lo sabes, vaya cambios pero estoy segura que no me hubieran perdonado si las vacaciones las pasaban en casa de los Weasley.

**sarah-keyko:** Ojala y te recuperes pronto eso del ordenador es un chantaje a mi también me lo hicieron, esta bien que este enferma pero no ciega. ¡HUELGA! (a no eso no era ups…) Recupérate.

**Taeko** Y la encuesta dice…. Chan, cha, chan….. QUE SI…. (Aunque esto lo debi escribir al inicio para darle mas emoción pero beno)

**Malu Snape Rickman** a las dos primeras preguntas es si ambos fueron muggles, estoy pensando en revelar quien es el padre pero no estoy segura ya veré, en la tercera pregunta la respuesta es que la niña se encontraba con los vecinos y el asalto fue en otro lugar que no era la casa. Y no te preocupes que para responder dudas aquí estoy yo.

**Skuldangel:** Así será.


	17. Capitulo 16

_**Pasado, Presente e Incertidumbre.**_

_**Capitulo 16.**_

_Querida Hermione:_

_¿Cómo estas¿Cómo te a tratado el pelo grasiento¿Y Keith se encuentra bien¿Te preguntaras como están las cosas ac�? Pues bien mas o menos así…_

_La señora Weasley hizo un gran banquete para la cena de Navidad, los de el pajaros están aquí de vez en cuando, ayudamos al señor Weasley a construir dos cuartos mas, Claro que Bill y Charlie fueron de gran ayuda, Sabes Percy aun no se disculpa del todo, pero por lo menos mando una carta deseando feliz Navidad Ron dice que es un tacaño, Dumbledore se a aparecido por aquí unas veces, tratamos de abogar por ti pero no lo podemos acorralar esta ocupado y nos manda a volar por decirlo de una forma amable. Ginny te hecha de menos, por cierto gracias por los regalos, espero que te hayan gustado los nuestros y también a Keith. ¡A si! como te decía la mama de Ron nos dijo que no podrías pasar las Navidades con nosotros a pesar de nuestra insistencia, sabes cual fue su respuesta… no¡Que por ordenes de Dumbledore! No estoy seguro del porque ojala y nos perdones por no poder hacer nada, se que estar con ese(Varias líneas sin sentido se mantenían para luego cambiar de caligrafía)_

_¡Hola Herm! Soy Ron es que Harry ya me desespero, escribe muy lento ¿Cómo te trata ese? Que si te a hecho algo lo mato, aquí solo nos han asegurado que estas bien, pero yo no confió tanto en lo que dicen, si te sucede algo mándanos una lechuza e iremos en tu rescate, aunque ya hubiéramos ido si no fuera por mama, que nos estuvo gritando casi media hora (Creo que es la primera vez que no se tarda tanto) en fin ¿Qué crees? Charlie me regalo una nimbus 2000¿Dime le gusto a Keith la escoba? Harry no estaba seguro de si comprársela no sabe mucho lo que le guste pero en cambio yo pensé ¿A quien no le gustan los dulce¿Verdad? Lógico que a los niños les encanta pero a este, y _

_¡Hola Hermione! Soy Ginny, espero que estés bien, creo que esos dos no van a poder escribir, ya llevan mas de media hora peleandose por una pluma por eso es que estoy escribiendo con una azul, puedes creer lo inmaduros que parecen, las cosas aquí como sabrás están muy agitas pero no la pasamos bien, ojala estuvieras aquí, podrías poner un poco de orden y con eso de que Fred y George ya tiene negocio propio y traen cada broma, por suerte conmigo no se meten tanto, gracias a una de sus bromas sigo teniendo el pelo azul dicen que se quitara pronto y mas les vale, mama les estuvo gritando pero ni así entienden, con Harry y Ron es otra historia como no esta Percy prueban sus bromas con ellos, con Bill y Charlie no se meten tanto creo mas que todo porque ellos ya saben cuando les van a jugar una broma y les cuesta mas trabajo agarrarlos desprevenidos._

_Por cierto ¡Gracias por el regalo! Me encanto la túnica ¿Qué fuera verde lo hiciste a propósito, no? Créeme ya se me paso el enamoramiento, bueno te dejo, creo que aquellos dos ya terminaron la pelea además que es hora de comer. Nos vemos cuídate._

_Con cariño…_

_Ginny_

_Harry y Ron._

Hermione termino de leer con una sonrisa en la cara, supuso que la pelea de sus amigos había terminado porque estaba firmado con su letra.

_Queridos amigos:_

_¿Espero que estén bien? Por lo que veo. si aquí las cosas son bastante tranquilas casi no tengo contacto con Snape, a veces solo en las comidas, a Keith le encantaron los dulces y la escoba, todos los regalos para ser mas exactos, por cierto a mi también me gustaron mucho sus regalos. A que la cena no estuvo tan mal una noche calmada no fue pavo pero estuvo bien. ¿Apoco ayudaron al señor Weasley¿Todavía no se cae? Aunque con la ayuda de Bill y Charlie creo que estará bien, con que las cosas del pájaro están algo agitadas, supongo que no a cantado¿Ni con las bromas de los gemelos? Eso si es raro antes por lo menos decía Pio, pero bueno no importa, espero que estén bien, los extraño saludos a todos._

_P.D. Harry deja de pelear con Ron y Ron lo mismo para ti. Ginny contrólalos por mi._

_Besos._

_Hermione J. Granger._

Releyó la carta para asegurarse de no olvidar nada, tal vez no decía toda la verdad en ella, pero por lo menos era lo que ellos necesitaban oír, tomo a hedwig y le amarro la carta dándole instrucciones precisas.

Una vez que la lechuza perderse en el horizonte suspiro cansadamente y se arrojo cerrando los ojos el sillón.

.-¿Por qué es suspiro Granger?- la profunda voz de su profesor la asusto de sobremanera y si no fuera porque su cuerpo no podía hacer un salto mortal en vez de estar en el sillón estaría pegada al techo pero ese pequeño detalle no evito que su corazón comenzara a palpitar tan apresuradamente.

.-Profesor…. Dijo recuperándose del susto.

.-Por lo visto la espante.

.-No, no, bueno si…

.-Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos.

.-No, solo le enviaba una carta a mis amigos.

.-Han de estar preocupados por usted.

.-No veo la razón.

.-Segura.

.-Si.

.-En ese caso, voy a salir vuelvo dentro de un rato.

.-Va a salir.

.-Si¿Hay algún problema?

.-No, no.

.-Pensaba salir, eso es todo.

.-Al pueblo.

.-Si.

.-Y Keith.

.-Esta con Maggie- contesto ya habían pasado tres días después de navidad, y una familia que no vivían muy lejos de la casa de Severus había vuelto, tenían a una hija de la misma edad que Keith y un hijo que acababa de iniciar su primer año, desde el momento en que se conocieron las pequeñas se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, y ahora en vez de estar mas interesada en pasar las navidades con severus quería estar con su nueva amiga, presumiendo su nuevos juguetes.

.-¿Por qué no viene conmigo?- Hermione levanto la vista a tan inusual invitación- si no quiere…

.-No, voy con usted, solo iré avisarle a Keith que vamos a salir- dijo tomando su túnica para dirigirse a la casa vecina, por supuesto que no pudo ver a su hija quien estaba demasiado entretenida como para hacerle caso, solo le aviso a Julia, una señora joven de unos 30 años que pareció adorar a las dos hermanitas que su tío estaba cuidando, se despidió para encontrarse con su profesor, el camino hacia el pueblo fue un intercambio de monosílabos, ninguno sabia realmente por donde empezar sin sonar irrespetuososo que las cosas se malentendieran.

.-Profesor, año nuevo…

.-Si me esta pidiendo que lo pasemos con sus amigos, puede ir borrando esa idea de su mente, si quiere ustedes pueden ir pero yo no me paro ahí ni de chiste y menos ahora que no tengo nada que hacer.

.-Yo se que no lo vamos a pasar con Harry y Ron.

.-Entonces.

.-El restaurante era muy bonito.

.-Si mal no recuerdo hace unos días que ardió en llamas- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

.-No es el único restaurante que existe.

.-Tampoco soy millonario, par a invitar a mis alumnos a una cena navideña.

.-No soy cualquier alumna.

.-¿Qué la haría tan especial en ese caso?

.-Bueno, déjeme ver, tengo una hija que por una razón desconocida para mi lo adora, estoy viviendo en su casa contra su voluntad, me a soportado sorpresivamente mas de lo que yo creí¿Qué mas pruebas necesita.

.-Creo que seria, como dice… abogado.

.-Así es, gracias.

.-¿Quién dijo que era un cumplido?

.-A mi me pareció eso.

.-Si usted dice.

.-Lo sostengo.

.-¿A que venia al pueblo?

.-Tenía ganas de salir un poco, no lo tome a mal pero hasta para mes difícil estar encerrada todo el día con un solo libro como compañía.

.-Me sorprende, pero es comprensible, a veces yo también me aburro.

.-¿Quién no?

.-Por cierto Granger¿Por qué el cambio de apariencia?

.-Eh…- el color rojo empezó a teñir sus mejillas.

.-es raro no verla con s acostumbrado cabello.

.-Sobro mucha poción alisadora y… no se solo me gusto.

.-Ya veo. ¿A dónde quiere ir?

.-No se usted a que venia.

.-De paseo.

.-Curioso, en ese caso, un paso ser�, hay un parque muy tranquilo por aquí.

El lugar era un ambiente de lo mas natural, varias parejas rondaban tomados de las manos, niños jugando con la nieve y uno que otro solitario por el lugar, se sentaron en una de las tantas bancas libres a contemplar el paisaje.

.-Aun es temprano, vayamos a tienda, creo que ya no hay nada para comer, su hija es demasiada glotona.

.-Supongo- Dijo sonriendo- Cuando era una bebe comía de mas, varias veces me pego grandes sustos al ver que lloraba y yo no sabia porque, cólicos usted cree, por algo así casi me muero del susto.

.-¿Qué se siente ser una madre soltera?- esa pregunta salio de su boca sin darse cuenta, pero por lo visto a ella no le importo.

.-Es difícil mas si la tengo que hacer pasar por mi hermana, con la ayuda de mis padres era mas fácil sobrellevar las cosas, pero hago lo que puedo, claro que molestando personas- dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa- pero… no se a veces pienso que hubiera pasado si Keith no hubiera nacido y a pesar de que mi vida hubiera sido mas fácil de alguna forma no cambiaria eso por nada, increíble ¿No? Me peleo con ella, la regaño, la castigo, me hace sufrir y aun así no cambiara nada de eso.

.-¿Se piensa casar alguna vez?- esa pregunta desconcertó un momento a Hermione, no sabiendo muy bien como comenzar.

.-Lo he pensado, después de todo merece un padre, pero no se como tomara mi futura pareja de ella, realmente no lo se talvez no, todo depende como salgan las cosas.

.-¿Usted porque no se a casado profesor?- pregunto con una naciente curiosidad- Perdón..- agrego rápidamente al darse cuenta de su impertinencia, Severus también se sorprendió de la familiaridad con que preguntaba a pesar de que le hablaba de usted.

Supongo- comenzó, después de todo ella había sido honesta y no tenia porque darle respuestas a sus impertinentes preguntas- No creo que se haya dado la oportunidad para ello.

.-Ya veo- contesto aun algo avergonzada- llegamos- dijo al estar parada enfrente de la tienda, compraron las cosas necesarias para lo que restaba de su estancia en aquella casa y volvieron a la casa para encontrarse con Keith y su nueva amiga jugando con bolas de nieve enfrente de la casa.

.-Vamos- grito Keith eufórica tomando entre sus manos una bola de nieve y incitando a su amiga a que hiciera lo mismo, ambas lanzaron una bola de nieve a Hermione asegurándose de estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella para que ambos proyectiles se impactaran sobre ella, Keith y Maggie comenzaron a reír ante la mirada perpleja de la chica que no había sabido que pasaba, soltó las bolsas que traía y se dispuso a dar revancha después de todo dos niñas no podría con ella, talvez Harry y Ron si pero ellas definitivamente no.

.-¡Hey!- se quejo su hija al recibir la bola directamente en su pecho ya que estaba desprevenida.

.-¿vamos, no que dos contra una, no me parece justo?- pero la respuesta no se hizo esperar mas pequeñas bolas que sin duda ya tenían preparadas la golpearon.

.-¡Oigan, abusivas!- grito indignada.

.-Vamos ¨Sobrinita¨ no me diga que no puede con dos niñitas- dijo su profesor quien le parecía muy graciosa aquella escena, la observaba con una sonrisa sarcástica y su singular tono de voz, cuando el mismo se encontró cubierto de nieve.

.-¿Ahora que dices ¨Tio¨-respondió con el mismo tono.

.-¡Keith!- grito, la niña que estaba lista para lanzar el próximo proyectil se detuve ante la autoritaria voz de Snape- Creo que el objetivo no era yo- dijo con malicia, y dejando las bolsas en el suelo y dirigiendo la bola a Hermione, los ojos de ambas pequeñas brillaron y se dedicaron a lanzar bolas de nieve, ante tal inesperado ataque que continuo con mas de una bola lanzada por su profesor, Hermione trato de huir en vano, la nieve volvía a caer delicadamente mientras corrió por lo menos haciendo el intento de esquivar la mayor cantidad posible de proyectiles.

.-No, vamos, no es justo- pero nada parecía funcionar, tratando de hacer un ultimo intento, corrió hacia su profesor para tratar de detenerlo ya que era el mas maduro o eso creía, con uno de los golpes que recibió detrás de la espalda basto para que tropezar.

Pip, pip, pip….

.-Keith ya sonó mi reloj, tengo que irme mama dijo que si todavía no regresaban te podías quedar pero creo que ya no será posible.

.-Te acompaño- dijo alegremente, Maggie asintió- ¡ahora vuelvo!- grito sin darse la vuelta si lo hubiera hecho hubiera encontrado la figura de su madre sobre Snape quien aun sostenía una bola de nieve con la mano en alto y la otra para evitar la caída de la chica en su cintura, hermione estaba a escasos 15 centímetros de su cara, los profundos ojos penetraron los suyos, pero eso no hizo que se moviera, sintiéndose enormemente atraída acerco sus labios a los de el y el a los suyos, primero un rose, luego mas cerca, hasta que su lengua se introdujo en la suya, Hermione sintió la calidez de aquel beso, tan pocas veces había sentido los labios de un hombre sobre los suyos, de aquel desgraciado, de Víctor, de su vecino y finalmente de su profesor, pero ninguno se comparaba con este ultimo, sintió uno dedos recorrían su cabello, y de pronto la realidad volvió y abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con unos en su mismo estado, Snape había despertado de aquello ante el rompimiento del beso, su alumna, Hermione Granger, estaba sobre el y para colmo lo había besado, la furia inundo sus ojos y se paro rápidamente tirando a Hermione en el proceso, se quedo tirada en la nieve, viendo como su profesor entraba a la casa echo una furia, pero no fue el golpe lo que le dolió, y el desprecio que vio plantado en sus ojos, fue como se limpiaba los labios con la manga al entrar a la casa, sus lagrimas empezaron a recorrer el contorno de su cara, la voz de keith tarareando una canción la hicieron pararse y entrar a la casa dejando las bolsas atrás y encerrarse en su cuarto, para su gran alivio el hechizo silenciador era uno de los pocos que le eran permitidos usar, y aunque se contuvo lo mas posible comenzó a llorar, de rato oyó como Keith golpeaba su puerta con insistencia.

.-Mama, abre- dijo.

.-Me duele la cabeza, voy a dormir- respondió lo mas calmada que pudo.

.-Metí las bolsas que estaban afuera.

.-Bien echo.

.-Mama, me puedo quedara a dormir con Maggie hoy- pregunto tímidamente.

.-Si.

.-¡si!

.-Si.

.-Gracias mama- dijo corriendo a hacer su equipaje, Hermione se levanto forzosamente, iría a dejar a su hija y volvería para encerrarse a llorar en paz. Meggan la madre de Maggie la invito a pasar, platicaron de cosas triviales, Hermione se retiro aunque no tenia muchas ganas de regresar, entro calladamente, y subió a su habitación se encerró y se decidio a dormir pero no lo logro por mucho tiempo.

¡Granger, Granger!- Hermione murmuro algo en sueños y dio la vuelta- ¡Granger, Granger!- otra vez ese ruido que no la dejaba dormir-¡Granger!- Hermione por fin se levanto pero bastante molesta y abriendo la puerta de golpe se encontró con su profesor que iba a volver a golpear la puerta cuando ella abrió.

.-¿Qué?- preguntodle muy mala manera.

.-Keith…

.-¿Qué pasa con ella?

.-¿No esta?

.-Ya lo se, se quedo a dormir con Maggie- dijo cansada y con los ojos aun rojos y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta.

.-¿Por qué no fui avisado?

.-Porque es mi hija- recalco- y yo decido.

.-Esta bajo mi cuidado- dijo aun sosteniendo la puerta- debió avisarme.

.-Pues no lo hice demándeme- dijo ya bastante harta e intentando cerrar la puerta sin mucho éxito.

.-No permitiré que me hable así.

.-Deténgame- la situación que se había presentado en la tarde ya era bastante confusa para ella para que ahora trataran de fastidiar sus decisiones no la ponían de mejor humor.

.-Señorita Granger- advirtió con un tono de voz siseante.

Ahora si soy señorita Granger¿No? Curiosos, ya entendí ahora se larga.

.-Si es por lo de esta tarde usted fue la que…

.-No quiero saber nada, solo lárguese- dijo al fin empujando la puerta pero antes que pudiera poner candado, la figura de su profesor entro completamente al cuarto.

.-Creo que es mejor hablarlo-eso si desubico por completo a la chica, que no supo que responder- hice una pregunta.

.-No cero que sea lo conveniente profesor- recalco la ultima palabra.

.-Me parece que si es necesario pedir perdón, creo que también tuve algo que ver.

.-No me molesto si eso es lo que desea saber, tampoco estoy enojada por ello lo que si me enfureció es que usted se limpiara los labios como si hubiera besado a una moustrocidad.

.-No fue mi intención.

.-Muy tarde para remediarlo.

.-Creo que cabe decir que sobrepase mi papel de profesor.

.-Y yo el de alumna ¿Contento? Adiós- se dio la vuelta cruzándose de brazos esperando que se marchara cuando finalmente oyó los pasos y la puerta girarse, dejo sus brazos caer y prácticamente se aventó sobre la cama.

.-No me parece que esta conversación haya terminado- Hermione se incorporo lo mas rápido que pudo, al oír la voz.

.-¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto al ver la figura imponente parada al lado de su cama.

.-Ya le dije.

.-Y yo también, no quiero hablar con usted.

.-Pero yo si, creo que esto se nos esta saliendo de las manos.

.-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto sentándose al borde de la cama.

.-Creo que ese momento no debió pasar.

.-Profesor, estoy de acuerdo.

.-Pero tampoco me arrepiento.

.-Perdone, si mal no recuerdo eso no fue lo que mostró.

.-Lo se, pero me desconcertó.

.-Claro y a mi volvió a la realidad- dijo con ironía, mordiéndose la lengua para no hacer un comentario desdeñoso continuo.

.-Entiendo, granger que opina de todo esto.

.-¿Qué exactamente?

.-Lo de esta tarde.

.-No se.

.-Por la forma en que me lo recrimino no parece tan molesta, por mi comportamiento- volteo la cara con el rostro molesto pero el tono rojo en sus mejillas.

.-Piensa burlarse de mí.

.-No, pienso aclarar todo esto antes de que pase a mayores.

.-¿Qué es exactamente pasar a mayores?

.-Usted me entiende.

.-Eso creo.

Entonces por favor no me haga decirlo, siguió chapado a la antigua- Hermione no pudo contener la risita que salio de su garganta, relajando un poco el ambiente.

.-Profesor, tan difícil es llevarnos bien.

.-Eso parece.

.-Nos estamos saliendo del tema.

.-Supongo.

.-Entonces.

.-Sigo esperando su opinión.

.-Ah, si eso, pues, honestamente, no estoy muy acostumbrada a que me besen, no desde aquello, fue algo raro lo admito pero perdí la noción de la realidad, simplemente me deje llevar, se que no es lo correcto pero creo que a veces los impulsos ganan a la razón.

.-Estoy de acuerdo, aunque dudo que algo se pueda hacer por ello, si sus amigos se llegasen a enterar, sus represalias serian mayores de la que son.

.-No lo creo-ante la mirada interrogante que le fue dirigida, sonrió para continuar- creo que primero se infartan antes de poder hacer algo- el profesor compartió la sonrisa y sin ser invitado se sentó en la cama.

.-Eso hay que verlo.

.-Profesor entonces que fue lo que paso exactamente.

.-Impulsos, mente en blanco, catalóguelo.

.-Yo dije que fueron los impulsos por si no recuerda.

.-¿Entonces por que pregunta?

.-Necesitaba saber su opinión.

.-Tengo que responder.

.-Eso o puede volver a probar nuevamente.

.-Se me esta insinuando señorita Granger.

.-No, solo quiero aclarar esto, se que suena un poco.. ehh.. fuera de lugar y francamente esa no es mi forma de actuar, pero la sutileza tampoco es mi fuerte.

.-¿Por qué lo dice?

.-Digamos que los libros no te enseñan como actuar.

.-Concuerdo con usted, ahora volviendo a lo mismo, supongo que no esta de mas probar.

.-Habla en serio.

.-¿usted lo hizo?

.-Si.

.-Entonces mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma- sus caras que miraban a otro punto que no fueran ellos se encontraron, Hermione dudo, pero era tarde para arrepentirse, Snape se acerco a ella, pasando sus largo dedos sobre su rostro, la chica tembló al sentir la piel fría en su cara, sus labios se tocaron, un rose, seguido de otro hasta unirse por completo, despacio, solo para probar decididos a separarse luego de averiguar, pero el deseo los sobrepaso uniendo sus leguas, una mano se poso sobre el rostro de Snape, abrió los ojos algo aturdido pero sin separarse, no tardo mucho tiempo en dejarse llevar y poco a poco fue cayendo encima de la chica sin aplastarla, la posición resultaba incomoda así que paso una pierna por su cuerpo, sosteniéndose con las rodillas que estaban al borde de la cama, ella también lo noto y rodeándolo con sus brazos se dio impulso para quedar mas en el centro de la cama.

.-Señorita granger- dijo tratando de recuperar el aire.

Si- dijo de la misma forma.

.-Creo que con esto es mas que suficiente- pero aun así no se separo de ella.

.-Creo que si- la posición en la que se encontraban era demasiado comprometedora y mas siendo alumna y profesor- ¿No se va parar verdad?- pregunto alzando la ceja.

.-No si usted no quiere.

.-No quiero- la firmeza y decisión estaban plasmadas en cada una de sus palabras.

.-Sabe que si llegamos a mas nos meteremos en problemas y no habrá marcha atrás.

.-Lo se, por si no recuerda soy la mas sensata de mis amigos.

.-No lo parece.

.-He pasado mucho tiempo con ellos- una sonrisa ironica se asomo en su rostro.

.-No quiero parecer aprovechado en este sentido mas si usted…- pero un dedo callo sus palabras.

.-Profesor, soy consiente de todo y mas con lo que e vivido pero créalo o no creo que es lo necesario y no lo tome como si lo hiciera por puro juego o probar, creo que no pienso arrepentir y que esto no repercutirá en nuestro comportamiento.

.-En ese caso…- **(¡ALTO! ACLARO QUE DE AQUÍ EN DELANTE CONTIENE UNA PEQUEÑA PARTE LEMON, AUNQUE NOS OY MUY EXPERTA EN ELLO, ASI QUE LO QUE SIGUE VA SOBRE SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD)**volvió a tomar su boca esta vez casi aplastándola con su peso, pero el impedimento no fue motivo para que se detuvieran, sintió unos dedos recorrer sus piernas, levantando la falda en el proceso, ahora agradecía esos vestidos, una descarga de placer recorrió su cuerpo sin poder evitarlo mordió el labio inferior de su profesor que solo emitió un gruñido pero sin intención de separarse, a pesar del miedo que sentía no fue impedimento para posar sus manos en el pecho y empezar a desabrochar los botones, el espanto llego cuando sintió la mano pasar por debajo de su ropa interior, de momento sintió un golpe de imágenes en su cabeza y paro, al no sentir la colaboración de su alumna, severus separo sus labios para verla de frente pero sin retirar su mano.

.-Paro- susurro al ver su rostro lleno de angustia, no tuvo respuesta así que decidió que lo mejor era separarse, pero no lo consiguió cuado una mano sostuvo su rostro.

.-Perdón, me desconcerté, por favor- fue una suplica tan inocente que a pesar de que su mente le decía que su detuviera algo mas poderoso hizo obedecer la suplica, volvió a besarla con la misma intensidad de antes, Hermione fue recorriendo la figura su profesor que seguramente no se comparaba con los modelos de televisión pero para ella si lo era, descorrió la manga de su vestido para pasar a su espalda y bajar el cierre aprovechando la parada hizo lo mismo con el sostén, la parte de arriba del vestido llego hasta la cintura y el sostén termino en algún lugar del cuarto, al sentir el frió en su pecho en busca de calor se pego al ahora descubierto pecho de Snape quien se paro sus labios al sentirle calor que emanaba el cuerpo de la chica, coloco su cabeza en el hombro de ella y comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el para terminar recorriendo todo su cuerpo y finalmente poder librase del vestido, las manos de la chica llegaron mas allá de los muslos hasta parar en la ingle un lugar a donde nunca había llegado, toco la creciente erección, con esfuerzo entre ambos quitaron el molesto pantalón de Snape, sabiendo que el momento se acercaba, sin prisa las caricias y besos siguieron por varios minutos hasta que el deseo pudo mas que la paciencia, despacio sabiendo que si aceleraba las cosas a pesar de la necesidad que sentía de estar dentro de ella se echaría todo a perder, las respiraciones jadeantes se perdieron en la noche dando paso a un nuevo amanecer.

**Continuara…..**

**¡Gomen! Por la tardanza e tenido mil problemas con la compu, primero no me habría las paginas y si lo hacia se me paralizaba y después se murió, mas bien la mataron y se tuvo que volver a instalar todo, este capitulo ya lo tenia y con reviews contestados y no lo tomen a mal que no los conteste pero ando con algo de prisa, juro que la prosima contesto sus preguntas y espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a:**

**pupi-chan****, Miss-Andreina****-Snape****, MeilinSnape****, TercySScloe, ****Hitomi Felton****, Taeko****, amsp14****, Malu Snape Rickman, fairy Granger.  
**

**Nos vemos (Espero que pronto)**


	18. Capitulo 17

**Pasado, Presente e Incertidumbre.**

**Capitulo 17.**

_Unos ojos azules y con un brillo de lujuria la observan directamente y a pesar de estar derramando lagrimas podía ver es deseo plantados en ellos, un deseo que no era compartido por ella quien en un vano intento de separarse rasguño su cara recibiendo a cambio un golpe en el rostro que casi la deja inconsciente, pero no fue así._

Se despertó de golpe aun teniendo en su mente grabado aquellos ojos, de un azul perturbador en su mente que ya hacia tiempo había olvidado y sin querer había despertado al otro ocupante de la coma que en realidad estaba semi-dormido,

**-¿**Que pasa?- pregunto abriendo por completo los ojos.

**-**No, nada- contesto con un temblor en la voz. Por supuesto que no le creyó nada y a pesar de esta cansado se sentó en la cama, siendo lo único que lo cubría la sabana.

**-**Señorita Granger- dijo posando una mano sobre su hombro, involuntariamente dio un brinco al sentir en contacto en su piel, el recuerdo había sido tan vivido, que no pudo a pesar de usar todo su autocontrol derramar una cuantas lagrimas.

**-**La lastime- pregunto Snape al ver la reacción de la chica, se maldijo mentalmente por haber accedido a hacerla suya por así decirlo pero ya no había mas que hacer.

**-**No, no es eso- dijo recuperándose de su exaltación- es solo, solo- pero ya no pudo continuar cuando su garganta se comenzó a cerrar y las lagrimas a inundar sus ojos, Snape rodó los ojos, no quería llegar a aquella situación donde su parte consoladora estaba muy desgastada.

**-**No va a llorar- dijo, ella negó con la cabeza y en un intento de retener las lagrimas cerro los ojos fuertemente, pero lo único que consiguió fue que unas lagrimas se derramaran, contra cualquier pronostico, Hermione sintió como su cuerpo era movido y su cabeza terminaba en el pecho de Snape y no se contuvo mas, la presencia de aquellos ojos que había olvidado con tanto esfuerzo la perturbaban de sobremanera y sin importarle nada, ni siquiera el comentario que anteriormente había dicho su profesor se aferro a su pecho desnudo para empezar a llorar y poco a poco fue enredando sus brazos sobre su cuello y como inercia el la rodeo por la cintura.

Cuando finalmente se desahogo, las fuerzas se le habían ido y callo dormida, Snape la recostó en la cama y se dispuso a tomar una ducha, de agua muy pero muy fría.

Cuando finalmente despertó era cerca de medio día y a pesar de que el sol brillaba, la nieve cubría las casas de gran bretaña, con pereza abrió los ojos y se incorporo completamente al darse cuenta de que se encontraba desnuda, se cubrió torpemente el cuerpo pero ya nadie se encontraba en el cuarto, asegurándose una vez mas de que así fuera, se dirigió al baño, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente relajada y había asimilado la mayor parte de lo que había sucedido y su piel arrugada por tanto tiempo en el agua corroboraban eso, salio y se cambio con el propósito de cambiarse e ir en busca de su hija, tendió su cama y asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden, bajo las escaleras, rogándole a todos los santos que Snape no se encontrara en la casa o mejor en el planeta, no sentía vergüenza haber pasado la noche con el mas bien, la pena de haber llorado sobre el.

_Bonita falta de auto control Hermione_- se recrimino, cuando salio de la cocina comprobando que no había nadie, no llego mas allá de la cerca de la casa cuando dos figuras venían desde lo lejos, una mas pequeña que la otra saltaba de emoción y parecía gritar de la misma forma.

**-**Mami- grito cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para saltar en sus brazos y como Hermione no estaba preparada para aquello se fue de espaldas cayendo afortunadamente en la suave nieve, aun así Keith no dejo de reír de gusto.

**-**Veo que te divertiste.

**-**Si- dijo y sin mas se bajo y fue directamente hacia la casa, Hermione la observo desde su posición en el suelo hasta que una sombra cubrió la luz y observo hacia arriba topándose con la figura de su profesor y una mano extendida que la invitaba a tomarla y así lo hizo.

**-**Gracias- dijo cuando estuvo en pie y se sacudió la nieve que quedaba en su vestido.

**-**Vamos- dijo tocando la espalda de la chica para conducirla a la casa, ella no opuso resistencia y a pesar de que ya caminaban rumbo a la casa no separo su mano de la espalda de ella.

**-**Mama, sabias que el hermano de Maggie tiene un serpiente como mascota, es grandota- dijo con emoción extendiendo los brazos, para demostrar cuan grande era, mientras entraba a la cocina- ¿Qué hay de comer?- pregunto sentándose en su lugar.

**-**Creí que ya habías comido- dijo sorprendida.

**-**No, desayunamos.

**-**Pero apenas es medio día.

¿Y yo sigo teniendo hambre?

**-**Porque no te haces de comer

**-**Tengo seis años- contesto como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo- ¿me vas a dar de comer?

**-**¿Que tal si mejor salimos a comer?- pregunto Snape, ambas se le quedaron viendo, sabían que esa no era su forma de actuar, al ver las interrogantes expresiones de ambas no le quedo nada mas que hablar- ayer metieron las cosas pero no refrigeraron la comida así que se hecho a perder- dijo con un deje de reproche.

**-**Entonces vamos- contesto emocionada la muchacha y saliendo de la casa mas rápido de lo que entro.

**-**Vamos- dijo viendo que Hermione no se movía de su lugar.

**-**Profesor.

**-**Si- pregunto si verla de frente.

**-**Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento- dijo mirando al suelo, Snape quien ya había tomado el picaporte de la puerta sintió que la sangre le hervía ante aquella disculpa, sintiéndose ofendido, sabia que su alumna quería dejar sus temores atrás con el pero tampoco era para que tuviera que disculparse por ello.

**-**Seño…

**-**Se que no fue muy agradable para usted verme llorar por una pesadilla pero… bueno… yo… lo siento- dijo rápidamente y saliendo por la puerta tan rápido que Snape no se dio cuenta como lo había pasado a el, tal vez su impresión había sido tan grande como para percatarse de aquello.

Salio de la casa mientras dos personas lo esperaban afuera, se fue relajando mientras llegaba a ellas, instantáneamente Keith lo tomo de la mano, y el no opuso resistencia pero lo que si no se esperaba era que también agarrara la mano de su madre y ambos partieran rumbo al pueblo, decidieron comer, o mas bien la niña decidió comer en un pequeño local en donde mas que Restaurante parecía dulcería, pero ninguno de los dos adultos dijo nada demasiado metidos en sus propios pensamientos como para prestar atención a algo mas, de un momento a otro Keith se sentía la reina del mundo ya que sus acompañantes le compraron cuanta cosa pidió y mas de una vez probo si era cierto, pidiendo cosas que seguramente se negarían a comprarle, pero se equivoco cuando ambos dijeron

_**Si**_

Con eso fue mas que suficiente para que su astucia se diera vuelo y terminara llevando a casa cuanto encontró, claro que no se Salio con la suya como hubiera querido porque en cuanto pidió tener una serpiente como la que tenia el hermano de Maggie fue cuando reaccionaron con un rotundo **_No_**, consiguiendo que ella se encaprichara pero al ver que no resultaba se dio por vencida y se dedico a observar, los demás animales.

Era increíble como se pasaba el tiempo cuando te sumergías en tus propios pensamientos y el atardecer era testigo de ellos, ahora los tres se dirigían a la casa donde habitaban, Keith dormida profundamente por la agitada tarde que tuvo, sosteniendo en su mano una paleta que no estaba abierta, mientras Severus la tenia acunada en sus brazos, Hermione en cambio llevaba varias bolsas con caramelos y juguetes que ahora se recriminaba haber comprado a su hija, mientras en los bolsillos traía los nuevos víveres que habían comprado y sido reducidos por Snape para comodidad de la chica, una ves que entraron a la casa, Severus subió las escaleras para recostar a la niña, mientras Hermione acomodaba cada compra en su respectivo lugar, parecía ajena a lo que realmente estaba haciendo.

**-**Ya la recosté- dijo Severus sorprendiendo a la chica que sin querer tiro, unas galletas que iba a poner en la alacena.

**-**Gracias- dijo ella recogiendo el paquete, Snape solo se sentó en una de las sillas y se dispuso a observar a su alumna a quien empezaba a calarle la mirada de su profesor.

**-¿**Sucede algo profesor?- pregunto colocando la ultima lata y siguiendo con los demás productos.

**-**No- dijo secamente y dirigió su mirada a un periódico viejo que leyó disimuladamente, rato después Hermione terminaba de colocar lo que faltaba y sirviéndose una taza de chocolate y luego otra, entrego esta última a su profesor quien solo asintió con la cabeza y continuo leyendo, mientras ella tomaba asiento al otro extremo de la mesa y dando pequeños sorbos a su taza con chocolate mientras afuera oscurecía.

**-**Granger- llamo cuando la chica ya había logrado perderse en sus pensamientos.

**-**Si- pregunto alzando la mirada.

**-**¿Que le pasa?- pregunto, ella lo vio sin entender nada- lleva perdida como media hora¿se puede saber en que esta pensando?

**-**Nada- dijo ella sin darle importancia- solo…- dijo después de un momento- no, nada.

**-**Solo…- animo a que siguiera.

**-**Solo que vivir esta situación me parece tan irreal.

**-**A que situación se refiere exactamente- pregunto sabiendo de sobra que quería decir ella, pero esa pizca de malicia era parte de el.

**-**Pues… vivir aquí y…y…- sus mejillas se tiñeron y ya no pudo continuar y sin poder evitarlo Severus se atrevió a comentar.

**-**y… acostarse con su profesor- dijo con sorna, y la cara roja de pena de la chica se torno roja pero de furia, eso no se lo iba a permitir humillarla a ella que ese tipo de cosas, podía agradecerle muchas cosas pero soportar mas allá de lo necesario no y sin mas la chica se paro de su asiento tan furiosamente que tiro la silla, haciendo un estrepitoso ruido que no la inmuto.

**-**Tampoco era para que fuera un patán- dijo y pasando aun lado de el le tiro la taza de chocolate que para su fortuna ya estaba fría, a Snape le tomo tiempo reaccionar y cuando lo hizo también se sintió indignado pero mas que nada porque había terminado todo manchado de chocolate, se paro casi de la misma manera que lo había hecho Hermione pero asegurándose de no tirar la silla y subió en busca de su alumna de una vez por todas.

**-**Abra- ordeno desde afuera, Hermione ignoro la orden y se recostó en la cama sin la mas mínima intención de abrirle- Abra- volvió decir pero nada- Granger no me haga perder la paciencia.

**-**Muy tarde- dijo con sorna la chica, destendiendo la cama y así como andaba vestida se metió a la cama mientras afuera su profesor no dejaba de insistir.

**-**Si sigue golpeando Keith se va a despertar- dijo, pero no pareció hacer caso, así que cansada y por el bien de su hija abrió la puerta.

**-**¿Qué?- pregunto de mal modo.

**-**No le voy a permitir que ande aventándome cosas y que me hable de esa forma.

**-**Y yo no le voy a permitir que me humille como lo hizo- dijo, cercándole la puerta en las narices.

**-**Granger- llamo en advertencia.

**-**No esta- dijo desde la puerta y sonriendo.

**-**Espero que no se crea chistosa.

**-**Para nada, se lo aseguro.

**-**Entonces abra.

**-**Ya lo hice.

**-**Vuelva abrir- dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

**-**No.

**-¡**Abra!- grito ya fuera de si.

**-**Le dije que no así que no insita.

**-**Mire granger, no pretendía humillarla- dijo desde afuera sobandose las sienes.

**-**¡AH no!- dijo con fingida sorpresa.

**-**No- dijo.

**-**Y me puede decir que hizo haya abajo.

**-**Nada.

**-**Entonces no veo que hace aquí- dijo molesta al ver que no aceptaba lo que había hecho. Snape se quedo estático pensando en lo que ella había dicho, venia a quejarse de su atrevimiento pero muy en el fondo aceptaba que se había equivocado, así que dándose la vuelta dejo llamar a la puerta.

Ya era noche cuando hermione bajo las escaleras intentando no hacer ruido, tenia sed y últimamente se había vuelto su costumbre bajar a esas horas para saciar su sed, llego hasta la cocina sin ningún inconveniente y a tientas intento prender la luz, se arrepentía de no haber bajado con su varita para hacer su trabajo mas fácil. De repente la luz se encendió trato de de focalizar quien se encontraba en el lugar ya que la luz había lastimado sus ojos.

**-**Es mejor que se siente- dijo Snape desde su asiente, al fin Hermione lo pudo ver, bestia una bata negra y por lo visto no traía buena pinta, Hermione se sirvió un vaso de agua tratando de aplazar el momento y se prometió llevarse una jarra llena de agua a su cuarto.

**-**¿Cómo supo que esta aquí?

**-**No Escuchar todo el escándalo que hace en la noche es imposible- dijo ganándose una mirada de furia por parte de la chica.

B_ravo Severus así se empieza, con el pie izquierdo-_ se dijo mentalmente.

Siéntese- dijo suavemente y para su sorpresa la chica accedió.

**-**¿Y bien?- dijo Hermione esperando no se tardara.

**-**Creo que tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas.

**-**Usted dirá- dijo bebiendo agua, a Severus esto le desesperaba ver tanta seguridad en esa chica, lo que el no sabia era que ella se moría de los nervios y debajo de la mesa sus pies no dejaban de moverse mostrado su ansiedad.

**-**Lo de esa noche- dijo tomando la mayor seriedad posible era definitivo que entrar en el tema con burlas no era la solución, al oír esto hermione se puso alerta- **-**No quiero parecer grosero, pero preferiría que eso no se vuelva a repetir- Snape solo escucho como la silla se movía con cuidado y un vaso mas fuerte de lo normal era depositado en la mesa.

**-**Entendido- dijo marchándose, claro que lo mas conveniente hubiera sido dejarlo ahí pero por alguna razón eso pareció imposible y la siguió pese a que la razón le indicaba lo contrario.

**-**Granger- dijo pero ella ya subía las escalera- granger- al ver que la chica no le hacia caso subió apresuradamente las escaleras tomándola del brazo y acorralándola en la pared, pero pronto se arrepintió cuando observo en los ojos un inmenso miedo que la había dejado paralizada.

**-**Granger- dijo suavemente alejándose de ella- Hermione- dijo haciendo que la chica levantara su vista- lo siento- esas palabras salieron con tal facilidad que no podía creer que el las hubiera dicho pero no se arrepintió y a pesar del impacto que tocarla había causado en ella al ver sinceridad reflejada en sus ojos en vez del habitual y ella aun asustada hizo lo mismo que la noche pasada, pero esta vez primero se abalanzo sobre Snape y hundió su cabeza en s pecho, sin contener el llanto, un llanto amargo que mostraba el miedo que sentía al recordar a aquella persona, Snape sin saber que hacer exactamente, la cargo pero en ves de llevarla a su cuarto se dirigió al de el, e intento recostarla pero al ver que ella no pretendía soltarse y tampoco dejar de llorar, decidió que era mas conveniente sentarse y luego recostarse junto a ella quien no permitiría que se separara de ella, por lo menos inconscientemente, no tardo mucho en dormirse y aun teniendo la oportunidad de escaparse no se movió y se pregunto si seria capaz de cumplir lo que había decidido, dejando aun lado eso, el también se durmió.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos se topo con una tela negra y un agradable olor masculino, levanto la cabeza para toparse con el rostro de Severus Snape que descansaba placidamente, Hermione observo el brazo que la cubría y sabiendo que era mejor retirarse antes de que el despertara, por primera vez decidió tomar un riesgo mas grande de los que enfrentaba juntó a sus amigos y permaneció ahí acurrucándose un poco mas el bazazos que sentía tan protectores. Severus entreabrió los ojos cuando su alumna se acomodo, no podía creer que ella hubiera preferido quedarse ahí, pero tampoco tenia intenciones de correrla, y cuando vio que definitivamente se había dormido, destendio la mitad de la cama que aun no estaba ocupada por ellos y la cubrió pero volvió a poner su brazo sobre ella.

Keith se despertó hasta la tarde del día siguiente, pero lo que mas le sorprendió había sido que su madre no la hubiera despertado, así que levantándose se dirigió a su cuarto pero no encontró a nadie, solo al gato que salía como un rayo del cuarto, bajando las escaleras y ella lo siguió, hasta la cocina donde en el suelo había un plato con su comida.

**-**Por lo visto ya te dignas despertarte- dijo con sorna su madre, una mala costumbre que estaba adquiriendo.

**-**No me despertaste- dijo confundida.

**-**No, pero debí hacerlo.

**-**¿Qué están comiendo?- pregunto, después de todo estaba hambrienta.

**-**Pollo¿Tienes hambre?

**-**Aja, Mama, puedo ir hoy con Maggie.

**-**Y porque crees que te dejaria.

**-**Porque me quieres mucho- respondió poniendo su cara de niña buena.

**-**No creo…

**-**Vamos señorita Granger, no veo el problema, así yo podré tener tranquilidad en el laboratorio y usted puede salir al pueblo como quería.

**-**Entonces- dijo Keith con una enorme sonrisa.

**-**Esta bien, pero no llegues tarde.

**-**Esta bien- y poco falto para que saliera volando.

**-**No vas a comer.

**-**No, tengo prisa.

**-**Pero báñate- le grito desde la puerta de la cocina- **-**¿Por qué la necesidad de que se fuera? – pregunto una vez solos.

**-**Ya le dije a Keith si mal no recuerdo.

**-**Y si mal no recuerdo yo, usted no tiene ninguna poción que hacer y yo no tengo necesidad de ir al pueblo.

**-**Ya lo se- dijo sin darle importancia.

**-**¿Entonces?- pregunto alzando las cejas interrogante mente.

**-**Un momento a solas no nos vendría mal- Hermione se quedo sin habla ¿Qué estaba tratando de insinuar?

**-**Adiós mama, adiós Severus- se escucho la voz de Keith y luego un portazo.

**-**¿Por que tengo la idea de que no se baño?

**-**Porque no lo hizo- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.

**-**Entonces, Severus¿Qué quisiste decir?- pregunto dudosa, sin estar segura de obtener una respuesta.

**-**Vamos- dijo dejando aun lado el plato de comida vació y tomando la mano de su alumna, hasta dirigirse a la sala y encender algo parecido a un tocadiscos y el fuego de la chimenea y luego dirigiéndose a la cocina, dejando a hermione sola para volver con dos tazas de un humeante café y entregándole uno a ella.

**-**Ven- dijo sentando en el suelo, recargando su espalda en el sillón, Hermione se acerco, viendo la posición de su profesor bastante fuera de lo común y cuando intento sentarse aun lado, el la coloco entre sus piernas abiertas y la espalda de Hermione quedo recargada en su pecho, se sintió algo tensa pero poco a poco se fue relajando, Severus rodeo con su brazo libre la cintura de la chica y absorbió el olor tan delicado que emanaba de ella, dejando su taza en el suelo, también la rodeo con la mano que ahora estaba libre y recargo su frente en la cabeza de ella, quien sonrió de lado y se dispuso a contemplar las llamas y oír la hermosa música.

_Aquella mañana fue muy diferente lo que esperaba Hermione cuando Snape la despertó, porque ya eran cerca de las nueve y Keith a pesar de que aun no se despertaba no tardaría mucho, así que con cuidado se separo de su alumna y se dispuso a despertarla._

_**-**Gran… Herm…ione, hermione- repitió mas alto, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos lentamente y al ver el rostro de su profesor se levanto rápidamente._

_**-**Profesor- dijo._

_**-**Severus._

_**-¿**Perdón?- dijo parpadeando, evidentemente no había entendido nada._

_**-**Llámeme Severus- dijo._

_**-**Esta bien… Severus._

_**-**Así esta mejor._

_**-**Hermione- tentó, en conformidad la chica asintió- creo que ahí ue hablar seriamente._

_**-**Usted dirá- dijo sentándose mas cómodamente en la cama, por alguna razón se sentía mas clamada y mas dispuesta a dialogar que la noche anterior._

_**-**Creo que es mas que obvio que estamos haciendo algo que no es conveniente para ninguno de los dos- ella asintió- y que seguramente traerá represalias si alguien se llega a enterar- un nuevo asentimiento, y en curiosamente este comentario no la molesto como lo hubiera hecho antes._

_**-**¿Y que es exactamente lo que quiere que haga?- pregunto, sin saber exactamente a donde iba el tema._

_**-**Mire- dijo sin saber por donde ir-debo confesar que no la pase mal- Hermione casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, ante tal confesión, definitivamente esta conversación estaba tomando un rumbo desconocido- y si no me equivoco usted tampoco- dijo y no se equivoco cuando Hermione además de asentir termino toda roja- talvez… quisiera volver a repetirlo- si antes casi se atraganto ahora casi se muere y no pudo ocultar su asombro abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente._

_**-**¿Me esta pidiendo que sea su amante?- dijo con asombro y ahora fue turno de Snape de abrir los ojos._

_**-**¿Qué, no, yo… me esta malinterpretando… yo… olvídelo- dijo casi con ganas de saltar de la ventana, pero pronto escucho una carcajada que lo hizo desistir de sus intentos suicidas-¿De que se ríe?- pregunto con cierto resentimiento._

_Lo siento, pero quería ver su cara después de que me riera, una cucharada de su propia medicina, Prof… digo Severus, si usted fue sincero yo también lo seré- dijo con decisión- a mi tampoco me desagrada, pero tampoco quiero ser herida y terminar enamorándome, de alguien que no me va a corresponder- dijo y al ver que el iba a hablar ella levanto la mano- permítame- dijo- se que esas no son sus intenciones y creo que tampoco usted tiene idea de que es lo que en realidad busca y yo tampoco, pero si por lo menos podemos llevarnos bien y darnos mmm… como llamarla ciertas libertades, tampoco me quejare, me gusta sentirme protegida- dijo bajando la cabeza y su mejillas se tiñeron por lo que iba a decir- y aunque no lo creo con usted me siento protegida- dijo, revolviendo con sus manos las sabanas._

_**-**¿Con que amigos con libertades?- pregunto sentándose junto a ella._

_**-**Si- con eso basto para que el se acercara, y tomando con delicadeza su rostro la beso en sus labios- lo había pensado toda la noche y sabia en que se estaba metiendo pero el deseo de sentirse acompañado aunque pareciera un juego que no prometía nada, talvez se estaba aprovechando de ella, de la misma forma que ella lo hacia, pero el punto era tener algo que hacer o eso creía._

_**-**Si el profesor dumbledore se entera…_

_**-**Si Albus se entera me va a despedir por sobrepasarme con un menor y…_

_**-**Y… posiblemente a mi me expulsen y…_

_**-**Los dos terminemos en la calle- dijo siendo lo mas obvio._

_**-**Pero…_

_**-**¿Hay un pero?_

_**-**Claro ¿O no?_

_**-**Supongo, y me podría decir cual es._

_**-**Que tenemos voluntad propia y aceptémoslo ¿Desde cuando hemos sido las personas mas obedientes?_

_**-**Esta hablando la misma Granger que no rompe las reglas- dijo con una sonrisa de incredulidad._

_**-**Eso es lo que usted cree- dijo levantándose de la cama._

_**-**¿A sonde va?_

_**-**A desayunar, ya tengo hambre._

_Tan temprano._

_**-**Le recuerdo que no es tan temprano y es una mala costumbre que adopte- dijo con una sonrisa saliendo de la habitación._

Y así se pasaron la tarde de ese día sin una palabra, solo el abrazando su cintura con delicadeza y ella tomando las manos que la sostenían.

**-**Sabe, nunca creí que fuera tan romántico- dijo la chica.

**-**No lo soy.

Entonces esto que es exactamente.

**-**Una tarde pacifica- dijo sin darle importancia.

**-**Creo que si.

**-**¡SEVERUS, HERMIONE!

**-**O por lo menos lo era- dijo con cierto fastidio, quitando sus manos de la cintura de la chica, quien al oír la voz de su hija se paro apresuradamente.

**-**Ni se preocupe, la puerta tiene un hechizo por si llegaban visitas inoportunas.

**-**Creo que Keith no es una visita precisamente.

**-**Pero si inoportuna.

-Yo no dije que no lo fuera- dijo asomándose por la ventana- y por lo visto, no viene sola.

**-**¿Que quiere decir?- pregunto volviéndose rápidamente cuando llevaba las tazas de café ahora frio a la cocina.

También viene Maggi y Julia, creo que ese chico con cara de aburrimiento es su hijo.

**-**Genial, lo que me faltaba la familia feliz.

**-**Pues no veo al señor.

**-**Me supongo que a de ser el señor amabilidad.

**-**Pues no se, pero si de un buen trasero- dijo casi en un susurro pero Snape la escucho perfectamente.

**-**¿Enserio?- pregunto con tono acido.

**-**Eh…- fue lo que atino a decir al verse descubierta- voy a abrir- y no tardo mucho en que todos se encontraban adentro.

**-**Buenas tardes Severus- saludo Julia.

**-**Buenas tardes señora…

**-**Vamos, soy Julia, no seas tan formalista.

**-**En ese caso, Julia ¿A que se debe s visita?- pegunto por no decir ¿que rayos haces aquí inoportunamente?

**-**Bueno- dijo con una gran sonrisa, casi la misma que tenia Albus cuando tramaba algo- Keith me dijo que aun no tenían planes para año nuevo y que los de navidad no salieron tan bien como los habían planeado- dijo tomando a su hijo por los hombros, quien no se veía nada a gusto- y nos encantaría que nos acompañaran para celebrarlo ¿Les parece?- ahí solo había dos personas que definitivamente no estaban de acuerdo y los dos eran hombre, uno no dijo nada por temor a ser castigado y el otro por escuchar ahí un llanto incontrolable y la cara de pocos amigos que le dirigía Hermione y lo que le diría si dijera que no, además que no tenia nada planeado para despedir el año y tampoco tenia intensiones de pagar un Restaurante tan caro si terminaba negándose.

**-**Encantados- dijo, pero no se pudo escapar del grito que lanzo Keith llena de emoción y tampoco que ella se le lanzara encima abrazando lo que mas le quedaba a su altura, los pies.

**-**Bueno, ya que dijeron que si, nosotros nos vamos, tengo que empezar a comprar todo.

**-**¿Si gusta yo puedo ayudarle?- se ofreció Hermione.

**-**Claro, en este momento iba justamente al pueblo.

**-**En ese caso, solo voy por mi abrigo.

**-**Bien, hijo creo que puedes irte a la casa, solo quería que me acompa…- pero pronto el joven se encontraba muy lejos de esa casa- adolescentes- dijo con resignación- En ese caso chicas quieren acompañarnos.

**-**No nos podemos quedar mama.

**-**Pero hija ¿Quién las va a cuidar? No pueden quedarse solas.

**-**Severus nos va a cuidar ¿Verdad?- dijo Keith con una gran sonrisa sin despegarse de los pies del adulto, el solo rodó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

**-**Bien, con su permiso- dijo agarrando la mano de Hermione cuando regreso y prácticamente la arrastro hasta perderse de vista.

**-**Vamos Maggi, te enseñare mi cuarto- y las dos subieron las escaleras, dejando a Severus solo quien se dirigió a su laboratorio.

El día 31 de diciembre, las cosas estuvieron bastante calmadas en la casa de Snape, Keith seguía dormida a medio día, Hermione no se encontraba desde las diez, había ido a ayudar a Julia, por lo que el no se quejo, mientras no tuviera que participar en ello, todo estaba bien.

Hermione, volvió a la casa cerca de las cinco de la tarde, bastante cansada, así que solo tomo un baño y se dedico a dormir, después de todo no tenia que aparecerse en la fiesta hasta las nueve.

**-**Mama, mama, ma… ma…- llamo alargando la frase.

**-**¿Qué?- pregunto, somnolienta.

**-**Quiero comer- dijo arrodillada en la cama.

**-**Keith, tengo sueño y acabo de llegar, no podrías esperarte un poco mas.

**-**Pero…

**-**Keith- llamo, la voz de Severus hizo que Hermione se levantara forzadamente- vamos, comerás conmigo- dijo- señorita Granger es mejor que se duerma, vamos Keith- la chica volteo a ver a su madre quien había hundido la cabeza en la almohada y después salio rumbo a la cocina.

**-**¿Esta bien?- pregunto sentándose aun lado de ella.

Aja- murmuro, pero el suave rose sobre su cabeza la hizo levantarse.

**-**¿Segura que quiere ir?

**-**Si, además después del trabajo que me costo cocinar mas le vale que lo pruebe- dijo poniendo una mirada de advertencia a lo que Snape solo sonrió y sin querer deposito un beso en sus labios, beso que fue correspondido para que luego ella se separara y se acostara.

A eso de las ocho y algo, Severus fue al curto de la chica.

**-**Hermione, despierte- llamo Snape.

**-**mm…- se removió en la cama pero no se despertó.

**-**Hermione- llamo mas fuerte, ella abrió los ojos nada gustosa de ser despertada y se sentó en la cama.

**-**Si- dijo, pero el aspecto que tenia hizo que Severus se riera, Tenia el pelo todo revuelto y a pesar de estar alaciado estaba en su mayor parte levantado, dándole un cierto estilo Punk, los ojos lagañosos y un poco de saliva en la comisura de la boca.

**-**¿Qué pasa?- pregunto molesta, al ver la actitud de su profesor.

**-**Nada, solo debería verse en el espejo- Hermione hizo caso a la sugerencia y lo que vio ahí no le gusto.

**-**Rayos- dijo tratando de acomodar su cabello.

**-**Ya son las ocho, es mejor que se cambie.

**-**¿Y Keith?

**-**En la ducha.

**-**¿Qué?- pregunto al ver la cara de sorpresa que ella tenía.

**-**¿Cómo logro que se bañara? Para mi es una pelea para que se meta a la ducha.

**-**Ya ve- dijo con aires de superioridad, lo que no menciono, es que la chica había conseguido que Severus le devolviera, la mayor parte de los dulces que habían sido confiscados por su madre, el día que ellos andaban demasiado perdidos como para prestarle atención y habían comprado todo lo que ella quería, o casi todo.

**-**Bien, en ese caso, si me permite me voy a cambiar- dijo sin quitarse del espejo-¿Qué?- pregunto al ver que el no se movía.

**-**Nada.

**-**Entonces.

**-**¿Por qué sigue aquí?- pregunto con intenciones de quitarse la bata y empezar a cambiarse.

**-**Solo veía- dijo con una sonrisa, pero pronto se paro y se dirigió a su cuarto, Hermione rodó los ojos y se dispuso a cambiarse, luego de una pelea para convencer a Keith que se pusiera las medias que ella insistía en que picaban y que gracias a la intervención de Severus termino, los tres se dirigieron hacia la casa de los Brandon, quien los recibió fue el señor de 37 años, algo serio, pero muy cordial, y los invito a pasar, ambas niñas se perdieron en las escalaras y el joven hizo lo mismo pero con rumbo a su cuarto.

**-**Que lindo vestido Hermione, le queda muy lindo ese color- dijo Julia mientras los conducían a la sala.

**-**Gracias- dijo tímidamente, sentándose en uno de los grandes sillones y aun lado suyo Severus.

**-**Bueno, creo que solamente conocen a mi esposo de vista, el es Tim, trabaja en el comercio de productos mágicos.

**-**Mucho gusto- saludo el- Julia me a platicado de ustedes, es un placer conocer a un profesor de Hogwarts, e de confesar que pociones nunca se me dio, pero se hace lo que se puede- dijo con una gran sonrisa, Severus no estaba seguro de que hacia ahí¿Por qué no se había negado desde el principio, no creía encajar del todo en ese lugar, pero pronto se dio cuenta de su equivocación, cuando Hermione y Julia se enfrascaron en una conversación dejando afuera a los dos hombres.

**-**Salimos- pregunto Tim, al ver que ya no tenia caso estar allí, el accedió al ver que no tenia caso, permanecer en un lugar donde ya habían sido olvidados, pero para su alivio, Tim trajo consigo dos copas de vino.

**-**Toma-dijo extendiendo la copa y sirviendo la bebida.

**-**Gracias.

**-**No hay de que, haya ya no somos importantes,

**-**Si.

**-**Parece que las dos congeniaron muy bien a pesar de la diferencia de edad, se ve Hermione es una mujer bastante madura, nunca había escuchado a mi esposa hablar tanto de una amiga que tiene poco de conocer.

**-**Si bastante madura-dijo con mirada ausente.

**-**y… dime Severus ¿Te gusta enseñar? – pregunto mientras se sentaba en la barandilla del porche.

**-**Si, supongo- dijo sin darle importancia imitando a Tim.

**-**¿Supones?- pregunto sin entender muy bien.

**-**Si, no es fácil dar clases a casi 300 alumnos y de por si ser encargado de 100 de ellos de tiempo completo- dijo viendo como empezaba a nevar.

**-**Supongo que no, que bueno que no fui maestro- dijo riendo- pero supongo que a de tener sus recompensas.

**-**Como todo.

**-**Sabes, tal vez yo llegue a dar clases alguna vez.

**-**¿En serio?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona de no creer nada.

**-**Claro, pero…

**-**¿Pero?

**-**Pero en unos 110 años mas, así que tengo tiempo de arrepentirme.

**-**Cierto.

**-**Oye, supiste que han estado importando pociones con mas frecuencia desde hace un año y medio mas o menos- Severus volteo a verlo ahora interesado en la conversación, Tim al ver que le prestaban atención continuo- si desde America hasta gran bretaña algo bastante raro, ya que están pidiendo pociones bastante sencillas pero también ingredientes bástate peligrosos, diría yo.

**-**¿Y quien estaría tan interesado en ese tipo de ingredientes?- pregunto con curiosidad.

**-**No se un tal grabe, no, no, crobe.

**-**Crabbe, Hank Crabbe- dijo sorprendido.

**-**Claro, Crabbe, que tonto como se me olvido- dijo golpeándose la cabeza con la palma de la mano- ¿lo conoce?- pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido.

**-**Si, si, su hijo es mi estudiante.

**-**Vaya que pequeño es el mundo.

**-**Señor…

**-**Tim, llamame Tim- dijo con una sonrisa.

**-**En ese caso Tim, puedo pedirte un favor- dijo, el solo se le quedo viendo sin saber exactamente que le iba a pedir.

**-**Si claro.

Varios rayos de luces de diferentes colores alumbraban en la noche, mientras adentro, las copas con vino y unas con jugo de calabaza chocaban unas con otras.

**-**¡Salud!-dijeron mientras el reloj marcaba las 12 en punto anunciando un nuevo año, una nueva esperanza y tal vez, solo tal vez un nuevo amor.

Severus se quedo estático cuando recibió el primer abrazo de la noche por parte de Julia, un apretón de manos y unas palmadas por parte de Tim, un apretón de manos de Max y un gran abrazo de Kaith y Maggi y un abrazo y calido beso por parte de Hermione que ellos suponían nadie había visto, pero no contaron con el par de ojos indiscretos que los observaban. Y como la mayor parte de los vecinos que se encontraban como a una cuadra de distancia entre uno y otro lanzaban chispas de sus varitas de todos los colores, un hechizo sencillo que estaba permitido hasta para los alumnos de primero y por supuesto Max no perdió la oportunidad así como lo hizo Hermione mientras las niñas corrían de un ladro a otro. Para sorpresa de Hermione Keith logro mantenerse despierta hasta las dos de la mañana junto con su amiga y el hermano mayor de esta que solo duro media hora mas en pie.

**-**Vamos Julia, en verdad creo que será una gran molestia- dijo Hermione cargando en sus brazos a su hija,

**-**¿Qué tonterías dices¿Verdad amor?

**-**Claro, claro, vanos déjenla aquí a Maggie le dará mucho gusto, además pronto la dejara de ver y creo que es mejor que pase el mayor tiempo posible con ella.

**-**Supongo que no hará daño- dijo Severus tomando a la niña en sus brazos ante la escrupulosa mirada de la madre- ¿Dónde la dejo?

**-**Dámela, yo la llevo al cuarto de Maggie- dijo tomándola entre sus brazos.

**-**Bueno, nos vemos, adiós- dijo Julia, prácticamente empujándolos a la salida- Cuídense- dijo cerrando la puerta en su cara. Una vez que ya se encontraban rumbo a casa de Snape Hermione saco las dudas que la embargaban.

**-**¿Por qué tendría tanto interés que se quedara?

**-**Yo creo que esa mujer sospecha mas de lo que creemos.

**-**¿Qué quiere decir?

**-**No se, algo me dice que no se traja eso de "Tio" y "Sobrina"

**-**mmm… ¿Y que tal le fue con Tim?

**-**Vaya yo creí que lo llamaría el hombre del buen trasero- dijo, lo que hizo que la chica se parara de pronto-¿Qué?

**-**Yo solo veía lo buen mozo que es, no es para que haga un drama de ello.

**-**¿Un drama, Vamos creí que me conocía un poco mas que eso.

**-**Yo solo digo, por fin me va a decir que tal le fue con el- dijo retomando el paso.

**-**Bien- dijo acelerando el paso, ya que ella prácticamente se había ido corriendo- pero creo que e encontrado una nueva fuente, para los planes del señor oscuro- esta vez Hermione se volvió a parar pero de la impresión.

**-**¿Qué tiene que ver el, solo es un comerciante?

**-**Lo se, pero alguien que tiene a los clientes equivocados.

**-**¿Esta en peligro?- pregunto preocupada.

**-**No, si sabe ser cuidadoso.

**-**¿Lo convenció para que lo ayudara?- pregunto asombrada, el solo sonrió.

**-**Espero no lo ponga en peligro.

**-**Claro que no, solo será un informante externo, nada lo pondrá en peligro ni a el ni a su familia- dijo sabiendo que eso era lo que mas preocupaba a la chica.

**-**Esta bien- dijo con resignación, ya en la puerta de la casa.

**-**¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?- pregunto sin verla a la cara.

**-**Dormir- dijo simplemente.

**-**No prefieres hacerlo en mi cama- dijo abriendo la puerta.

**-**Severus, necesitas mejorar tus invitaciones, que suenan demasiado eh…. ¿Cómo decirlo?

**-**Indiscreto.

**-**No… mmm… descarado- dijo.

**-**Eh… de tomar eso como un no.

-No, mas bien, una sugerencia para que busques frases mas aceptables.

**-**¿Vienes?- dijo tendiéndole la mano, la chica rodó los ojos como diciendo "Las cosas te entran por un oído y te salen por el otro" pero aun así tomo la mano, para ir rumbo a su cuarto.

**Continuara….**

**Hola, si soy yo de vuelta, perdon por haberlas ( o) hecho esperar tanto, y se que mas de uno quiere colgarme por hacerlo esperar, pero gracias a Dios no pudieron, Ya en el proximo capitulo, se toman los planes para regresar al colegio. pero ni yo e planeado en qe terminara todo esto.**

**Nos vemos.**

**atte:**

**AngieSBM.**

amsp14: Si, lo se cuando ya tienen sus amiguitos ni te pelan, pero bueno como dijiste les da su tiempecito solos, que bueno que te gusto el lemon, yo prefiero leerlos que escribirlos pero ya me anime y le voy a seguir es que tengo una clase de sexualidad (Ojo que es teórica, no vayas a pensar mal) donde e descubierto cosas que ni enterada que existiera.

pupi-chan: Pues perdona no poder actualizar pronto pero siempre algo se me atraviesa, ya veras como se llevaron al despertar.

Miss-Andreina-Snape: Pues espero que sigas viva, porque si me tarde en actualizar, y si todavía lo estas Please no me mates, me gusta estar viva, espero y te gustara este capitulo.

tercySScloe: Vaya deberías escribir una novela, estaría bueno para en navidad leerla con una taza de chocolate al lado y poder fantasear que los hombres no son los únicos que pueden engañar. Eh… si a mi las novelas me han afectada.

MeilinSnape: Que bueno que te haya agradado el lemon, porque ya estoy preparando la siguiente parte, porque aquí hubo mucho ahí te voy pero no acción, por lo menos se los dejo a la imaginación.

Taeko: Siguen juntos porque sigue, para eso estoy yo. Claro que con sus tropezones si no ¿Donde queda lo divertido?

Andrea B.: para nada tu sigue repitiéndolo cuantas veces quieras, por cierto gracias por la recomendación, no eres la única que me lo a recomendado, aunque aun no lo e leído por tanto trabajo, pero lo haré, algún día lo haré. ¿Se nota que soy tan positiva?

Malu Snape Rickman: Suerte con tu comp., a veces son muy malvadas y crueles¿A que te refieres con ¿Qué se hizo Keith¿Te refieres a lo de la violación? si es así, explique algo de ello cuando ambos están en casa de Hermione, talvez lo haga mas adelante mas amplio, pero por lo menos ahí hay algo, sino te referias a eso¿Me lo explicas? Es que creo no haber entendido la pregunta.

ZUYKOTZU: Lemon hasta el proximo Capitulo, perdón que no haya actualizado pronto pero realmente no pude.

Hitomi Felton: Pronto pasara algo mas de eso, lo prometo.

fairygranger: Pues lo que dice aceptar, aceptar no, pero por ahí van a su manera pero bueno… Si a mi me encanta su amiga, si siempre estuvieran juntas serian peor que los hermanos Weasley algo digno de ver.

strega-in-progress: Créeme ahora si tengo de idea de que hablas, pero mi mayor desesperación era no poder actualizarla, pero ya volví, por el momento pero por lo menos para mi ya es algo.

Rosario:Si lo se me tardo décadas en actualizar pero aquí estoy.

karura84: Hey no se vale adelantar la historia, que para eso aun falta.

Avispa: si, si ya se que me tardo mucho, pero si no es una cosa es otra, mil perdones pero el intento se hace, por lo menos aquí estoy.


	19. Capitulo 18

_**Pasado, presente e Incertidumbre.**_

**_Capitulo 18._**

9 de enero, las clases habían dado inicio, las cosas volvían a su rumbo común, los encuentros entre los dos amantes habían cesado, por lo menos momentáneamente.

Severus despacho a sus alumnos cuando el timbre dio por finalizada la clase, los Gryffindor y Slytherin salieron del aula lo mas rápido que pudieron, últimamente el humor de su profesor no era nada tentable, el aula se quedo vacía a excepción del dueño de esta y un alumno demasiado valiente, o demasiado tonto según lo vieran para atreverse a hablarle.

**-**¿Profesor?- pregunto una vez que estuvo enfrente de su escritorio.

**-**¿Si?- pregunto sin levantar la vista del pergamino.

**-**¿Puedo pedirle algo?- pregunto, el maestro, que no tenia la intención de prestarle atención levanto la vista mirando suspicazmente a su alumno, interrogante a aquella pregunta.

**-**¿Qué sucede Draco?- pregunto, dejando aun lado lo que hacia y centrándose en el joven, Hermione le había informado de la decisión del chico de alejarse del lado oscuro, y a pesar de que el chico le agradaba y le tenia un cierto aprecio no dejaba de estar a la defensiva.

**-**Me preguntaba si podría hablar con usted, a solas- pregunto.

**-**Estamos a solas.

**-**Si pero en otro lugar.

**-**Si tienes algo que decirme hazlo ya- dijo impaciente, no le gustaban los misterios en absoluto.

**-**Hoy a la hora de la cena, en su habitación- dijo sin mas saliendo del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo, y aunque Severus trato de alcanzarlo fue imposible.

Se tiro prácticamente en su asiento miro el reloj de la pared eran las 7 en punto, en la hora de la comida no había visto a Draco y ahora que lo pensaba ni a Hermione y curiosamente Keith no lo había visitado en todo el día, había recibido las acostumbradas felicitaciones de los maestros, se sintió melancólico, le hubiera gustado tener a esa chiquilla rondándole gusto en ese día.

El sonido del golpeteo en su puerta le hizo suponer que Draco había llegado, se levanto molesto iba arreglar de una vez por todas este asunto no iba permitir que el chiquillo se pasara de listo. Abrió la puerta para acentuar mas su enojo pero se quedo congelado ante la imagen que se le presentaba, Keith vestía un hermoso vestido de flores y de su cabeza caían dos largas coletas amaradas por listones rosas, Draco Malfoy con una elegante túnica azul con una sonrisa burlona y Hermione Granger con un entallado vestido negro y una radiante sonrisa que dejo a Severus sin palabras.

**-**¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dijeron los tres a la vez sonriendo de par en par mientras Keith tendía un pastel con unas velas, que le estaba empezando a pesar, se quedaron ahí parados sin decir nada mas porque Severus parecía estar procesando lo que sucedía.

**-**¿Qué…Que es esto?- logro preguntar al fin.

-Pues un pastel- dijo Keith como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo- Lo podrías tomar, me estoy cansando- como si fuera un robot tomo el pastel que la niña tenia en brazos y lo llevo hasta el interior de la habitación y sin recibir invitación a pasar los tres entraron al cuarto cerrando detrás la puerta, Severus deposito el pastel en una mesa y se dirigió hacia sus dos alumnos mayores.

**-**¿Que sucede exactamente? ¿Cómo se enteraron?

**-**Veras- dijo Draco restándole importancia- Tienes un jefe muy chismoso y una niña de seis años que le saca la información muy fácilmente y como ellas- dijo señalando a las dos muchachas, querían agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por ellas y yo- ahora se señalo a el mismo- Te quiero agradecer por todo lo que has hecho por mi incontables veces y por hacer algo que solo unos cuantos hacen, confiar en mi- dijo ante la mirada extrañada de su profesor- pensamos en darte una pequeña fiesta claro solo con tres personas pero no queríamos invitar a todos los seguidores de quien tu sabes- dijo bajando su tono de vos- ahora que dices, ¿nos aceptas la fiesta?

Severus no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza agradeciendo aquel detalle por parte de sus alumnos, y aunque se sentía algo avergonzado por ser festejado por unos jóvenes en aquel momento los llego a considerar sus iguales. Así transcurrió la noche entre platicas y risas, regaños uno que otro reproche, un joven rubio lleno de pastel, una niña con cara inocente y las manos llenas de pastel, una joven mas que divertida por el espectáculo y un hombre adulto que no pudo dejar de agradecerles internamente aquel detalle. Draco demostró que su madre no había desperdiciado su infancia en cosas insignificantes, resulto ser un estupendo bailarín de todo tipo de música y que por lo visto le había enseñado a Keith uno que otro paso, pero Severus no pensaba quedarse y siendo Hermione su pareja demostró que el tampoco lo hacia nada mal, cuando por fin cayo rendida Keith pasadas las dos de la mañana decidieron dar por terminada la fiesta.

**-**Hasta luego- se despidieron, Keith en brazos de Draco y Hermione aun lado de ellos, en la entrada de su cuarto los dos muchachos se despidieron y se felicitaron a la vez por aquella idea, claro que draco se llevo mas crédito en esa operación, una vez que Keith estuvo arropada en su cama, hermione se fue a su cuarto y se observo ante un gran espejo que tenia, se dijo así misma que no se veía nada mal y tomando la capa de invisibilidad que le había quitado a Harry la noche anterior por si algo se le presentara, salio rumbo a las mazmorras. Esta vez no toco entro a los aposentos de su profesor que curiosamente tenia las luces prendidas.

**-**Ya me iba a dormir- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, asustándola de pronto- no creí que vendría.

**-**No lo iba a hacer.

**-**¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

**-**No lo se- ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber exactamente que decir.

¿Esa capa es de Potter?

**-**Si- Severus se acerco a ella acortando la distancia y posando sus labios sobre los de ella, quitándole de encima la capa de Harry no quería recordar a Potter esa noche por nada del mundo, se separo de ella para recuperar el aire, tomándola de la mano la llevo hasta su habitación que estaba en penumbras.

Ahora vengo- dijo entrando a el baño, Hermione se quedo observando atentamente el lugar, curiosamente encontró a un joven, flaco y pálido de cabello largo, pero sin duda con un gran porter junto a una señora algo joven quien posaba su mano en su hombro.

**(ADVIERTO esta escena contiene Lemon quien no quiera leer bien puede saltársela)**

Se le acerco por la espalda, ella cerro los ojos al sentir su pecho pegado a su espalda, pero no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y buscar aire cuando la mano entro en su blusa y jugo con sus pechos, poco después y a pesar del quejido de inconformidad cuando dejo de jugar con ellos se retiro la mano y hundió su boca en el cuello de la chica causándole algunas cosquilla, mientras la mano había optado por otro trabajo, subir los pliegues del vestido y traspasar el fondo hasta llegar a la ropa interior que no fue un obstáculo para llegar mas allá y frotar su mano superficialmente sobre el vello pubico, lo que provoco una sensación bastante agradable, se estaba comenzando a excitar y no pudo evitar gemir, esto lo alentó mas y sin dejar de besar su cuello metió su mano derecha dentro de la blusa y gracias a que el sostén se desabrochaba por el frente le fue mas fácil que antes jugar con los senos de ella y sin dejar su trabajo la los dedos de la mano izquierda empezó a jugar con el clictoris de la chica, produciendo una sensación placentera, que no había podido experimentar la primera vez que el la toco y sin mas introdujo un dedo en su vagina y siguió estimulándola pero en esta ocasión siguió pero de frente, empezó con unos cuantos besos en donde antes estaba su mano para ir subiendo y toparse con el inico de la falda quien con ayuda de la chica quito y siguió subiendo y al igual como lo hizo con la falda se deshaciéndose de la parte superior y hasta no dejar el pezón erecto continuo con el otro sacando gritos de placer que se convirtieron en murmullos cuando acallo el sonido con sus labios.

El primer beso sin ataduras que recibía desde el inico de ese juego porque no se le podía llamar relación, pero no le importo, como tampoco le importo quien la besara y solo se dejo manipular por aquellos labios que le pedían mas, y no ser experimentada en el tema devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, con tropiezos pero con ansiedad, enredo sus dedos en su largo cabello negro como exigiendo mas y no fue decepcionada, pero esta vez fue el turno de ella de actuar, dejando aun lado sus deseos de casi arrancarle el cabello para que no dejara de hacerlo que hacia, dirigió sus manos hacia el pecho de el y con desesperación comenzó a desabrochar la molesta camisa, necesitaba con desesperación sentir la calidez de su cuerpo que esperaba fuera igual de calida como aquellos labios, ante la iniciativa de la chica no pudo mas que dejarse llevar por las sensaciones y con una mano comenzó a ayudarla a desabrochar la camisa que en aquellos momentos consideraba estorbosa, cuando por fin se pudieron deshacer de ella, Hermione no pudo evitar pegar su cuerpo al de el, y no se decepciono al sentir la calidez que emanaba aquel cuerpo e involuntariamente enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Snape quien tuvo la oportunidad de tocar las nalgas de la chica provocando mas placer, y aun mas cuando tentativamente introdujo un dedo en el orificio principal haciendo que ella se aferrara mas y luego otro, lo que ocasiono que sintiera como una corriente eléctrica que empezó en sus muslos y terminaba en un exquisito placer, el grito provocado por su alumna y la forma de aferrarse a el le indicaron a Severus que ella había experimentado un orgasmo y ahora ella trataba de normalizar su respiración entre jadeos.

Y eso que aun no se había introducido en ella, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso cuando sintió la intrusión de una mano sobre sus pantalones, y el suave tacto de la piel de la chica recorrer su masculinidad y estimularlo, no tardo mucho cuando la erección se presento y los pantalones empezaron a incomodarlo, pero en vez de que ella ayudara como cuando en su momento lo hizo el, no sucedió o por lo menos no como el lo esperaba, en cambio la chica que se encontraba debajo suyo, dio una vuelta inesperada quedando el abajo, sorprendido por su puesto pero como anteriormente no tuvo tiempo para pensar el ello cuando los labios de la chica se perdieron en los suyo y fue descendiendo hasta toparse con el cierre del pantalón que como se dio cuenta le estorbaba de mas a su profesor y con cuidado lo fue bajando hasta toparse con la ropa interior y a pesar de la prisa que tenia primero se deshizo del pantalón y después de la ropa interior hasta dejar libre al miembro y después de prestarle la suficiente atención se dirigió a jugar como Snape lo había hecho con ella a los pezones.

El momento se acercaba, y alejando a Hermione de su tarea para que se encargara de los labios y sin dejar de besarla la volvió a colocar en una posición mas cómoda para poder penetrarla, ella no se opuso, ni dejo de besar sus labios, y el con cuidado a pesar de la desesperación que sentía de hacerla suya, coloco la punta del pene en su vagina y fue entrando con cuidado, no fue tan doloroso como la primera vez, ni las que le siguieron talvez porque en aquella ocasión no se había excitado tanto o no lo había disfrutado como en esta ocasión, cuando dentro suyo espero un momento a que la chica se sintiera cómoda y cuando así fue empezó a entrar y salir de ella quien parecía aferrada a su cuerpo cuando el orgasmo llego, poco después fue su turno de disfrutar el momento, y entre gritos y godeos y un nuevo deseo de volver a empezar aquellas caricias, iniciaron por un beso para terminar donde ahora se encontraban.

(**TERMINA el Lemon)**

_Dormidos en la cama con el amanecer por delante ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que ese juego había roto las reglas implícitas y que pagarían caro haberlas roto._

Cuando Severus despertó el sol ya pegaba de lleno en sus ojos, se levanto tratando de no despertarla y se dirigió al baño, esperando a que la tina se llenara se aseguro con llenarla de diferentes jabones, que el mismo había inventado pero que aun no patentaba por lo mismo no los usaba a menos que no estuviera de vacaciones o sino en una ocasión muy especial sino el simple jabón diario era mas que suficiente, cuando la tina estuvo llena y curiosamente agua fría, se deslizo en ella y recargo su cabeza en el respaldo, relajándose por completo, cuando escucho que la puerta era abierta.

**-**¿Sucede algo?

**-**Oh, lo siento no sabia que usabas el baño, perdón- dijo saliendo del lugar casi tan rápido como había entrado.

**-**Hermione- llamo sin moverse de su lugar.

**-**Si- grito desde afuera la chica buscando su ropa entre el reguero.

**-**Ven.

**-**¿Qué sucede?- pregunto aun llevando su cuerpo envuelto en una sabana y sus prendas en la mano.

**-**Ven- dijo tendiéndole la mano, la chica aun insegura se acerco a el y tomo la suya y sin darse cuenta ya estaba metida en la bañera con todo y sabana y ropa aun no puesta.

**-**¡Hay!- exclamo al caer, pero sin golpearse.

**-**¿Estas bien?

**-**Yo si, pero mi ropa…

**-**Déjala ya se secara, ahora quiero seguir disfrutando de mi cumpleaños.

**-**Si mal no recuerdo eso fue ayer.

**-**Si tu lo dices…- dijo dejando las palabras al aire mientras la besaba y ahí se pasaron el resto de la mañana, demasiado entretenidos para darse cuenta que había gente preocupada mas que nada por el paradero de la chica, había sido una fortuna que Hermione se hubiera llevado también el mapa del merodeador o en esos momentos sus amigos no estarían nada contentos al ver dos motas con nombre demasiado juntas.

**-**Jaque mate- dijo con orgullo, Harry no lo podía creer había perdido nuevamente y para colmo con una chiquilla.

**-**Imposible- dijo Harry- Imposible.

**-**Compañero, ya van tres veces que te gana, hazte un favor y deja de avergonzarte mas tu solo- Pero el joven no hizo caso y volvió a acomodar las piezas en orden listo para vencerla de una vez.

**-**Ya me preocupo esto harry, no la hemos visto desde la mañana.

**-**Si pero no podemos ir con la profesora no sabemos si la vamos a meter en problemas.

**-**¿De que hablan?- pregunto Keith inocentemente.

**-**De, nada- dijo Ron nervioso no queriendo preocupar a la niña.

**-**Es de mama verdad- dijo moviendo el peón dos cuadros.

**-**Eh…. Si ella.

**-**Ella esta ocupada haciendo una trabajo, dejo una nota en la sala diciendo que no me preocupara que me vería en la tarde.

**-**¿Y porque hasta ahorita nos lo dices?

**-**Porque no sabia que era de ella de quien hablaban, te toca- Harry se relajo un poco mas y ahora si se concentro por completo en el juego pero no por ello dejo de perder

Draco dejo aun lado su tarea y decidió que mejor era salir a dar un paseo en escoba, tanto encierro lo tenia con los nervios de punto por lo menos la noche anterior había tenido la oportunidad de relajarse un poco.

**-**Hola- saludo cuando vio a la chica por uno de los pasillos.

**-**Hola draco ¿Qué hace por aquí?

**-**Voy a dar un paseo.

**-**¿Y tu?

**-**Vengo de uno ¿Has visto a Keith?

**-**No, creí que estaba contigo.

**-**No esta con los chicos.

**-**¿si sabes para que me preguntas?

**-**Bueno no te iba a preguntar como estaba el día.

**-**Supongo.

**-**Por cierto como van las cosas- el muchacho suspiro.

**-**Tienes tiempo.

**-**De sobra- dijo.

**-**Entonces siéntate.

**-**Dime.

**-**Mama, me informo que al parecer no hay nada que hacer referente a la posibilidad de que papa salga libre, por una parte eso me trae consuelo, pero por otro….

**-**Sigue siendo tu padre, lo se, es normal Draco.

**-**Pero, lo que en verdad me preocupa es que ya sabes, anda tras de mi.

**-**¿Qué quieres decir?

**-**Madre, me a dicho que tenga cuidado que el Lord no esta nada contento con nosotros y esta por demás decir que esta furioso, no se de lo que sea capaz, ni aquí me siento seguro.

**-**no te preocupes Dumbledore no dejara que lleguen hasta acá.

**-**Talvez no, pero eso no me asegura que los que están aquí adentro no lo hagan- Hermione suspiro, era cierta aunque estuviera dentro del colegio nada les aseguraba que estaban a salvo, en un intento de darle animo paso su brazo sobre sus hombros en un intento de abrazo lo acerco a el, que solamente se dejo abrazar, pero repentinamente se separo de ella mirándola con asombro.

**-**¿Que sucede?- pregunto al ver la expresión de asombro del chico.

**-**¿Dónde estuviste?- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza, Hermione parpadeo sin entender exactamente a que se refería y mucho menos la actitud del chico, pero aun así decidió contestar.

**-**Ya te dije que estuve dando un paseo.

**-**¿Con quien?- ahora si no entendía nada, ¿Por qué aquel interrogatorio?

**-**Con nadie.

**-**No me mientas- dijo sin creerle nada, y perdiendo la paciencia pero no era la única persona que lo estaba haciendo, mejor dicho la otra persona ya la había perdido.

**-**¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¿Por qué el interrogatorio?- grito con voz firme afortunadamente no había nadie cerca.

**-**No hueles…

**-**¿Eh…?- ahora si no entendía nada, ¿Se había vuelto loco? Parecía que si.

**-**Hueles a Snape- dijo en un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara, Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y luego un color rojizo tiño sus mejillas y el nerviosismo se hizo presente.

**-**De… de… que…. ¿Qué dices?- logro preguntar después de que empezo a tartamudear, ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Si ella se había bañado perfectamente, además ¿Desde cuando el sabia como olía Snape?

**-**Lo que ellos.

**-**Tu estas loco- dijo haciéndose la ofendía y dando un paso atrás como si tratara de dar mas énfasis a la ofensa pero en lugar de eso parecía que tratara de huir.

**-**No- dijo con énfasis, tu estas mintiendo- Hermione se sintió acorralada, las mentiras no eran su fuerte y aunque era buena inventándolas no lo era cuando se trataba de mantenerlas.

Draco, vamos, te has vuelto loco- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y tratando sonar convincente pero sus movimientos y tino de voz la delataban.

Si mientes.

**-**¿Cómo vas a saber como huele Snape? ¿Además como sabes a que huelo yo?

**-**Porque tengo un muy buen olfato mejor que mi vista y porque se cundo estas mintiendo.

**-**Draco…

**-**Hermione- dijo tajante y bastante serio- Dime la verdad, por favor…- Fueron palabras tan francas y sinceras que ella no pudo mas que rendirse.

**-**¿Quieres saber la verdad?- pregunto cansada, el asintió- ¿Tienes tiempo?- una sonrisa se asomo en los labios del joven y volvió a sentarse. El relato fue escuchado sin interrupciones y saltándose una que otra parte demasiado grafica, mientras la cara impasible del joven cambiaba de expresión tras expresión.

**-**¿Quieres cerrar la boca, me pones nerviosa- dijo cuando termino su historia, draco la cerro inmediatamente, se sentía estupido-¿Y bien vas a decir algo?

**-**Creí que no querías que abriera la boca- la cara de pocos amigos que le puso la chica le indico que no se encontraba como para bromas.

**-**Lo siento.

**-**¿Y bien? ¿Qué mas vas a decir?

**-**Ah… suerte- dijo dándose la vuelta, pero la chica lo detuvo del brazo antes de que emprendiera la huida.

**-**Momento, primero me insinúas, luego me reclamas y ahora te vas sin decir nada.

**-**Yo no te reclame solo quería saber que pasaba.

**-**Ya te lo dije, y lo único que dices es ¡Suerte!

**-**Calmada pareces histérica.

**-**Histérica… ¡Histérica! ¡Yo! Claro que no ¿Qué te pasa?- Draco trago saliva las cosas se salían de control.

**-**Hermione me lastimas- dijo mientras las uñas de la chica se enterraban mas profundamente en la piel del chico. Ella lo soltó sin muchas ganas pero no lo dejo ir.

**-**Auch… Oye sabia que las mujeres eran agresivas pero no tanto.

**-**Y bien sigo esperando- dijo cruzando los brazos y golpeando el piso con el pie con bastante insistencia.

**-**¿Qué pienso no? Pues… siendo totalmente sincero suena bastante raro y algo espeluznante, quiero decir bastante fuera de lo común- agrego rápidamente ante la mirada de furia de la chica. Hermione lo miro cansada y se sentó en el piso con la cara de mayor tristeza que draco hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

**-**¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto arrodillándose junto a ella, quien intentaba contener sus lagrimas antes de agarrarse de Draco y comenzar a llorar, el no sabia que hacer muy bien, de un momento a otro los papeles cambiaban drásticamente, solo esperaba que ella se encontrara bien, sentía que las cosas que se avecinaban no indicaban nada bueno, lo presentía y que ella llorara no era buena señal.

Severus se dispuso a recoger todo el desorden que tenia en su escritorio, desde ayer tenia miles de papeles regados entre trabajos, ensayos, tareas, exámenes no sabia por donde empezar. Para la hora de la comida tenia todo ordenado pero nada revisado, así que cansado y sin ganas de salir de su alcoba encargo comida y se sentó dispuesto a revisar los trabajos pendientes, así estuvo mas de media hora, pero no había logrado ni siquiera revisar un solo ensayo, su mente bajaba en los sucesos de esa madrugada, se preguntaba así mismo ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. Sin duda disfrutaba de esos encuentros ocasionales, pero estaba seguro de que no iba por buen camino.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?- grito tirando todos los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio y sin duda echando a perder unos cuantos que se mancharon con tinta.

Dejando todo tirado salio, necesitaba despejarse y que mejor que los fríos vientos de enero, pero sus pies se encaminaron a otro lugar para ser mas exactos, en los pasillos de una habitación, se detuvo concentrándose en la puerta indeciso, pero al final la cobardía gano y siguió derecho, sin mirar atrás solo para encontrarse mas adelante, con quien lo perturbaba pero no estaba sola, los fuertes brazos de un rubio la sostenían, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, sintió un ráfaga de viento y un sudor frió recorrer su cuerpo y se vio asimismo como si de una ilusión se tratase fuera de su cuerpo y viendo toda la escena perplejo y solo escucho.

**-**_Te amo_- de los labios de la muchacha mientras que con esas palabras el rubio la acercaba mas a el y levantaba su rustro secando sus lagrimas.

**-**_Lo se_- le decía mientras la besaba en la frente y ella se aferraba mas a su cuerpo.

No pudo mas salio corriendo del lugar sin intención de detenerse, talvez si no tubería estado enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos antes de encontrarlos, o demasiado segado para ver que no todo el mundo estaba en contra de el hubiera escuchado claramente que no decía _"Te amo"_ sino _"Le amo"_ saliendo de sus labios. Se encerró, no entendía porque le afectaba tanto haber escuchado aquello, si desde un principio el y Granger no habían quedo en nada, solo un juego, entonces que aquello le afectaba tanto, decidió no preocuparse por ello, no era su problema, pero el primer frasco lanzado contra la pared indicaba todo lo contrario.

Mientras tanto a unos cuantos escalones mas arriba, la chica lograba controlarse y aparentar tranquilidad.

**-**¿Cómo que lo sabes?- logro preguntar luego de dejar de llorar tan sonoramente porque aun se le oía melancólica.

**-**Tus actos me lo dicen- contesto separándose de ella- No sabia que los deseos de Keith se podían realizar de esa forma.

**-**¿Qué quieres decir?

**-**Pues que keith quería….

**-**No, no, eso no, lo de que mis actos lo dicen todo.

Ah… eso, veras, tengo buen ojo para ello, al principio de veía mmm… enojada, molesta, no se… por la idea de que a tu nena le agradaba la compañía de Snape, pero yo sabia que lo admirabas con el simple echo de ser tu profesor debido a la forma que hablabas de el, y luego de lo que sucedió con tus padres, las vacaciones, etc. Tengo la idea de que lo ves de otra forma, mucho mas que solo admiración y agradecimiento.

**-**Soy demasiado obvia no.

**-**A veces- dijo con una sonrisa- vamos dijo tendiéndole la mano.

**-**¿A donde vamos?

**-**Te voy a llevar a tu cuarto, tienes por delante una larga charla con tu conciencia.

**Continuara……**

Como de costumbre dirán ¿Por qué se tarda tanto en actualizar? Pues bien, tenia mitad, del Fic luego leí el libro seis y ni creatividad se esfumo, fue demasiada conmoción, pero yo lo sigo amando, quien lo leyó me entenderá por lo tanto digo.

¡Es Inocente!

**Hitomi Felton**: Eso de los ojos indiscretos lo sabrás a su debido, pero te diré que alguien estaba muy centrado en su pequeño mundo de color rosa para darse cuenta.

**Taeko:** Respuestas según los puntos.

Como todo si lo hará, ¿Cuándo? Ya veremos.

Yo diría que mas bien montaría un feria o algo mas grande.

Creo que lo matan, pero eso ya lo veremos.

SIPI! Por eso lo adoro.

**zuykotzu** Pues como ves las cosas se complican mas sino esto no seria divertido (¿Qué mente mas retorcida verdad? Favor de no contestar la pregunta)

**Miss-Andreina-Snape** Fiu.. no me matas pero seguro que ahora si, por la tardanza y por el lio en que los e metido.

**MeilinSnape** Si, a veces los niños son muy aprovechados. Pero bueno, créeme yo quisiera estar en el lugar de Hermione, (Yo y mil mas) pero por el momento me conformo con la historia ya tendré tiempo para fantasear.

**karura84**: Chica lista vas por buen camino.

**Malu Snape Rickman** Respuesta por telegrama (Ya que salir mas barato)

Aquí a ver mas.

Ser corto--falta de inspiración.

Lemmon concedido.

Ehh… Creo que no.

Nos vemos y perdon por la tardanza y todo lo demás.

**Atenea217** Nunca, esta pareja me encanta, espero te haya ido bien en el examen, se lo que es sufrir con ellos.

**TercySScloe:** Lo se, eso de amigos con derechos a mi tampoco me pega en ninguno de los dos, pero tenia que empezar de una forma porque revelar sentimientos es a lo que mas le temen las personas entonces por algún lado tenia que estar pero sin estar, me entiendo, creo que no yo misma. Nos vemos.

**amsp14** claro que esconden algo, en este fic, se nota algo mas, en cuanto a Harry y Ron, se supone que si le escribieron pero no a diario, son hombres (Suena muy feminista pero bueno)

**Wolfgang-Snape** Gracias, tu sigue siguiéndola yo estoy mas que encantada con ello.

**Avispa** Le sigo, le sigo, no quiero vivir engrapada a una silla y esta por mas decir que seria muy doloroso.


	20. Capitulo 19

_**Pasado, presente e Incertidumbre.**_

**_Capitulo 19._**

Los meses transcurrieron de una forma bastante particular, de un momento a otro todo se volvió un caos pero solo en la clase de pociones y solo con el profesor de pociones que había tenido una descarga de furia contra cualquiera que se le apareciera en el camino, solo dos personas lograban apaciguar su furia o meterlo en cintura, su mentor Albus Dumbledore y Keith Granger, contrario a lo que se hubiera esperado Snape no había despreciado a la niña después de todo era posiblemente lo mas cercano que volvería a estar a su alumna porque desde ese entonces sus encuentros habían acabado definitivamente.

Se encontraba leyendo la carta que su vecino había enviado donde le informaba los movimientos de Vincent los cuales se habían incrementado los pedidos, lo cual no le daba buena espina y a pesar de que eran ingredientes inofensivos alguien que sabia de pociones los podía hacer mas que peligrosos, mortales, cansado de tanto indagar dejando a un lado la carta sobre los planes de ese inútil se concentro en una foto que tenia en el escritorio donde una castaña sonreía como solo ella sabia hacerlo mientras por detrás abrazaba a su hija quien saludaba con entusiasmo, aun recordaba que la niña había llegada emocionada mostrándole la foto que Colin les había tomado una tarda y ella había decidido regalarse ya que en su cumpleaños no le había dado nada y el sin mas había aceptado pensando en dejarla arrumbada en algún cajón y sin embargo no pudo y la termino poniendo en un bello marco de oro que el director le había regalado hacia mas de dos años.

-¡Severus!- llamo con insipiencia una voz desde afuera.

-Ya voy- dijo recordando que había cerrado con un hechizo para no ser interrumpido- pasa- dijo abriendo la puerta mientras abría la puerta y una niña entraba mas rápido que una brisa de verano, para luego esconderse detrás de un escritorio.

-Keith- llamo al ver la actitud extraña de la niña.

-Si pregunta no estoy aquí- dijo desde su escondite.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto acercándose hasta donde se encontraba.

-Si mama pregunta, no me has visto.

-¿Por qué?- la niña solo aparto la mirada como lo hacia cada vez que hacia alguna travesura, pero nunca venia hasta el en busca de protección así que debía ser algo muy delicado y seguramente Hermione estaría furiosa.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto nuevamente.

-Prometes no enojarte- dijo viéndole con mirada suplicante.

-Ya veremos- dijo sacándola de su escondite y depositándola en el sillón.

-Es que estaba dibujando mientras mama y Draco hacían la tarea y mama dijo que dejara de jugar con la botella de tinta y yo no hice caso y seguí jugando y derrame toda la tinta en ambos trabajos y cuando intente limpiar derrame lo otra tinta que Draco tenia en la mano manchándolo por completo y antes que mama pudiera decir algo me vine corriendo hasta acá- Severus que había sonreído al imaginarse a su alumno lleno de tinta pero por otro lado le molestaba la idea de que esos dos estuvieran juntos.

-Severus- llamo la niña, el que aun estaba digabando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba pasando y por primera vez pudo ver con detenimiento a Keith quien tenia su vestido manchado de tinta.

-Vamos- dijo cargándola sin importarle que su túnica se manchara y conduciéndola hasta el cuarto de baño donde la desvistió y baño con cuidado algo que hacia desde que la pequeña había llegado hasta su cuarto manchada de lodo, en otra ocasión de comida y aunque ella era capaz de hacer ese trabajo por si misma disfrutaba el baño ya que podía disfrutarlo como lo hacia cuando sus abuelos vivían y la consentían haciendo lo que ella ya podía hacer, dio varias palmadas obre el agua mojando a Severus en el proceso quien no le dio importancia y continuo lavando el cabello de la niña.

El inconfundible sonido de que alguien llamaba a la puerta hizo que Keith se abrazara así misma sabiendo de sobra quien era y aunque tenia la baja esperanza de que su madre no llegara hasta ahí ya que desde hacia un tiempo ni ella ni Severus se hablaban y ella ya no la iba a buscar ahí cuando la necesitaba sino que se esperaba hasta que ella misma llegara a su cuarto, pero por lo que veía estaba vez no correría con tanta suerte.

Severus se apresuro a sacar a la niña de la bañera y le tendió una sobre la cama varias prendas suyas que ella había dejado ahí y se fue a abrir la puerta. Ahí estaba ella de quien se había alejado, a quien no le había hablado desde aquella tarde en que los vio juntos y que tambien estaba parado ahí con cara de pocos amigos, la misma que tenia Hermione por las mismas razones.

-Disculpe profesor- dijo ella tratando de aparentar seriedad pero aunque si voz sonaba seria su aspecto era de risa- de casualidad Keith se encuentra aquí- el no respondió solo le dio entrada libre.

-¡Keith Granger ¡Ven acá en este momento!- grito molesto y la niña que se encontraba en el cuarto contiguo no tuvo otra salida que acercarse hacia ella.

-Ma…

-No digas ni una sola palabra, estas castigada.

-Pero…

-Pero nada no haces caso, manchas todo el trabajo que estábamos haciendo desde hace meses y que ya no se puede quitar además y sales corriendo como si creyeras que no te voy a castigar- dijo evidentemente molesta.

-Vamos Granger no creo que sea para tanto- Hermione quien esos momentos tenia los ojos plantados en su hija levanto la vista hasta su profesor sin creer que el sobre todas las personas se atreviera a opinar sobre los castigos de su hija.

-Perdón- dijo descruzando los brazos del asombro que se había llevado.

-No creo que un par de trabajo sea para tanto- Draco observaba asombrado aquella discusión ¿Qué rayos tramaba Snape? A Hermione definitivamente no le iba a gustar esa inmiscucion por parte de Snape y mas después que ella le contó como su profesor la evadía y en mas de una ocasión la había vuelto a humillar ante la clase y ella sufría y sin duda sufría mas con lo que sucedía en ese momento.

-Lo que oyó, es solo un trabajo.

-Si mama, es solo un trabajo- se aventuro a decir Keith sin saber en lo que se metía.

-Un trabajo, un trabajo- dijo comenzando a levantar la voz y echando chispas por los ojos- llevamos tres meses haciendo ese trabajo para que de un momento a otro todo se arruine- dijo con ira contenida y dices que solo es un trabajo- Keith solo se esconde detrás de la tunica de suel profesor mientras ve como ella se acerca peligrosamente.

-Herm, cálmate- dice Draco sosteniéndola antes de que cometa una tontería- seguro no quisieron decirlo de esa forma- dijo Draco conciliador sabiendo de sobra lo que podía pasar.

-Vamos mami- dijo con timidez- Tío Draco tiene razón no quise decirlo así- dijo desde su escondite, Severus que solo observaba la interacción y confianza que se tomaba draco para con Hermione no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante el nombre que le dio a su alumno.

-¿Tío?- dijo sin querer volteando a ver a quien se escondía tras de el.

-Aja, mama dijo que podía llamarlo así cuando le pregunte.

-¿Tío?- volvió a repetir sin creérselo.

-No creo que haya ningún problema en eso al fin y al cabo soy prácticamente su tío- dijo a la defensiva.

-Creí que eras el novio de Hermione- los tres se quedaron sin decir palabra sorprendidos de las palabras de Snape.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los tres al uniso sorprendidos por aquella declaración y Snape al ver la cara de los tres comprendió sin duda que se equivocaban pero aun así tenia miedo de saber la verdad.

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto Hermione Seria aunque con un leve sonrojo en la cara al igual que Draco.

-Lo que oyó- aseguro con seguridad que en realidad no sabia de donde había surgido.

-¿Quién le dio es absurda idea?- pregunto molesta viendo directamente a Keith.

-A mi no me veas mami- dijo en una pose molesta como la que tenia Hermione en esos momentos, Hermione elevo un ceja como diciéndole ¨No te creo nada¨- Lo juro ¿Verdad?- pregunto viendo Snape para que el confirmara sus palabras.

-Si, simplemente lo deduje- Hermione lo miro ahora a el molesta, mas molesta de lo que había mirado a Keith, pero sin decir nada se acero hasta donde el hombre, el solo se quedo ahí viendo como se acercaba conteniendo la respiración pero cuando creyó que ella estaría a unos centímetros de su rostro lo esquivo para tomar a Keith en brazos quien se quejo por el movimiento tan brusco con el que su madre la había tomado pero pareció que no surtió efecto ya que Hermione no hizo ningún movimiento para cargarla con mas delicadeza.

-Vamos Draco- llamo desde afuera pero el rubio seguía parada ahí como esperando que algo mas sucediera al igual que Snape.

-Hermione es mi amiga, además ella lo….- pero antes que el terminara la frase una enfurecida castaña entro para luego llevárselo a rastras con una sola mano mientras en la otra sostenía a Keith.

Snape se quedo observando la escena sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente se cerro la puerta y se desplomo en el piso, ya no sabia como pensar, ni que pensar, la odiaba en verdad la odiaba por hacerle perder la razón, por hacerlo dudar, por hacerlo sentir esa frustración, pero mas por ser ella la causante de todo lo que se revolvía en su interior, no eran novios, ella lo había dicho, se había molestado pero… o el bendito pero siempre había un grandioso peor el lo había odio perfectamente ¨Te amo¨ aun rondaba en su cabeza y tambien aquella maldita escena donde ellos dos se encontraban abrazados, pero la duda seguía presente y la esperanza de que sus ideas fueran equivocadas.

Una vez que Keith estuvo sentada en el sillón principal del cuarto de su madre ella empezó con un sermón que duro mas de una hora y que no tenia nada de sentido y nada que ver con lo que ella había echo mientras que Draco y Keith la miraban confundidos y cuando finalmente termino la envió a su cuarto, Keith obedientemente accedió sin decir nada aun tratando d comprender que es lo que le habían dicho. Una vez que se encontraron solos, Draco se animo a hablar con ella quien se había tirado en el sillón volteando al techo y con el brazo en la frente.

-Hermione- llamo, ella solo levanto la cabeza y dejo caer su mano con resignación dándose cuenta por primera vez que estaba pegostiosa debido a la tinta seca, lo que hizo que observara la mesa que ahora estaba llena de tinta seca y de trabajos inservibles.

-Draco- dijo con mirada suplicante- ¿Qué pasara?- pregunto y el comprendió que no se referia a los ensayos que les había costado trabajo realizar.

-No se Hermione.

-Todo parece tan sub-real- dijo con voz cansada.

-A que te refieres.

-A todo.

-¿Y eso es…?

-Estoy en sexto curso hablando con mi ex enemigo, de cual mis mejores amigos tienen poco de saber por el cual dejaron de hablarme una semana, con los que ahora juega un partido de Snap amistoso con una hija de seis años, apunto de terminar este año y enamorada de mi profesor de pociones a quien toda la escuela odia, el cual cree que tengo una relación con mi ahora amigo y…y ash… Draco me estoy volviendo loca.

-Creí que ya lo estabas.

-Estoy hablando en serio.

-Si, si lo se- dijo acercándose para sentarse aun lado suyo- bien, yo me voy luego terminaremos con esto- dijo señalando el desastre ocasionado sobre la mesa.

-Esta bien- dijo sin ganas de tratar de remediar aquello-hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

-¿Malfoy?- pregunto Ron una vez que estuvo fuera.

-¿Qué pasa Weasley?- pregunto, que ya no se pelearan tanto y que tuvieran una amiga en común no quería decir que ellos tuvieran que llamarse por sus nombres de pila y tomar una tasa de te.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto asombrado ante la imagen de desfachatez que tenia el rubio.

-Un accidente ¿A que vienen?- pregunto restándole importancia mientras inspeccionaba con detenimiento su arruinada túnica.

-Veníamos a ver a Hermione.

-Si es para que les ayude con el trabajo de encantamientos olvídenlo, no esta de humor.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Harry temiendo que Draco hubiera hecho algo para enfadarle y que ellos tuvieran que pagar los platos rotos.

-Keith mancho el trabajo que estuvimos haciendo por mas de tres meces, ella al igual que yo esta llena de tinta, enojada y pegostiosa- dijo extendiendo los brazos para acentuar mas el hecho.

-Entonces mejor ni acercarnos, recuerdas lo que nos hizo cuando accidentalmente vaciamos toda la pócima que Snape nos había encargado por estar jugando- Harry tembló ante el recordatorio, claro que se acordaba pero prefería no acordarse, esas dos semanas que no les hablo sumado a que era temporada de exámenes lo que les había costado una calificación demasiado baja.

-Mejor nos vamos.

-Hasta luego Malfoy.

-Hasta luego- dijo Draco para dirigirse a su cuarto.

Mientras tanto unos pisos mas abajo un profesor de pociones se encontraba de un humor muy parecido al de la chica y con una confusión tan grande como la de ella.

Toc, Toc…

Lo que le faltaba alguien mas viniéndolo a interrumpir en sus lamentaciones, por lo menos ya tenia con quien desquitar su frustración, abrió la puerta de golpe poniendo su peor mirada para encontrarse con una todo la contraria a la suya.

-Buenas tardes Severus, gustas un caramelo- eso fue el colmo de lo que le podía haber sucedido, con resignación dejo entrar al director, cuando el se tomaba la molestia de aparecer por su mazmorra y con un caramelo, solo significaba una cosa, el director quería un favor del cual no podía decir que no.

-¡No!- dijo después que terminara de hacer su petición, pero contrario a lo esperado, el sonrió y con su paciencia acostumbrada empezó a tratar de convencerlo.

Cuando finalmente el director se retiro los últimos rayos del sol desaparecían en el horizonte y un sonriente director se retiraba a visitar a otro colega, mientras el profesor de pociones estaba realmente enojado consigo mismo por caer tan fácilmente en su trampa aunque estar por mas de cinco horas encerrados no era para nada una tarea fácil y ahora estaba encargado nuevamente de la seguridad de las chicas Granger y para colmo nuevamente en su casa y con todas esas cosas rondándole en la cabeza, no definitivamente no estaba de humor.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era olvidarse de eso por el momento se dedico a escribirle una contestación a Tim además de avisarle que se preparara para recibir a una niña lo bastante escandalosa como para sacarlo de quicio, en cuanto ese asunto estuvo listo se dedico a revisar varios trabajos pendientes y desaparecer de su cabeza todo lo que lo traía de un lado al otro.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las clases terminaron y Hermione se encontraba despidiéndose de sus mejores amigos con una sonrisa y un beso de despedida.

Cuídense chicos y prometan que van a escribir de vez en cuando.

-Lo prometemos- dijeron al uniso.

-Vamos- apuro Ginny desde lo lejos.

-Ya vamos- grito Ron.

-Adiós- se despidieron para partir junto con sus demás compañeros, Hermione entro nuevamente al castillo a sabiendas donde iban a pasar los siguientes dos meses, desde aquel incidente donde Keith derramo tinta en su trabajo y la posterior discusión con su profesor después de aquello no le había dirigido la palabra ni el ni ella, francamente ya no sabia ni que pensar, se encontraba en sus propias divagaciones cuando una voz la sobresalto.

-¿Ya esta lista señorita Granger?- dijo con voz pausada- Hermione se volteo para asentir y cuando lo hizo vio una melena rubia y la indudable sonrisa de superioridad de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Draco?- pregunto confundida-¿Qué haces aquí?- no sabia que el chico se había quedado.

-¿Adivina donde vas a pasar las vacaciones?- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa, Hermione lo miro confundida y luego a su profesor como intentando descifrar el porque de aquel interrogatorio.

-En la casa del profesor Snape- dijo ya sin estar segura si eso era cierto.

-¿Y adivina con quien va a ser tu compañía?- pero antes de que pudiera contestar el agrego- es rubio, guapo y todo un galán- dijo con el pecho inflado.

-¡Brad Pitt!- grito emocionada- ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto volteando hacia todos lados, sin duda la sonrisa del rubio se borro, aunque no sabia de quien hablara definitivamente no era el.

-El no- dijo molesto.

-¿Entonces con quien?

-Conmigo- dijo fastidiado.

-Creí que habías dicho que era todo un galán.

-¡Hermione!- grito ella no pudo aguantar mas y comenzó a reír ante la mirada sorprendida de su profesor y de el chico.

-Lo siento- dijo entre risas, pero hubieras visto tu cara.

-Ja, ja, ja.

-Entonces vas a pasar las vacaciones con nosotras- dijo un poco mas seria.

-Si, no te alegra.

-Claro que me alegra- dijo acercándose a el para rodearlo con sus brazos ante un sorprendido chico y un molesto profesor que creyó que ese maldito sentimiento ya había desaparecido.

-Vamos- dijo Snape con la mayor calma de la que creyó capaz, y nuevamente el viaje fue como Hermione lo recordaba, pero por lo menos esta vez no en silencio, Draco sin duda era una buena compañía pero cuando empezó hablar de deportes el interés en la conversación se perdió y se dedico a observar el paisaje.

-¿Esta es su casa profesor?- pregunto el chico una vez que bajaron del carruaje.

-Si- contesto secamente, Draco la observo con detenimiento no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado pero era aceptable y decidió que talvez trabajar de maestro no era tan malo, dejando eso aun lado como ultima opción entro a la casa, Snape le mostró el cuarto y en menos de treinta minutos desapareció de la casa sin decir nada.

-Vamos, preparare algo de comer- dijo Hermione

-Lo haré yo- dijo con seguridad.

-¿Sabes cocinar?

-Claro- dijo.

-Cuando Snape volvió a casa encontró en el porche a un rubio junto con una niña con cara de regañados una escena de mas divertida pero de la cual no hizo comentario, entro a su caso sin siquiera dirigirles la palabra para encontrarse con un peculiar olor a… ¿Quemado? Preocupado entro hasta la cocina, lo cual no debió hacerlo porque sino no se hubiera llevado semejante infarto, su cocina estaba echo un asco manchas en las paredes entre grises y negras, el piso pegajoso de lo cual se dio cuenta cuando intento dar mas de dos pasos.

-¿Qué rayos?- dijo viendo el antes lugar tiempo.

-Auch- dijo una voz debajo de la mesa. Hermione no lo había escuchado entrar y esperaba poder terminar de limpiar aquel mugrero antes de que el llegara pero por lo visto no había sido posible.

-Gran… Hermione- rectifico después de todo ya no estaban en el colegio y a pesar de que seguía molesto no había caso empezar con el pie izquierdo.

-Severus- dijo ella saliendo de debajo de la mesa- lo siento, planeaba tener todo esto limpio antes de que llegaras, pero la imagen que se le presento no lo dejo pensar con claridad, hermione llevaba puesto un pequeño short y una blusa que le llegaba hasta un poquito debajo de los senos amarrada en un nudo dejando al descubierto su piel y ombligo.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto volviendo a la realidad.

-El grandioso Draco Malfoy decidió que sabia cocinar – dijo sarcásticamente- junto con mi hija pensaban preparar algo de comer, me distraje un momento y ya tenían la cocina hecha un asco.

Pero si todavía no hay nada en el refrigerador- ella solo señalo hacia la alacena donde las latas se almacenaban.

-Decidieron que el atún se podía cocinar- dijo antes de volver a su trabajo- no creí que fueran a causar tanto desastre pero por lo visto me equivoco, ya los mande a bañar y los deje afuera, no los quiero ver o no se de que seria capaz. Severus estaba de acuerdo después de todo era los culpables de que su cocina oliera a quemado y ahora que sabia que era ese otro olor no estaba mucho mejor, se sentó para contemplar mas detenidamente el lugar.

-Creo que lo mas difícil será sacar el olor a pescado quemado.

-Si además de la pegostiosidad del piso, me gustaría saber como es que llego toda esta miel aquí.

-Ni idea.

-Mama- dijo la tímida voz de Keith desde la entrada de la cocina.

-¿Qué?- pregunto molesta.

-¿Puedo ir a ver a Maggi?- pregunto tímidamente.

-¿Es broma?- pregunto, era increíble como su hija se atrevía a siquiera mencionar algo así después de lo que había hecho.

-Déjela ir- dijo Severus viendo a la niña- pero que Draco te acompañe- Keith sonrió y asintió y antes de que su madre pudiera intervenir salio corriendo.

-Severus- amonesto la chica- Creo que eso lo decido yo- dijo molesta.

-Lo se- contesto asomándose por la ventana, viendo dos figuras pasar corriendo la mas pequeña de ella casi arrastrando a la otra.

-Pero necesito hablar con usted- Hermione se le quedo viendo interrogantemente pero decidió que era mejor saber de que se trataba todo aquello.

-¿Usted dirá?

-Quería disculparme.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyó creo que no debí inmiscuirme l vez que Keith llego a mi curto por el accidente de la tinta.

-Como no debió hacerlo en esta ocasión.

-Cierto- dijo aun sin voltear a verla-pero necesitaba hablar con usted.

-y…

-además de decirle que no planeo interferir en ningún momento en su relación con el señor Malfoy, además…- se detuvo cuando sintió que algo blando se había estampado en su nuca, cuando descubrió que era el trapo que antes se encontraba en la mano de Hermione- ¿Qué cree que esta haciendo?- pregunto algo mosto por la falta de seriedad que tenia su alumna, que lo veía, bueno no estaba seguro de cómo cifrarlo.

-Creo que ya había dicho claramente que el y yo no somos nada mas que amigos o por lo menos eso di entender- dijo no recordando con exactitud sus palabras.

-Yo escuche claramente como se le declaraba en un corredor- dijo molesto, ella se sorprendió no sabia que el había escuchado esa conversación, pero por lo que veía no había oído claramente, talvez lo mas conveniente era dejarlo así, terminar aquello de la mejor forma posible con un simple ¨Es cierto¨ acabaría todo porque si decía algo mas seguramente las cosas acabaría peor, pero buena una cosas era que fuera inteligente y otra muy prudencial, al fin y al cabo Harry y Ron si eran mala influencia.

-Yo no le dije a Draco que lo amaba- dijo con seguridad pero las siguientes palabras que salieron de ella le tomaron mas trabajo de lo esperado- le dije que lo amaba a usted- susurro finalmente no estando segura de que pudiera decirlo en voz alta sin comenzar a llorar- y yo… lo siento… no de..bi… es mi… culpa…lo siento…-no se había dado cuenta que esas ultimas palabras las había dicho mientras lloraba y paro cuando su garganta se cerro por completo y no le permitió decir mas, aunque en realidad ya no sabia que decir o que hacer, solo deseo volver a su anterior vida, en la cual sus padres estaban vivos ella iba a entrar a Sexto año, donde Keith no tuviera Severus en su vida ni en la de ella, talvez l señora Weasley las aceptara en su casa en las vacaciones, si seguramente a Ron le encantaría la idea y los gemelos se divertirían mucho con Keith y viceversa, eran mucho los pensamientos que se acumulaban en su mente para decidir cual era el que deseaba mas.

En cambio Severus si sabia lo que deseaba en aquel momento, siempre lo había sabido, desde que perdió a su madre, una familia, la familia que a el le había negado el destino, se abalanzo sobre a joven para cargarla y depositarla sobre l mesa aunque era una de las cosas que no estaban mas limpias Gracias a hermione que decidió empezar por ella y así poder colocar todo lo que necesitaba.

Verla así llorando, tratando de zafarse con varios cabellos pegados a la cara y con una corta vestimenta dieron vuelo a sus fantasías pero haber escuchado aquella confesión lo descontrolo y sin pode mas unió sus labios con los de la joven en un desesperado deseo de sentirlos nuevamente y ella dejo de luchar, de llorar y se entrego con la misma intensidad que el le ofrecía, desprendiéndose de su camisa se desprendió de los impedimentos como la razón, no se le iba declarar como ella lo había hecho, era algo no propio de el, pero con aquel beso pretendía decir lo que sentía, después de todo el tambien tenia derecho a amar y ser amado, era una frase que había escuchado mas de una vez pero no recordaba con exactitud quien se la había dicho, sonrió para si cuando se imagino lo que diría el director cuando se enterara por que estaba claro que el no iba a ser, seguramente lo despediría, pero bueno, ya tenia una casa y sus ahorros, con eso podría mantenerla ella y a Keith además sin intención de ser presumido era uno de los mejores elaborando pociones por no decir el mejor, era increíble ahora ya estaba pensando en formar una familia con ella, esto definitivamente le estaba afectando, pero que importa, se dijo cuando sintió una manos juguetonas dentro de su pantalón.

-Para, vas a hacer que me corra- dijo entre jadeos mientras besaba su cuello- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?- pregunto, nunca había sentido tanta iniciativa por parte de su alumna.

-Leyendo- dijo sin mas tomando su rostro en sus manos para volverlo a besar.

-Será mejor que limpiemos todo esto antes de que vuelvan- dijo Severus con la respiración un poco normalizada.

-Van a preguntar que estuvimos haciendo, creo que la cocina esta peor de cómo la dejaron, Severus observo a su alrededor y comprobó que era cierto habían dejado la cocina peor de lo que estaba.

-Les diremos que lo limpien ellos al fin de cuentas es su culpa.

-Y que haremos nosotros- pregunto inocentemente.

-Tengo un par de ideas- dijo moviéndose con cuidado recordándole a la chica que aun seguía dentro de ella.

-Ah…- me parece bien- pensó, sabiendo que no podría articular palabra.

Lo primero que encontraron Draco y Keith cuando regresaron fueron dos cubetas llenas de agua y jabón y un trapeador para cada quien.

-Como ya se divirtieron, creo que pueden empezar a limpiar.

-¿Qué?- gritaron los dos, pero la mirada de advertencia que recibieron fue mas que suficiente para saber que era mejor callar, curiosamente encontraron la cocina peor de cómo la habían dejado y la única respuesta que recibieron fue.

-Para que se entretengan- dijo Severus antes de salir rumbo l cuarto de Hermione.

-Los chicos ya llegaron- dijo desde la puerta, ella sonrió tomando en cuenta que hasta hace poco veía a Draco como su competencia.

-Ya veo- dijo mientras cepillaba su cabello que aun seguía mojado por l reciente ducha, por lo que no vio cuando los ojos de Severus dejaron de emitir ese brillo de alegría que durante muchos años permaneció apagado.

-Hermione- comenzó sentándose en la cama, ese tono no le dio buena espina a la chica quien volteo a verlo angustiada.

-¿Qué pasa?- realmente no sabia por donde comenzar así que decidió que lo mas conveniente era la verdad.

-Hermione sabes que esto no traerá muchos problemas, tu tambien lo supiste desde el momento que empezamos todo esto.

-Lo reafirme en el momento que te dije que te amaba- ante ello no obtuvo respuesta y sabia perfectamente que no seria capaz de decir que la amaba, no aun- será mejor que vayamos a asegurarnos de que terminen.

-Creo que será lo mejor.

La mañana siguiente cerca de las once Keith y Draco aun seguían dormidos y Severus apiadándose de ellos limpio con magia la suciedad que quedaba aunque del olor a pescado ahumado todavía se podía percibir algo.

Hermione ya vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y un blusa sin mangas de color verde, Severus por su parte se había vestido con sus acostumbrados pantalones negros y una camisa azul y se dedicaba a preparar el desayuno.

-Entonces vas a ir a visitar a julia- pregunto mientras le servia a la chica.

-Eso creo.

-¿Y tu?

-Te acompañare- Hermione lo observo por un momento

-¿En verdad?

-Si quiero hablar con su esposo.

-Para.

-Negocios- dijo, ella por supuesto no le creyó.

-No lo vayas a involucrar demasiado en esos asuntos, no me gustaría que Voldemort les hiciera daño.

-No te preocupes no es nada serio- dijo aunque sabia que ese hombre por el momento no corría peligro, no dejo de preocuparle ese hecho- ¿Qué hacemos con esos dos?- dijo cambiando de tema.

-Los dejamos solos.

-No creo que se puedan meter en mas problemas aunque tampoco estaría mal llevarlos con nosotros.

-Si supongo.

Como ni Draco ni Keith se habían despertado tuvieron que despertarlos ellos mismos y una vez listos partieron hacia la casa de la familia con dos de ellos medio dormidos, una vez que la llegaron una alegre mujer los recibió sorprendida de que el rubio y la pequeña niña llegaran mas dormidos que despiertos.

-Pasen, pasen, vaya Hermione si que has crecido- dijo con voz alegre y pues si la chica había crecido por lo menos unos cinco centímetros- te ves muy guapa.

-Gracis- dijo con un leve sonrojo las mejillas.

-Vamos, no se queden en la puerta, adelante.

-Draco- llamo un niño emocionado al ver al rubio.

-Ven, vamos tienes que enseñarme otra vez como se hace ese hechizo- dijo emocionado desde la escalera, el cual tenia el cabello tan engominado como el del rubio.

-¿Qué rayos le paso?

-Parece que Draco fue una gran influencia para el.

-Yo diría que de las malas- dijo Severus, mientras observaba que ese par se parchaba para luego bajar Maggie y hacerlo mismo con Keith.

-Severus, Tim esta en su oficina, supongo que querrás hablar con el, vamos Hermione tenemos mucho de que hablar- pronto todos estaban demasiado ocupados Tim y Severus hablando sobre sus planes, Keith y Maggi jugando, Draco y su mini copia hablando de deportes y Hermione y Julia en cosas de mujeres.

**Continuara….**

Si ya se que me tarde, además ya tengo otro fic de esta pareja se llama desahogo va a tener continuación pero hasta después de que termine por aquí ¡Ah! Y es Lemon así que quien quiera pasarse por ahí bienvenido sea.

Por cierto tengo una duda, alguien sabe si puedo contestar los RW es que por ahí había leído que no y luego que si, esto lo leí en unos fics de otras autoras, pero como yo y el ingles nonos llevamos, pues quería ver si alguien me lo explica.

Pero por mientras Muchas gracias a quien me dejo. Nos vemos.

Atte:

AngieSBM.

₪₪₪₪

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

₪₪₪₪


	21. Capitulo 20

**_Pasado, Presente e Incertidumbre._**

_**Capitulo 20.**_

Severus se encontraba con Tim, en el despacho de este ambos revisaban los últimos informes de las compras realizadas por Vincent facturas que Tim había tenido que sacar a escondidas de su trabajo.

-Estos ingrediente no parecen peligrosos, sin embrago estos aunque es una cantidad pequeña pueden causar grandes destrozos- dijo Severus pasando a la siguiente hoja.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?- pregunto Tim ansioso por involucrarse en la acción.

-Tu nada, solo quiero que me sigas informando.

-¿Pero puedo hacer mas no?- pregunto consternado.

-Si, pero no te lo puedo permitir seria demasiado peligroso, dejarte participar en algo así.

-Pero yo estoy dispuesto.

-Lo se, pero tiene una familia a la cual pondrías en peligro.

-Tu tambien- argumento.

-Mi cabeza ya tiene un precio.

-Y la mía aun no, por lo que tengo mas posibilidades de ayudar.

-No importa, prometí a Hermione que no los involucraría- dijo sin notar el extraño brillo que se asomaba en los ojos de Tim.

-Ya ves ella sabe, yo puedo ayudar, vamos prometo ser de utilidad- dijo como si de un niño se tratara, Severus solo rodó los ojos y pensándolo unos segundos asintió con la cabeza, mientras Tim casi saltaba de alegría.

-Es mejor que le informe a tu esposa, para que este preparada por si algo pasa.

-No te preocupes, eso se puede arreglar.

Mientras tanto en la cocina dos mujeres tomaban un café mientras platicaban amenamente.

-Y dime Hermione, ¿Ya tienes novio?- pregunto Julia mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

-No- contesto indiferente.

-Segura- insistió.

-Si, ¿Por?

-Es que te veo tan radiante- dijo jugando con la taza- como si hubieras encontrado al amor de tu vida- dijo volviendo a beber del café, mientras un tono rojizo se apoderaba de las mejillas de la chica.

-Tonterías- dijo casi en un susurro, tratando por todos los medios que llegase su salvación.

-Si tu lo dices- dijo con voz juguetona- es verdad, ah… sabes los hombres mayores son tan… no se como explicarlos, ¡Ah ya se! Varoniles, ¿No crees?

-Por..por…que… dices eso- pregunto nerviosa y si era posible casi estrujando la taza.

-Solo decía, ¿Qué opinas?

-Pues… supongo que si.

-¿Verdad?- dijo volviendo a beber de su café, mientras Hermione se preguntaba que tanto sabia aquella mujer.

Arriba Draco escuchaba con evidente cara de fastidio a un adolescente, que no paraba de hablar, y pensar que cuando lo vio pensó que era un chico tímido, ya se podía dar por aburrido, en un cuarto contiguo dos pequeñas jugaban animadamente y entre risas mostraban su singular inocencia.

Horas mas tarde de regreso a la casa de Snape, Keith venia dormida en brazos de Severus, Draco con los ojos casi cerrándosele platicaba con Hermione para mantenerse despierto, el rubio subió las escaleras prácticamente a rastras y cerro la puerta de su cuarto para tumbarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos hasta el día siguiente, Severus deposito a Keith en la cama mientras aun dormida la cambiaba de ropa, por su parte Severus fue al cuarto del rubio para quitarle los zapatos y cobijarlo. Una vez que los dos estuvieron libres estuvieron tentados a dormir nuevamente juntos pero no creyéndolo conveniente cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto no sin antes darse una merecida despedida.

Las siguientes dos semanas transcurrieron en la mayor tranquilidad posible si se podía decir, porque para Severus aunque Hermione fuera su pareja no dejaba de ser una adolescente, una con bastantes cambios de humor que inclusive Draco prefería estar con el hijo de su vecino que con ella, y ni hablar de la mas pequeña que se desaparecía en cuanto podía.

-En verdad mama esta insoportable- dijo mientras salía de la casa con una bolsa llena de comida.

-No quiero ni saber que va a pasar cuando se case, pobre de su marido- dijo Draco siguiendo a Keith.

-¿Qué?- grito al escucharlos, pero los chicos ya habían salido sin intención de volver.

Hermione regreso a la cocina y se dejo caer mas que cansada en su asiento, se sentía fatal, no sabia el porque de su estado de animo, hasta a ella le estaba llegando a fastidiar, para su fortuna no estaba Severus para reñirle nuevamente de su actitud Por favor si el esta peor que yo se dijo dispuesta a empezar con su desayuno, pero al verlo detenidamente y con ese penetrante olor solo una cosa pudo hacer, llegar al lavabo a tiempo y descargar su estomago, después de limpiarse la boca se dejo caer en el suelo con una autentica cara de terror, no era posible, se decía una y otra vez mentalmente, sin darse cuenta tambien en voz alta.

-¿Qué no es posible?- pregunto Severus desde la puerta al ver a la chica en el suelo, y podía jurar que mas pálida de la que la vio cuando entro, pero Hermione no decía nada, empezaba a sudar y cuando Severus se trato de acercar a ella se alejo para salir disparada por la puerta no sabia a donde ir, en quien confiar y su única opción estaba a unos cuantos pasos, que sin ponerse a pensar en ello toco desesperadamente la puerta.

-¡Hermione!- dijo sorprendida de verla- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto al ver el rostro de la chica quien lo único que pudo hacer fue negar con la cabeza- pasa- le dijo, una vez que la chica estuvo sentada cómodamente en el sofá le entrego un vaso de agua que tomo calladamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al ver que Hermione no salía de su estado.

-Creo que estoy embarazada- soltó de pronto dejando sin duda impresionada a Julia.

-¿Por qué lo crees?

- esta mañana devolví todo, he tenido unos cambios de humor terribles, nadie me aguante- dijo con pequeñas lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

-Vamos Hermione cálmate, si es así no dudo que el padre se haga responsable- ante la mención de ese hombre Hermione se asusto mas, una cosa era que mantuviera una relación con su hija que ya podía caminar y hablar por si sola pero un bebe era algo completamente distinto.

-No, tu no comprendes, se va a enojar- decía mas que nerviosa que la mujer juro que poco le faltaba para romper el vaso con sus propias manos, así que con cuidado se lo retiro aunque si le costo algo de trabajo.

-Cálmate, ya te hiciste alguna prueba.

-No – dijo viendo por primera vez una posibilidad.

-Ya ves, además seguramente Severus se hará cargo de su hijo- dijo, Hermione quien no había razonado lo que su amiga había dicho contesto sin darse cuenta.

-Supongo que si- pero cuando se dio cuenta levanto la cara, viendo sorprendida y a la ves asustada a Julia quien no podía ocultar su alegría al confirmar sus sospechas.

-No, yo ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto rápidamente intentando remediar el daño ya hecho.

-Entonces si es hijo de Severus- dijo aun con una sonrisa.

-No, que tonterías dices- dijo dispuesta a marcharse, pero algo con lo que no contaba era que Julia si tenia su varita en esos momentos y ella no, impidiéndole la salida.

-No me mientas Hermione- dijo con Seriedad, yo se que tu no tienes ningún parentesco con Severus- le dijo acercándose a ella- no tienes que mentirme, a mi no me importa, yo respeto tus decisiones- le dijo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto buscando alguna posibilidad de escapar.

-No lo digo, lo sospechaba y tu solo me lo confirmaste hace unos momentos.

-Pero… pero…

-Mira si no me lo quieres decir esta bien, respeto tu decisión, pero por lo menos, vamos a averiguar si en verdad estas embarazada- dijo destrabando el seguro de la puerta, y aunque tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para escapar no lo hizo, siguiendo a Julia escaleras arriba llego hasta su alcoba, en donde Julia se interno invitándola a pasar, observo la recamara con detenimiento hasta que la figura de la mujer volvió a emerger seguramente del baño.

-¿Qué es?

-Una prueba de embarazo, yo misma la hice, aun esta buena, mira vas a depositar una gota de sangre en este frasco, tardara media hora en dar el resultada, talvez sea muy lenta pero cien por ciento efectiva- dijo entregándosela a Hermione, una vez que esto fue hecho ambas mujeres se quedaron esperando el resultado ansiosas, cuando en el reloj habían pasado los treinta minutos, Hermione se aventuro al baño a recoger su prueba, Julia la esperaba afuera igual de nerviosa que ella. Cuando regreso traía consigo el frasco de otro color mientras en el rostro de la chica las lagrimas abundaban.

Severus ya se estaba preocupando el reloj marcaba las doce en punto y ni rastro de Hermione, Draco y Keith hacia tiempo que habían regresado de la excursión con Tim, pero desde en la mañana que había hablado con Hermione no había sabido nada de ella y eso ya le estaba preocupando realmente, cuando el reloj marco un minuto mas, decidió finalmente ir en su búsqueda, definitivamente no era propio de ella desaparecer de aquel modo, cuando estuvo listo, se oyó que abrían la puerta principal y pronto estuvo al pie de las escaleras, mientras que la chica traía la cabeza agachada.

-¿Hermione estas bien?- pregunto acercándose a ella y tomándola por los brazos, ella solo asintió en respuesta.

-¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto después de respirar aliviado.

-Con julia.

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido, sin poder creérselo.

-Y luego fui a caminar.

-Sabes como estaba, creí que te había pasado algo- dijo comenzando a enojarse- porque haces eso, debes avisarme, eres mi responsabilidad, pensé que te habían atacado- le dijo y al ver que la chica no hacia el intento de responder comenzó a enojarse mas.

-¿Te estoy preguntando ¿Qué has estado haciendo?- pregunto y al no obtener respuesta comenzó a zarandearla apretando sin querer mas duramente.

-Responde- rugió harto de que ella no hablara, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver los sollozos que emitía la chica, asustado pensando que le había causado algún daño se separo de ella, temeroso de su reacción, pero lo único que la chica consiguió fue caer de rodillas al suelo y comenzar a llorar mas ampliamente. Severus preocupado se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura.

-Hermione- llamo pero ella no podía responder-perdona- dijo realmente arrepentido, pero lo único que ella logro hacer fue lanzarse a sus brazos y comenzar a llorar abiertamente, esto preocupo mas a Severus cuando fue evidente que su comportamiento no había tenido nada que ver. La chica tardo mas de media hora en dejar de llorar pero aun así fue evidente que no quería decir nada, así que cansado y angustiado la llevo cargando hasta su recamara, ella no decía nada solo mantenía los ojos abiertos aun hipando y llenos de lagrimas cuando la dejo en su cuarto, salio de el sin decir palabra, en cuanto Severus cerro la puerta lo único que logro hacer antes de volver a llorar fue taparse la cara con la almohada intentado que nadie la escuchara, pero afuera recargado en la puerta Severus apretaba fuertemente los puños al igual que los ojos, ante la impotencia que sentía.

Draco fue sacado inesperadamente de su cama a la mañana siguiente, ante el acto el chico se soltó de quien lo agarraba extendiendo su mano intentando alcanzar su varita.

-Draco- llamo su profesor.

-¿Profesor?- pregunto confundido- ¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito pedirte algo- al ver la cara de seriedad que tenia su maestro se sentó en una posición mas decente y arreglándose lo mejor que pudo el cabello se dispuso a escucharlo, una hora mas tarde el rubio salía de la casa junto con una pequeña niña rumbo a casa de sus vecinos, Draco aun no entendía la petición de su profesor pero creyendo mas prudente no preguntar se limito a hacer lo que le pedían, solo esperaba que no fuera algo grave porque era evidente que se trataba de Hermione quien no había llegado muy temprano la noche anterior ya que el mismo la había esperado despierto en su habitación pero el sueño lo logro vencer, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a ver que sucedía.

Severus respiro hondamente antes de entrar al cuarto de la chica sin tocar, grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla en la cama, la busco con la mirada pero nada, iba a salir a buscarla cuando noto que del otro lado de la cama sobresalía un enmarañado cabello inconfundible.

-Hermione- llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta, haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia se dirigió hasta quedar enfrente de la chica tapándole la vista a ella, quien le reuyo la mirada, Severus la contemplo por un momento llevaba puesta la misma ropa de ayer y tenia los ojos rojos el cabello mas desastroso que de costumbre y unas marcas en ambos brazos, recriminándose mentalmente por ello Severus se hinco hasta quedar a su altura.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto con su acostumbrada seriedad, sus penetrantes ojos casi taladraban a Hermione quien se sentía apunto de llorar, pero tratando de no hacerlo respiro hondamente antes de enfrentarse a Severus.

-Ayer fui a ver a Julia, porque… porque creí estar embarazada- dijo y creyendo no poder continuar prefirió retirar la mirada, en esos momentos solo se escuchaba la agitada respiración de Severus y los intetnos de Hermione por no echarse a llorar- así que me dio una prueba de embarazo- Severus seguía sin decir nada- no te lo dije cuando llegaste porque tenia miedo de que te enojaras conmigo, pero la prueba salio negativa. Aun nada- asi que Julia me llevo a ver a su doctor y resulta que solo tenia una infección que se me quitara pronto- dijo, Severus simplemente se levanto del lugar sin verla realmente y salio dando un portazo que pareció ser el detonante para que Hermione comenzara a llorar.

Por su parte el profesor de pociones seguía afuera intentando controlar el torrente de emociones que se revolvían dentro suyo, ira, enojo, tristeza, angustia, decepción…. Todas y cada una mas confusa que las otras, un hijo estuvo a punto de tener un hijo era una idea que pocas veces había atravesado su cabeza, tan pocas veces, que ahora no sabia como reaccionar por un lado era mejor para los dos, ella aun era una niña y el un condenado a muerte en cuanto lo encontraran, ella un futuro que vivir y en el una luz se extinguía rápidamente.

-Hermione- llamo, no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado pensando pero debió ser un largo rato ya que el sol se empezaba a ocultar y su estomago reclamaba alimento ya que ni en la mañana había comido algo- Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Que quieres?- dijo cansada de llorar con una voz carente de emoción.

-Hablar.

-Dime…

-¿Porque te asustaste?- pregunto sentándose junto a ella.

-A que te refieres.

-Dijiste que habías tenido miedo de mi reacción.

-No sabia que ibas a pensar, no quiero quedarme sola sin nadie a mi lado como cuando esperaba a Keith- y entonces comprendió no era el hecho de que ella no quisiera un hijo suyo sino el hecho de no tener a alguien a su lado en un momento como ese, y era comprensible siendo el su profesor el mas temido, el mas odiado, el mas cruel…

Una reputación que bien se había ganado y después de todo ninguno de los dos había compartido gran cosa además del sexo.

-Escucha- dijo seriamente- es posible que yo sea la ultima persona con la que alguien se quiera mezclar pero eso no impide que me haga responsable de mis actos, los dos entramos en este termino, aceptamos las consecuencia y tarde o temprano pagaremos nuestra impertinencia pero mientras eso suceda, óyeme bien-Dijo tomando con algo de brusquedad su barbilla- yo no voy a dejarte sola me entiendes- por única respuesta Hermione se lanzo en sus brazos tomándolo por sorpresa y en un movimiento torpe correspondió el abrazo.

-Tengo hambre- murmuro pero como se encontraba muy cerca de su oído el la pudo oír con claridad y solo atino a reírse.

-Vamos entonces- dijo.

Ambos habían optado por una cena ligera y callada, no se atrevían a sumergirse mucho en el tema demasiado real y de cierto modo aun dolía para ambas partes aunque ninguna de ellas lo supiera.

Hermione se retiro a su propio cuarto solo se despido y no volvió a bajar y a pesar de que escucho a Keith y Draco llegar prefirió encerrarse.

Aun se preguntaba el porque de su imprudencia en verdad no quería tener un hijo y menos ahora tener a Keith fue un verdadero tormento y mas porque ella no aceptaba a la niña que crecía en su interior y no es que le molestara formar una familia pero tenia miedo de que Severus se negar y criar a un bebe sola no seria cosa fácil y menos con otra hija de por medio, demasiadas cosas eran las que la agobiaban como para atreverse a salir de su cuarto y afrontar una realidad demasiado evidente, sin quererlo y sin darse cuenta había caído en abismo de tristeza.

Por su parte Severus se encontraba en una situación similar aunque no tan desastrosa, una vez que Keith y Draco habían llegado a la casa se fue a encerrar a su cuarto por supuesto que esto no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los dos, pero prefiriendo no intervenir cada quien se metió en sus propios asuntos, para entonces la tensión dentro de la casa era demasiado grande como para poder soportarla así que cada quien decidió salir de la casa lo mas rápido posible.

-¿Puedo pasar?- se escucho la voz de Draco desde afuera de su puerta, al no recibir contestación creyó conveniente atreverse a entrar, la habitación estaba oscura excepto por la luz del sol que era cubierto por las cortinas- Hermione- llamo intentándose acercar a donde creía estaba la cama y la chica- Auch- exclamo cuando se topo con una mesita.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto.

-Hablar contigo.

-No tengo ganas de hablar- dijo volviéndose a recostar y tomando su almohada.

-Pues yo si- contesto testarudo- ¿Qué te esta pasando?- pregunto comenzando a molestarse.

-Nada.

-¿Nada, has estado encerrada aquí y dices que no te pasa nada, no me hagas reír.

-Vete por favor- dijo suplicante.

-No- contesto tajante- hasta que me digas que te pasa, me preo…cupas- confeso.

-Son demasiadas cosas Draco.

-Tu dijiste que para eso son los amigos no, ¿Yo soy tu amigo?- aunque hubiera querido confirmarlo le costaba trabajo y a la ve tenia miedo de que ella no respondiera, Hermione sonrió aunque el no lo pudo ver.

-Si lo eres- dijo dejando que el rubio suspirara aliviado.

-Entonces dime que pasa- dijo logrando llegar a salvo a la cama y sentarse.

-Creí estar embarazada- soltó dejando al rubio sin duda a equivocarse sorprendido.

-¿Creíste?- pregunto después de un momento.

-Julia me ayudo, me dio una poción para saber mi estado y lego me llevo con un curandero al parecer solo es una infección estomacal- dijo.

-¿Ella lo sabe?

-Lo sospecha, yo no le confirme nada pero dudo mucho que siga creyéndose el cuento de que Severus es mi tío.

-Con que ahora es Severus- dijo en tono de burla.

-Draco- amonesto- no necesito que te burles.

-Lo siento pero es que es tan divertido.

-Me puedes decir de que manera porque no me estoy riendo.

-Lo se, pero ah… olvídalo y dime eso es lo que te tenia tan triste- pregunto.

-Algo así.

-¿Estas decepcionada?- pregunto.

-¿De que?

-Lo estas, en verdad lo estas- dijo asombrado aunque Hermione no sabia a que se estaba refiriendo.

-¿De que hablas?

-De que estas decepcionada de no estar embarazada.

-No digas…

-A mi no me engañas Hermione lo estas, confiesa.

-Talvez- dijo mordiéndose el labio- no se.

-Entonces.

-Me siento culpable- confeso.

-¿Culpable? ¿De que?

-De haber deseado a ese bebe.

-En verdad no entiendo.

-Mira cuando estaba embarazada de Keith me sentía tan deprimida que en mas de una ocasión quise estar muerte aunque no tuve el valor para llevar a cabo un suicidio- Draco escuchaba con atención, solo sentía la angustia en la voz de la chica que se aferraba con mas fuerza a la almohada- incluso llegue a desear la muerte de mi propia hija- para ese entonces las lagrimas comenzaron a surgir por si solas- estaba tan aterrada, me odiaba a mi misma a mi cuerpo al desgraciado que me había hecho eso, incluso después de que Keith naciera yo la llegue a odiar a sabiendas de que ella no era culpable de nada, aunque su presencia hacia mas evidente lo que me había pasada y su aspecto…. Y aunque me dio miedo saber que posiblemente estaba embarazada y que Severus me rechazara este bebe no iba a ser producto de algo que yo no quisiera- dijo.

-No es tu culpa sabes- dijo el rubio acercándose a su amiga y comenzando a acariciarla torpemente por la espalda.

-No lo creo.

-Por supuesto, lo que te paso con Keith es algo completamente distinto que no lo puedes comparar, fue algo que no pudiste impedir no es tu culpa y tampoco haber deseado a ese bebe son hechos completamente distintos y estaría mal tratar de compararlos, tu quieres a tu hija a pesar de todo y eso es lo importante que tu estarás allí para protegerla a ella y a cualquier hijo tuyo deseado o no, nunca te das por vencida y es algo que admiro de ti- dijo ahora sentado en la cama, Hermione se levanto aun con los ojos rojos abrazo a su amigo, increíble que aquel chico pedante era el que ahora sonaba tan maduro.

Draco permitió que ella lo abrazara quisiera o no el tambien necesitaba un poco de consuelo y cariño, una vez separados Draco se paro ahora despeinado haciendo que la castaña riera, pero el tambien lo hizo al ver el aspecto deteriorado de la chica.

-Vamos que tu te ves peor que yo- le dijo aun riendo.

-Talvez pero yo no me preocupo tanto por mi apariencia como tu.

-Y a ti quien te dijo eso.

-Vamos es ridículo que intentes negarlo.

-Bueno un poco de arreglo personal nunca esta de mas.

-Talvez pero a mi no me preocupa, Como sea, por cierto y Keith y Severus.

-Tu hija… ¿En realidad tienes que preguntar?

-No, creo que no- contesto sabiendo de sobra la respuesta.

-Y tu novio…- dijo como dándole un aire de suspenso, además de que tambien se quería reír de ella y lo hizo cuando vio lo roja que se ponía ante ello.

-Draco…- advirtió.

-Lo siento no lo pude resistir, pero como decía no tengo idea de donde este Snape- dijo con seriedad.

-Bien, que te parece si vamos a desayunar, me muero de hambre.

-Como quieras- pero fue evidente que tambien estaba de acuerdo o mas bien cuando su estomago gruño.

Severus se había internado en el pueblo con la excusa de buscar algo que necesitaba aunque aun no sabia que era realmente que era, recorrió las tiendas de aparador en aparador sin comprar nada que no hubiera podido esperar, pero necesitaba pensar o mejor no pensar, y aunque lo intentaba parecía que el día estaba en contra suyo justamente ese día Pareciera que todas las brujas quisieran salir a lucir a sus bebes por las calles y el que no quería pensar en ellos los veía en cada rincón, resignado decidió ir a sentarse en el parque que no quedaba a mas de unos metros, cuando finalmente llego parecía algo vació y suponiendo que la mayoría había salido de vacaciones no le dio importancia.

Aunque ahí sentado una palabra no parecía querer salir de su cabeza, hijo, hijo, hijo… la palabra sonaba tan fuera de lugar tratándose de el, pero de cierta forma parecía un rayo de esperanza a una vida tan solitaria como la suya, en ese momento la imagen de Hermione y Keith se formo en su cabeza.

-Talvez después de todo no estoy tan solo como creía- se dijo marchándose rumbo a su casa.

-Te digo Draco es imposible que me ganes- fue lo primero que escucho cuando entro a la casa.

-No me hagas reír.

-Como quieras pero conste que yo te lo advertí.

-No te tengo miedo.

-pues deberías.

-Ja, ja.

-En ese caso, jaque mate- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras la del rubio se borraba por completo.

-¿Qué?- exclamo- ¿Cómo? Hiciste trampa- dijo sin creer que hubiera perdido.

-Yo te dije que no me ibas a ganar pero parece que no haces caso.

-Es imposible.

-No lo es, Ron me a enseñado uno que otro truco.

-Pero si a Potter le puedo ganar.

-Bueno eso es porque a Harry no lo ayuda.

-¿No era su amigo?

-Si pero tambien su única fuente de ingresos cuando lo necesita- dijo sonriendo.

-Veo que ya llegaste Draco- dijo la voz de Severus haciendo que se sobresaltaran.

-Se.. profesor- se apresuro a corregir Hermione.

-Severus.

-Perdón.

-Díganme severus, no estamos en la escuela.

-Si usted lo dice- contesto Draco sin apartar su vista de sus piezas y suspirando derrotado contesto la pregunta que la habían hecho.

-No me he ido de aquí.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y Keith?

-Y vuelvo a decir ¿En verdad es necesario preguntar?

-En ese caso tengo que hablar con ustedes dos- eso si puso en alerta a los chicos ¿Qué seria tan importante?

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto a chica temerosa.

-No es algo personal- eso si los dejo desconcertados ¿Personal? ¿Desde cuando Snape hablaba de algo personal?

-¿De que se trata?

-Supongo que a Draco le has contado todo o la mayor parte- dijo viendo a Hermione directamente a los ojos mientras esta se sonrojaba.

-Algo- confeso, el susodicho trataba de entender a que venia todo aquello seria… no imposible el no hablaría de la relación que tenia con su amiga, apostaba su nombre a que seria otra cosa.

-Hermione y yo hemos mantenido una relación desde a mediados del año pasado- soltó dejando al rubio completamente sorprendido, solo se alegraba de no haber hecho aquella apuesta en voz alta- supongo que tenia una idea- dijo el solo atino a asentir con duda.

-No es que me moleste profesor pero… ¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto?

-A mi tampoco pero opino igual.

-Es mejor dejar las cosas claras- aseguro retirándose del lugar, dejándolos sorprendidos.

-¿A que vino todo eso?- pregunto confundida.

-Juraría que si no lo conociera diría que esta celoso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Creo que tiene la idea de que yo quiero algo contigo.

¿Por qué será eso? Tu y yo somos amigos.

-Para un hombre no existen los amigos de su novia solo la competencia.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?

-Algo así.

-Pues no creo que sea eso.

-Piénsalo Hermione, lo dijo para recalcar que tu lo perteneces.

-Vamos Draco no seas infantil.

-No lo soy, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a atender unos pendientes.

-Pero si todavía no terminamos de jugar me falta una partida para ganarte.

-Lo siento, asuntos de la naturaleza son primero- dijo saliendo por la puerta- y no estoy tan tonto como para que te deje que me vuelvas a ganar- agrego sin que la chica pudiera escucharlo.

-Tonterías- dijo mientras empezaba a recoger todas las piezas.

-Yo nunca digo tonterías- aseguro una voz detrás de el.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que draco entendió el mensaje perfectamente.

-Lo dices enserio.

-Claro.

-Severus sobre…

-Olvídalo- le dijo asiendo que la chica se sintiera mal ante esas palabras- ya tendremos tiempo para ello, cuando sea el momento yo estaré ahí- aseguro abrazándola, haciendo que sintiera la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Draco los observo desde afuera con una sonrisa, ya era tiempo de que esos dos encontraran un poco de paz entre tanto caos.

**Continuara…**

**¡**Hola! Ya volví, uf… eh tenido una semana desastrosa en verdad estoy salada dos accidentes en ochos días algo anda mal conmigo, pero afortunadamente aquí estoy vivita y coleando, ¿Qué les pareció el Fic? Ahí algo que tengo planeado para el nuevo capitulo porque creo que esta historia esta tomando un rumbo demasiado empalagoso y necesito algo que creo que se esta perdiendo. Por cierto para quienes están leyendo mi fic _Consecuencias_ síganlo haciendo y para los que no échense una vueltesita y aplanen el botón que dice Go y denme su opinión, el cual actualizare pronto. (Osease cuando tenga chancee)

Por cierto quería pedirles algo o por lo menos a alguien, ya hay varias personas que me han mencionado mis horrores de ortografía, los cuales a mi pesar son muy ciertos y por mas que intento parece que no logro mejorar, por eso quería ver quien me haría el grandísimo favor de corregírmelos, **_Ojo solo_** **_acentos, comas, puntos, guiones, paréntesis, etc, no modificar el fic._**

Quien este interesado favor de comunicarse al teléfono que ve en pantalla, se acepta visa, Master Ca….(Upss.. Comercial equivocado) Solamente envíenme un mail a la dirección que aparece en mi Profile, Mil gracias.

Y arriesgándome un poco aquí están las contestaciones a sus RW del capitulo 18 y 19.

_Computadora 10,000 pesos._

_Internet 599 pesos._

_Café frio 38 pesos._

_Que esta autora actualice a tiempo…. No tiene precio._

_Para todo lo demás existe Visa y Master Card, aceptada en todas partes._

Lo siento no pude resistirme me encantan esos comerciales para quien los ha visto me entenderá.

**MARIA LUISA**: ten por seguro que la seguiré a paso lento pero allá voy.

**zuykotzu** y a ti por seguir leyendo, espero y no dejes de hacerlo.

**tercySScloe:** Tienes razon sobre los RW así que decide arriesgarme solo espero y no me quiten la historia, gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Miss-Andreina-Snape** Pues productivas definitivamente si lo fueron, aunque aun no terminan.

**Malu Snape Rickman** Bueno no importa mientras no me quiten el fic, seguiré contestándolos mientras me ingeneo otra cosa.

**Atenea217** Si, aunque e de confesar que no me atrae mucho el tipo creo que es lo mas cercano que se puede encontrar a Draco y con los de los Rw por si o si no decide arriesgarme.

**Poly Morgana R:** !Volviste! solo espero que te quedes hasta que este fic termine.

**amsp14** Yo tambien lo creo todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, Con respecto a Harry y Ron pues… ya veremos que hago con ellos.

**Hitomi Felton -Zaira Malfoy**-: Pues no tan pronto como quisiera pero aquí estoy.

**Marla:** No te puedo prometer que no les va a pasar nada porque aun no se como se desarrollara el final, aunque curiosamente ya tengo plasmada en mi mente la escena final, en lo referente a cada cuando actualizo pues… je, je, eh… (¿Dónde esta la salida cuando se necesita?) pues bien la verdad cada cuando puedo.

**Chica-Felton-Malfoy** Solo diré gracias, por tu comentario, me a gustado mucho leerlo, espero que te siga gustando la historia y e siga viendo por aquí, y créeme que yo tambien quisiera pasar aunque fueran unos quince minutos a solas con Snape pero claro quince minutos apasionados, ah… creo que empiezo a divagar.

**HoneyBeeM** Que bueno, ojala y te sigan gustando los demás.

**MeilinSnape** Claro inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario y por mi que lo defiendo con uñas y dientes.

Avispa: No te desanimes en cuanto salga el libro siete (Pa como vamos en el 2010) veremos que era inocente, y en lo de la inspiración te recomiendo leer algún fic que te guste mucho eso a mi me anima.

**Severus's Inocent** Mala o no a mi me encantan, tu sigue escribiendo Rw aunque sea corto y yo seré feliz.

**Taeko:** Si no los ayudo yo ¿Quien mas lo hará? No puedo darme ese lujo ¡Angie al rescate! (Favor de no prestarle atención a mis tonterías)

**Wolfgang-Snape** Lo se, gracias por los ánimos ayudan mucho.


	22. Capitulo 21

_**Pasado, Presente e Incertidumbre**_

_**Capitulo 21**_

La despedida para Draco fue dolorosa al igual que la de la castaña pero los dos sabían que era necesaria, la vio partir desde la ventana y cuando ya no pudo ver a ninguna de las dos bajo la cabeza y suspiro con pesar, pudo escuchar unos pasos atrás de el lo que hizo que levantara su cabeza con orgullo y lanzara una mirada del mas profundo desprecio a quien se encontraba tras de el para luego darse la vuelta y subir las escaleras.

Habían llegada justo para la hora de la comida, Molly Weasley las recibió con una gran sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo que sin saberlo reconforto a la castaña, la comida transcurrió tranquilamente dentro de lo que era considerada la familia Weasley quien no era comparada con ninguna otra familia que la chica conociese.

-Vamos Hermione, una partida mas-. Rogaba el pelirrojo.

-No Ron ya tuve suficientes derrotas.

-Pero Hermione, Por favor.

-No, además ya es muy noche, mejor vamos a dormir.

Con pesar el pelirrojo dio por perdida la discusión y subió las escaleras a su cuarto apenas murmurando un "Buenas noches¨

-Buenas noches Hermione.

-Buenas noches Harry- el joven desapareció no sin antes despedirse de la pelirroja con un beso en la mejilla.

-Es mejor que nosotras también nos vayamos a dormir Ginny.

-Hermione…

-Mmm…- murmuro ella subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso en casa de Snape?

Lo admitía se encontraba en una posición bastante comprometedora y al único que podía culpar era al rubio que se encontraba sentado sobre ella con la cara roja de vergüenza, en otra situación lo hubiera encontrado bastante graciosa además estaba a punto de reírse pero la mirada tan intensa que su pareja le dirigía hicieron que se aguantara, con cuidado Draco se levanto para luego ayudarla a ella, había sido un accidente los dos lo sabían incluso el lo sabia, Draco había amanecido ese día demasiado aburrido para su propio bien y cuando eso sucedía sus actos maliciosos también, había asustado a mas de un transeúnte que tuvo el desfortunio de pasar por la acera de la casa y ver a un chico de aspecto casi fantasmal e irreal con la mirada tan peligrosa como la de su padre y la frase.

"_Te voy a matar"_ surgiendo de sus labios no hacia otra cosa que poner los nervios de punta a cualquiera, y justamente por el habían caído en esa situación, Hermione harta de ver pasar gente caminando a toda prisa o mejor dicho corriendo había decidido pararle, por fin había desistido de dejar que el solo se diera por vencido pero por lo visto la estrategia no había funcionado y había tenido que ir a pararlo, pero el gusto le había durado poco en cuanto consiguió algo mas en que entretenerse fue su perdición y mas cuando ese algo resulto ser ella.

-Draco déjame de una vez- había gritado fastidiada.

-Pero Mione- dijo haciéndose el inocente.

-No me vengas con cuentos Malfoy que no hay nadie mas en esta casa ese balde con agua no pudo haberse caído solo y menos del cielo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que no y punto ahora has el favor de salir de mi presencia antes de que yo misma mande llamar a Voldemort- un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del rubio pero no lo intimido.

-Vamos no sea aguafiestas.

-No soy aguafiestas solo quiero terminar de cocinar esto antes de que se haga mas noche.

-Bah… si que eres aburrida- Hermione se dio la vuelta dispuesta a seguir con sus quehaceres cuando sintió el frió recorrer su cuerpo aunque mas bien era el frió del agua sobre su cabeza.

-¡Draco!- grito furiosa era evidente que el rubio no había hecho caso a sus advertencias pues ahora vería de lo que ella era capaz.

Con una velocidad sorprendente se dio la vuelta corriendo hacia el rubio dispuesta a darle un buen golpe en la cabeza por su impertinencia pero las cosas no habían salido como ella planeaba y se había resbalado con el agua, al ver esto Draco trato de socorrerla tomándola del brazo para que no se estampara contra la pared pero al estar parado en el primer escalón no pudo mantener su propio equilibrio y callo sobre la chica en una posición muy comprometida y luego de levantase ambos avergonzados había surgido esas palabras que marcarían sus vidas.

-Deja de actuar como una cualquiera- las palabras habían salido antes de poder pensar siquiera pero aquella escena por mas que supiera que no era lo que pareció lo hizo enfurecer.

Pero no solo a el ella tuvo suficiente para armar una guerra ahí mismo.

-No me hables así, no estábamos haciendo nada malo, tu mismo viste lo que paso- dijo conteniendo su llanto.

-Pues parece lo contrario- pudo haberse quedado callado o simplemente dar la vuelta pero no lo celos pudieron mas esa vez que años de autocontrol frente al señor tenebroso y ahí empezó todo o termino.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- dijo saliendo de sus recuerdos mañana será otro día. Ginny no se atrevió a preguntar nada mas y subió las escaleras.

Draco se mantenía callado y solo comía lo que le cabía, lo cual no era mucho ya que se encontraba sin apetito y puede que para un adolescente fuera normal amanecer sin hambre o de mal humor mas si las hormonas hacían de las suyas pero cuatro días con la misma situación era preocupante.

-Come- había hablado la monótona voz de su profesor, solo levanto la vista un momento para luego volverla al plato y retirarlo de su vista definitivamente para luego retirarse de la mesa, Severus suspiro sin saber que mas que hacer pero se prometió que si eso volvía a suceder el mismo le iba a meter la cuchara por la boca.

Resoplo cansado de la situación ni se tomo la molestia de limpiar los platos subió a su alcoba y se encerró sin intenciones de salir de ahí.

La oscuridad cubría sus huellas a pesar de que no había nadie que pudiera oír sus pisadas cada vez mas rápidas.

-Aprisa no perdamos tiempo.

-Los aurores no tardaran en venir.

-Para cuando se den cuenta ya estaremos muy lejos de aquí.

-Eso es cierto pero no por ello ha que bajar la guardia, recuerden que esta es la ultima oportunidad que tienen agradecen que el señor se las dio porque no habrá otra.

-Mejor calla Bellatrix porque no creo que tu lo tengas tan contento.

-Eso no importa, tu lo tienes mucho menos mas ahora que tu hijo a desaparecido.

-¿Draco, que pasa con el?

-No lo sabias, ah si ahí encerrado es difícil tener idea de lo que sucede.

-Al parecer se a cambiado de bando, no hemos dado con el, o eso es lo que suponemos, aunque al señor lo tiene sin cuidado sino ya hubiera ido por Narcisa.

-No puede ser- susurro dejando que mil pensamientos cruzaran su cabeza.

-Vamos mami ya quiero irme- llamo con impaciencia la voz.

-En un momento mas tengo que revisar que nada falte.

-Lo revisaste anoche.

-Pero puede que se me olvide algo.

-Mama…

-Esta bien ya voy- dijo cerrando definitivamente el baúl.

-Ya era hora Herms te estabas tardando mucho un poco mas y Ron subía.

-Lo siento chicos pero este es el ultimo año y no puedo fallar en mis estudios.

-Si, si, nos vamos- dijo el pelirrojo con impaciencia.

-Bien, veámonos.

-Ya tienes todo listo.

-Si.

-Entonces vamonos.

-Voy a viajar en el tren o vamos a llegar directamente al colegio.

-Tu iras en tren, te dejare en la estación yo me iré directamente al colegio no te preocupes habrá alguien vigilándolos.

-No se preocupe se cuidarme por mi mismo- dijo, Snape lo contemplo por unos segundos era increíble lo que podían crecer los chicos en pocas semanas y lo mucho que se parecía a su padre aunque debido a su blanca piel las ojeras eran mas notorias y su falta de alimento lo hacían ver mas demacrado.

-Ron quieres acerté para allá no puedo sentarme.

-Nadie te dijo que te vinieras aquí.

-Deja de molestar y muévete de una vez.

-Quieren aplacarse parecen niños chiquitos.

-Pero Herms ella…

-Ella nada, déjale espacio el vagón es muy amplio.

-Saben que me voy debo ir a buscar a Luna.

-Hmp- Ginny se marcho del vagón y Ron no hizo nada por detenerla a pesar de tener la mirada re reprobación sobre si por parte de la castaña no hizo nada por detener a su hermana.

-Ma…- se callo después de abrir el vagón con intensidad.

-¿Qué pasa Keith?- pregunto su madre al ver el torbellino que venia hecha su hija.

-Aquí esta, aquí esta – decía saltando de alegría y tomando su mano para llevarla hasta afuera.

-¿Quién esta?- pregunto sin entender nada al igual que sus amigos, fue entonces que la soltó y salio para volver a entrar sosteniendo la mano de Draco Mlafoy.

-Hola- saludo con una sonrisa que apenas podía sostener, tenia un aspecto demacrado que incluso a Ron le dio lastima su estado.

-Pero que te ha pasado- dijo angustiada.

-A mi nada¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien- dijo aun con cara de preocupación.

-Vamos Draco siéntate- dijo Keith, quien no tuvo problemas en llevarlo hasta al asiento.

-¿Que te a pasado Malfoy?- pregunto Harry algo preocupado.

-¿A que te refieres Potter?

-Pues… mírate.

-Que solo e crecido un poco- dijo restando importancia mientras que Keith se sentaba en sus piernas.

-Sabes que me refiero te ves….

-Pareces un muerto- dijo Ron.

-Ron.

-¿Qué? Es cierto Herms.

-Bueno si pero…

-Déjalo Mione es solo que no he dormido bien los últimos días.

-Yo diría los últimos años- comento el pelirrojo a su amigo en un susurro.

-Has tenido problemas con el- pregunto Hermione preocupada.

-Solo algunas diferencias de opiniones, desde que se fueron.

-Fue por nosotras.

-No todas, es muy aburrido estar ahí sin compañía sabes- dijo tratando de mostrar su sonrisa.

-Mmm…

-Como se la pasaron ustedes?- pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Nos la hemos pasado bien- contesto simplemente no queriendo hacer que el chico se sintiera mal al haber pasado tanto tiempo solo y ella en compañía.

-Oye Malfoy…-llamo la atención Ron algo incomodo por lo que iba a decir.

-¿Qué?

-Con lo que a pasado últimamente eh…

-Habla ya Weasley- apuro impaciente.

-Vas a seguir juntándote con los Slyntherin porque como veo las cosas veo muy difícil que te vayan a aceptar y mas si ahora te encuentras aquí.

-No se, desde el curso anterior varios me han retirado la palabra, otros me temen y algunos ni siquiera les importa pero tendré que andar con cuidado mas ahora que padre anda suelto.

-¿Qué?- casi grito Hermione.

-No lo sabían- pregunto pero por la expresión de los demás era evidente que no.

-Hace escasos tres días hubo una fuga en Azkaban aun no saben muy bien como estuvo la situación pero mi padre es uno de los prófugos, no se que vaya a pasar ahora pero es mejor estar preparado.

-Creo que será lo mas conveniente.

-Por cierto….

-¿Qué sucede Draco?

-Mmm… no les importaría que me juntara con ustedes de ahora en adelante, saben que ahora pues……- callo no sabia como continuar, se sentía solo mas no quería admitirlo y tampoco quería sentirse humillado cuando seguramente esos dos se echaran a reír en su cara.

-Claro que puedes estar con nosotros ¿Vedad chicos?- dijo alegre Hermione mirando a sus compañeros que se lanzaron miradas dudosas pero al ver la cara de su amiga, la ilusión en la cara de ella y su hija además de la pesadez de Draco no fueron capaz de negarse.

-Si- soltaron.

Draco no levanto la cabeza pero trato de volteo la cara para que no vieran la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro, de repente la puerta se abrió y una señora regordeta asomo la cabeza.

Bocadillo.

Otro año nuevos alumnos ansiosos, nerviosos, felices, tantas emociones que no sabían que hacer, los de primer año aguardaban con una paciencia falsa que los fueran llamando, cuando finalmente el ultimo alumno de primero estuvo en su nueva casa, el director dio un pequeño discurso para luego invitarlos a comer lo cual no les costo trabajo alguno a pesar de las emociones que sentían.

Draco se tumbo cómodamente en el sillón dejando atrás toda su aristocracia, Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver aquel despliegue de naturalidad mientras su hija saltaba sobre el desprevenido chico.

-¡Eh!- exclamo al sentir el peso extra que empezó a reírse.

-Vamos Keith ya es tarde y es mejor que te duermas, mañana será un largo día.

-Pero mami…

-He dicho que a dormir, vamos- dijo conduciéndola hasta su cuarto. Cuando regreso Draco solamente habia cambiado de posición y contemplaba con un nuevo brillo la habitación.

-Que tanto miras si ya conocías este lugar.

-Lo se pero como ahora también es mi cuarto y lo veo con nuevos ojos.

-Me alegro que Dumbledore aceptara que te quedaras aquí.

-Después de todo yo también soy premio anual así que me merezco una sala común para mi solo.

-Y no te molesta compartirla con nosotros.

-Bromeas, además como quiera la hubiera tenido que compartir contigo.

-Supongo.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir mañana será un largo día.

-Hmm…

-No te ves muy segura.

-Enserio- dijo empleado un modo sarcástico.

-Es por Snape- dijo adoptando un tono mas serio.

-Mañana Keith se volverá a quedar con el y yo tendré que volver a verle la cara.

-Tranquila sabes que aquí estoy y también esos tontos que tienes por amigos.

-Draco- advirtió.

-Si, si… buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- dijo viendo como su compañero desaparecía.

-Un largo día.

Pasos acelerados se escucharon por toda la estancia.

-Keith apúrate se nos hace tarde.

-Draco levántate de una vez.

-No, esta en la maleta.

-Y mi broche…….

-En la caja.

-Que te despiertes.

-Cinco minutos mas…

-Mama…

-Arriba- el balde de agua fue más que suficiente para levantarlo.

-Hermione- grito indignado.

Tres golpes se escucharon, respiro hondo sabiendo de antemano quien era retrasando lo mas que podía su llegada hacia la puerta.

-Buenos días Severus.

-Buenos días señor director.

-Déjate de formalismos por favor.

-Hola Severus- saludo alegremente la pequeña entrando sin invitación.

-Te dejo tengo asuntos que atender- de dijo no sin antes regalarle una pequeña sonrisa de esas que el solo sabia dedicar y de las cuales le sentaban como una patada en el hígado al profesor.

**Continuara…**

Si, si ya se que no tengo excusa esta vez en verdad me excedí asi que no pedire clemencia, esta vez no voy a contestar sus Rw pero si agradecer sus comentarios buenos o malos, me los meresco por tardarme casi el año.

Nos vemos no les prometo actualizar pronto porque estoy apunto de terminar mi universidad y todo se me amontona.

Nos vemos.

Atte:

Angie-SBM


	23. Chapter 22

_**Pasado, Presente e Incertidumbre.**_

_**Capitulo 22.**_

Aun no estaba seguro de que había significado ese mes en su vida, volver a convivir día a día con la pequeña, verla a ella indiferente ante la situación, sonriendo a ellos a quienes decía eran solo sus amigos, dejarse abrazar por ese rubio que anteriormente había sido su alumno consentido paseando por todos los pasillos como si de una pareja se tratase, era tan…

Aun no estaba seguro pero ya no soportaba mas, nunca antes algo se había clavado tan en el fondo y había permanecido ahí por tanto tiempo, en las noches se despertaba bañado en sudor, su mente le jugaba malas pasadas y no bahía noche desde que había vuelto al colegio que no soñara con ella, con su sonrisa, sus besos, su piel…

Pero su orgullo siempre era mas poderoso y no era capaz de acercarse a menos que fuera para bajarle puntos, humillarla, pero siempre el estaba ahí de una u otra forma se las ingeniaba para aparecerse y salir al rescate como un héroe con armadura blanca un papel que antes le correspondía a Potter y ella, ella solo sonreía cuando salía a su rescate y se marchaba con el sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, cuanto le odiaba y dolía toda aquella situación pareciera que el solo había sido un pequeño percance en su vida algo que se olvida fácilmente.

Parecía tan infantil no, no era eso, era tan surrealista lo que le estaba sucediendo sin querer se había enamorado de una bruja mas joven que el mucho mas, su alumna, su igual.

Porque no había otra manera de describirla la sentía como tal, como su igual y esa palabra lo llenaba por dentro sin razón aparente hacia tantos años que no se sentía así, pero había algo que no había dicho a nadie tenia miedo, si el sarcástico, pedante y siniestro Severus Snape tenia miedo, miedo a su rechazo al dolor a su dolor tanto que no sabia que hacer con el fue por ello que se encontraba en aquella situación sin ella… sin nada.

-Señor Weasley 5 puntos menos- el pelirrojo frunció el seño y apretó los labios pero no dijo nada, otra injusticia mas. La campana sonó antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de quitar mas puntos.

-Cálmate Ron sabes que no tiene caso de que te enojes- le aconsejo Hermione, suspiro cansado sabiendo que tenia razon.

-Nos vamos princesa- dijo un apuesto rubio que sorprendentemente había subido de peso y lucia mucho mejor de cuando entro a la escuela.

-Si princesa, déjame llevarte en mi corcel blanco hasta el fin del mundo- dijo con tono burlón.

-Ron- dijo Harry dándole un codazo- no ves que los avergüenzas, deja que los trolitos disfruten de su mágico paseo.

-Auch, Hermione- dijo sobandose su brazo en una imitación demasiado dramática y falsa.

-Pura envidia- dijo el rubio con altanería.

-Uy si mucha, verdad Harry estamos que nos morimos de la envidia.

-Es cierto Ron, no podemos vivir con ello.

-Oh vamos no sean payasos.

-El empezó con lo de princesa.

-Bueno, necesito que mi novia sea tratada como tal.

-Si pero eso no mas fue para que la gente no sospechara el porque te habías unido a nuestro selecto grupo.

-Vaya me siendo honrado de pertenecer al selecto grupo de el maravilloso Harry Potter.

-Bueno por lo menos admites que es del maravilloso.

-Bueno y porque no del maravilloso Ron Weasley.

-Porque le falta clase comadreja- antes de que Ron pudiera seguir la discusión Hermione se les adelanto.

-Bueno, ya basta, se nos hace tarde- dijo emprendiendo la marcha, por cierto es el grupo de la magnifica Hermione Granger.

-Hey- gritaron los tres a coro apresurando el paso para alcanzarla.

Apretó su varita con gran fuerza.

_Novia…novia…_

Sabia que era mentira, lo sabia la misa Keith le había dicho de los planes que tenia su mama para proteger al rubio, bastante tontos al su parecer, pero no podían darse el Lugo de inventar la gran cosa, pero escuchar esas palabras de sus labios, verlos, le hacia hervir la sangre y todo lo que quería hacer era gritar, destrozar, venganza.

Regreso a su despacho, cansado sin intenciones de ir a cenar suficiente tenia con esa clase y con ellos.

El picoteo de un Buho lo sacaron de su ensoñación, desato el papel que venia amarrado a la pata del animal.

_Hay problemas, parece que he hecho demasiadas preguntas y empiezan a sospechar._

_¿Qué hago?_

_T._

Severus suspiro sabia que no había sido buena idea desde un principio pero ya no había marcha atrás, solo esperar los resultados que no parecían muy prometedores.

_Mantén la calma, no levantes mas sospechas, veré que puedo hacer._

Simple pero concreto, por ahora no podía darle mayor posibilidad de salir ileso ya estaba metido hasta el cuello solo esperaba que supiera ser prudente.

-Es tiempo- dijo una voz cubierta por sombras.

-Lo cree conveniente mi señor.

-Por supuesto no puedo permitirme que Potter termine su educación.

-Seria muy peligroso que completara sus estudios mi señor.

-No necesariamente, pero no debemos dar oportunidad al vejete de tomar ventaje, se que se a estado preparando aunque no se muy bien que traiga entre manos, es mejor estar preparados.

-Como diga mi señor.

-Váyanse preparando y juntando las tropas.

-Como diga.

Llevaba una hora tratándose de concentrar en ese libro pero le resultaba imposible, aunque leyera las palabras una y otra vez las palabras parecían no tener sentido fastidiada cerro el libro descargando toda su frustración.

-Si así tratas a los libros que tanto dices querer me pregunto como me trataras a mi cuando estas enojada.

-Si no te callas pronto lo averiguaras.

-Uy.. nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo.

-Uf… perdón Draco pero no estoy de humor para bromas.

-Sera acaso por encuentros amorosos frustrados.

-Draco- advirtió en ton amenazador.

-Lo siento, pero corrígeme si me equivoco.

-No- volteo la cabeza para que no viera la expresión de enfado que tenia.

-Eso me suponía, se puede saber que paso.

-Regresaba de la biblioteca cuando me lo tope de frente, pareciera como que me quisiera decir algo, no se por un momento creí que se iba a disculpar pero solo dijo.

-Cinco puntos menos señorita Granger por andar corriendo por los pasillos.

-Tu crees yo solo caminaba.

-Princesa, princesa, princesa- alzo una ceja se notaba que ahora empezaría con esos tontos discursos de superioridad.

-Deberías saber, que un Slytherin por nada se disculpa o por lo menos no los que en verdad lo son y Severus Snape es uno de los mas grandes Slyntherins que conozco y jamás escucha bien jamás se disculpara amenos que no vea otra salida.

-Y esa salida será…

-Cuando vea que va a perder lo que más quiere en la vida.

-Me pregunto que será porque evidentemente yo no.

-Hermione querida, no subestimes mi capacidad yo se reconocer aunque sea un pequeño indicio de celos aunque yo nunca los e padecido.

-Aja.

-Como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras, se que ese tipo esta celoso, te lo dice el mas sabio de los sabios- ella sonrió aunque a veces llegaba a ser molesto el característico drama del rubio le resultaba muy gracioso y llegaba a levantarle los ánimos con frecuencia.

-Pero… me pregunto hasta que punto sucederá…

_Eso querida amiga es lo que trato de averiguar_- pensó mas no dijo nada.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches que descanses- depositando un casto beso en la frente de la castaña subió hasta su cuarto.

Se tiro en la cama.

Hasta que punto, se preguntaba había usado prácticamente todo su repertorio pero por lo visto su profesor era difícil de persuadir pero por nada el era un Slyntherin consagrado y su profesor un hombre al fin y al cabo, sonrió con malicia por supuesto un hombre al fin y al cabo, se deshizo de su ropa para tomar unos bóxer y meterse a la cama esos días habían resultado calurosos y prefería estar cómodo, una desventaja de haber heredado la delicada piel de su madre era que con frecuencia le salía salpullido a cualquier cambio de clima o con la simple ropa, su mente voló hacia otra parte, su madre.

Como añoraba aquellos tiempos en que no tenia que preocuparse por nada mas que la hora en que los elfos servirían su postre favorito, y esperar sentado con ansias en la escalera a su padre para mostrarle lo que había aprendido, sin querer en sus ojos se formaron lagrimas apretó con fuerza los ojos tratando de evitar lo que venia, respiro profundamente, limpio ambos ojos y se dispuso a dormir, pronto el sueño se apodero de el pero su descanso no impidió que aun dormido derramara lagrimas.

El desayuno transcurrió de lo mas normal tomando en cuenta la poca normalidad que había sucedido desde el inicio de clases.

-Por fin un fin de semana ya me estaba volviendo loco.

-Vamos Ron no seas exagerado.

-Yo no soy exagerado.

-Como digas.

-Bueno y que planes tenemos para hoy.

-Bueno había pensado que podíamos repasar, ya se acercan los exámenes y…

-Y vamos a ir al campo de Quidditch a entrenar un poco ¿Qué dicen?

-Tu también deberías poner a estudiar Draco sabes que los exámenes se acercan y…

-Estoy de acuerdo con el hurón un poco de calentamiento, vamos Harry lo aremos polvo.

-Eso lo quiero ver comadreja.

-La Quaffle va a pasar tan rápido que no te va a dar oportunidad de verla huroncito.

-Apostamos.

-Tu dirás.

-¡Oigan!- salto indignada la chica al ver que no le hacían caso.

-Lo siento Herms pero el me reto.

-Harry- trato de buscar apoyo en su amigo.

-Eh.. lo siento Herms pero merecemos un descanso.

-Yo tambien voy- dijo una pelirroja.

-Bien Weasley entonces serán equipos de dos.

-Yo con Ginny- salto Harry.

-Traidor.

-Vamos antes que nos ganen el campo.

-Cierto- Hermione los observo marcharse sin oportunidad de decir nada mas, ofuscada siguió comiendo su tostada, preguntándose porque había elegido amigos como esos, no pudo evitar una sonrisa, ella lo sabia resignada dejo su tostada dispuesta a seguirlos.

Camino por los pasillos tan sigilosamente como solo el sabia hacerlo hasta llegar a la gárgola, al pronunciar la contraseña correcta esta se abrió dándole camino libre, avanzo con prisa, no era común que el director lo hubiera citado tan temprano justo antes del desayuno y no solo a el, casi a la mitad del personal cosa que muy pocos alumnos habían notada es la falta de presencia de sus profesores.

Adelante- dijo después de golpear la puerta- siéntate Severus- dijo miro por un momento al resto del plantel docente acomodo sus gafas y se reclino sobre su asiento.

-Voldemort esta en camino.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente demasiado sorprendidos para poder entender algo,

-Pero Albus- comenzó la profesora de transformaciones-estas seguro.

-Me temo que si Minerva.

-¿Cómo obtuviste esta información Albus?

-Fuentes bastantes confiables Severus.

-No entiendo- confeso algo aturdido, sabia que este momento llegaría, el momento en que el señor oscuro decidiera acabar de una vez con todo pero definitivamente no esperaba que fuera en ese momento.

Según me informaron, hacia varios días que varios magos se estaban moviendo para ser mas precisos tres de ellos que teníamos vigilados por parte de la Orden y que en un descuido revelaron esta información mientras nuestra gente estaba presente, además de que hace exactamente tres días sin que nadie de la comunidad mágica lo supiera ya que ocultaron esta información Lucius Malfoy y demás mortifagos escaparon de Azkaban con ayuda de los dementores.

No puede ser- exclamo exaltado el profesor Filius.

Así es por lo que no solo nos tendremos que enfrentar a mortifagos de alto nivel sino a dementotes y posiblemente alguna otra criatura tenebrosa.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto preocupada Minerva.

-Por el momento ya avisamos al ministerio de magia pero como era de esperarse no creen nada, la Orden ya esta en camino, nuestra prioridad son los alumnos, Harry sin duda es el objetivo, hay que evacuar la escuela.

-Con cuanto tiempo disponemos.

-Aun no se, pero es mejor apresurarnos ya, reúnan a todos en el gran comedor, hay que anunciar la noticia.

-A donde los enviaremos.

-Lo mas seguro seria a sus casas pero es posible que muchos de los padres no se encuentren.

-¿Entonces?

-Creo que es hora que tomen sus propias decisiones.

-No los vas a dejar luchar- exclamo alarmada.

-Muchos de ellos ya no son niños minerva, tomaran sus propias decisiones, lucharan en esta batalla si así lo desean y si así es los apoyare y protegeré cuanto pueda.

-Y los que queden.

-Ya hable con las escuelas que compitieron con nosotros par conseguir el Cáliz de fuego y ambas mandan su incondicional apoyo para recibir a nuestros alumnos.

-En ese casa es mejor que nos apresuremos no sabemos cuanto tiempo queda.

-Así es Minerva, comencemos.

**Continuara…**

Hola gracias por seguir leyendo creo que lo mas conveniente es empezar a plantearme un final porque no quiero que este fic llegue hasta los 50 capitulos por ello estoy pensado por lo menos poner 3 o 5 como maximo eso depende de que tanta inspiracion tenga, como siempre perdonen la tardanza y espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo porque de los ultimos que escrito creo que este se acerca mas a la historia que en un principio empece.

**_Tercy-S-S-cloe:_**Hola si en verdad ser torturada por el no es prescisamente un castigo, bueno Gracias por tu Rw y espero que te siga gustando el fic.

_**Hasta la proxima. **_


	24. Capitulo 23

_**Pasado, Presente e Incertidumbre.**_

_**Capitulo 23.**_

En el gran comedor había gente murmurando y bastante confundida sin saber con certeza porque se encontraban ahí en un día tan hermoso que podrían emplear en muchas mejores actividades propias de su edad, los maestros contemplaban con aire serio a sus alumnos evaluando a cada uno y comprendiendo que posiblemente seria la ultima vez que los vería en largo tiempo.

-Voldemort viene en camino- así como comunico a los maestros, los alumnos tuvieron la misma reacción que ellos solamente que después comenzaron los gritos de incertidumbre, sollozos, miedo.

-¡Silencio!- grito para hacerse oír, a pesar de ello se podían oír unos cuantos sollozos y llantos.

Hermione abrazo a su hija como si la amenaza se encontrara justamente en su salon, Keith no sabia realmente lo que sucedía, había escuchado hablar de esa persona pero nunca había escuchado la verdadera historia y del daño que podía llegar a causar, pero aun así sintió miedo de los demás y se aferro mas a su madre, cuando sintió una caricia en su pequeña cabeza levanto el rostro para encontrarse con unos penetrantes ojos grises y una sonrisa que le daba consuelo, apoyo su rostro en el brazo que rodeo los hombros de su madre como si tratas de transmitirle confianza, ella trato de sonreírle aunque no lo logro, estaba asustada al igual que los demás y lo que mas le preocupaba era la persona que tenia en esos momentos entre sus brazos queriendo con ellos protegerla de cualquier daño.

-Me he comunicado con las escuelas que participaron en el Torneo del Cáliz de fuego ambas escuelas han aceptado darles alojo, pero antes quiero decirles algo. Muchos de ustedes ya no son niños algunos mas que otros han estado involucrados en esta situación desde hace tiempo como director tengo la obligación de protegerlo y negarme a cualquier cosa que ponga su vida en riesgo pero se que muchos ya son capaces de tomar decisiones y que quieren estar en esta batalla y no me opondré tienen mi palabra que los protegeré hasta donde me sea posible pero sin no están preparados mejor ni lo intente porque serian mas un estorbo que ayuda para quienes los defienden así que escuchen bien quien quiera participar de los grados de quinto en adelante pueden quedarse los demás prepárense para partir dejaran aquí sus pertenecías si aprecian mas su vida- dijo al ver que varios iban a protestar- no sabemos cuanto tiempo nos queda así que por favor fórmense en equipos de cinco les daremos un trasladador y recuerden aunque hay cinco casas todos son un equipo una sola escuela y aprendan de esto cualquiera que sea el motivo la guerra es el ultimo camino que se toma para llegar a la paz y encontrar una verdadera libertad.

Así que por favor comiencen a hacer una filas confió en ustedes y que sabrán tomar las decisiones correctas al igual que el camino adecuado, queridos alumnos no se si esta vaya a ser la ultima vez que tengo la oportunidad de verlos y sea cual sea el resultado espero que me recuerden con el mismo cariño que yo tengo por cada uno de ustedes, cuídense vivan y que no tomen decisiones que atormenten en un futuro.

-Hagan fila- se oyó la voz de la profesora y todos comenzaron a movilizarse.

-Harry- dijo Hermione con un tono de angustia en su voz.

-Me quedare- dijo con decisión y un brillo especial en sus ojos y por favor no intentes detenerme.

-No lo iba a hacer- dijo- se lo que esto significa y tampoco te voy a dejarte solo en esto.

-Pero Hermione- dijo asustado- tienes que irte Keith…

-Escucha Harry yo también puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y e decidido participar por Keith por mi, por nosotros- dijo con decisión- y por favor te voy a pedir a ti lo mismo no intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-Yo también me quedo.

-Y yo.

-Yo igual.

-Yo… también.

-Ron, Ginny, Luna incluso Neville estuvieron dispuestos a permanecer a su lado, Harry sonrió sabiendo que nunca encontraría mejores amigos que ellos.

-Y como sorpresa final yo también me quedo Potter- dijo Draco por encima de Hermione.

-Seguro Malfoy estarán sobre ti ya que te ven como un traidor.

-No es algo que me quite el sueño realmente.

-Gracias.

-Chicos ahora vuelvo- dijo Hermione llevándose a Keith consigo, sabia lo que iba a suceder no por nada poseía la misma capacidad de entender las cosas como su madre pero al igual que ella muchas veces no quería aceptar la realidad y como no era tan fuerte como ella la única salida para la angustia de un niño siempre a sido llorar y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

-Keith no llores- le dijo con ternura acariciando su mejilla, aun no hablaba con ella y ya había comenzado a llorar.

-Ma..ma... no quiero…

-Keith cielo escúchame- dijo sosteniéndole la barbilla y colocándose a su altura- tengo que hacer esto, Keith no te voy a mentir no se si te vuelva a ver yo se que esto suena egoísta pero necesito hacer esto, necesito pelear saber que puedo construir un futuro para ti de una forma u otra, cielo tu no estas sola tienes a Draco, Severus a Molly se que ellos cuidaran de ti si llego a hacer falta pero confió que pronto te volveré a ver.

-Yo no quiero que me dejes- dijo antes de lanzarse llorando a su regazo, ella tampoco pudo contenerse y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-No lo haré mi amor lo prometo, volveré, volveré por ti- dijo, no sabia si era cierto o solo era una mentira para hacerla sentir mejor lo que sabia era que haría todo lo posible por volver, pero ahora no podía dejar solo a Harry sabia que la necesitaba al igual que a todos sus demás amigos habían superado tantas cosas en esos últimos siete años que ahora no seria la excepción.

-Cuídate y espérame- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban los trasladadores y susurraba palabras reconfortantes, al llegar beso su frente y se la entrego a Pavarati que lloraba a lagrima viva sin emitir sonido, solo asintió al recibir a la niña sabiendo de antemano lo que le pediría.

-Cuídate- dijo antes de desaparecer y ver posiblemente por ultima vez a su hija.

Con una rapidez sorprendente la masa de alumnos fue desapareciendo hasta quedar solo los profesores y treinta alumnos desde quinto hasta séptimo de las diferentes casas con el propósito de defender todo en lo que creen.

Dumbledore se planto enfrente de todos ellos, se le notaba cansado pero no por ello perdía el porte de seguridad y respeto que de el emanaba.

-Me alegra de que estén aquí no les mentiré posiblemente alguno de ustedes no sobreviva a este encuentro así que si desea retirarse aun esta a tiempo- aunque la duda se encontraba en muchos de ellos ninguno dijo nada.

-Bien ahora deberán ser cuidadosos no arriesguen su vida y la de los demás esto no es un juego, prepárense no contamos con el ministerio de magia y nuestros aliados no tardan en llegar- dijo para después desaparecer por una de las puertas.

-Chicos están consientes de que esta es posiblemente la ultima vez que nos veas con vida.

-Lo se Hermione pero tarde o temprano iba a suceder.

-Lo se Harry pero de cierta forma me suena tan irónico y chocante a la vez.

-Tu lo has dicho princesa.

-¿Y ahora que?- pregunto Ginny curiosa y bastante nerviosa.

-Esperar que mas.

La espera no duro mucho para ninguno de ellos en pocos minutos después de haber comenzado el ataque las imponentes llamas cubrían los muros del colegio extendiéndose a una velocidad impresionante, las criaturas que vivan en el Bosque Prohibido huian despavoridas por lo que se estaba suscitando. Los alumnos que habían permanecido retrocedían ante el brutal ataque de los mortifagos para los cuales definitivamente no estaban preparados para enfrentar pero aun así no se detuvieron su mayor ventaja era actuar como un gran equipo cubriéndose las espaldas protegiéndose de los ataques que se aproximaban a ellos. El terror se sentía en todo el mundo mágico cuando Voldemort decidió atacar sus intenciones no iban exactamente dirigidas al castillo sino a cualquier cosa que se atravesara en su camino.

Salto para caer hacia el suelo y esquivar un ataque, esto le estaba costando mas trabajo de lo planeado y sus refuerzos no parecían llegar por ningún lado.

-Harry Cuidado- el chico se agacho justo a tiempo evitando el impacto de un hechizo que seguramente le hubiera lastimado, a través de sus gafas observo la masacre que se estaba llevando a cabo, sin duda eran mas pero no eran competencia para la experiencia que tenían esos asesinos y no estaba seguro como iba a terminar todo eso además de que no había rastro de Voldemort. Sintió que alguien lo tiraba al suelo, levanto la vista para ver a Snape con expresión cansada y algo agitado pero también molesto.

-Deje de estar fantaseado una simple distracción le puede costar la vida.

Asintió con la cabeza sin ánimos de discutir después de todo tenia razón.

Albus Dumbledore observo con pesar como el cuerpo de un estudiante caía al duro piso de piedra sin posibilidades de volver a la vida, estaban perdiendo lo sabia y lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir en aquellos momentos fue emprender la retirada antes de perder mas vidas en vano.

-Severus- grito para hacerse oír entre los gritos, el profesor volteo y asintió sabiendo lo que quería decir, tomo a Potter por un brazo de manera nada delicada.

-Nos marchamos- dijo cerca de su oído.

-Pero…

-Sin replicas ordenes de Dumbledore, reúna a los que pueda y lleguen hasta el asiento del director pero no llamen la atención- dijo luego lo empujo para continuar con el combate.

A pesar de no estar de acuerdo siguió las ordenes en poco tiempo casi todos los alumnos que quedaban estaban ahí por otra parte los profesores hacían lo mismo. En cuanto estuvieron todos reunidos con lo que le quedaban de fuerzas el director los traslado a un lugar mas seguro.

De eso hacia casi dos años, las cosas no habían mejorado mucho, la guerra seguía su curso, la gente seguía asustada, no solo en el mundo mágico sino también en el mundo muggle.

Severus vertió con sumo cuidado tres gotas a la poción y esta se torno en morado minutos después apago el caldero satisfecho con los resultados.

Toc.. toc..

-Adelante- dijo sin muchas ganas.

-Como vas.

-Bien creo.

-Necesitas ayuda.

-No ya pronto terminare.

-Si tienes hambre la cena esta lista.

-Enseguida subiré.

Cuando llego al comedor ya había bastante gente sentada el ambiente era seco casi nadie hablaba pero cada uno de ellos daba gracias de estar ahí y con un día mas de vida.

Keith acomodo el último cubierto antes de correr hasta Severus y tomarle de la mano.

-Vamos papa, ven a probar el postre que yo misma ayude a la abuelita Molly a hacerlo- dijo con su habitual alegría infantil, la única que parecía dejar de lado todas las preocupaciones para poder cenar en paz.

Severus le regalo una sonrisa algo cansada por todo el esfuerzo, nadie se sorprendió que a pequeña hija de Hermione le llamase de esa forma principalmente porque ya tenia tiempo que lo hacia y porque era de dominio publico la relación que mantenía la chica con su ex profesor.

Cuantas cosas habían cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para todos, la tranquilidad y los días de supuesta paz habían sido cambiados por unos de incertidumbre, temor y desconfianza en los habitantes del mundo mágico.

La relación que comenzaron y luego terminaron ahora seguía a pesar de las negativas de Severus, pero… ¿Por qué no disfrutar de algunos momentos de felicidad? Y cuando las dudas entre ellos y el miedo de perderse habían sido mas fuertes que el orgullo lo que habían dejado resurgir, ahora a la luz a pesar de las negativas que habían tenido, muchos de ellos habían estado en contra pero a la vez demasiado cansados de discutir sobre lo que sucedía para ahora hacerlo por las decisiones tomadas por ellos.

Cuando el fin pudo tenderse en la cama era cerca de las dos de la madrugada.

-Cansado.

-Como no tienes idea.

Severus…- susurro acomodandose sobre su pecho.

-mmm…

-Te amo- dijo depositando un beso en sus labios y recostar su cabeza sobre su pecho, aun con los ojos cerrados acaricio su rebelde cabello.

-Yo también- dijo aquello se habia vuelto un ritual desde que volvieron a estar juntos, era su forma de dar gracias de que estaban vivos y juntos.

El amanecer llego mas pronto de lo esperado y no porque les costara levantarse sino por lo que significaba ese día en sus vidas.

No se escuchaba un solo ruido a pesar de que había gente caminando por ese lugar pero con el mayor sigilo ser descubiertos no era una opción sino la muerte.

Había costado pero ahí estaba dispuesto a todo ahora su rostro cubierto de cicatrices que habían dejado esos años de aquel niño ya no quedaba nada solo la sed de venganza parecía mantenerlo vivo había perdido tanto y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso volviese a suceder. Antes no estaba preparada y ahora no estaba seguro pero no podía esperar ya no, posiblemente su complejo de héroe como diría Hermione pero no estaba para pensar en ello.

Salto y casi pierde el equilibrio pero logro mantenerse, eso le saco una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de encontrarse en esa situación.

Hoy lo daría todo o perdería todo no había opción o vuelta a tras era muy tarde para arrepentirse pero eso no estaba en sus planes.

-¿Cómo que no esta?- el grito se oyó por todo el salón.

-No lo encontramos en ninguna parte de la casa y no contesta el aparato que le diste.

-Y el localizador.

-Bueno…- dijo dudoso de oír si ya había hecho que se enojara bastante como para decirle lo que no entendía el dichoso mapa.

-¿Dónde?- demando echa una furia, no encontrar a su amigo sabiendo lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser la ponía muy nerviosa y si ella estaba nerviosa solo había una forma de sacar su frustración.

-¡Donde!- con pensar el chico le entrego el pergamino, abrió los ojos al descubrir donde se encontraba, no podía creer la imprudencia de aquel chico por mucho que fuera su amigo si aun lo encontraban vivo ella misma lo mataría.

-Vamos- dijo tomando su capa.

-¿A dónde?

-A donde crees por el.

-Pero Hermione.

-Ya oyeron- dijo una voz a sus espaldas- prepárense, esta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de triunfar o nuestro fin.

-Draco- susurro la chica.

-Creo que esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano princesa- con un suspiro de resignación salio por la puerta hacia las frías calles.

Trato de cubrirse un poco mas sin mucho éxito se estaba congelando llevaba allí cerca de dos horas pero tampoco planeaba moverse, al fin vio su oportunidad cuando un hombre encapuchado entro dejando una pequeña abertura para poder entrar sin dificultad, se dispuso a levantarse cuando una mano lo sostuvo temiéndose lo peor saco su varita girando rápidamente listo para lanzar el primer hechizo que se le viniera a la mente.

Se paro en seco al reconocer la figura que lo miraba con ojos centellantes y con un dedo haciendo una señal de guardar silencio, esa misma figura lo tomo bruscamente del cuello de la camisa y lo acerco hasta que sus caras quedaron juntas.

-Eres idiota- dijo en un susurro.

-Como supiste que estaba aquí.

-Eso no importa es mejor que nos vayamos- eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar.

-No, ya me canse no pienso irme hasta terminar con esto.

-Y se puede saber como, con tu muerte.

-Si es necesario.

-Harry por favor, entiende aun no es el momento.

-Nunca es el momento Hermione, nunca, ya me canse, ya no puedo mas.

-Y tu crees que yo no, que no estoy harta de esconderme y de llorar por la gente que se ha ido, lo estoy Harry pero no por ello voy a ir a mi propia muerte.

-No sabes...

-No, si se… no estas listo Harry, ni yo, no se cuando lo estaremos pero se que si en este momento entramos ahí moriremos.

-No me importa.

-Pero a mi si, eres nuestra única salvación.

-Eso es lo que soy, su única salvación, pues esta salvación se canso de serlo.

-No me malentiendas.

-No, entonces que…

-Vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí- dijo una voz demasiado conocida.

-Malfoy

-Potter, Granger que sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- rugió apretando los puños en el proceso, algunos temerosos retrocedieron por propia seguridad.

-Y la dejaron ir así como así.

-Bueno señor ella dijo que esperáramos su señal.

-Son idiotas o que.

-Severus cálmate.

-Ya los oíste Draco la dejaron ir sola.

-Lo se, yo estaba aquí.

-Y aun así la dejaste ir.

-No es eso.

-Entonces explícamelo que no entiendo.

-Hermione se adelanto planea algo ella l dijo me pidió que te informara de ello.

-Y no podía llevarse a alguien mas.

-No, ahora si deja de gritar y te dignas a escucharme la alcanzaremos mas rápido- a pesar de sus ganas de asesinar al rubio se calma dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenia que decir.

-Mientras ustedes reúnan a todos los que puedan llego el momento.

Dos figuras cayeron al suelo sin poder amortiguar la caída tener las manos atadas era un gran impedimento para poder moverse con facilidad.

Pero mira que tenemos aquí- dijo una voz capaz de hacer temblar a cualquiera pero no a ellos que la conocía de sobra y que mas que temor les infundía odio.

Suéltala- dijo apretando los dientes le costaba poder hablar el dolor de la cicatriz era mas intenso.

-No creo que estés en condiciones de hablar Harry- dijo con tono burlón

-Voldemort- dijo con el mayor desprecio que pudo.

-Veo que aun no me has olvidado y también veo que tu idiotez sigue latente, venir aquí solo, bueno no tan solo- dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica y la tomaba de la barbilla.

-Déjala- grito tratando de zafarse en vano.

-Aun piensas que voy a hacerte caso- una risa macabra retumbo en las paredes y el rostro de Hermione casi vuelve a golpear el suelo.

-Pagaras.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta mi querido Harry para ti ya es muy tarde.

No entendía aquel maldito mapa como se suponía que Hermione lo hubiera entendido aquellas abreviaturas eran tan extrañas que le costaba trabajo descifrarlas y mas en el estado que se encontraba.

-No entiendo- dijo molesto casi aventando el mapa, cuando por fin el papel cayo al suelo fue evidente que ya estaba mas que molesto.

Draco se dispuso a recogerlo tampoco lograba descifrar el mapa y con la prisa que había tomado Hermione tampoco le había preguntado como hacerlo, hasta la fecha no habían tenido necesidad de utilizarlo, ella lo manejaba, ella lo había creado y para ellos eso era suficiente.

-Papa, ¿Dónde esta mama?- "Buena pregunta" se dijo así mismo, no quería descargar su enojo con la niña así que mejor pedirle que se retirara si era posible de una manera amable aunque con el carácter de su madre seguramente lo haría rabiar.

-¿Por qué aparece mama en este mapa?- pregunto inocente, Severus se volteo que hasta le dolió el cuello, Draco que se disponía a levantar el mapa se le quedo viendo con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Dije algo malo?- pregunto dudosa al ver la expresión de todos.

-¿Puedes encontrarla en el mapa?- ante el asentimiento de su hija continuo con el interrogatorio- ¿Cómo?- pregunto ansioso.

-Simple, mama dijo que cuando quisiera encontrar a alguien en el mapa solo pensara en el con todas mis fuerzas.

-Eso ya lo sabemos Keith aparecen nombres en el mapa pero no el de Hermione.

-Claro que si aquí esta- dijo señalando un nombre.

-Este no es el nombre de tu madre.

-Claro que si- dijo casi indignada por la falta de confianza- vez- volvió a señalar el nombre donde aun se leía E.E.R aquí estas tu U.E y aquí Draco O.Y. y aquí el tío Harry Y.S.R..

-¿Cómo sabes que somos nosotros?.

-Mama escribió esto con la ultima letra de sus nombres procurado que no fuera la misma letra con que empezaba el nombre o apellido y si era así solo usaba la antepenúltima letra- dijo, tan simple que ni al mismo Voldemort se le hubiera ocurrido. Entonces ahí estaban, algo menos de que preocuparse ahora el problema era que Potter y ella no se encontraban solos.

-No tienes idea de cuanto añore esto desde hace mas de 18 años por fin ante mi sin nadie que de defienda a un paso de la muerte y por tu propia idiotez y no solo tu sino también a la sangre sucia, vaya premio que me voy a llevar y debo agradecerte todo esto solo a ti me has facilitado las cosas- los ojos de Haary centellaron de furia.

-Si Potter, al fin, por fin- dijo extendiendo su varita- tus últimas palabras.

-Púdrete- su risa fue mas sonora antes de que la maldición mortal llegase a tocar su cuerpo y el rayo de luz que salio de ella impactara pero no con el cuerpo del joven, sino con la magia de este. Hermione lo miro entre asombrada y asustada, asombrada de que pudiera controlar tan bien la magia sin varita asustada el giro que podían tomar las cosas ya que aunque la magia de Harry era poderosa sin varita con ella seria mucho mas, todos miraban asombrados el duelo de magia que se estaba llevando a cabo, tenia que encontrar la forma de poner las cosas a su favor y fue entonces que aprovecho la oportunidad.

Malfoy no lo vio venir tan concentrado estaba en el duelo que no vio cuando ella se paro, fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba en el suelo con ella enzima peleando a mano limpia con la chica, cuando recibió el segundo puñetazo casi queda inconsciente pero la preocupación por su amigo fue mucho mas grande, como pudo se levanto, las cuerdas se habían aflojado por mas magia que tuvieran seguían siendo cuerdas y tarde o temprano pierden su fuerza.

No le tomo mucho tiempo desatarla el tiempo necesario mientras Mlafoy se levantaba y recuperaba del cabezazo que le había dado.

Arrojo todo su cuerpo contra el con un solo propósito recuperar sus varitas, los demás lacayos de Voldemort reaccionaron tarde ante el enfrentamiento que se estaba llevando a cabo entre ambos y cuando decidieron intervenir algo mas los puso alerta.

Una explosión que hizo que las cloacas donde se encontraban retumbaran, perdiendo el equilibrio. Voldemort cayo hacia atrás sin poder evitarlo dándole a uno de sus miembros cosa que le importo muy poco, con rapidez Hermione unió a su amigo desatándole y entregándole la varita que apuntaba firmemente hacia Voldemort.

Talvez si había exagerado un poco pero la preocupación pudo mas con el y la explosión para hacer notar su presencia fue mas intensa de lo que hubiera querido, su intención era llamar la atención no que su chica y Potter salieran lastimados, los ocupantes no tardaron en salir solo para encontrarse con una legión de de Aurores y otros que no lo eran pero posiblemente eran mas poderosos que ellos.

Cuando por fin Voldemort se levanto no quitaba de su cara esa sonrisa de superioridad que siempre lo acompañaba a su alrededor quedaba pocos Mortifagos la mayoría había salido ante la repentina explosión solo para encontrarse con una legión de hombres y mujeres dispuestos a darles fin, no había refuerzos para ellos mucho habían salido a empezar una masacre muggle que llevaba días sin que nadie supiera que ciudad iba ser el siguiente blanco, y esa era la razón de que Harry se encontrara allí, no había podido soportar mas.

-Bien Haary ahora tienes tu varita creo yo que este juego a durado bastante es tiempo de darle fin, no crees.

-Así es- dijo con convicción- Hermione sabia que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo ahora, aunque le costara admitirlo era su batalla y dependía solo de el llevarla a su fin, ahora su trabajo consistía proteger a su amigo lo mas que pudiera, aunque ningún mortifago de los que quedaba parecía querer atacar de cierta manera eso le daba un respiro pero también la dejaba con un sentimiento de inutilidad.

-Es el fin Potter- dijo lanzando un hechizo destinado a quitarle la vida y con pesar Harry hizo lo mismo, nunca había matado a nadie pero sabia que en la Guerra solo esta el que vive y muere y el no estaba dispuesto a morir ni que nadie mas de sus seres queridos muriera, una punzada de dolor se instalo en su pecho al recordar a su amigo y con mas decisión que nunca lanzo el hechizo dispuesto a darle fin a todo.

Habían logrado penetrar entre la multitud evitando casi todos los hechizos, podían escuchar la voz de Voldemort con demasiada claridad y las palabras que se escuchaban no parecían tranquilizar las ansias que sentían. Empujo la puerta que se encontraba semi-abierta y entro con paso firme para quedarse congelado en el acto, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo la magia que se sentía era demasiado poderosa, el chico se veía mucho mas maduro de lo que lo recordaba y la cara del Lord oscuro mas tenebrosa, un hechizo paso rozando su oreja haciéndolo sangrar hasta ese momento se percato de la presencia de los demás eran solo tres pero de los mas poderosos, con prontitud contraataco antes de terminar herido los tres se fueron contra el pero pronto solo quedo uno ya que los demás se encargaban de atacar a su acompañante y a la chica.

-Bella que sorpresa- dijo mientras intentaba convocar un escudo protector.

-Lo mismo digo Snape- dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

-Debiste pensar mejor las cosas hijo, me has decepcionado.

-Lo se pero no todo se puede hacer como tu quieres padre- dijo, dolía estar enfrentándose a el pero era necesario, no podía perder había encontrado alguien a quien proteger y no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Hermione también luchaba contra el tercer mortifago pero no era su mayor preocupacion la pelea que se estaba llevando acabo casi llegaba a su fin las posibilidades de ganar no estaban a su favor.

-Por fin Potter, por fin- dijo disfrutando viendo como su magia hacia que el chico casi terminara hincado. Hermione ya no sabia que hacer veía como Harry iba perdiendo y ella se sentía tan impotente a la situación.

Harry trataba con todas sus fuerzas de recuperarse pero parecía que eso no era suficiente y el dolor en su cicatriz era mayor a cada segundo y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, ella vio como todo parecía terminar era evidente que su amigo perdía y la cicatriz tenia mucho que ver fe entonces cuando una idea se le ocurrió, era solo una idea podía no funcionar pero si lo hacia, lanzo un ultimo hechizo antes de correr junto a el, el mortifago aprovecho y logra rozarle una pierna haciendo que gritara de dolor pero ni siquiera eso la detuvo.

-Harry- grito con todas su fuerza hasta llegar junto a el y abrazándose a el pudo sentir el mismo dolor que el, el sufrimiento, su magia, así como el pudo sentir la suya.

Una vez su madre había dado la vida por amor hacia el y muchas veces Dumbledore le había dicho que el amor seria lo único que acabaría con Voldemort y eso era lo único que tenia ahora.

El amor que puede profesar una madre, un padre, hermano o amigo no tiene diferencia ante la simple palabra amor… el mismo sentimiento dado por personas diferentes pero con el mismo sentimiento hacia una sola.

Su magia, su amor…

Logro volver su cabeza lo sufriente para ver a su amiga quien le dedico un tierna sonrisa a pesar del dolor que sentía, tomo una de sus manos que se encontraba rodeándole.

-Gracias- logro decir para enfrentarse a Voldemort a la batalla, la suya y la de todos.

-¡Toma!- el torrente de magia corrió por todo su cuerpo para dar justo en el blanco, los espectadores veían con asombro la escena que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos sin poder decir o hacer nada mas que observar lo que sucedía y sentir la magia que emanaba de eso dos cuerpos, Harry mantenía la varita en una sola posición canalizando toda su magia y la de su amiga, de pronto sintió algo mas, volteo su rostro notando que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

-Ron- balbuceo, la figura de su amigo solo le sonrió, sintió como su magia penetraba en su cuerpo al igual que el de su amiga con una facilidad asombrosa, las lagrimas cubrieron su rostro no solo por el hecho de tenerlo ahí sino por la felicidad que sentía de que al fin ganarían que todo el dolor y sacrificio que se había llevado a cabo después de tantos años valdría la pena.

Porque el amor que te profesa una madre es tan valioso como el amor que te profesa un amigo.

De pronto en cuestión de segundos todo se volvió blanco y perdió el conocimiento callo inconciente al suelo con una sonrisa en su rostro aun apretando la mano de su amiga que se encontraba en el mismo estado que el y no fueron los únicos ya que todos los presentes cayeron desmayados ante esa luz cegadora.

**Fin.**

_**Les deseo un Feliz año Nuevo 2007.**_

_**A celebrar**_

Y Por lo menos aquí termina la historia, en parte a decir verdad porque falta el epilogo.

Perdonen la demora pero queria hacer este capitulo un poco mas largo.

Para los que no entendieron como Leia Keith el mapa aquí esta.

Hermion**e** Jan**e** Grange**r**.

E.E.R

Harr**y** Jame**s** Potte**r**.

YSR

Sever**u**s Snap**e**.

UE

Drac**o** Malfo**y.**

OY

Lor**d** Voldemor**t**

DT


	25. Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

Respiro profundamente tratando de controlarse principalmente porque la mirada asustada de su hijo, le preocupaba nunca había actuado de esa manera tan irracional estando en su presencia, tratando de volver a la calma lo bajo ya que lo tenia sometido en la pared pero no por ello se decidió a soltarlo siguió sosteniéndolo fuertemente de la túnica.

-Papa, por favor…- suplico su hija también asustada de lo que pudiera suceder.

-Keith, Mathew fuera…

-Pero…

-Fuera- ladro haciendo que los dos salieran del recinto temerosos, una vez que estuvieron fuera se volvió hacia el con una mirada que espantaría a cualquiera y a pesar de que el muchacho o hombre estaba asustado no planeaba demostrarlo tan fácilmente no era digno de el.

-Ahora me explicaras que es eso de que quieres andar con mi hija.

-Bueno, veras- dijo tratando de tener algo de compostura y de paso separándose de el firme agarre sin mucho éxito.

-La quiero.

-No es suficiente.

-Para mi lo es.

-Por todos los cielos- dijo soltándolo- es una niña, la conoces desde que tenia seis como es posible.

-Simplemente me enamore.

-Uy si y eso lo arregla todo.

-Vamos tu y Hermione tienen mayor diferencia de edad.

-No me provoques.

-Bien, mala elección de palabras lo admito pero…

-Pero nada.

-Severus porque mejor no dejamos que Draco nos explique todo esto antes de que lo enviemos al hospital.

-Hermione- dijo sorprendido.

-Estamos hablando de mi hija así que ni creas que voy a ser una buena persona.

Draco resoplo cansado de esa situación que mas tenia que explicar se había enamorado de Keith sin saberlo, sin pensarlo la niña que había conocido cuando tenia dieciséis se había convertido en una mujer ante sus ojos y el se había enamorado de ella y lo había hecho sin poder evitarlo y como lo pensaba lo había transmitido dejando de lado su orgullo sabiendo que esa seria la primera y ultima vez que conversarían sobre eso y que de ahí se decidiría todo.

Keith esperaba afuera y no dejaba de dar vueltas en el jardín su hermano de cinco años se había sentado en el pórtico con las brazos sobre sus rodillas y las manos en la barbilla preguntándose que era todo aquello pero sin atraerse a expresarlo.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- no pudo evitar preguntar y tirarse al suelo como un saco de papas bastante angustiada, volteo a la casa esperando poder ver algo pero nada.

Respiro hondo y comenzó a recordar todos aquellos momentos de su niñez en los que atravesó por grandes aventuras y en las que algunas de ellas Draco estuvo presente.

Recordó el día en que cumplió quince años y la gran fiesta que se había celebrado en su casa y la primera vez que vio a Draco con otros ojos, jamás lo había llamado tío como lo hacia con Harry o Ron para ella siempre fue Draco bajo cualquier circunstancia pero ahora era algo mas lo que sentía por el, estaba enamorada y definitivamente no era una chiquillada, lo amaba como una mujer ama a un hombre y su corazón le decía que el lo hacia de la misma manera.

Ahora venia la parte mas difícil que sus padres aceptaran lo que no seria fácil teniendo al padre que ella tenia y la madre que tenia todo pendía de un hilo y solo lo que dijera Draco definiría el futuro, su futuro juntos.

Una hora después Draco salio por la puerta, Keith se levanto rápidamente del piso a la expectativa, lo vio salir con una sonrisa y con los brazos abiertos y corrió hacia el emocionada sabiendo de sobra el resultado, momentos después tanto Severus como Hermione salieron, ella se permitió una pequeña sonrisa pero el solo hizo una mueca de disgusto.

No estaba seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta pero esperaba que así fuera, aun así estaba seguro de que por lo menos tenia la certeza de donde encontrar a Draco por si no cumplía su promesa. Todos entraron a la casa dispuestos a cenar como una familia.

Mathew Snape subió a su cuarto después de haber finalizado la cena muerto de sueño minutos después su madre lo arropo y se quedo contemplándolo desde la puerta.

-Es hermoso no crees- dijo sintiendo una presencia detrás de ella.

-Se parece a su madre.

-Si tu dices- dijo sintiendo unos fuertes brazos rodeándola.

-No estoy seguro si hicimos lo correcto.

-Te refieres a Draco y Keith.

-Si.

-No te preocupes se que Draco no la lastimara menos teniéndote a ti de suegro.

-Es increíble lo rápido ue pasa el tiempo.

-Ya lo creo pero a pesar de todo me alegro.

-¿De que?

-De tenerte a mi lado.

-Tanto como yo.

-No se demuéstramelo.

-Segura.

-¿Si puedes?

-¿Me esta subestimando señorita Granger?

-No se porque no me da una demostración profesor.

Sevrus sonrió con malicia sabiendo a que se refería su esposa, su esposa, que bien sonaba, tenia una familia por la que daría la vida, un niño con la inteligencia de ambos y la astucia de el, otra hija recién graduado con un novio que casi le doblaba la edad pero del cual no podría deshacerse y una mujer a la que amaba a su lado, no podía pedir mas después de todas las cosas que había vivido.

Ahora su vida estaba completa y era feliz con ella.

Talvez las cosas se complicarían a su momento pero sabría que la tendría a ella cuando llegar el momento y como en un principio lo resolverían a su manera pero lo haría.

Juntos como una pareja, una familia como siempre debió ser.

**Fin.**

Todo inicio tiene su fin.

Y este fic llego al suyo.

Y aquí finalmente todo termina después de dos años, por todos los cielos nunca me había tardadazo tanto pero lo hice, uf… me quito un gran peso de encima, lo hice algo corto pero me pareció lo correcto siendo un epilogo además de que ya había hecho mas de tres borradores.

Muchas Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia, y sobretodo su apoyo.

A todas y todos los que me siguieron desde un principió, al que dejo un RW o ninguno al que le gusto el capitulo o no.

Gracias.

Nos seguiremos viendo, tengo planeado un capitulo mas de esta historia no seria una secuela sino saber todo lo que paso cuando atacaron a Hermione. Pero el cual aun no he planeado así que no lo esperen muy pronto.

Hasta luego.

**Angie SBM**


End file.
